Rise of Libertas
by Leila Data
Summary: Lord Cutler Beckett and East India Trading Company are regaining control over the seas, and the Brethren Court will need to fight back. Part of both worlds yet not of either, James Norrington finds that his only ally is a ghost from his past no one else dares trust. Post AWE. Rated for violence.
1. Singapore

Author's Note: The prequel to this story is "Lady of the Sea." I recommend one reads "Lady of the Sea" before "Rise of Libertas." This story takes place after At World's End.

O O O

Silence enveloped the now dead city. The streets were filled with blood and corpses. Soldiers in uniforms of navy and gold lined the streets at attention. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company calmly walked though the port city, not even bothering to acknowledge the massacre around him. He stopped outside of what appeared to be an inn and looked expectantly at the Lieutenant positioned at the door.

"She's in here," said the officer, stepping aside.

Beckett smiled slightly as he nodded to the Lieutenant, listening to the voice of a woman singing as it floated from inside the inn. "_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…_" Beckett entered the building.

Seated on the bar across from the door was a young woman. Two dozen soldiers all had their rifles trained on her, prepared to fire, but the woman appeared to either not notice them, or not care. "_We're rascals, we're scoundrels, we're villains and knaves, drink up, me hearties, yo ho._" She took a large swig from a bottle of rum, throwing her head back and tossing her long, black hair. "_We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up, me hearties, yo ho._"

Her eyes found Lord Beckett. She slid from the bar, though she continued to lean back against it. "Cutler Beckett," she said with a slight bow, her eyes surprisingly focused given the amount of rum she seemed to have drunk. "What a…unpleasant surprise," she commented with a sweet smile.

Beckett nodded to her, his eyes momentarily betraying the emotions he had upon seeing this woman again—both those of love and of hate. "It's Lord now, Jacqueline."

The woman gave him a look a feigned interest. "So sorry, _Lord_ Beckett." She took a sip of rum. "And it's Robin now, actually." She took another large gulp of rum. Most would think her imprudent, allowing herself to be so completely out of control of her mental faculties. But Beckett knew her better. Jacqueline was cunning at any time, even when she was drunk. "Oh, where are my manners? A drink?" She tossed the bottle of rum to Beckett, who caught it expertly, managing not to spill a drop from the open container. Robin grabbed another bottle from the bar and drank still more rum from the new bottle. Beckett smelled the rum and wrinkled his nose; however, he tossed back his head and took a large swig. Robin smiled at him as he swallowed, almost as though impressed. "What do you want?"

Beckett swept his eyes over Robin's body. "I am here to give you a chance to live."

Robin surveyed the soldiers and guns around her. "You killed everyone in Singapore…except me. Seeing as you had Mr. Mercer track me for years, I assume that I am also someone that you don't exactly enjoy seeing alive." Robin took a few steps towards him. "And you want me to believe that I need something from you?" she asked with a smile. "It isn't me who needs anything. It is you who needs something from me."

"But Mr. Mercer did not kill you."

"Perhaps he should have while he had the chance."

Beckett's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to read the pirate standing before him. "I have an offer that will benefit the both of us." Robin raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "If you succeed, you will become a privateer in the employ of the East India Trading Company."

"I could never work for you—."

"If you are employed by England," Beckett interrupted, "the number of ships you will be able to…pirate…becomes severely limited. You would not be able to attack English ships, including East India ships. However, being employed by the East India Company would make it so you could still attack English ships, as long as they were not under the Company's employ."

Robin thought on this for a moment. Beckett had clearly thought this deal through. "Reasonable—as long as I don't have to report directly to you."

Beckett's grimace was not completely hidden by his fake smile. "You will even be provided with a ship and a crew."

"How kind, seeing as you murdered my crew and destroyed my ship," Robin said, nonchalantly examining her fingernails.

Beckett's brow furrowed. "Your ship? I was not aware you ever captained one," he said.

"Well, I did." Beckett was not sure if he could believe her or not. "In your very recent rampage of Singapore, however, you destroyed it and my crew," Robin said, her voice in a tone that one would use while speaking of the weather. "Anyway, there is only one ship I really want. You know that." Robin looked up into Beckett's eyes, her deep brown eyes delving into his. Beckett breathed deeply and unsuccessfully attempted to look away.

"I cannot give you that ship—it is no longer a ship of the Company." Beckett blinked heavily, as though trying to break eye contact, yet he still found himself captivated by her eyes. "As you may recall, you helped it to…change owners."

Robin smiled nostalgically. "Yes."

"And you remember…how you achieved this?" Beckett inquired carefully.

"I'm not sure I like the path we're on," Robin said, her brow furrowing.

"I could force you to withhold your side of the…arrangement," Beckett said smoothly, feeling as though he had regained control of the situation. Robin's eyes widened, and she seemed to barely resist the urge to step back.

"That was a decade ago!" Robin exclaimed, her eyes suddenly no longer deep and spellbinding, but cold and hard as she glared at him.

"True, but the arrangement holds…unless I nullify it." Beckett paused, carefully watching Robin's reaction. "And I will, if you succeed." He smiled as he saw that Robin was now sincerely interested in the deal he was proposing. "If you do the job very well, you may end up with the _Black Pearl_ as well." Robin's eyes gleamed.

"And what, exactly, would I have to do to earn all this?" Robin asked, stepping closer to Beckett. He felt her breath on his face, but it curiously did not smell like the rum she had been drinking. In fact, Beckett swore that he smelled an ocean breeze coming from her.

"I need you to bring me a certain map and compass," he began quietly. "Items which currently belong to your other target…Captain Jack Sparrow."

Robin stepped back, turning around and walking a few paces away from Beckett. She took a drink of rum. "Jack Sparrow? I heard he was dead." She now took an excessively large gulp of rum.

Lord Beckett smirked at her sudden unease and walked up behind her, whispering in her ear. "You know he's not." Robin remained silent. "Well? Do you agree?" Robin sighed and turned around, her face inches from Beckett's. Beckett did not back away.

"You say I'll get the _Pearl_?"

"If it's a job especially well done. If not, you will still have a ship—you will still be free," Beckett said quietly.

"Free even of a…certain arrangement?" Robin asked, her eyes shifting back and forth between Beckett's. Beckett nodded slowly. Robin suddenly smiled brightly. "Then we have an accord!" She backed away enough to shake Beckett's hand, wiping her own hand on her trousers immediately after letting go.

Lord Beckett blinked a few times in order to clear his head. "Send in the Admiral," he ordered, nodding to the nearest soldier. Robin looked at him quizzically. "I'm afraid that there is a condition." Robin's gaze hardened. "You see, I can't have you running off at the first chance you get."

Robin grinned. "I suppose I would be disappointed if that didn't at least cross your mind."

Beckett smiled back at her. "I'm sending the Admiral with you."

"And what makes you think I won't kill him?" Robin said, still smiling sweetly.

"I have already thought of that. Ah, Admiral!"

A tall, dashing man in a decorated Royal Navy uniform had just entered the inn. He gazed at Robin curiously before bowing slightly to Beckett. "Lord Beckett," he greeted.

"Admiral Norrington, I have a job for you." He motioned towards Robin. "This is Robin," he said. "And Robin, this is Admiral James Norrington."

Perhaps he had merely imagined it, but Beckett thought he saw a flash of fear flicker across Robin's eyes. But her eyes quickly turned cold. "Norrington, eh?" Robin said, taking a few steps toward him. "How many pirates did you have to kill to get all your promotions?" she asked darkly. "Fifty? One hundred? A thousand?"

Admiral Norrington gazed at Robin perplexedly, studying her curiously. "You look…familiar…" he said quietly. Robin looked determinedly away from him, avoiding eye contact. Lord Beckett frowned at Robin's sudden change in behavior, and neither said anything else to the other.

"I assume I can trust you not to turn on me and the Company aid the pirate, am I right, Admiral?" Robin's eyes narrowed when Beckett referred to her as merely "the pirate."

Admiral Norrington nodded slowly. "Of course, Lord Beckett." Robin rolled her eyes.

Beckett nodded. "I thought so." He then turned to Robin. "I'm afraid, Robin," he began, drawing a dagger, "that I need a bit of your precious blood." Robin's eyes watched the dagger carefully.

"Why?"

"To make sure that you don't betray the Admiral."

Robin smiled, surprising Beckett. "The Blood Oath," she breathed. She glanced at Norrington. "That means that he can't betray me either, you know." Beckett nodded hesitantly. He had hoped that Robin had not been aware of that. Norrington's gaze shifted from Beckett to Robin, appearing to have no idea what the two were talking about.

Beckett nodded to two nearby soldiers, who looked at each other nervously before putting down their weapons and walking over to Robin and Norrington. Robin angrily tried to jerk away from the soldier who grabbed her right arm and held it out to Beckett. Norrington also protested when a soldier grabbed his arm and rolled up the right sleeve of his uniform. "Lord Beckett, what is going on?"

"My apologies, Admiral, but I am afraid that it can't be helped."

"What can't be?" Norrington asked, his eyes widening with uncertainty. Beckett simply smiled in response, pulling out another dagger. Admiral Norrington watched the blades in horror as the two daggers were brought down, one in Robin's arm, the other in his own.


	2. Captain Barbossa

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_," sang Elizabeth Turner absentmindedly, rocking young William. William was not even a year old, yet Elizabeth could already see his father in him. William finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. Elizabeth kissed his forehead before gently laying her child in his crib. "Good night," she whispered.

Jane, who was Elizabeth's maid and William's nanny, entered the room she shared with William. "It's all right, he's asleep," Elizabeth whispered. Jane nodded and smiled, not saying a word for fear of waking the baby.

Elizabeth went to her room. It was pitch black outside, for it was late. She yawned and walked to the window, sighing as a breeze brought the smell of the ocean to her. Will was out there, somewhere, ferrying those who died at sea to the afterlife. It would be nearly nine years before he could come onto land again.

Movement broke Elizabeth out of her thoughts. She swore she saw a shadow move outside. And again—the shadow was creeping slowly towards the house. Elizabeth backed away from the window, instinctively reaching to her waist, grasping for a sword that was no longer there. Elizabeth rushed to her wardrobe and shoved the heavy dresses aside.

In the back of the wardrobe was what appeared to be a man's outfit, complete with a tri-corner hat. Hanging on a peg next to this was a sword belt. Elizabeth grabbed the belt and quickly drew the sword.

A heavy knock echoed through the house. Elizabeth froze for a moment before leaving her room, running into Jane in the hall. "Who would be calling at this hour, miss?" Jane asked, her eyes watching the sword in Elizabeth's hand.

"Watch William," Elizabeth said, making to go down the steps. Jane grabbed Elizabeth's arm to stop her, but Elizabeth jerked away. "I'll be all right, just go to William!"

Elizabeth ran down the stairs as another knock resounded. She grasped her sword so tightly her knuckles turned white as she peeked out the window next to the door. Because of the darkness outside, all Elizabeth could see was the shadow of a man wearing some sort of hat. The figure lifted his hand to knock again.

Elizabeth suddenly threw open the door, holding the sword to the man's throat. As light from inside her home showered him, she lowered her weapon in surprise. The man had a rough beard, a large hat, and a monkey on his shoulder. "Barbossa?" Elizabeth exclaimed in shocked.

"Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said in greeting, stepping into the foyer. Elizabeth watched him in both surprise and suspicious. "So this is your loverly home."

Elizabeth nodded, arching an eyebrow. "Captain Barbossa, what are you doing here?"

Barbossa continued looking around the house, his eyes drawn to the shiny objects within view. "I came to see how you were faring without us humble pirates."

Elizabeth shook her head with a small smile. "Can't you at least come up with a better lie than that?"

Barbossa chuckled, something that was rather frightening to see. "You're no mere pearl o'woman-ware, missy, that's for sure." Barbossa wandered further into the room, looking through the door to the dining room. "I've come to ask you for your help."

Elizabeth shook her head again. "That's still no good. There's nothing I can do for you."

"Yet there is, lass." Barbossa walked toward her. As he got closer, Elizabeth raised her weapon to keep him at a safe distance. Barbossa chuckled again, revealing his yellowed teeth. "You remember the map we…acquired in Singapore?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. The map had let them to world's end and back when they had saved Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker.

"Well, I be needing that map, but a certain accurst former captain of mine plundered it! I have chased him all over the Caribbean—but I admit, I cannot catch him."

"And why do you need my help?" Elizabeth asked, although she was almost afraid to hear what Barbossa had in mind.

"Eventually Jack will—not you, Jack," Barbossa said as the monkey on his shoulder screeched. "Jack will end up in Tortuga, but it'll be hard to catch him—he knows we're looking for 'im, and he'll avoid me and me crew."

"So you want me to…capture him?" Elizabeth asked.

"More or less. Just bring him out of hiding so we can close in on him."

"Uh, huh," Elizabeth said, nodding. "And why should I?"

Barbossa smiled and shook his head. "Sharper than most men of good fortune, you are." Barbossa stepped closer, reminding Elizabeth to raise her sword again. He glanced at it, but appeared unworried. "The map leads to more than one place, Mrs. Turner. And where I'm headed—how often can you see William?" he asked suddenly.

Elizabeth looked down sadly. "Once every ten years," she said with a small sigh.

Barbossa nodded understandingly. "Once every ten years," he repeated. "You'll be lucky if you get to see him four times in your life—and for half of that, you will be an old woman."

"You're not convincing me to help you, Captain Barbossa."

"Aye. But if you live forever…every ten years would not be so bad, now, would it, Mrs. Turner?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Except that it's impossible to live forever."

Barbossa held up his hand. "That's where you're wrong, lass." Elizabeth's brow furrowed. Was it possible for her to live forever? "The place I'm headed, with the map leadin' me, is the Fountain of Youth. One drink and you'll be young and beautiful for eternity." Jack the monkey jumped up and down on Barbossa's shoulder, screeching excitedly. The captain reached up and scratched Jack's head to calm him down. "What do you say, Mrs. Turner?"

Elizabeth looked upstairs and at the door she knew Jane was cowering behind. She bit her lip and thought of William. "Would-would I be able to bring some back?"

Now Barbossa's brow furrowed. "Why, lass? You plan on selling it?"

Elizabeth shook her head, still thinking of little William. "I want to give some to…one person. Someone else that should live with Will and me forever."

Barbossa surveyed Elizabeth curiously. He obviously wished to press the point, but he decided against it. "So you'll help?"

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes. When are you leaving Port Royal?"

"Tonight," Barbossa answered quickly.

Elizabeth stared at him in shock. "That soon?"

"Pirates—especially the _Pearl_—aren't exactly welcome here, Mrs. Turner."

"Of course," Elizabeth said, feeling a little silly. "Of course—just let me change," she said, looking down at her nightgown covered by her dressing robe. "Stay right here—I'll be back." She began up the stairs. "And don't touch anything!" she ordered, turning to see Barbossa reaching for a vase. Elizabeth ran into her room and began tearing off her clothing. She pulled on the shirt and trousers from the back of her wardrobe and fastened the sword belt around her waits. As a final touch, she put on the dirty tri-corner. Jane entered the room suddenly, carrying William.

"Miss, what's happening? Who's that man?" Jane's eyes swept over Elizabeth. "Where are you going, miss?"

"I'll be back as soon as possible, Jane." Elizabeth took William, who was not awake, though strangely silent. "I promise I'll be back soon," she said, kissing William on the forehead.

"But, miss!"

"Take care of him, Jane, please."

"Yes, miss, but—."

"I'm afraid I don't have time to explain—I will when I return." She suddenly had a thought. She would bring some back for Jane as well. Elizabeth gave young William back to his nanny. "I love you, William." Elizabeth raced down the stairs, finding trousers much more comfortable than she remembered.

Barbossa nodded to her, taking off his hat. "Mrs. Turner," he said, making a dramatic bow. "My ship awaits."


	3. Tortuga

"I can't believe that Beckett made me bring you along," Robin said in annoyance, almost unheard over the drunkenness of the bar. She was seated in a dark corner at the back of the tavern, her feet up on a table as she was drinking rum. "The last thing I need following me around is a military rat."

Norrington glared at her, but did not comment on her insult. "You can't believe it?" he said, rubbing his still aching arm. "_He_ knows how I feel about pirates, and now he's having me live as one! And this place," he said added with a shudder, looking around the bar. "I never thought I would see Tortuga again."

"Again?" Robin repeated after swallowing her latest sip of rum and eyeing Norrington curiously. Norrington looked determinedly away from her, feeling her eyes watching him. After a short silence, Robin said, "I'm sure you'll be rewarded when you return. With more power or the like."

Norrington was wearing a black cloth to cover his mouth, nose and one eye, and had an old tri-corner hat on his head. This strange choice of fashion was the pair's attempt to mask Norrington's identity. There weren't many in Tortuga on good terms with him. Probably none. Norrington tugged at the cloth with annoyance. "I feel ridiculous. These clothes, this mask…"

Robin rolled her eyes, clearly having no sympathy for him. "At least you're not wearing that absurd wig."

"What was wrong with my wig?" Norrington asked, his hand going to his wavy brown hair.

Robin laughed. "Everything. I don't understand why anyone wears them." Robin's laugh died as she suddenly sat up straight, taking her feet from the table. Her eyes were sharp as she glared at someone who had just entered the bar. Norrington followed her eye line.

A pirate with a large hat had just entered, gazing around the bar as though searching for someone. "Barbossa," Robin breathed, her eyes narrowing. Her brow furrowed as someone followed Barbossa into the bar.

Norrington's heart skipped a beat. He knew her. He shook his head and breathed, "It can't be…" Robin glanced at Norrington curiously as he watched the woman following Barbossa. She was wearing men's clothing, much as Robin was, and was very petite. Norrington's revealed eye was wide and full of emotion. He could not help it. This was the woman he had once proposed to, that he had loved.

"You know her?" Robin asked, interrupting Norrington's thoughts.

Norrington nodded slowly. "Yes…yes, I know her."

Robin seemed to almost read his mind as she rolled her eyes, muttering "Oh, Calypso," disgustedly as she stood.

Norrington grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

Robin pulled her arm from Norrington's grasp. "Barbossa probably has some idea where Jack is," she explain, setting her bottle of rum onto the table that had until recently been her footrest.

Norrington stood and glared down at Robin with his revealed eye. "Did you not understand what I said? I know Miss Swann…we know each other."

Robin glared back, not at all intimated by him. "I figured that." Norrington found himself captured by her eyes—he had never looked so intensely at them before. They were deep, dark, beautiful…and strangely familiar… Robin looked away, turning her gaze to Elizabeth and Barbossa. "Your name is now Peter, and you're a…friend…Barbossa will accept that…and you speak to no one but me." Norrington shook his head.

"You think that will work?" he asked disbelievingly.

Robin smiled in a manner that made him strangely nervous. "It should. Just avoid…what's her name?" she asked, her eyebrow arched in curiosity.

Norrington breathed in deeply, glancing back over at the woman. She and Barbossa had made their way over to the barman and seemed to be interrogating him. "Elizabeth," he said quietly, the name leaving a sweet taste on his tongue. "Elizabeth…"

"Avoid…her," Robin said, not acting as though she did not notice his behavior. "Come, Peter." Norrington followed Robin, nervously watching Elizabeth. As they approached, Elizabeth looked at them, looking at the two curiously. Norrington's heart raced as she looked into his revealed eye, but she did not seem to recognize him.

"Captain Barbossa," Robin said to announce her presence. Barbossa turned to her. After a moment, surprise and recognition registered on his face. He smiled broadly, revealing his yellowed teeth.

"Robin!" he exclaimed fondly. Norrington and Elizabeth looked from Barbossa to Robin, both confused.

Robin smiled sweetly, but her eyes were hard and cold. Barbossa took a step toward her, but Robin swiftly drew a pistol from her belt, cocked it, and put in Barbossa's face. Barbossa's eyes crossed to look at the barrel of the gun. "Now, Robin, dearie," he said, throwing his hands in the air in surrender and watching the gun nervously. His smile slid right off his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elizabeth exclaimed in surprise.

"This cutthroat marooned me on a desert island and left me to die," Robin said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Something that doesn't seem to work all too well," Barbossa muttered under his breath. Elizabeth smirked.

"No, it doesn't," Robin said with a slight laugh. Norrington glanced around the bar—no one appeared to notice or care about what was happening. Robin took a step closer to Barbossa, the gun now less than in inch from his face. Barbossa tried to take a step back, but promptly ran into the bar behind him.

"Now, lassie, shouldn't we talk this over?" Barbossa asked nervously.

Pure hatred was gleaming in Robin's eyes. Norrington was surprised that Barbossa was not wounded merely from the intensity of the woman's glare. Norrington's eye was drawn to Elizabeth. He noticed her hand moving covertly toward the handle of a gun. "Don't you draw that, missy," Robin said harshly, her eyes not diverting from Barbossa. "Peter." She nodded her head toward Elizabeth.

Norrington took a moment to realize that he was the Robin was addressing. He drew his pistol and aimed it at Elizabeth. He did not cock it, and he found it extremely difficult to keep his hand from shaking.

"I'm curious," Robin said. "What exactly are you doing here with—you have a name, miss?" she asked, looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes nearly matched the hatred in Robin's, clearly not liking her new acquaintance. "Elizabeth Turner," she answered.

Norrington's heart dropped. He had not known that Elizabeth had married Turner, though he supposed that he should not be surprised. He hardly noticed the odd look that passed over Robin's face as she heard the name. "Turner, eh?" Barbossa appeared to relax as Robin's attention turned away from him. "Married young William, then, did you?" Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in shock. Barbossa, however, did not react this, though this could possibly be attributed to the fact that he still had a pistol in his face.

"How do you know Will?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

Robin smirked and ignored the question, turning back to Barbossa. "So what are you and Lizzie doing here?" A small growl came from Elizabeth's throat.

"Just passing through," Barbossa said with a smile. "I don't believe that's a crime—well, perhaps it is," he said, looking around the bar that was filled with thieves and beggars. "I'm not sure what the laws are anymore; I'm afraid I don't keep up with the times."

"We're looking for someone," Elizabeth said suddenly. Barbossa glared at her as she stepped forward. Elizabeth glanced at him before continuing. "Perhaps you know where he is."

"Mrs. Turner…" Barbossa warned quietly.

Elizabeth held up a hand to silence him as she watched Robin carefully. "We are looking for Captain Jack Sparrow."

"How interesting," Robin said, lowering the pistol from Barbossa's face, although she continued to aim it in his general direction. "It so happens that we are also looking for Captain Sparrow." Norrington glanced nervously at Robin as he lowered his gun from Elizabeth. He had no idea what Robin was planning—he did not even know if she had a plan.

"What business do you have with our former Captain?" Barbossa asked, gazing suspiciously at Robin.

Robin grinned coldly at him. "Why are you searching for him?" Barbossa frowned. Robin nodded, putting the gun back into her belt. "I won't press that particular matter if you won't."

No longer under a death threat, Barbossa now turned his attention to Norrington. "Who is this?"

"This is Peter," Robin said simply. Barbossa appeared to be prepared to ask more. "He's…a friend." Barbossa closed his mouth, his brow furrowing as he studied Norrington.

Elizabeth stepped between Robin and Barbossa. "Do you have any idea where Jack is?"

"On first name terms with him, as you?" Robin said with a grin. "I wonder what business the two of you have."

Elizabeth scoffed angrily. "I could say the same thing about you," she countered.

Contrary to how Norrington believed Robin would respond, she laughed. "That is such a…ignorant suggestion. But you, on the other hand…"

Elizabeth took a step toward Robin, clearly attempting to be threatening, but Robin's grin did not falter in the slightest. "We are just after—." Elizabeth caught herself before she finished. Robin continued to smirk.

A man cautiously walked over to the group from the other side of the bar. Norrington thought the man looked vaguely familiar, but he could not place him. "I have the…information you desire, Captain Barbossa. Do you have the payment?" Barbossa turned and grabbed the man by his shirt and nearly pulled him over the bar. "First I want to hear this…information."

"Oi! Mr. Gibbs!"

Norrington suddenly realized who the man was. Mr. Gibbs had once served on board a Royal Navy ship with him…and on the _Black Pearl_. Norrington shuddered. He did not want to remember that period of his life. Mr. Gibbs sighed and said, "Never mind." Barbossa let go of him as he looked for the source of the voice.

"Oh, bugger," they all heard a familiar voice say.

Barbossa headed to the door, blocking the main way out. Robin vaulted over the bar without hesitation, blocking the back door. Norrington and Elizabeth stood in the middle of it all, unable to locate Jack amongst all the pirates.

Then Norrington saw Captain Sparrow making his way through the crowd, his dreadlocks as dirty as ever, and his bandana covered by his tricorne. He was headed quite calmly towards the back door. Mr. Gibbs followed him. Jack Sparrow stopped before Robin and spread his arms wide. "Robin! This is an unexpected pleasure."

Robin's smile was very brief and fake. She put her pistol to his head. "I'm afraid you're a wanted man, Jack." Robin looked at Norrington and nodded her head slightly toward Jack. Norrington drew his own pistol and aimed it at Captain Sparrow from behind. Jack turned slightly, eyeing the gun nervously.

"Well done, Robin, me dear," Barbossa said, walking over to her. Robin suddenly aimed her pistol at Barbossa, who stopped in his tracks. "I take it you want to come along to…finish whatever business you have with him."

Robin smiled what appeared to be a real smile.


	4. The Black Pearl

Norrington was put straight to work scrubbing the deck of the _Black Pearl_. At first, he wondered why Robin allowed it. He considered that perhaps she enjoyed watching the Admiral perform such a menial chore. But then he realized that his location gave him the chance to observe everything happening on deck without anyone suspecting that he was watching. Robin likely hoped that he would gain some sort of important information that she could use to her advantage.

The first thing that was interesting happened shortly after they had boarded. Two members of the _Black Pearl's_ crew came from below deck. One had straggly hair, though the top of his head was bald, and the other had an eye patch covering one eye. Both men appeared dumbstruck when they first caught sight of Robin. They exchanged a look of shock before they approached her.

"Who…how…?" the bald one stuttered.

The one-eyed man smiled. "Jacqueline!" he exclaimed.

Norrington was sure that he must have heard incorrectly. It was impossible. This could not be the same Jacqueline that he had once known many years before—that he had once loved. Robin glanced toward him, her hair blowing about in the breeze, her eyes sparkling. No wonder her eyes were so familiar to him. It _was_ Jacqueline. What had happened to her?

The man with the eye patch grabbed Robin's hand and kissed it. The other man quickly grabbed her other hand, imitating the man with the eye patch. Robin laughed and gave the two a brief, quite unladylike hug before Barbossa ordered the two men to take Jack Sparrow to the brig.

"Can't we at least negotiate this?" Jack asked before being taken below deck.

"Oh, we will, Jack, we will," Barbossa said forebodingly. "Ah, hello, Jack," he said as a monkey swung from a rope and onto his shoulder.

Norrington watched Robin stroll along the side of the ship, running her hand over the wooden railing almost lovingly. Questions flooded his mind as he remembered the young lady he had rescued from a desert island, how he had fallen in love with her, and then the pain he had felt when she had vanished. He had presumed her to be dead.

He stood and walked over to her, pacing along side her and eyeing the beautiful gold ring with a bright emerald she was wearing on her right hand—the ring he had given to her. "When were you planning on telling me?" he asked quietly. He was not sure how to interpret Robin's moment of silence before she answered.

"I don't know what you're referring to," she said, avoiding his eyes.

Norrington swallowed. "What happened to you, Jacqueline?" Robin paused for a moment and took a deep breath before she continued walking. "Jacqueline…"

"My name is Robin, Admiral," Robin said coldly.

Norrington grabbed Robin's hand from the railing. "I know this ring, Jacqueline. I gave this to you."

Robin jerked her hand away from him. "I…yes, yes, I am Jacqueline," she admitted. "I just go by Robin now. Ragetti has never stopped calling me Jacqueline, though." She leaned on the railing of the ship and looked out onto the sea, her eyes distant.

Norrington shook his head sadly. "Jacqueline, what happened to you?" Robin said nothing. "You were…" Norrington trailed off.

Robin's whole attitude suddenly changed and she laughed brightly. "A fine woman? Yes, I have had practice making men think that," she said with a grin.

Norrington stared at her, astonished. "You were…you were acting? The entire time? I saved your life..."

"Yes, and I do appreciate it."

"You were…" Norrington gulped. "You were a pirate…even then? Everything you said…everything you told me was a lie?"

Robin thought on that for a moment. "Yep, pretty much." Then she added, "Except I did like your hat."

Norrington felt as though his heart had been torn apart—something he had felt too many times before. He suddenly grew angry. "I trusted you! I-I—." Norrington managed to keep the rest of his feelings inside as Robin laughed even more gleefully.

"I suppose you'll never do that again." Before Norrington could react, Robin said, "Don't you have some decks to wash, Peter?" Robin casually walked away from the brokenhearted Norrington.

O O O

Elizabeth watched Robin leave her "friend" and wander up to where Captain Barbossa was currently steering the ship. Elizabeth saw Barbossa watch Robin apprehensively out of the corner of his eyes, but the woman made no threatening move towards him. In fact, she seemed to engage him in a pleasant conversation. Elizabeth turned to Peter, who was leaning partway over the railing of the ship. Elizabeth walked closer to him and leaned on the rail next to him.

"A pirate getting seasick?"

The man jumped. He had apparently been aware of her presence, which was not surprising considering that the bandana was covering more than half his face. He shook his head silently and looked back out to sea. Elizabeth studied him curiously for a moment.

"It is lovely, isn't it?" Elizabeth commented, following his gaze to the open ocean. She glanced at him. "Where did you meet Robin?" she inquired. The man looked at her with his revealed eye. There was something vaguely familiar about it…he turned away again.

"I saw you speaking to Robin; I know you can talk." The man shook his head again, not turning his head completely away from her and refusing to look back. "What won't you talk to me?" she asked somewhat hesitantly. This time the man did not even acknowledge her, not even with a shake of the head. Elizabeth turned to look up at Barbossa and Robin. Even though she was speaking to Barbossa, Elizabeth could tell that Robin was watching her and Peter. "Did she tell you not to speak? Has she threatened you?" Still the man said nothing. "Whatever she threatened, she can't carry it out on this ship; she's not the captain." The man chuckled a bit, but still did not look at her. "Why are you laughing?" Elizabeth asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth turned to the voice to see Robin rapidly pacing toward her and her "friend." "Barbossa wants a word with you." Elizabeth gazed at the pirate disbelievingly. "Well, go on." Robin made walking motions with her fingers towards Captain Barbossa. "That way." She point towards Barbossa. "Right over there."

Elizabeth could not help glancing at Barbossa. He appeared to be watching the conversation intently, and when he saw Elizabeth look up at him, he beckoned to her. Elizabeth looked back at Robin in surprise. "You didn't believe me?" Robin asked. Her voice sounded hurt, but her eyes were laughing.

"No, I didn't," Elizabeth said coolly. She glanced back at Peter. "First I want a word with you, though, Robin." Robin appeared slightly taken aback. "I want to know why this man won't speak to me."

"I really think you should talk to Barbossa, Lizzie," Robin said, her voice suddenly threatening.

"Don't call me that!" Elizabeth shouted unwontedly. "My name is Mrs. Turner," she said firmly. Robin smiled, almost happy to have annoyed Elizabeth. "What have you done to him?"

Robin blinked, appearing sincerely confused. "Done what to who?"

Elizabeth sighed exasperatedly. "Peter!" she exclaimed. "Why doesn't he speak?" Elizabeth began reaching for the cloth around the man's face. "What are you hiding?" she whispered. To Elizabeth's astonishment, it was not Robin who kept her from removing the cloth, but Peter. Peter grabbed her wrist when it was less than an inch away from him, and he held it for a moment before firmly pushing the hand away. Elizabeth turned to Robin, whose smile was less than reassuring.

"I believe that Barbossa would like to talk to you," Robin said. Elizabeth glanced at Barbossa, who was beckoning to her again. "I don't understand why you don't believe me."

"I don't plan on believing anything you say in the near future." Robin looked vaguely surprised as Elizabeth turned on her heel and headed towards Barbossa.

"And she doesn't even know me!" Robin remarked to Peter. Elizabeth turned around, hoping to catch the man saying something. But Peter was still silently gazing out at the endless ocean. Robin was leaning beside him, watching Elizabeth with an almost triumphant smile.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth hissed as soon as she reached Barbossa.

"I thought that getting you away from Robin and her…friend…would be rather prudent, Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said. Elizabeth noticed that he seemed to be avoiding looking directly at her.

"Why?"

Barbossa was silent a moment before answering. "Because that friend is no friend—she has him for a reason, and that reason cannot be good."

"Why do you assume that he's not a friend?"

"Do you trust Robin, Mrs. Turner?" Barbossa asked.

Elizabeth scoffed as she glanced at Robin and Peter, who were now in deep conversation. "No, of course not. She's a pirate." She glanced at Barbossa, who was now grinning at her. "Yes, I am aware of the irony, Captain Barbossa."

Barbossa chuckled a bit before becoming serious again. "You are right not to. If she says he's a friend, you can be sure he isn't."

"Then what does she call her friends?" Elizabeth jumped when Barbossa suddenly laughed harshly.

"Friends, Mrs. Turner? She has none. Only enemies who hate her and enemies who love her." Elizabeth shook her head and mouthed "What?" in confusion, but Barbossa did not see as he eyed Robin and her "friend." "He's likely not someone you want to be around. He could be dangerous." Barbossa turned back to Elizabeth. "Trust me on this, Mrs. Turner." Elizabeth smiled, almost thinking this to be a continuation of their joke, but Barbossa did not smile in return.

"Are you afraid of her?" Elizabeth asked in amazement. Barbossa said nothing. "You have power, Captain Barbossa—she is only a member of the crew. You're the captain, not her. You—."

"Am an enemy in her eyes," Barbossa finished. "I left her on that island because I discovered that I could no longer trust her. Now she's back, and I can trust her even less."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "You mean you trusted her before, Captain Barbossa?"

Barbossa smiled grimly. "I may not be Captain of the _Black Pearl _for long, Mrs. Turner."


	5. Memories

James Norrington sighed as he leaned out on the railing at the front of the _Black Pearl_. He was very glad that the day was done, though he would have to go through all the work over again. Norrington rubbed his hands together, which were shaking both from the chill of night and his stray thoughts of Elizabeth and Jacqueline. It had taken everything he had to not say anything to Elizabeth. He gazed down into the dark water below him. In the moonlight, Norrington saw the rippling image of himself reflected in the water. He almost did not recognize the one-eyed man staring back up at him.

Norrington tore the black bandana from his face, clenching it in his fist. He should not be onboard this ship again. He should not be a pawn again…a pawn in Lord Beckett's plans. Norrington looked up from his reflection and into the night.

"It's strange," a voice said from behind him. He turned quickly, fearing for a moment that the speaker was Elizabeth. But it was Robin who was walking toward him. "I remember how you would always look out into the darkness of night." She came up beside him and learned on the railing. "Look out onto the endless ocean while everyone else was asleep."

Norrington turned back to the sea. "So did you," he said quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, Norrington believed that he saw Robin smile.

"Taking a bit of a risk, aren't you?" she asked. Norrington turned questioningly to her, and she nodded towards his hand. "What if it was dear Lizzie who had come here?"

Norrington looked back down at the black cloth in his hand. "I hate this thing."

Robin nodded understandingly. "Yes, I know. It cannot be comfortable, but I'm afraid it is necessary. We can't have the crew finding out who you are." Norrington dropped his gaze downward, towards his feet. Robin correctly interpreted what he was thinking about. "You should forget her, Admiral. At least your…feelings for her."

Norrington looked at her in surprise. "You want me to forget?" he asked disbelievingly. "Do you really believe that I can simply…forget how I feel about her?"

"Yes," Robin stated. "After all, you forgot your feelings…at least the nice ones…about me, have you not?" Norrington gave a hollow laugh.

"That woman is gone." He sighed. "Apparently she never really existed."

"So your love for Jacqueline caused you pain." Once again, Robin seemed to be reading Norrington's mind. "And what has your love for Elizabeth done for you?" Norrington said nothing. "She married another man," Robin said. Norrington felt his heart tear. "A pirate, I believe?" Norrington turned away, hiding the tears that were coming to his eyes. "Anything I missed?"

Norrington sighed heavily and shook his head, but his mind was far away on another vessel…

"_Go. I will follow."_

"_You're lying."_

"_Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth…but never joined."_

Norrington felt a single tear gliding down his cheek. He wiped it quickly away, casting a furtive look at Robin, embarrassed, but she was gazing out at the sea and did not appear to have noticed.

"It's a hard learned lesson, isn't it?" Robin said quietly, almost as though speaking to herself. "That you can only count on yourself. That trust…that love…causes nothing but pain."

Norrington was shocked to see a glistening tear escape Robin's eye and run down her cheek. He reached out to brush it away, but Robin grabbed his wrist as it approached, vigorously wiping away the tear herself. Norrington knew better than to ask who she was thinking about, and the two stood in silence for a moment, both looking out onto the ocean.

"It's late," Robin said quietly, looking up at the moon. "You should get some sleep." The moon glinted eerily in Robin's eyes as she turned to him. "You need to put that bandana back on, though."

Norrington had forgotten about the black cloth in his hand. He did not want to put it on, but knew Robin was right. He attempted to tie it behind his head, his fingers stumbling.

"Some pirate you make, you can't even tie a bandana. Here."

Robin took the cloth from him and took off his tricorne hat and handed it to him before she spun him around so his back was to her. She then carefully placed the bandana so it hid most of his face and began tying it rather tightly behind his head. Norrington stiffened as he felt her hands get entangled in his hair as she tried to tie the bandana beneath his ponytail. He closed his eyes, firmly reminding himself that this woman was not Jacqueline, but a heartless pirate. But he had just seen her cry…

"We are still bonded by the Oath, Admiral; you don't have to worry about getting a knife in your back," Robin said, this time incorrectly interpreting his body language. Norrington smiled slightly, glad to know that Robin could not actually read minds. "I can't see anything…" she muttered. Robin turned Norrington so his back was in the direction of the moon as she took off the cloth to reposition it.

Norrington felt his heart nearly leap from his chest as he saw a flash of blonde hair vanish through the door to below deck. "Oh, my God," he breathed.

Robin stopped tying the bandana, one hand jumping away from Norrington's neck where it had just been brushing some of his hair aside. "What?"

"Elizabeth…" Norrington whispered. "Elizabeth…"

"What about Elizabeth?" Robin asked, sounding both annoyed and nervous.

"She…she was right there," Norrington said, pointing to the door he had seen Elizabeth disappear through.

Robin quickly finished tying the bandana and turned Norrington back to her. "She was here? Did she see you?" Robin gave him a little shake when he didn't respond. "Did she recognize you?"

Norrington nodded. "She must have."

"Damn," Robin swore under her breath.

"What do we do now?" Norrington asked hesitantly.

Robin turned away from him. "We don't do anything. It's her play."

O O O

Jack Sparrow was unable to concentrate on the map with Barbossa reading over his shoulder. Jack glanced around the room. This had been his room, his cabin, and it should be his cabin still. A bottle on the desk caught his eye and he reached for it, but Barbossa hit his hand with the flat side of a cutlass. "Not until you can provide a bearing."

"I've already told you, I don't know how to read this," Jack said angrily, his eyes still on the bottle of rum. "This map isn't exactly clear, as you may recall. 'Up is down'? This map is just annoying unhelpful."

"Then why don't you use your fancy little compass, Jack?"

Jack froze for a moment as Barbossa smiled at him. Of course he would have found out about the compass; it seemed like everyone knew about it nowadays. Jack reluctantly pulled the compass from a pocket deep inside his jacket. Jack saw Barbossa eye the compass greedily, but he did not try to take it. Jack turned and looked at Jack the Monkey nervously, but the monkey was entertaining himself by biting a gold coin. Jack was about to open the compass when there was an urgent knock at the door.

Barbossa growled in annoyance as he went to see who was interrupting them. As soon as he opened the door, Elizabeth slipped inside and shut the door behind her. "What can I do for you, Mrs. Turner?" Barbossa asked, attempting to sound polite. Elizabeth briefly scanned the room before sitting down without waiting to be asked; however, she still did not speak. Her face was white.

Jack stood and approached her, bringing the bottle of rum with him. Barbossa glared at Jack as he knelt by Elizabeth. Jack uncorked the bottle and offered it to her. He was surprised when she accepted it, and even more surprised when she took a large swig. "My shrewd sense of women is telling me that you're upset, love." Barbossa rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"That man with Robin," Elizabeth began. "Last night I saw…but he couldn't be…" Jack and Barbossa exchanged a concerned look before she continued. "I saw…but it is impossible.

"Not to pry, love, but who did you see?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked up at him like she had just realized that he was there. She shook her head. "Never mind. It couldn't have been him." She stood and went to the door, but Barbossa blocked her path.

"Mrs. Turner, if you be knowing who the man is, I'd suggest you tell me," Barbossa said. "That's not a threat, Mrs. Turner," he added quickly.

Elizabeth looked at the bottle of rum in her hand. "James," she said quietly. "It was James."

Jack quickly searched his mind for the name "James" and was not too happy about what he found. "James? As in James your first fiancé?" Elizabeth nodded shakily. Jack remembered James Norrington far too well. Norrington had given the heart of Davy Jones to Beckett, nearly causing the complete destruction of piracy. Jack shuddered. He was glad that episode was over and that Cutler Beckett was dead. Beckett was one "old friend" Jack did not want to run into again. Jack automatically grabbed his forearm.

"But it can't be," Elizabeth continued, pulling Jack back to the present. "James is dead." Elizabeth sat down again. "He died to save me…"

"Perhaps the moonlight played a trick on you, Mrs. Turner," Barbossa offered.

"You died," Elizabeth said, ignoring Barbossa's suggestion. "You both died and came back."

"Very few do, Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said with what was probably supposed to be an encouraging smile. "After all, a goddess brought me back to life."

"And we saved Jack from Davy Jones' Locker," Elizabeth added with a nod. "I know." She took another sip of rum. She made a face at it and handed it back to Jack, who eagerly drank deeply from it. Barbossa frowned.

"Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said. "We are a bit busy at the moment, so if you don't mind…" He made motions toward the door.

Elizabeth sighed, standing to leave. She went to the door, which Barbossa opened for her. Elizabeth hesitated and looked back towards Jack before she left. Barbossa shook his head as he closed the door behind her. "Now, Jack." Barbossa grabbed the bottle of rum and tried to take a drink, but found it empty. He tossed the empty bottle aside. "The compass."

Jack frowned as he sat back at the desk, slowly opening his compass.


	6. A Mask Removed

Norrington was hesitant to go on deck. He had not slept the entire night, kept awake by the sound of his own heartbeat and thoughts of Elizabeth. She now knew that he was on board—that he was alive. Though it felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Norrington dreaded their next meeting. He would have to explain why he was there, and why he was there with the pirate Robin. He did not want to be there when Elizabeth discovered that he was working for Lord Beckett once again.

Norrington put his head in his hands. Why was he working for Beckett again? Because Beckett had told him destiny had brought the two back, the destiny to end piracy? For some reason, Norrington had assumed that Elizabeth was no longer aboard the _Pearl_ and that she was safely back in Port Royal. Without Elizabeth on their side, pirates seemed just as villainous as they had when Norrington had first become a Commodore. Now he could not change sides—his Blood Oath with Robin would force him to remain loyal to Beckett.

Norrington knew he could not put off going on deck any longer. He slowly stood and followed the last of the stragglers up the stairs.

"Good morning, Peter." Norrington jumped at the voice, turning to see Robin standing on the staircase beside him.

"Good to see that you're in a jolly mood," Norrington said a bit more spitefully than he had intended.

Robin did not appear to hear his comment. She vaulted over the railing and landed before him. "I suggest that you stay near me today. I doubt Lizzie will approach you with me around."

At that moment, Captain Barbossa and Jack Sparrow came from the captain's cabin. They froze at the sight of Robin and Norrington standing just outside their door. The two went around them and headed up the stairs to the helm, both casting wary glances behind them.

"I need to talk to Barbossa," Robin said, looking up toward the helm. "I'll be right back." Norrington thought about following her up the stairs, but for some reason he remained where he was standing.

"Care to do your share of the work?" A mostly bald pirate shoved a bucket into his hands. "Go on!"

Norrington growled in annoyance as he went to where two other pirates were working, and he kneeled by them and began. The two looked up at him and nodded in greeting. All three hurried to look especially busy as footsteps approached behind them.

"James." Norrington froze, his heart skipping a beat at the sound of the voice—_her_ voice. "James Norrington." The two pirates looked at him in surprise.

"Admiral?" one of them breathed in disbelief. Norrington glanced behind him to see Elizabeth standing above him. He could not see her face, for the sun was right behind her, making her a silhouette. Norrington dropped the cloth he was holding and slowly got to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robin trying to come over to him, but Barbossa had her firmly by the arm.

"James…" Elizabeth reached up and carefully removed the cloth covering Norrington's face. He made no effort to stop her. A smile appeared on her face, and she embraced him tightly. "Oh, James!" Norrington wrapped his arms around her and held her close, taking a deep breath as he held her body to his. Elizabeth pulled back a bit. "How?" she asked, her eyes glistening with tears. She turned just as Robin neared. "And why with her?" she added harshly.

"The Admiral and I were trying to get the map from Jack," Robin said. Norrington was unable to cover his shock at her indiscretion. Elizabeth turned to him.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked him quietly.

"But not anymore." Everyone looked back to Robin. "After all, we are headed to the place we were going to find with the map anyway, so what would be gained by taking it now?"

She was lying, of course. Yet everyone present seemed to believe her—at least to a point.

Elizabeth turned back to Norrington again. "Why? Why are you here?" Norrington opened his mouth and then closed it again, unable to lie to Elizabeth.

"As I said, we're here to get the map," Robin answered.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked Norrington. When Robin opened her mouth to answer, Elizabeth said, "I want to hear it from James."

Norrington looked at Robin, who motioned to Norrington and herself before making a sort of walking motion with her fingers. "We were sent," Norrington said. Robin smiled slightly and nodded.

"You were sent to get the map?" Elizabeth said, looking behind her and to Robin suspiciously. Robin raised her eyebrows in feigned innocence.

Robin nodded again as soon as Elizabeth looked back to Norrington. "Yes," Norrington said. Elizabeth looked back at Robin again, who smiled slightly.

"Who sent you?" Elizabeth asked. Robin had begun miming again when Elizabeth drew her pistol and aimed it at Robin. "Don't move," she said threateningly. "If you speak or give him any hint of what to say, I will kill you." Robin slowly lowered her hands down to her sides, appearing very surprised. She apparently believed that Elizabeth would carry out her threat, for she gave Norrington no indication as to what to say next. "James, who sent you?" Elizabeth repeated.

Norrington bit his lip and looked at Robin. Robin simply arched an eyebrow. Elizabeth glared back at Robin warningly before looking back at Norrington. "James…"

Norrington could not lie to her. He opened his mouth to tell her everything, to tell her he was sorry for all of it, to confess…but then he remembered the Blood Oath. He glanced back up at Robin, who smirked. "I…I can't tell you, Elizabeth. I'm sorry." Elizabeth looked shocked, her surprise only matched by Norrington himself. Elizabeth backed away from him. "Elizabeth, I would if I could…"

"James, why can't you tell me?"

It was as though she knew her use of his name weakened him. "I-I'm sorry. Really."

"Then I'm afraid you two will need to be dropped off at the nearest island," Barbossa said. Norrington was surprised—he had quite nearly forgotten that there were others around besides Elizabeth, Robin, and himself.

"And why is that?" Robin asked, turning sharply towards Captain Barbossa.

"We can't have foreign agents aboard. Nothing personal, miss." Robin glared at him in anger as he grinned.

Robin looked at Norrington. "Are we working for him anymore?"

Norrington was taken aback. Why was she asking such a question? And then he realized—she was trying to find a way to betray Lord Beckett, yet remain loyal to Norrington. The Oath would not kill for a mere question. And the only way to avoid a deadly betrayal was to agree to one. "It depends…do you want to?"

"Work for him? No, I most certainly don't."

Norrington smiled. "Neither do I."

"Perfect." Robin turned back to Barbossa. "It seems we have just dissolved our relationship with our former…employer," Robin said, choosing her words carefully. "Now there is no need to take a detour." Robin stepped closer to Barbossa, glaring at him. "I would suggest that you never entertain the thought again," she threatened quietly.

Norrington looked around the deck. The entire crew seemed to have stopped working and gathered around to watch. The only crewmember not nearby was the man at the helm, but the parrot on his shoulder promptly took off and landed in the rigging near Captain Barbossa's monkey.

"Well, go on you scurvy dogs, back to work!" Robin suddenly shouted, causing the crew to scamper away.

"May I respectfully remind you, miss, that it's the captain who gives the orders on the ship?" Barbossa said mockingly. Robin merely smiled before turning her back on him.

"I don't understand." Elizabeth continued when Norrington did not respond. "How are you here? How…I mean, I saw you die."

"I don't know, Elizabeth. I really don't know." Surely what Lord Beckett had told him could not be true. Norrington glanced up at Robin.

Robin was apparently no longer partaking in the conversation. In fact, she not seemed to be completely oblivious to it. She was gazing out at the sea, her eyes distant. _"Some men have died and some are alive…"_ Robin sung under her breath. "_…and others sail on the sea…"_

Norrington shook his head slightly. He did not understand that woman. Elizabeth also appeared rather perplexed by Robin's behavior, but she quickly recovered. "Oh, James," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around him and embracing him again.

"_With the keys to the cage…"_ Robin was still singing quietly.

Elizabeth smiled at Norrington before following Barbossa and Jack as they headed back up to the helm.

Norrington turned around to find himself face to face with the two pirates he had been working with earlier. "Glad to see you alive, sir," one said, and both gave him salutes.

"Do I know you?" Norrington asked after a moment of trying to find their faces in his memory.

"Murtogg and Mullroy, sir," the other said. "We served with you in Port Royal and aboard the _Dauntless._"

"And on board the _Flying Dutchman _as well, sir," the first who had spoken added.

"I was about to mention that!"

"Well, you hadn't yet…"

"I was going to!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that, you should have said it sooner…"

"Gentlemen," Norrington interrupted. "Good to see you again," he said, looking at their clothing and wondering what their story was. "I suppose we should get back to work."

"Right, sir," the one Norrington thought was Mullroy said.

Norrington picked up the forgotten black bandana from the ground. "I'll just go put this away," he said to himself. He threw the cloth overboard with a smile, and then began to head to the helm where Elizabeth was speaking to Jack and Barbossa.

As Norrington past by Robin, he heard her quietly sing, _"…and turn your sail toward home…"_


	7. Mutiny, Song, and Heart

Jack sat at his desk in his room; or at least, what should have been his room. Jack looked at where the map had been the previous night. He wished Barbossa did not keep it with him at all times. Jack wanted that map, and he wanted his compass back, which Barbossa had also taken from him.

Jack looked up as he heard a knock on the door. After a moment of indecision, he said, "Come in."

The door slowly swung in. A dark silhouette stood in the doorway. He squinted to see who it was. "Robin?"

Robin stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Good evening, Captain." Jack grinned.

"Don't let Barbossa hear you calling me that, love." Robin smiled and stood in silence. "What brings you here?"

"You mean to this room or this ship?" Jack looked at her curiously. "I still want that map, Jack," she announced, walking to the desk and sitting on it, picking up a bottle of rum and taking a drink. "I noticed that Barbossa seems to have taken possession of your compass."

"I must commend your attention to detail," Jack said, watching Robin carefully. He was not sure how he stood in her eyes. The last time they had seen each other was with her on the other side of a gun before he was first marooned. "_Captain_ Barbossa saw fit to relieve me of it."

"Barbossa may not be Captain for long," Robin said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Jack said, sitting up a little straighter. "May I inquire as to why that is?"

"I never really liked serving under Barbossa," Robin replied, taking another drink of rum.

"I have to wonder why you took part in the mutiny, then." The harsh flash in Robin's eyes made him regret making this last comment.

"Would it have been better to end up like William?" Robin asked. "Crushed at the bottom of the ocean and sent to Davy Jones' Locker? No, thank you."

Jack felt a little more comfortable. Her part in the mutiny had not been because of any personal grudge against him. She had only turned on him to save her own skin—he may have done the same had the situation been reversed. "So back to Barbossa possibly being removed from his current post," Jack prompted.

"My support could give almost anyone the captaincy, as you well know," Robin said, her voice dark. "I would expect something in return, of course."

"How does first mate sound to you?" Jack asked.

Robin scoffed. "Not good enough." She looked at her fingernails. "As I said, I still want that map, Jack."

Jack smiled. "And you'll get it. If I'm captain, of course."

"If you're captain…" Robin repeated quietly.

O O O

Elizabeth smiled to herself. For once, it seemed that nothing was wrong. They were heading to the Fountain of Youth, which would allow her to live with her husband and son forever. And James, who she believed dead, was alive. Elizabeth frowned. She had never managed to find out how. Perhaps she should ask him again tomorrow…and she should ask whom he and Robin had been working for.

The thought of Robin soured her mood. Elizabeth did not like that woman. Robin had somehow made James work with her for some reason, and Elizabeth simply did not like her.

And speaking of Robin…

A shadow was moving towards the helm, where Captain Barbossa was currently steering the ship. Elizabeth slipped into the darkness beneath the stairs, watching through the railing. "Good evening, Barbossa," Robin voice greeted. Elizabeth strained her ears to hear her. "Did you leave Jack alone?" she inquired.

"Why?" Barbossa asked sharply.

Robin shrugged. "Just curious. It seems that you have grown to trust him." Barbossa laughed. "How silly of my to suggest that," Robin said. "And what of Elizabeth?" Elizabeth stopped breathing.

"What about Mrs. Turner?" Barbossa asked after a brief pause.

"I was just wondering—do you trust her?"

Barbossa took a moment to answer. "I trust her more than I trust you."

Robin laughed brightly at this before asking another question. "Who is she closer to: you or Jack?"

Elizabeth had no idea what Robin was getting at, although it appeared she was trying to gain a specific piece of information from Barbossa.

"Jack," Barbossa answered quietly.

"And you left Jack alone? Do you know where Lizzie is, Barbossa?"

"What are you getting at, Robin?" Barbossa asked.

Robin shrugged. "It just seems to me that you are asking for a mutiny." She walked to the railing at the back of the ship, and Elizabeth heard her voice drift over to her. _"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed."_

"Are you saying that you know of a mutiny?" Barbossa asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"Perhaps I do…_and bound her in her Bones…the seas be ours…"_

"Will you stop singing that?" Barbossa said in irritation. He suddenly laughed. "You don't actually think that Mrs. Turner is—the Pirate Lords freed Calypso, Robin," Barbossa said, sounding amused.

A sudden cold wind sent a shiver down Elizabeth's spine. "You freed Calypso?" Robin said, her voice no longer soft and playful as it had been as she teased Barbossa about a possible mutiny. Her voice had become harsh and threatening. "You fool," she breathed so quietly Elizabeth was not even sure she had heard it. Robin turned back to Barbossa and approached him. "You didn't really think that was all the song meant. You of all people should know the tales…" Her voice became soft again. "_…and by the powers…where we will, we'll roam…"_

Jack the Monkey suddenly swung onto Robin's shoulder. "Hello, Jack," Robin said fondly, stroking the monkey's head. A beam of moonlight appeared from behind a cloud and shone down onto the ship. Elizabeth jumped out of the light just as she saw the monkey transform into a skeletal version. She shuddered.

"You don't mean Libertas?" Barbossa breathed, sounding shocked.

"Sorry?" Robin said, the moonlight hiding behind the clouds once again.

"Libertas…is that who you are speaking of? You think that Mrs. Turner…"

"I never said I thought Mrs. Turner was anything," Robin interrupted, taking a few steps down the stairs, making Elizabeth retreat further into the dark shadows. "Good night, Barbossa."

Elizabeth held her breath as Robin came down the steps she was hiding under. Elizabeth felt more at ease as Robin began heading below deck. Then suddenly Robin turned around, staring right into Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth felt her heart stop, and she reached for her pistol, half-expecting an attack. But Robin merely smiled and closed the door behind her.

O O O

"The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, sir."

Lord Beckett looked up from his desk. "Leave us." The officer nodded respectfully and left the room. Beckett stood and walked toward the pirate near the door. "Mr. Turner, it has been too long since our last encounter." William Turner said nothing, glaring hatefully at the man he believed to be dead. Beckett could not help but be slightly amused by this, but he managed to retain his emotionless mask. He poured two small glasses of wine, holding one out to Turner, who took it but did not drink. "I suppose you are surprised to find me alive," Beckett commented, taking a sip of his wine.

"That's an understatement." Turner looked at the wine, smelled it suspiciously, then took a sip of it. "And do what do I owe this pleasure?"

Lord Beckett grinned. "Oh, I just thought that we might have a discussion," he said nonchalantly.

Turner smiled an annoyingly knowing smile. "I suppose that you often search for supernatural ships in the middle of nowhere to have 'discussions' with 'old friends.'" When Lord Beckett said nothing, Turner continued. "So why are you here?"

"Do you know where your wife is?" Beckett asked after a moment.

Turner looked out the window to avoid looking directly at Beckett. "What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth Turner, formally Miss Swann." Lord Beckett took another sip of wine. "Do you know where she is?"

"If I knew, would I tell you?" Turner said with a smile. Beckett returned it, setting down his glass.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." Lord Beckett sat down behind his desk. "It may interest you do know that she is no longer in the relative safety of Port Royal." Beckett saw Turner shift his weight uneasily. "She was most recently seen leaving Tortuga in the company of a few mutual friends of ours." Turner still said nothing. "Jack Sparrow was one of them."

"How do you know this?" Turner was attempting to cover his discomfort.

"Agents of the East India Company saw them," Beckett said plainly, as though speaking to a child. "More than that," he continued pouring himself more wine. "A few of my agents went with them."

The glass slipped from Turner's hand, and a gun was put to Beckett's forehead. Beckett merely looked past the barrel of the gun as though it was not there. "If anything happens to her…" Turner growled, his face livid.

Lord Beckett smiled calmly and stood, Turner's gun following him. "The reason I asked you here was to help you. I suggest you get your wife off of the _Black Pearl_ before the ship is seized by the East India Trading Company and all those aboard arrested."

Turner looked at Beckett suspiciously, lowering the weapon. "And why would you want to help me?"

Beckett grinned as he opened a drawer in his desk. "I thought it would be a good idea to do something for you, considering all you will be doing for me in the near future." Lord Beckett withdrew a bag from the drawer and held it up. "Your wife is rather careless, isn't she, leaving this lying around unprotected?"

Lord Beckett smiled as he watched Turner's eyes widen as he watched the content of the bag move and heard the beating of the heart inside—his heart.


	8. A Major Setback

Norrington was watching Elizabeth curiously. She had been pacing over the same small distance behind the wheel of the _Black Pearl _for nearly an hour. When he had attempted to discover what was bothering her, she had been quite sharp with him, saying that it was none of his business. She had apologized a moment later, but she still asked to be left alone. Norrington kindly obeyed her wishes; however, he still continued to observe her from a distance.

"I see you have yet to take my advice."

Norrington jumped in surprise, turning to see Robin approaching him. She laughed. "Sorry to interrupt your fantasy, Admiral," she said mockingly, leaning against the railing beside him, her long, black hair blowing about her face in the ocean breeze. Norrington turned away from her, looking back up toward Elizabeth, who had not stopped pacing. For a moment, he believed that the woman's cool gaze was aimed toward him, only to realize that she was glaring at Robin. "Lizzie doesn't like me much, does she?" Robin commented casually.

Norrington smirked slightly. "No, she doesn't." He turned to her, very tempted to add something about him not liking her either. He wished he had said it before he was captured by Robin's eyes.

"I doubt many people on board this ship like me much anyway," she said with a shrug. "Not that I blame them. If I wasn't me, I would probably hate me." Norrington took a moment to comprehend this statement as he again watched Elizabeth. "Surely you have something better to do with your time," Robin said in annoyance.

Norrington turned back to her and grinned. "Jealous?" he joked.

Robin's eyes widened slightly. "Concerned," she said fiercely, glaring sternly at him.

"Jacqueline!" The one-eyed pirate approached them. Robin sighed and shook her head at the sound of her "former" name. "Can I talk to you?" His one eye looked Norrington over. "In private-like?" he added hesitantly. Robin nodded and walked toward the bow of the ship with him.

Norrington once again turned to Elizabeth, who was now watching Robin and Ragetti with obvious suspicion. Elizabeth walked over to Barbossa and began to speak to him in a low voice. Turning to look back at Robin, he saw Ragetti whispering rather urgently in Robin's ear. Norrington was now getting the distinct impression that he was missing something important as he looked at the whispering pairs.

Barbossa smiled at Robin's back in a way that made Norrington feel very nervous and fear for her. Robin suddenly spun around, as though she felt Barbossa's gaze. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked from the Captain to Elizabeth. Robin turned her eyes to Ragetti, who looked down at his hands and mutter something under his breath.

"Been feeding him your lies, have you, Lizzie?" Robin said, walking past Norrington and toward Barbossa and Elizabeth. "And he actually believes them?" Robin shook her head and clicked her tongue disappointedly. "I thought you were wiser than that, Hector." Barbossa glared at her.

"I never said anything of the sort," Barbossa replied. "Bring me Jack Sparrow!" he ordered to two pirates standing nearby, who scrambled down the wooden steps in their rush to obey.

Barbossa walked down the steps as well, closely followed by Elizabeth, who gave Norrington an encouraging smile. Though this made his heart leap, he somehow found that he was not reassured by it. He was still unaware of what was happening…and everyone else seemed to know.

Jack appeared rather annoyed as he was brought aboard deck. "I was just having a lovely dream that involved loads of rum," he mumbled in irritation. "Did you really have to wake me up?

"You'd wake up anyways once you hit the cold water, Jack." Jack's eyes suddenly focused. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open slightly in shock—whatever she had thought was about to happen, this was not it. Norrington saw Robin smirk slightly as a pirate readied the plank.

"Now, Jack, off you go," Barbossa said with a leer. Jack the Monkey screeched from his perch on the captain's shoulder.

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth protested.

Barbossa spun around and grabbed Elizabeth by the upper arm. She gasped in shock and tried unsuccessfully to pull away. "You too, Mrs. Turner!" He pushed her roughly towards the plank.

Norrington was unable to hold his tongue after this. "Now, hold on!" Norrington exclaimed, taking a few quick steps towards Barbossa. Robin grabbed his arm tightly and held him back.

"Do you want to get marooned, too?" she hissed angrily through her teeth. Norrington jerked his arm out of Robin's grasp and glared at Barbossa, but said nothing.

Barbossa chuckled before turning to Jack and Elizabeth. "Off you go," he said with a grin. A pirate poked Jack in the back with his cutlass, forcing him onto the plank.

"Can't we talk this over?" Jack asked desperately, glancing towards the far off island. "Change of scenery, I see," he muttered.

"Yes, it seems too easy for you to get off the other island," Barbossa said, sounding irritated. "Now, if you'll take your rightful place as governor of that isle…" Jack looked around in desperation, looking for some way to escape. "Jack…" Barbossa said warningly. Barbossa pushed Elizabeth onto the plank with him, nearly forcing Jack to dive into the ocean. The two grabbed each other, balancing on the plank and glaring at Barbossa, who laughed.

Norrington again found himself unable to control his tongue. "You can't do this to Elizabeth!" Norrington objected.

"Shut up, Admiral!" Robin whispered harshly behind him.

"I suppose you would like to join her?" Barbossa said, showing his yellow teeth. Norrington could feel Robin's eyes glaring into his back. Barbossa looked at Robin. "My dear," he said, motioning to the plank.

Robin stepped forward into Norrington's view. "You'd better mean I get the pleasure of pushing Lizzie off the plank," she said threateningly.

Barbossa laughed. "You do, but then you and the Admiral get to join her and her former captain," Barbossa said. "I'm afraid that, as much as I appreciate your information on the mutiny and…certain members of the crew…" He trailed off, glancing towards the two on the plank. Jack was giving Robin an extremely perplexed look.

"You what?" the pirate managed to say.

"But I trust you even less," Barbossa finished. He motioned toward the plank with his cutlass. "Well, Robin?"

Robin took a menacing step towards Barbossa. "You don't want to be doing that, mate," she said, drawing her sword as Norrington put his hand on the hilt of his own sword.

"You wouldn't really be so foolish, Robin," Barbossa said, voicing the thoughts that were currently running through Norrington's mind. Robin glanced at Norrington. He heard a faint growl of frustration come from her throat.

"No matter," Robin said, sheathing her blade. She grinned knowingly at Barbossa. "You still won't be captain of the _Pearl_ for long, Barbossa." Barbossa's eyes narrowed.

O O O

The four sat on the beach, their soaked clothes just beginning to dry in the sun. "Well," Jack said with a sigh, breaking the silence. "This is a major setback."

"Major setback?" Elizabeth exclaimed incredulously. "You're gotten us marooned—again!"

"Not me, love," Jack claimed, lying back in the warm sand. "Where are you running off to?" Jack suddenly asked Robin.

Robin turned with a very fake smile. "I was just going to look for some food."

Elizabeth stood. "You told Barbossa that we were part of a mutiny that didn't even exist!" she said angrily.

"Actually—," Robin began.

"She started the bloody mutiny in the first place!" Jack finished, glaring at Robin, who chuckled nervously.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "You rat!" she exclaimed, pulling out her gun and aiming it at Robin. "You evil…"

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'pirate,'" Robin said with a grin. "You were simply…in the way, Lizzie. As was dear Jack," Robin said, nodding to Jack. "It was nothing personal, Jack." This last comment seemed to only make Elizabeth angrier. "But as you can see, not everything went according to plan," Robin added, motioning to their environment.

"And you!" Elizabeth yelled, turning her pistol towards Norrington. "What part did you play?"

Norrington found that he could not speak. The hatred in Elizabeth's eyes was more than he could bear. He shook his head silently.

"He had nothing to do with it," Robin interjected. Elizabeth aimed at Robin again. Norrington looked at Robin in surprise. She was actually helping him.

"Good," Elizabeth said after a moment, and she pulled the trigger.

All others present gasped in surprise and horror when Elizabeth fired the weapon. But the gun did not fire, and Robin was uninjured. "I don't believe it," Elizabeth muttered. Robin smiled.

"Wet powder," she commented. "I'll go get some food, now," she said, giving a slight bow. "If you will excuse me."

As Robin walked away, Elizabeth suddenly rounded on Jack. "Why did you listen to her?" Jack looked at her as innocently as he could. "I can't believe I am marooned with you again!"

"I'll help," Norrington said, unheard by either of them as he hurriedly got to his feet and followed Robin, leaving Elizabeth and Jack behind to bicker.

Robin turned around as Norrington approached. "What are you doing here?" she asked disgustedly. Then she grinned. "Getting away from that madwoman back there?"

"Elizabeth is not—she has every right to be angry!" Norrington said, his eyes narrowing. "How could you do this to her?" Robin rolled her eyes. "She deserves better than this!"

"Oh, and I don't?" Robin said, turning and halting directly in his path. "I deserve to be trapped here on this island with no one but enemies for company?"

"To be honest, yes," Norrington answered angrily. He waited to see the barrel of a gun in this face, or to get slapped or…something. But Robin merely stood in front of him in silence, the anger slowly fading from her eyes.

She sighed and dropped her gaze from his. "I know."

Norrington was sure that he must have heard Robin incorrectly. She turned away and began walking again, looking around at all the trees, hoping to see something edible. Norrington opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to decide what to say to her. As she pulled further ahead of him, she looked back. "Coming, Admiral?"


	9. Insults and Passion

Insults and Passion

Insults and Passion

Elizabeth sat with her arms crossed and her back to Jack. She knew that this situation was not really Jack's fault, at least not completely, but she could not help but blame him. And Robin had gone off to find food, so Elizabeth could not let out any of her anger towards her.

Elizabeth stood as she saw the two other unfortunate inhabitants of the island approaching from the trees. James was carrying two coconuts. Elizabeth walked over to him, attempting to avoid looking at Robin. She did not want to vent her anger until after she had eaten. James held out one of the coconuts.

"This is all we could find on this side of the island," James said as Elizabeth took the food from him.

"This is all?" Elizabeth repeated in disbelief.

"On this side of the island," Robin pointed out, motioning towards the wooded area behind them. Elizabeth glared at her.

"We have to share," James said, drawing his cutlass. He chopped off one end of the coconut and took a drink of the milk inside. He then handed it to Robin for her to take a drink. Elizabeth felt slightly hurt by this action until she realized that she was holding the other coconut. She, too, cut off the end of it, though not quite as easily, and took a drink. She had hardly closed her mouth when Jack suddenly grabbed it from her and drank deeply. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and glared at him in annoyance.

The four sat down on the beach, taking turns drinking from the coconuts until the liquid inside was gone. Jack sliced the coconut in half and handed one side to Elizabeth, and they began eating the flesh of the inside of the coconut. Robin finished of the last bit of the coconut milk she and James were sharing. James sliced the coconut in half, taking the slightly bigger piece and earning an angry glare from Robin.

James appeared slightly guilty for his action, but said, "I need more food then you."

"You should give the larger half to the lady," Robin said, though she sunk her teeth into her half and ripped off some of the flesh. "It would be the gentlemanly thing to do," she added under her breath after she swallowed.

James shook his head slightly. "What lady?" he muttered. The remark was so quiet that, at first, Elizabeth believed that she had imagined it.

Robin's eyes flashed dangerously. "What did you say?"

"I'm sure he said nothing," Jack quickly interjected. "Nothing at all. Let's all just calmly eat our food, shall we?"

"What exactly are you implying, Admiral?" Robin pressed, ignoring Jack.

Elizabeth sighed exasperatedly. "Robin, just eat."

"Shut up, Lizzie," Robin said sharply, not even turning to look at her, her eyes still glaring fiercely at James.

"Don't tell Elizabeth to shut up!" James exclaimed angrily.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack, who was beginning to look very worried.

"Oh, and I should listen to you?" Robin snapped, dropping her food to the ground as she stood. "You, who just dared to—."

"If you would act like a woman and make some sort of attempt at making yourself presentable," James said, also standing and leaving his half of the coconut lying in the sand, "then remarks like that wouldn't come."

"Make some sort of attempt…" Robin breathed, gaping at James. Jack put his head in his hands.

"If you tried, you would be very beautiful," James said. "I know," he added under his breath. Jack was now shaking his head.

"Would be?" Robin exclaimed.

"You won't get out of this one, mate," Jack muttered.

"You lily-livered bastard!" Robin shouted. Elizabeth jumped to her feet as Robin's hand came hard across James' cheek, causing his face to quickly grow pink from the impact.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth yelled at the two. But neither of them paid her any heed.

"But how can one expect pirate scum such as yourself to even try to be attractive?" James asked.

"You might want to take a look at yourself, you military rat," Robin hissed through her teeth.

Elizabeth felt helpless as their insults escalated. Robin had her hand on the hilt of her cutlass, and James' hand was dangerously close to his pistol. Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat when they both suddenly drew their weapons, James with a blade to his neck and Robin with the barrel of a gun between her eyes.

"This isn't going to help us get off this island," Jack said calmly, pushing the weapons so that they were no longer a danger to any of them. Elizabeth and Jack were both surprised when the two stowed their weapons and turned away from each other, beginning to walk in opposite direction. But they continued hurling insults, and now rocks, at each other.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Whore!"

Robin gave a yell of frustration and stomped away, but not before turning back and shouting "Bastard!" towards James.

"Funny. I didn't think that would work," Jack said, sitting down and continuing to eat his coconut.

"Think what would work? Nothing worked!" Elizabeth exclaimed. There was a moment's silence before Elizabeth spoke again. "Jack…how big is this island?"

Jack shrugged. "Not big enough. Why?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "What happens when they meet each other on the other side of the island?"

Jack stopped in mid-chew and looked up at her. He swallowed. "Robin!" he exclaimed at precisely the same moment that Elizabeth gasped, "James!"

The two began running through the trees, attempting to reach the other side of the island before the other two met. It wouldn't be good for half the group to be dead after only a few hours on the island. Elizabeth came to the beach on the other side, still holding her food, though she did not remember bringing it. She looked behind her—where was Jack?

A moment later, Jack came running from a slightly different direction. Did Jack really get lost over that short of a distance? Elizabeth did not have long to wonder, because she turned to see James and Robin closing in on each other, both walking in fast, determined strides. Elizabeth made to run to them, to stop them in some way, but Jack grabbed her arm and held her back in the shadows of the trees. "We don't know that they need help yet," he said, evidently curious as to how the two would interact.

James and Robin nearly ran right into each other before they both stopped. "Move," Robin hissed through clenched teeth.

"I believe you should move," James replied.

Robin met his eyes, glaring. "Get out of my way, you mock man."

James' eyes narrowed, and he suddenly put his hands on either side of Robin's waist and made to lift her off the ground, attempting to move her aside. Robin kicked him hard in the shin, causing him to fail in that particular plan.

"I suggest you don't try that again." She smoothed out her shirt slightly, almost seeming to be embarrassed that James had touched her like that, but she recovered quickly. She then grabbed James' arms and tried to shove him aside, but the man stood his ground.

"We appear to be at a stalemate," James observed.

Robin glared at him. "I suppose so." The two drew their pistols and aimed for each other's hearts. Elizabeth's eyes widened with horror. Robin was cruel enough, and certainly angry enough, to shoot. The two stared each other down silently, lightly touching the triggers on their weapons.

"Well, this is rather pointless," Robin said after a moment, putting away her weapon. "We both know that we won't shoot the other." James nodded, putting away his weapon as well. Elizabeth's brow furrowed as she wondered how that could be true—why they knew that…

"And now? We wait until one of us gives in?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "I am not standing aside for someone like you, _Admiral_. You have no control out here, and especially no control over me."

"You apparently do not have control out here either," James commented. "I don't believe that we are aboard the _Black Pearl _right now, are we?" Robin's eyes flashed.

"Perhaps not, but if Lord Beckett had sent me alone, we wouldn't be in this situation," Robin claimed. "I'd have gotten the map to him ages ago. You've been nothing but a rock in my boot this entire venture."

Elizabeth felt her insides lurch. Surely she had heard incorrectly. James and Robin could not be working for Lord Beckett. The man was dead! But then…James had been dead, and Jack, and Barbossa…

"It was you who made the deal with him," James scowled.

"He blackmailed me!" Robin exclaimed. "You think I _wanted_ to work for him? And what of you, pawn?" she said, lowering her voice. "Why do you work for him?"

James looked at his feet. "I'm not a pawn…not anymore," he said quietly, slowly raising his eyes back up to Robin's.

"Oh, please," Robin replied, rolling her eyes. "You are a pawn, you always have been, and you always will be. Accept it. A pawn of Beckett's, of the Navy, of Elizabeth's, and even of mine," she said, her voice hardly audible.

"Well, then, apparently I'm the best pawn, but you are best at nothing," James hissed. Elizabeth had never seen James behaving so malicious before. Robin's comment about James being a pawn in everyone else's plans really struck a nerve. But James seemed to have created more damage with his retort.

"Excuse me?" Robin said after a moment.

"You heard me," James growled. "You're second. You've never captained a ship, have you?" Robin opened her mouth to speak, but James continued. "Only dreamed of it. Your relationships are neutral at best. Have you done anything in your life that you can look back on and be proud of?"

"You're talking about Elizabeth," Robin said quietly, ignoring his question. "You're comparing me to that wench?" she continued, her voice rising in anger.

"Yes," James said calmly. "I am."

Robin's breath was rapid as she glowered at him. "Lizzie has had everything handed to her on a silver platter!" Robin snarled, taking a step closer to James. "She never had to go through anything I did! Her life was cozy—like a little fairy tale! Everything went right for her; she never had to be a working crewmember on board a ship, men throw themselves at her feet, including you, so she doesn't even have to work for that. It's pathetic! And she doesn't even care about the men she brushes aside because she knows that they are all completely and inexplicably head-over-heels for her anyway and they'd never turn on her—it's sickening!"

She continued glaring at James as he took all this in. Elizabeth felt very hurt by Robin's tirade, but even more so when James could find nothing to say to defend her. James opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally saying, "Like you've never tossed aside a man without caring how it affected him."

Robin took a deep breath and averted her eyes. "We already established that what I did to you was wrong."

"It was one thing thinking you were dead," James said quietly. "It's another matter entirely to learn that you were lying to me the entire time. That you were using me."

"Again, what I did was wrong. I feel horrid about it." Elizabeth scoffed disbelievingly. "But I can't do anything about it now. At least you know."

"I was better off dead."

Robin shifted her weight awkwardly. "Oh. I'm sorry." She coughed. "Apparently I am not second best at hurting men."

"Not really something to boast about. But quite the contrary—Elizabeth has hurt far more men than you have." Elizabeth mouth dropped open in shock, and Jack gave her a significant look.

"As if you know," Robin said with a smirk.

"And you wonder why no one likes you," James said, shaking his head. "As I said. Second-best to Elizabeth."

Robin growled at him. "I hate you," she breathed. James appeared momentarily wounded by this, but he quickly recovered this with an emotionless mask. "Get out of my way!" she ordered. She tried to shove him aside again. James grabbed her waist, ready try and move Robin out of his way again.

That is not what happened. The glared at each other, unable to move due to the other, their faces only inches apart. James reached up a hand to Robin's neck; Elizabeth thought that he was planning to choke her. The couple stared at each other, their gazes becoming less hateful, and the two suddenly came together in a kiss.

Elizabeth dropped the coconut she was holding, which fell on Jack's foot. Jack hopped up and down a bit on one leg, holding his foot and wincing, but he said nothing as the two stared at James and Robin in shock. They were still locked in an extremely passionate kiss. "Now I think that is the last thing either of us was expecting to see," Jack commented quietly. Elizabeth nodded silently in agreement as she continued to watch the two kissing hungrily.

Robin was the first to pull away, a smirk forming on her lips. James swallowed hard, his eyes still closed. He dropped his hand from where it had managed to get entangled in Robin's hair. "I…" Robin arched an eyebrow and James coughed, opening his eyes, but refusing to look at Robin.

Grinning evilly, Robin suddenly kicked James in the side of the knee—not hard enough to do any real damage, but enough make him fall to his knees. Robin walked by him, laughing brightly as she walked away.

James stood, not even bothering to brush of the sand covering his trousers before he began heading in the opposite direction, his fists clenched tightly. "I hate you, too," he said harshly. Robin was either too far away to hear, or she ignored him, for she just continued to walk along the edge of the sea without a backward glance.

"We should get back," Jack suggested after a moment. "Elizabeth?"

"Right," Elizabeth said, picking up the coconut she had dropped and followed Jack. They both sat down, glancing at each other silently until Elizabeth finally said, "Beckett?"

Jack sighed, looking at his hands. "I should have guessed that Beckett would somehow be involved in this."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Jack took a deep breath and opened his mouth to answer, but then he looked beyond Elizabeth and quickly turned away. Elizabeth glanced behind her to see Robin approaching. She turned back to Jack, who was now avoiding her eyes. Elizabeth looked at him questioningly as Robin sat near Elizabeth, picking her abandoned coconut from the ground and beginning to eat it again. James came into view a few minutes later. Robin did not acknowledge him, even as he sat down near her and began eating his food. Elizabeth found that she was unable to catch James' eye as well. Everyone was doing a good job of not looking at any of the others. Awkward was hardly the way to describe the situation.

Elizabeth turned her gaze to the ocean and thought of Will. He was out there…somewhere. She sighed as she imagined sails on the horizon.

Then she realized that she was not imaging it. She leapt to her feet. "A ship!" she gasped, a smile slowly spreading over her face. "It's a ship!"

Jack stood up quickly, swaying almost drunkenly as he looked to where Elizabeth was excitedly pointing. "A ship!" he echoed. The happiness in his expression faded to confusion. "It's the _Pearl_?"


	10. The Bargain

Lord Beckett's eyes narrowed as he looked through his spyglass. "Why would they be heading back to the island?" he asked no one in particular.

William Turner stood nearby, glaring at Beckett with intense hatred. "I take it you have decided to hold off the attack," he said in as nonchalant a tone as he could muster.

Beckett turned to Turner in vague surprise. He had been so intent on watching his prey, he had almost forgotten that he as onboard the _Flying Dutchman._ "I do not understand why you seem so upset," Beckett commented. "Your beloved is safe on the island…for now." Beckett looked back through the spyglass. "There has to be a reason…there's something on the island that Captain Barbossa wants. But what?" Beckett looked at Turner again. "Why are we picking up speed?"

"It's called wind, Lord Beckett," Turner said cheekily.

Beckett barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "We have to stay as distant as possible. I don't want them spotting us." He turned his spyglass to the island. Given the _Dutchman_'s position, the island was about the same distance away as the _Black Pearl_.

Beckett swept his gaze over the sandy beach of the island. Admiral Norrington was simply sitting, appearing as though he did not care that the _Pearl_ was returning. Beckett caught Norrington throwing the young woman seated nearby him a rather nasty look. Beckett's heart jumped slightly as he set eyes on Robin.

How could she, being a ruthless pirate, remain so beautiful? He struggled to hold back a sigh as he watched her rise to her feet, her long hair waving in the breeze. Robin glanced down toward Norrington and said something that made the Admiral's eyes narrow, and Robin grinned, making Lord Beckett's stomach do a slight flip. Cursing himself silently for this, Beckett forced his eyes to move to the others on the beach. He should never have become attracted to her. Just as Robin was disappearing from view, she turned in his direction.

Beckett focused on the woman again. She appeared to be simply scanning the horizon—and then her eyes suddenly caught his. Beckett's eyes widened. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. Robin was now looking at the _Pearl_. Beckett smiled slightly, chuckling at his foolishness. Of course she did not see him; they were too far away. He was being silly.

Of course, maybe he wasn't…

Beckett looked at Mrs. Turner, who was currently glaring hatefully at Robin. Beckett smirked—Robin certainly had a way of making people loath her nowadays. He moved his spyglass so that he was looking at Jack Sparrow. Merely thinking the pirate's name left a bad taste in Beckett's mouth. He wished he could shoot Jack from here and be done with it.

Wait a minute…Jack! Beckett's eyes widened as it all became clear. Of course Jack Sparrow would have an ace up his sleeve…or a map.

O O O

The four watched uneasily as a jolly boat with three people rowed from the_ Black Pearl_ and to the island. Barbossa stood at the head of the small boat, and he stepped off as the boat reached the shore of the island. Pintel and Ragetti stood quickly and jumped out of the boat to come ashore as well, with Ragetti pulling the boat along behind him by a rope until it was on the beach. Barbossa motioned for the two to stand by and guard it, most likely in response to the glint in Robin's eyes.

"Well?" Barbossa said expectantly, looking from Jack to Robin.

"Well, what, Hector?" Robin asked, receiving a very harsh look from Barbossa in the process.

"The map," he growled.

Robin turned sharply toward Jack, who grinned broadly. "You're talking to the wrong pirate, mate," Jack said, smirking.

Barbossa smiled. "I'm glad to see that I won't be dealing with _her_." Robin's eyes narrowed. "Let me guess—you want off this charming little isle?"

Jack's smile broadened. "Oh, that's only part of it, mate." Barbossa's grin faltered. "I give you the map, and I get the _Black Pearl_. Savvy?"

"No!" Barbossa exclaimed. His face softened. "Jack…an entire ship for a piece of paper…that seems a tad unreasonable."

Jack continued grinning. "You've no hope of finding the Fountain of Youth on your own, mate."

Barbossa's eyes narrowed. "After we find the Fountain of Youth…" He hesitated. "…then the _Black Pearl _will be yours," he finished grudgingly.

Elizabeth felt James shift his weight so he was closer to her. "I notice that we are not involved in this bargain," he whispered in her ear.

"And what about us?" Elizabeth asked. Jack and Barbossa turned to her, appearing as though they had forgotten that she and the others were around.

"Lizzie will have to come along, too," Jack said.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said sharply, tilting her head towards James.

Jack sighed. "And the Admiral as well," he muttered.

"Done!" Barbossa said.

"Not done!" Robin exclaimed. Her eyes widened as Barbossa drew his pistol and aimed it at her chest.

"You have a problem, miss?" he asked, sounding sincerely concerned although his actions obviously indicated otherwise. "Everyone else seems to be happy with the arrangement."

Robin's jar dropped, causing Elizabeth to smirk in delight. Usually Elizabeth would be against marooning anyone—it was a severe punishment that generally led to death. But Elizabeth hated Robin with every fiber of her being, and she was quite certain that Robin felt the same way about her. Also, getting Robin away from James felt important to Elizabeth. It was obvious to Elizabeth that Robin enjoyed causing him pain and Elizabeth had caused enough of that for him in the past.

"I'm not happy with the arrangement."

Elizabeth was not the only one who gaped at James when he said this. Jack and Barbossa both looked absolutely stunned. What could ever compel James to desire Robin's safety? Glancing at Robin, Elizabeth was surprised to note that she did not appear remotely interested in the fact that someone who should hate her was now suddenly trying to protect her. Elizabeth turned back to James, who looked quite uncomfortable with the looks he was receiving.

"You are suggesting that we take this mutinous wench along?" Barbossa asked incredulously. Robin looked at James expectantly, but James was apparently unsure of how to respond to Barbossa's question.

"He's right—we should bring her with us." Now all eyes turned to Jack. However, this time, only Elizabeth and James appeared taken aback by this statement. Barbossa merely appeared annoyed, and Robin smiled ever so slightly.

"Are ya sure, Jack?" Barbossa took a step closer to him. "This be the same vixen that got you marooned, Jack," he reminded Jack quietly, glancing towards Robin. "You want to trust the maiden again, when she so deftly plotted against ye?"

"Apparently not so 'deftly'…" Robin muttered. "You're outvoted, Captain Barbossa."

"Am I?" Barbossa asked, appearing amused. "It seems to be three to four in my favor, miss."

Robin grinned. "Really? All those who favor me rejoining the crew of the _Pearl_?" James and Jack exchanged a slightly bewildered look as they raised their hands slightly. "One, two. Robin pointed to herself. "Three…ah, four and five."

Barbossa looked behind him and groaned. "You two will be lucky not to be keelhauled for this," he hissed at Pintel and Ragetti, who both gulped and lowered their hands. Elizabeth saw Robin's hand twitch, almost as though she was going to reach for her gun, but the pirate restrained herself and smiled sweetly at Barbossa as he turned back to her. "Just give me the map," he ordered Jack harshly, glaring at Robin.

Jack held up a finger. "One moment, mate. Be right back." Jack dashed off towards the trees in a drunken manner, leaving behind a group of slightly bewildered pirates.

A few minutes passed, during which Robin wandered casually over to the jolly boat and engaged in a quiet conversation with Pintel and Ragetti. Barbossa followed her every move with his pistol as she did so. James collapsed onto the sand, and Elizabeth sat down beside him. "What do you think is taking him so long?" Elizabeth asked him. James shrugged and refused to look at her. "James," said Elizabeth, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. "Why?"

James turned sharply toward her. "Why what, Elizabeth?" he asked softly. Before Elizabeth had a chance to answer, she was interrupted by a harsh voice.

"What took you so long?" Elizabeth turned to look at Barbossa, who was shouting at Jack. Jack was running towards them from the trees. James stood rather hastily as Jack came closer, offering Elizabeth a hand, which Elizabeth accepted. She could not help but notice that he held onto her hand a little longer than was necessary.

"Well? Where is it, Jack?" Barbossa asked impatiently as Jack approached.

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times and made some strange motions with his hands as he thought of what to say. "Um…it isn't where I put it, mate." Jack flinched when Barbossa yelled in frustration and turned his gun toward him. Robin seemed to relax slightly now that Barbossa's anger was aimed at another.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"I mean it's not where I put it, love." He shrugged. "I don't know where it could have run off to."

"No map, no deal!" Barbossa said, and he headed toward the boat, shoving Robin roughly away from where she stood by the two pirates guarding it. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"What about Jack's compass?" Robin said suddenly just as Barbossa was stepping into the boat. Barbossa froze and turned slowly to her.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Barbossa took Jack's compass from his belt and slowly opened it. Wherever it was point, it did not seem to please Barbossa. "Here." He snapped the compass shut and threw it to Jack. "Find the map, and I'll hold up to my side of the bargain."

Jack gave a sort of salute as Barbossa, Pintel, and Ragetti all loaded into the boat and began to row away. Robin and Elizabeth both walked up behind Jack, one looking over each shoulder at the compass in his hand. Jack glanced at the two nervously before opening the compass. The arrow spun erratically for a few moments…


	11. What do you want most?

Elizabeth paced back and forth along the beach of the little island, holding Jack's compass in the palm of her hand. James and Robin had sat down on the beach long ago, and Jack had recently collapsed onto his back. Jack and Elizabeth had been taking turns holding the compass, but neither of them had managed to get it to point in a plausible direction. Jack refused to give the compass to James, worried that he may pull another stunt as he had done with Davy Jones' heart, and Elizabeth would not let Robin get a hold of the compass, for rather obvious reasons.

For Jack, the compass kept spinning toward the _Black Pearl_, which was no surprise, but it was "maddeningly unhelpful," as Jack had put it. Elizabeth found that the compass kept pointing out to the open ocean, presumably toward Will, though once in a while the compass would spin briefly to Jack or even James, causing her to shake the compass in order to motivate it to point in different direction.

Elizabeth sighed as the compass turned once again to the ocean. She glanced at Jack, who appeared to be asleep. "James," Elizabeth said quietly, walking over to him. Perhaps James would be able to coax the compass in the right direction. James got quickly to his feet, almost as though on command, and Robin rolled her eyes as she stood as well.

"That's sad, you know that?" Robin whispered to James before wandering a few paces away to Jack, whom she nudged gently in the side with her foot, almost as though to see if he was alive.

"James," Elizabeth repeated, taking his hand and wrapping it around the compass. She felt his hand shake slightly as she did so. "Out of everything in the world, you want the map." She looked up at him. "All right?"

James said nothing as he opened the compass. Elizabeth saw the arrow spin directly to her. She blushed a little as James gently shook the compass, attempting to urge it in another direction, but the arrow continued to aim at Elizabeth. When James lifted his eyes to her face, appearing almost apologetic, Elizabeth looked away uncomfortably. She should have known.

"You have got to be kidding me." Elizabeth turned around to see Robin approaching them. "Admiral, you really should take my advice." Elizabeth found herself glancing back toward the compass, which suddenly appeared to be moving slightly. Elizabeth took a step aside to see if it followed her.

It didn't.

Elizabeth stared at the compass and then at the person it was pointing to in horror. James seemed to also realize what the compass was doing at that moment, for he shook the compass again, more violently than before. Curious as to why the two were behaving so strangely, Robin walked up next to James, the compass following her the whole time. Robin did not miss this detail, for she arched an eyebrow, looked up at James, and smirked.

"If you think that you can do better…" James snarled, shoving Jack's compass into Robin's hands. He avoided looking at both of the women beside him as Robin shook her head with a quiet chuckle and opened the compass.

The arrow spun around a few times before pointing toward the _Pearl_. "Yes, thank you, I know where the _Black Pearl_ is," Robin said in annoyance, shaking the compass. The compass now aimed toward the open ocean, suspiciously close to where it had pointed when Elizabeth had held it. Robin sighed and shook the compass again. The arrow now refused to stay pointed in any direction, shifting around and spinning aimlessly.

"At least I got it to point somewhere," James muttered under his breath.

Robin glared at him. "Oh, and it was pointing at what you wanted most, was it?" she said, arching an eyebrow again.

James shifted his weight. "I did not say that."

"Apparently it's true." James blushed and Robin laughed as she looked back at the compass. Her laugh died instantly. James and Elizabeth both looked at the compass, wondering what had made Robin's attitude change so quickly and drastically. Elizabeth's mouth dropped.

The arrow was pointing to James.

Robin glanced sideways at James, who was now taking his turn to smirk. Robin shook the compass fiercely, but it seemed to refuse to move now that it pointed to James. Elizabeth did not understand at all—but it was probably little more than lust that was driving Robin. But still…

Robin shook the compass again and held it vertically. The frustrated look on her face faltered for a moment, and her eyes flickered down and to the right, but Elizabeth was not sure at what Robin was looking at. Robin began to shake the compass again, appearing frustrated once more. "This doesn't work!" she exclaimed finally, handing it to Elizabeth. "And it doesn't point to what you want most." When James smirked, she added, "And do you want to believe that it does?" James turned away, his cheeks darkening slightly.

Elizabeth did not even bother to open the compass. She merely threw it to Jack, who started as it landed on his stomach. "Oi!" he exclaimed. He stood and swayed slightly as he opened the compass and began to wander away from them.

O O O

The sun was disappearing over the horizon when Jack returned, holding a bottle in his hand. For once, Norrington was glad to see the pirate. There had been quite a period of awkward silence ever since he had held the compass and it had pointed to Robin. If that had been all, perhaps he would have felt more comfortable than he did now, seated nearby Elizabeth and Robin.

Of course, it could have been merely lust, maybe even on both of their parts. James was lonely and single—Robin did not appear much better off, given the general hatred many seemed to share for her. Robin was extremely attractive, and Norrington was certainly not ugly. Yes, lust was probably all that there was between them. Norrington glanced at Robin, who had been watching Jack carefully as he approached. However, as soon as Norrington looked at her, she turned to him, capturing his eyes in hers. She held his gaze for an uncomfortably long time. Norrington felt as though she was delving into his mind, yet he found himself unable to look away.

He found his mind traveling to the past. He had no idea how he could not have recognized her the moment that he had seen her in Singapore. It had been many years, granted, he had believed her dead, and he had never seen her in pirate garb before, but he still felt almost guilty that he had not known who she was from the start. But he should not think about Jacqueline—that woman had not really existed. Robin was a liar, a criminal—a pirate.

After what felt like an eternity to Norrington, Robin finally looked away. Norrington let out his breath, which he had not even realized he had been holding.

"What do you have there, Jack?" Robin asked as Jack neared.

"What?" Jack looked at the bottle in his hand. "Oh, right, this!" He took a deep swig from the bottle. "This is what I wanted most, apparently," he said, motioning to the compass on his belt. "There's a whole gathering of bottles of rum just like this that-a-way," he said, pointing to where he had come from. "What to see? It's really quite remarkable," he said with a grin. Elizabeth scoffed and shook her head. In contrast, Robin smiled broadly and went with Jack.

Norrington found himself wishing that Robin had not left. With Robin gone, Elizabeth apparently believed that she could simply stare at Norrington quizzically. Elizabeth's gaze was impossible to ignore, although Norrington did his best to do so. He was grateful that Elizabeth was not actually asking him about Robin, but her stare was nearly as trying to him. Norrington had been well aware of his latent attraction to Robin, obviously. After all, many years ago, he had been in love with her.

He slapped himself mentally. No, he had not been in love with her, because the woman that he had known did not really exist. He had fallen in love with an idea, with an illusion, not a person. Having Robin around was a constant and painful reminder of the past. That's why he hated her. Or at least, he had thought that he did.

Norrington reminded himself that the compass had initially pointed to Elizabeth. But had it? Robin had been standing beyond Elizabeth—the compass could have been pointing at either of them. Norrington put his head in his hands, continuing to avoid looking at Elizabeth. He should take Robin's advice and forget both of the women. Neither had done anything for him except cause pain.

But then the memories of his nocturnal strolls with Jacqueline surfaced. Even the joy he had felt when Elizabeth had accepted his proposal of marriage did not compare to the happiness he had felt when he was with Jacqueline. "She never existed," he breathed, trying to keep himself from getting caught up in the past. "It was a lie. She was a lie. Like everything she ever said."

"James?" Norrington looked up and was surprised to find Elizabeth crouching down right in front of him. He had not heard her move. "Are you all right?"

"As well as can be expected," Norrington answered quietly.

Elizabeth gently took his hand. "Don't worry. We'll get off of this island. We'll find that map eventually." Norrington knew that Elizabeth understood that the missing map was not actually what was bothering him. "And don't worry about the compass either." Norrington dropped his gaze from Elizabeth and looked down at the sand. "It doesn't work properly. I wasn't in love with Jack when the compass would point to him." Norrington looked back up at Elizabeth, knowing that this was a rather personal topic for her. "I see you remember that. But it really doesn't mean anything."

"Oi, lovebirds! We brought rum for everyone!"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she stood and turned to Jack. "No, thank you, Jack."

"Come on, Lizzie, get into the spirit of things!" Robin said, raising a bottle she was holding in a sort of toast. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "You _really _don't like me, do you?" Robin said, recovering quickly from this as she knelt by Norrington. "Rum, Admiral?" Robin offered with a surprisingly sincere smile as she held a bottle of rum out to him.

Norrington sighed heavily and took the bottle that Robin was offering. Robin smiled kindly at him, which caused Norrington's stomach to do a slight flip. He silently cursed, insisting to himself that Robin was not Jacqueline.

"We should start a fire," Elizabeth said, looking at the darkening sky.

"Not with my rum, you're not!" Jack exclaimed, hugging a bottle of rum to his chest. Norrington smiled slightly and shook his head as he uncorked the bottle that Robin had given him. He watched as Elizabeth head to the trees to collect something to start a fire with. Norrington stood to go help, but he first smelled the rum, cringing at the strong scent and the memories that came with it.

"I'm going to regret this," he muttered as he threw his head back and took a large gulp of the drink. Norrington did not notice Robin watching him carefully as he did so. She smirked as she also took a drink of rum, closing her eyes as the bottle touched her lips.


	12. A Little Party

"_What shall we do with a drunken sailor, what shall we do with a drunken—_."

"Pirate!" Robin interjected, causing Jack to stop singing and turn to where Robin sat on the sand.

"I'm singing it, and I'm saying pirate! I mean sailor! I mean—never mind, pirate's better…"

Robin laughed brightly, taking another drink of rum. Elizabeth shook her head as she took a dainty sip of rum. She made a little face at the taste, but took another sip anyway. Norrington sat nearby, drinking what he knew was far too much rum. He was already on his second bottle, yet found that he was surprisingly alert. Of course, that was possibly the rum talking…

"Captain Barbossa wants to know what's happening here." Norrington turned to see Pintel getting out of a jolly boat.

"Actually, I think he said something more like, 'what in blue blazes is going on on that island,' but you get the idea." Ragetti stepped out of the boat as well, pulling it by a rope onto the shore.

"We found ourselves a little cache of rum," Robin said, standing and walking over to the two. "And we are having a little party." She moved behind them and threw her arms about their shoulders, holding a bottle of rum in each hand near their faces. "Why don't you join us?"

The two pirates grinned and eagerly grabbed the rum, and Pintel wrapped his arm around Robin's waist as they walked back to the fire. Norrington's eyes narrowed when the pirate did not let go when Robin tried to bend down to get another bottle. "Pintel," she said warningly, glaring at him. Pintel instantly withdrew his arm and laughed nervously.

"Come on, Lizzie," Jack said, trying to pull Elizabeth to her feet to dance with him.

"I said no! I haven't had that much rum yet." Elizabeth made Jack fall down on the sand next to her as she tried to pull away from him.

"I like this position better anyway."

"You're drunk!" Elizabeth accused.

"And loving it, love."

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…_" Robin sang quietly. Norrington looked over at her, surprised to hear her singing—and more surprised by how lovely her voice was. "_We're rascals, we're scoundrels, we're villains and knaves, drink up, me hearties, yo ho_." Norrington vaguely remembered hearing this song long ago. Robin glanced towards Jack and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled slightly._ "We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up, me hearties, yo ho!_" she sang, joining in. The two woman's voices harmonized perfectly, quite unlike their personalities.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_" Jack sang along, quickly destroying the harmony. The group of pirates began doing a sort of tribal dance around the fire, each man dancing briefly with Robin. Elizabeth continued her protests when Jack tried to get her to dance, but she continued singing the pirate song.

Norrington neither joined nor was invited into the festivities. Not that he wished to join the drunken pirates, of course. Norrington watched Robin and Ragetti dancing quite formally as Jack began to sing some strange ballad with rather obscene lyrics. He could hardly stand watching as Robin and Ragetti danced elegantly (though a bit drunkenly) around the bonfire. It was too much a reminder of the woman Norrington had thought Robin…or Jacqueline…or whoever she was, had been.

Finally unable to tolerate watching Robin and the others, Norrington stood and slowly walked away from the group, taking his bottle of rum with him. He looked out onto the open ocean, avoiding looking toward the _Black Pearl_. He sat back down rather far away from the group, so the singing of "_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_," was faint. He was not sure of how long he was there when he was suddenly brought back into reality by a voice.

"Do you like being alone?" Norrington whirled his head around toward Robin, startled. Robin giggled. "You all right? Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She collapsed onto the sand next to him. She sighed and took a swig of rum. "Got sick of the off-key singing," she said to explain her presence there.

"Did you?" Norrington took a drink of rum.

"And why did you come 'ere?"

Norrington swallowed nervously. "Sick of the singing. This island. Pirates."

Robin laughed. "Pirates, huh?" she stood up. "Then I suppose I'll be taking my leave, Admiral," she said playfully, bowing to him drunkenly.

"You can stay." The words were out of Norrington's mouth before he could stop them.

Robin shook her head. "I doubt I'm very good company, what with being pirate scum and a whore and all." She examined her fingernails.

Norrington sighed heavily, his cheeks darkening slightly in embarrassment. "You know I didn't mean that." Robin arched an eyebrow. "At the time I did," Norrington admitted. "But I was…upset. So were you. You threw quite a few insults at me yourself."

Robin chuckled as she sat down next to him again. "True. But that lady comment cut deep," she said, drawing a finger across her heart in a slicing motion to accentuate this.

"And I especially didn't mean that." Norrington glanced at Robin. "Though you must admit to not being exactly ladylike." Robin laughed and tossed her hair, causing some of it to gently brush against Norrington's face. "But believe me, you are…" Norrington coughed nervously. "Much more than presentable." Robin laughed, giving Norrington the impression that she was not taking him seriously. "Actually, Robin, you're quite attractive." Robin turned to look at him, appearing slightly confused. "Beautiful, really."

"You're drunk!" Robin exclaimed with a grin.

"As if you aren't," Norrington retaliated as Robin took another swig of rum.

Robin laughed again. "You have a point there, James. But calling me pretty after such remarks as calling me a whore and such…"

"I didn't say pretty," Norrington said hastily. "Beautiful." Robin shook her head with a small smile. "More than Elizabeth."

This last comment was successful in obtaining Robin's serious attention. She bit her lip and looked away, blushing slightly. "Really?" she said after a moment.

"Really," Norrington confirmed.

"Wow, you are drunk!" Robin said with a laugh. Norrington was about to speak when his voice was stolen suddenly as Robin leaned her body against his. "But thanks." After a brief silence, Robin spoke again. "I really am sorry, you know." When Norrington did not respond, Robin continued. "I shouldn't have…well…it was cruel…"

Norrington pressed his lips to the top of Robin's head and wrapped his arm about her waist. A little voice inside his head yelled at him for these actions, but he was not exactly sure why. "It was cruel. Extremely," Norrington said quietly. "But I forgive you." Robin looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time. It was as though it never occurred to her that she could be forgiven for what she had done. "I do have a question, though. About your fiancé…did you actually have one?"

Robin's eyes suddenly grew cold and she turned away from him. "Yes," she replied coolly.

"Is he…dead?"

"No," Robin admitted quietly.

"So it wasn't quite all a lie, just mostly," Norrington concluded.

"You have to keep bringing that up, don't you?"

"Are you still planning on marrying him?"

Robin sat up sharply. "No!" she exclaimed.

Startled by her sudden reaction, Norrington asked, "Why not?"

Robin shook her head vigorously. "Never. Not after what he did." Robin put a finger in Norrington's face. "And never ask me again. I don't want to remember that part of the past."

"What about when we were…" Norrington kept himself from finishing his question, but Robin appeared to guess the rest.

"I…" Robin smiled slightly. "I would like to remember that…but, as you keep pointing out, it was all a lie."

"Not all of it," he said quietly, leaning closer to her. "After all…the compass pointed to me." He felt Robin's breath on his face as she exhaled sharply at his statement. Curiously, he smelled no alcohol, but merely the ocean. He smiled slightly. "It makes me wonder if it was really all a lie."

Robin stared at him silently, almost appearing afraid. "Well…why wouldn't the compass point to you? I mean, you are the most attractive man on this island by far…" She coughed. "And…" She turned away quickly and glared at the bottle of rum in her hand. "Damn…why do you do that?"

Norrington arched an eyebrow inquisitively, wondering if she was speaking to Norrington or the rum, and what she was referring to. He set down his bottle of rum and slid his now free hand up Robin's arm, coming to rest at her neck. He was pleased when Robin closed her eyes at his touch. "But the compass doesn't point to the most attractive person nearby," Norrington said quietly. "Though it did when it pointed to you." Robin flushed as Norrington moved closer to her. "It points to what you want most," he breathed. He leaned even closer to Robin, their lips almost touching.

Robin suddenly pulled away from him. "I think that this conversation is headed in a direction we would regret in the morning." She smiled nervously as she twisted out of Norrington's arms and stood. "You can…you can join us." Robin sighed, her eyes sweeping sadly over Norrington's body, a glint of lust reflected in her eyes. "If you want," she finished before walking back over to the group.

Norrington watched as Robin was accosted by Pintel, who appeared extremely eager to dance with her. Norrington was certain that he caught her looking at him as she danced with the other men on the island.

During another strange slow song, Norrington finally stood and approached Robin, who was currently dancing with Ragetti. He coughed to get her attention. "May I cut in?"

Ragetti looked at Robin, as though asking what she wanted. Apparently Robin answered silently, because Ragetti nodded to her and walked away, picking up an abandoned bottle of rum off the sand.

"Finally decided to join us?" Robin said, taking Norrington's hand and placing her other hand on his shoulder. Norrington felt the cold gold of the ring he had given her against his hand. After a brief moment of hesitation, Norrington put his other hand on Robin's waist.

Norrington mentally tuned out Jack's off-key singing, concentrating instead on the rhythmic sound of the waves lapping against the beach. He allowed his hand to slide down on Robin's body, but Robin glared at him, causing him to quickly move his hand back up to her waist. She grinned and shook her head slightly.

The rest of the night was a blur of dancing and singing and rum. Norrington had a few dances with Elizabeth, and was the only one who achieved a dance with her at all. But he mostly danced with Robin, and on one occasion, Robin and Ragetti. He could not remember why they thought dancing in a threesome was a good idea…not that he remembered much at all…


	13. The Duel

Norrington moaned as he opened his eyes. A hand flew to cover his face as sunlight blinded him. He then put his hand to his forehead, trying to make his head stop throbbing. He had drunk far too much rum the night before, and he was now paying dearly for it.

Norrington suddenly became aware of a warm body against him. In fact, his right arm seemed to be wrapped around the body. Norrington lifted his head a little and looked down to see that his arm was wrapped around the shoulders of a woman with long wavy black hair. Her head was lying on his chest, and she had a hand lying on his stomach. Laying his head back down, Norrington looked up at the sky.

And then it hit him.

Norrington's eyes widened as he quickly moved from under Robin's head and retracted his arm, staring at the woman in horror. He looked down at his body, making sure that he was fully clothed, his heart pounding. Robin moaned as she sat up, woken by Norrington's sudden movements. She put her head in her hands for a few moments before looking around, squinting slightly in the bright sun.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the horrified way Norrington was gazing at her. Norrington stood and brushed sand off of his body, still shaking from the shock of waking up with Robin. Robin tried to stand as well, but she fell back down. "Headache…" she moaned, putting her head in her hands again. Looking up at Norrington, she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing!" he exclaimed as he looked away, his cheeks darkening.

Robin looked quizzically at him. "What did I say last night?" she asked, putting a hand to her forehead.

Norrington could not remember everything that had occurred the night before, but perhaps he remembered more than Robin did. "You…you don't remember?" Robin narrowed her eyes suspiciously at this statement. When Norrington did not continue, Robin's eyes suddenly widened in horror, and her hand went to the neckline of her shirt, which she traced with a single finger as she quickly surveyed her body.

"We didn't…" she began in alarm. Her eyes grew ever wider when Norrington still said nothing. "_Mon Dieu!_"

"No, no…I don't think that…"

"You don't _think_?" Robin exclaimed, standing and swaying slightly, but this time she managed to stay on her feet. She put her hand to her head again. "_Mon Dieu_," she repeated.

"Nothing happened!"

"You think," Robin pointed out.

The two suddenly silenced as they heard a moan. They turned to where the others were sleeping a short distance away. Jack had an arm around Elizabeth, who was groaning as she sat up. She looked at the arm in disgust and threw it off of her, waking Jack abruptly. "Oi, whatsit?" he mumbled in confusion.

Elizabeth walked over toward Norrington and Robin, a hand to her head and apparently also suffering from the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before. "The rum was a bad idea," Elizabeth muttered. Norrington glanced at Robin, who appeared to be fully in agreement as she shot a glare at Norrington. Elizabeth did not appear to notice this as she walked to the ocean's edge and began splashing the salty water on her face to help her wake up.

"I suppose we should start looking for that map again," Jack said groggily, getting out his compass as he stood. He swayed drunkenly as he opened it.

"We don't need that," Elizabeth said suddenly. She looked at Norrington sadly. "James, why didn't you tell us?"

Norrington's heart skipped a beat. He had completely forgotten about the map…the map he had discovered after his fight and kiss with Robin. Norrington was silent for a moment before he bent down to take off his boot and retrieve the map.

"There's no need." Elizabeth pulled the rolled-up parchment from her sleeve. Norrington straightened up slowly, guilt beginning to overcome him as Elizabeth continued to gaze at him in disappointment. "Why did you hide this from us? We could have been back aboard the _Pearl_ by now."

Robin spoke up for him. "He knows that Barbossa doesn't intend to let me…and most likely him…live once we return to the _Black Pearl_…that is, unless we are the ones who give him the map." She smiled, or more like smirked, at Norrington after she said this.

A blade suddenly appeared at Elizabeth's throat. "Robin!" Norrington exclaimed in horror. The pirate ignored him.

"Give me the map, Lizzie," Robin demanded, holding out her free hand.

Elizabeth glared at Robin hatefully before ducking away from the cutlass long enough to draw her own sword, and the two women stood, swords crossed as though prepared to duel. "No," Elizabeth replied simply. Robin's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Jack put his compass back on his belt, looking from one woman to the other as though calculating whose side he should come in on, if a side at all. Norrington slowly drew his cutlass. Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him as Norrington pointed his blade toward Robin. Robin arched an eyebrow, a small reminder that Norrington could not betray her. He felt like a stake was being driven through his heart as he turned his blade toward Elizabeth, who stared at him in shock.

"We need that map, Elizabeth," Norrington said quietly. "I promise I won't let her touch it. Just give it to me." He held out his hand. Elizabeth continued to stare at him in surprise and horror.

"Sorry, mate." Jack drew his sword and put it near Norrington's neck. "But I can't let you get that. Last time you got hold of something important, it ended up on Beckett's desk." Norrington winced slightly at this memory. Ragetti suddenly came up behind Elizabeth and put a cutlass at her back as Pintel pointed a sword at Norrington, taking a different side than his friend.

If the situation had not been so dire, it would have been quite comical. The six even exchanged amused glances as they considered what was happening. But when Elizabeth attempted to stow the map back up her sleeve, Robin suddenly attacked her. Elizabeth had no time to try and hide the map as Robin came at her, sword flashing brilliantly in the sunlight. Robin no longer showed any of the disorientation she had had moments before. Norrington found himself watching her, extremely impressed. But he had little time to watch the women duel.

As soon as the men all recovered from a few moments of watching the two women battle fiercely, Jack took a swing at Norrington, who barely managed to deflect it before he had to defend himself against Pintel as well.

Jack left Pintel to duel Norrington alone after a while, and the opponents stopped hacking at each other long enough to see that Robin had succeeded in obtaining the map from Elizabeth. Now she and Ragetti were engaged in a duel with Elizabeth and Jack.

Robin cursed as Jack managed to grab the map away from her. In the flurry of bodies and swords, Norrington somehow found himself holding the map. He was then completely encircled by allies and enemies fighting for the parchment in his hand. He saw blood dripping down Robin's arm, and Jack nearly escaped death as Elizabeth stabbed blindly behind her, seeming to aim for Ragetti. The entire situation still seemed utterly absurd to him.

Norrington backed into someone and turned around sharply, ready to attack whoever it was, but was surprised to see that his sword was crossed with Robin's. Robin appeared vaguely annoyed, but before turning her back on him, Norrington could swear that he saw her wink at him.

Norrington turned back around and found that he was now facing Elizabeth, who was giving him an extremely disappointed look again. He had betrayed her…again. He held back when she attacked, only defending himself as needed and not trying to harm her or be aggressive in any manner. The map was suddenly snatched from his hand, and Norrington glanced behind him to see Pintel now holding the map.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself.

Robin took it from Pintel, but quickly lost it to Elizabeth. Norrington was surprised when Robin did not even try to take it back. She was staring past the entire fight, seeming completely oblivious to what was going on around her. Poor Ragetti was fighting desperately to keep her from being impaled.

"Everyone?" Robin said quietly. Norrington followed her gaze. He had to turn back to duel Jack before he got a real look, but he had seen a ship approaching the island—and it was not the _Black Pearl. _"Stop it!" Robin shouted to get everyone's attention.

When no one listened to her, Robin pulled out her pistol and shot into the air, causing everyone around her to draw his or her own pistol and point it at another. Most of them aimed at Robin, who sighed exasperatedly when she saw three guns aiming at her. "We have company!"

Now that everyone had stopped trying to kill everyone else, Norrington had a chance to look out onto the ocean. The _Black Pearl _was headed toward the island, but another ship was closer—a great ship with dark sails, but it was not the same as the _Pearl._ Norrington felt a wave of dread wash over him.

He had been aboard that ship before. He had served onboard as Lord Beckett's pawn. _Always the pawn_ he thought in anger. But the feeling of dismay was for much more than that—James Norrington had died on that ship.


	14. Enter the EIC

"The_ Flying Dutchman_?" Jack exclaimed in surprise. "What's Will doing here?"

Norrington turned sharply to look at the pirate. "What?" Last Norrington had known, Lord Beckett had been in control of the _Dutchman_. He knew that, in death, Lord Beckett had lost control of the supernatural ship, but William Turner? Norrington glanced at Robin, expecting to see confusion similar to his reflected in her eyes. Instead, he saw a nearly emotionless mask appearing to be calculating odds or some kind. It was frighteningly similar to the look on Lord Beckett's face when he plotted the downfall of piracy.

"Will is the captain of the _Dutchman_," Elizabeth said somewhat dreamily as she watched the ship approach.

Norrington felt a small pang in his heart at the look on Elizabeth's face as she thought about her husband. What Norrington wouldn't give to have her looking like that while thinking about him… Norrington noticed that Robin was watching him with a knowing look. But for once she did not roll her eyes or mutter something about taking her advice. In fact, she smiled at him slightly. Instead of comforting Norrington, this confused him greatly.

"Does this mean that we're planning to go with the _Dutchman_?" Pintel asked.

Norrington was sure that he saw Robin smirk, as though she knew something that the rest of them didn't. Norrington turned back to the approaching ship, seeing that they had now lowered a few jolly boats into the water. The ship was close enough for Norrington to see that it did not appear exactly as when he had been aboard. The sides were no longer covered with seaweed and coral, and he suspected that the crew was no longer as fish-like either. But when Norrington was able to see the people in the jolly boats, he was certain that they were not pirates.

Jack took a step back. "Those are…that's…"

The men in the boats were wearing the gold and navy uniforms of the East India Trading Company.

"Will," Elizabeth breathed, utterly horrified.

Jack was looking frantically from the _Pearl_ to the _Dutchman_. The _Pearl_ had also lowered jolly boats, but they were still further away. Jack cocked his pistol and trained it on Robin. Norrington and Ragetti both aimed their weapons at Jack. "You traitor," Jack said quietly. "I can't believe that you, of all people, would work for Beckett!"

Robin failed to hide her shock at this statement. "I didn't lead him here!" she exclaimed after a moment. She lowered her voice. "I only agreed to help him because he offered to nullify the…contract." Her eyes narrowed at Jack, who lowered his weapon.

"Oh," he said uneasily, appearing to suddenly understand. "Well then." He looked toward the men, who were now standing and drawing elegant swords, ready to leap onto the shore. The boats from the _Pearl_ were still a few minutes behind. "For freedom, then?" he asked Robin, who smiled slightly.

"For freedom."

The men from the East India Company began unloading from the boats and onto the shore. Norrington could remember only one fight as violent—on the _Dauntless, _with the cursed pirates. At least these men could die, though Norrington did not enjoy taking their lives. They were only following orders, just as Norrington used to.

Pintel retreated into one of the _Pearl_'s jolly boats as soon as it was close enough to shore. Norrington shook his head at the man's cowardice, but quickly began to think that Pintel had the right idea as more of the East India soldiers attacked, making their way to the boats from the _Black Pearl_. If Norrington and the others did not head away from the island soon, the soldiers would likely succeed in blocking or destroying their only escape route. But retreating was not an option, either. If they all got into the boats, no one would be protecting them, and they would become a clear target.

Norrington grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her away from her current opponent, stabbing his sword through the man's chest. "Into the boat, now!"

"James?"

"Now! Go!" He kissed her forehead before shoving her rather roughly towards the nearest boat. Elizabeth climbed into the boat as Norrington fought off the men who were attempting to reach it. Jack joined the boat Elizabeth was in as Ragetti entered the boat that Pintel was in, and that boat began heading towards the _Pearl._

Norrington and Robin were the last two still on the beach. One of them had to remain behind to give the other time to escape. "Go on," Norrington said quietly. Robin looked at him incredulously.

"What?" she gasped.

"Get into the boat. I'll hold them off while you get away." Norrington noticed that Robin did not move. "Go!" he insisted. Robin ran her sword through the nearest East India soldier and ran off to the boat. Jack took her hand and pulled her in as they began rowing away, leaving Norrington behind.

"We can't just leave him!" Elizabeth said as she and Robin watched Norrington shrinking as they rowed away. Robin bit her lip as she watched Norrington fighting against multiple East India soldiers. With every attack, Elizabeth was certain that she was about to see him die—but he somehow managed to stay alive.

"You've got a point, love. Last time he did this he got away with the heart." Jack turned to Elizabeth. "But you've got the map, right, Lizzie?" Elizabeth pulled out the rolled up map from her sleeve slightly to show that she did indeed have it.

Robin suddenly jumped out of the boat and into the water, startling Jack and Elizabeth. "Robin!" Jack shouted after her a she headed back towards shore, drawing her sword. "What are you doing?"

"You're mad!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I know!" Robin called back.

Norrington's sword flew from his hand as he fell to the ground. He tried to reach for it, but he had no time as a blade headed towards his chest. He closed his eyes, an image of Jacqueline on a beach appearing in his mind's eye.

_Jacqueline?_

But he didn't die. Opening his eyes, Norrington was shocked to see Robin standing before him, defending him against the ruthless onslaught of Beckett's men.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed, grabbed his fallen sword from the ground and standing beside her.

"Now that Jack apparently knows that I've been working for Lord Beckett, I don't think I'll be exactly welcome on the _Pearl_." Robin dodged a blade. "Don't you think that it's about time we told them who we're working for?"

Norrington was nearly impaled when he turned to her in shock. Robin deflected it and killed the man as Norrington said, "What? I thought we decided that we—."

"It's no longer in our favor to oppose him, James." She grabbed a nearby officer by the collar. "Take us to Lord Beckett. We demand to speak with him."

The frightened officer muttered, "You could have just said Parlay."

O O O

Lord Beckett watched as the jolly boat lifted into view, revealing a nervous Admiral Norrington and an emotionless Robin. He smiled slightly and slowly walked forward, his hands clasped behind his back. As he approached, Beckett held out his hand to Robin, who ignored it and leapt out of the boat and onto the deck without aid. Norrington followed suit, gazing around at his surroundings apprehensively.

"Admiral Norrington," Lord Beckett said with a slight bow. Norrington nodded to him respectfully in return. Beckett turned to Robin. "Jacqueline." Robin's eyes narrowed at him dangerously, and Beckett smirked. "Robin, of course; I do apologize," he said insincerely. Out of the corner of his eye, Beckett noticed that Admiral Norrington was giving him a bewildered look. Beckett filed this in the back of his mind to decipher later. "I invite you to join me for dinner this afternoon. You are probably both dying for a decent meal." Lord Beckett offered Robin his arm. "Allow me to show you to your rooms." Beckett gazed coolly at Robin until she finally accepted his arm, though she attempted to avoid as much contact with him as possible. Beckett guided her along with Admiral Norrington following.

"Here is where you will stay, Admiral," Beckett said as they passed a door. "Your uniform is waiting for you."

Robin slowed and turned around as they left Norrington behind. Beckett glanced back and saw Norrington gazing worriedly after them. When he saw Beckett watching him, however, he quickly entered his room. Every step Robin took suddenly seemed slightly hesitant, as though she feared his motives. Beckett smirked slightly—she probably should be.

"Have you and the Admiral grown…close?" Lord Beckett asked, attempting to make his question sound as casual as possible.

"Closer than you and I will ever be," she responded coldly.

_Damn_ Beckett thought. _Why does she have to be like that?_" Beckett stopped at a rather plain-looking door. "This is your room." He turned the knob and pushed the door open, watching Robin's face intently to study her reaction.

It was exactly as he had hoped. When she saw the décor of the room, Robin's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. Her eyes sparkled as she stepped into the room. The walls were draped with curtains of Indian cloth, the wooden floor covered with exquisite Turkish rugs—everything in the room was from an exotic location. On one wall was a large map, clearly showing the lands and waters that the East India Company controlled.

Robin walked past the canopy bed, her hand running down the smooth wood of one of the four posts as she looked around at the beauty and wealth Beckett had provided for her. To Beckett, it was obvious that Robin's desires were just as a pirate's should be: wealth, power, and pleasure. "It'll do," she said finally. Beckett smiled as Robin's hand ran over the silk sheets on the bed.

"All of the jewelry on the dresser is yours to choose from," he said. "I'll leave you to change."

Robin whirled around sharply. "What?"

Beckett was confused by Robin's reaction. "Into the dress," Beckett said, motioning to the dark red dress on the bed. "For dinner," he added when she continued staring at him in horror.

Robin looked at the dress with disgust. "You're joking."

"We cannot have you appearing so…unladylike at dinner." Robin opened her mouth in protest. "You will wear that dress, whether you put it on willingly or I force you into it." Beckett smirked as Robin's eyes widened.

Robin's mouth snapped shut and she glared at him. "Out!" she exclaimed, pointing to the door. Beckett smiled as he bowed slightly to her. Robin picked up a nearby antique Chinese vase, and Beckett quickly ducked out of the room, flinching as he heard the vase shatter against the door as he closed it behind him.


	15. Maps

"They aren't following," Elizabeth said with a sigh of relief. Then reality hit her. "Will…what…why would he?"

Jack put an arm tentatively around her shoulders. "I don't know, love. But I'm sure that there's a good explanation. William's a good man." Elizabeth leaned into Jack, tears starting to escape from her eyes. She hardly noticed the stench of rum and sweat as Jack held her to his chest. "There, there, love." Elizabeth had forgotten how sweet Jack could be at times.

"I hate to be interrupting such a tender moment." Jack shot a glare at the approaching Barbossa. "But I'll be wanting that map now, Mrs. Turner." Elizabeth pulled away from Jack and nodded, slowly withdrawing the rolled-up map from her sleeve. Elizabeth held out the map and gently placed it into Barbossa's outstretched hand, and he snatched it away, unrolling it impatiently. His eyes widened as he looked at it, and he turned it over, and then flipped it back.

"What is this? You trying to trick me, Mrs. Turner?"

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"This!" Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth's wrist quite painfully and pulled her to his side. "What is this?" he asked angrily.

The map was a burnt orange with the circles that turned to reveal the locations of different places that usually could not be found. It looked the same to Elizabeth—that is, it did until she realized that the circles were merely drawn, not moveable.

"It's a fake!" she gasped in shock.

"No, really, Mrs. Turner?" Barbossa said sarcastically.

"Norrington!" Jack exclaimed, bringing his fist down on the railing and then shaking it as pain shot through his hand. "That bugger tricked us again!"

"He didn't fool Robin." Elizabeth turned to Pintel, who appeared to have been speaking to Ragetti.

"She's too smart for that," Ragetti added when he saw Elizabeth looking at them.

"Of course!" Elizabeth exclaimed, feeling extraordinarily foolish to not realize before. "That's why she went back to the island!" Elizabeth shook her head at her own stupidity in considering that Robin might actually have cared about James. "But that means…"

"Beckett has the map," Jack said venomously. "And Robin…" he added under his breath.

Elizabeth appeared to be the only one who heard these last two words. She watched Jack curiously as he looked out to the sea, his hands clenching the wooden railing as though letting go would cost him his life. Barbossa was busy violently destroying the fake map, and the rest of the crew was hurrying to do their jobs so as to not get in the way of Barbossa's anger; thus, Elizabeth appeared to be the only one who noticed Jack's peculiar behavior.

"Jack," she said quietly, coming up behind him. "What's…" She was going to ask what was wrong, but then she realized what a silly question that would be. James and Robin had betrayed them to Lord Beckett, who now had the map, and they did not know what had happened to Will. But Elizabeth had lived through what was nearly the end of piracy, and Jack had never seemed this angry and troubled. "Jack," she began again.

"What?" the pirate snapped. Elizabeth was surprised by the coldness in Jack's voice.

"I was just…um…" Elizabeth was suddenly hesitant to say anything, fearing that she might spark more hostility. She had never been so glad to have a pirate grab her arm and drag her away before. She turned to see Pintel pulling her away from Jack.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Jack, Pintel said, "You might not want to talk to him right now, poppet. Least not about Robin." Pintel seemed to believe that this closed the subject, and he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "Why?"

Pintel looked strangely grieved, as though remembering something he did not want to think about. "He and Robin were…close when she was aboard before. You know, back before we marooned 'im and all." Pintel glanced toward his one-eyed friend. "Don't mention 'er to Ragetti either," he added.

"But why?" Elizabeth insisted. "Why is Jack so…"

"I told you. They were close."

Elizabeth turned to look at Jack. "And Lord Beckett is Jack's worst enemy…making Robin's betrayal worse."

"Aye." Pintel left and went to his friend, leaving Elizabeth to hug herself as a sudden cold breeze swept over her. She sighed. How she wished she was with Will now…

O O O

Admiral Norrington nodded a greeting to the man guarding the door where he was meeting Beckett for a mid-afternoon meal. Norrington had just finished changing into his Royal Navy uniform in what was to be his room while onboard the _Flying Dutchman._ The room had been rather bare, save a large map of the world clearly marking all territory claimed by the East India Company.

Norrington had been quite thankful to get out of his filthy rags and into the uniform. However, the clothing was not as he remembered. The uniform was very restricting and uncomfortable. He touched his white powdered wig; he had forgotten how itchy these things were…

Norrington followed the guard into the room. "Admiral Norrington, sir," the man stated formally before leaving.

Lord Beckett was standing beside a rather long table that was covered with platters of food. There was fruit, meat, bread, fish, wine…an exquisite meal had been prepared. "Admiral Norrington. Please, have a seat," Beckett said, motioning to a chair along the longer side of the table.

As he sat, Norrington noted that he was facing an East India Company flag draped on the wall before him. _A reminder of whose side I'm supposed to be on?_ Norrington thought to himself.

Norrington was extremely uneasy being alone with Beckett. But the man did not try to start a conversation or even look at him. It was as though Norrington wasn't even there, which was something Norrington was perfectly happy with.

The door opened once more, attracting the attention of both men. "Miss…" The guard looked momentarily flustered as he realized that he did not know the woman's name. Lord Beckett saved the man more embarrassment by motioning for him to show Robin in.

Norrington stood in respect as Robin slowly entered the room. She was biting her lower lip slightly, as though nervous, and holding her hands behind her back. Norrington's mouth dropped open as he stared at her, completely shocked by her appearance.

Robin was wearing an elegant crimson dress with extravagant gold embroidery along the neckline. The golden decoration around the neckline drew his eyes, almost making him flush as he realized how dangerously low it plunged and how much it revealed.

Norrington forced his eyes to move from the low cut front of the dress and to Robin's midnight hair, which appeared to be arranged in the haphazard manner it usually was, yet it seemed so much lovelier. She was beautiful, breathtakingly so—and so much like the woman he had loved many years before.

"Jacqueline!" Lord Beckett exclaimed, drawing Norrington back to reality. "You look positively stunning." Norrington had to agree.

Robin's eyes narrowed at the use of the name Jacqueline. Just as when Robin and Norrington had first boarded the _Flying Dutchman_, Norrington wondered how Beckett knew that name. "We've been through this already," said Robin. Beckett pulled out a chair at one end of the table. "My name is Robin," she said firmly as she sat down. Norrington sat down as well, still gazing intently at Robin.

"You did not find any of the jewelry to your taste?" Beckett asked, surprised. "I believed that the gold necklace with the rubies was a perfect match." Beckett laid his hands on Robin's shoulders, causing her to stiffen. "That choker would look very flattering on you."

"I prefer not to have objects around my neck," Robin said coolly. "Especially when they're called chokers," she added under her breath. Beckett chuckled softly, slowing moving his hands away from her, but not before clandestinely brushing his fingers against the side of her neck. Robin looked murderous, but she did nothing, though Norrington noticed that her fierce gaze locked onto a knife lying on the table before her.

Beckett strode around the table and sat on the other end, facing Robin. He motioned to the food. "Enjoy."

Robin glanced at Norrington, who blushed when he realized Robin had caught his eyes beginning to wander down toward her chest again. She smirked slightly before reaching out to the bowl of fruit before her, from which she took an apple before offering the bowl to Norrington.

The three were relatively silent as they passed the around the assortment of food. Lord Beckett poured himself a glass of wine, then stood and poured for the other two, still silent. He sat down again and picked up his glass. "To good business," he said quietly before taking a sip. Norrington followed suit, and could not help but grin as Robin drank the whole glass in one gulp. Beckett stood again and refilled her glass, placing a hand on her shoulder as he did so. Norrington saw Robin stiffen again until Beckett removed his hand and walked back to his seat. Beckett appeared to be about to speak again when the guard knocked lightly and opened the door.

"Captain Turner, sir," the man announced.

Mr. Turner appeared extremely surprised to see Norrington—apparently Lord Beckett had failed to inform him that Norrington was alive and onboard the vessel. Turner did not appear to notice Robin as he walked over to Beckett, looking rather angry.

"There was nothing there; no map, no compass," he said in a low voice. "And I don't appreciate being asked to do your dirty work," he added maliciously.

Beckett smirked. "Thank you, Mr. Turner. You may go."

Turner was obviously very irritated at being ordered about, but his expression changed immediately as he turned to leave. As he caught sight of Robin, Turner's features softened, and a vague smile tugged at the side of his mouth.

Norrington looked around at Robin, who was now smiling softly. She inclined her head slightly. "William Turner." Looking back toward Turner and Beckett, he saw Beckett's brow furrow in confusion, and Turner appeared to be in a sort of trance as he walked over to Robin.

"I know you," he said quietly.

"A brilliant deduction," Robin replied. Norrington's eyes flickered down to Robin's chest as she leaned forward slightly to stand. He tore his eyes away with some difficulty, wondering if Robin was aware of how alluring she was to him, and likely to the others in the room as well. Robin studied Turner for a moment. "You've grown," she said with a grin.

Turner ignored this statement. "I thought it was an angel that saved me."

"More like a devil," Robin said with a bright laugh.

"Mr. Turner," Lord Beckett said sharply. "Return to your duties."

Turner nodded to Beckett, but before leaving, he took Robin's hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you."

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Beckett exclaimed as soon as the door closed, his eyes narrowing. Robin gave him an innocent look as she sat down.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. Norrington bit his lip to keep from laughing at the innocence in Robin's voice. Innocence was something that he found difficult to associate with Robin in any respect.

"You know what I mean," Beckett said in a low voice.

Robin continued to smile. "I save his life awhile back. That's all." She spread some butter on a piece of bread. "You said something about good business?" Again, she said this in a completely nonchalant manner, but clearly this comment had more meaning than the tone implied.

Beckett smiled. "Yes. You were to bring me the map, Jack Sparrow, and his compass. So far, I see no evidence that you accomplished any of these objectives."

Robin grinned. "Perhaps not the part with Jack. But I didn't come empty-handed." Robin seemed to shift her skirts slightly, judging by the sound Norrington heard coming from under the table, and she lifted a compass into view. She placed it next to her plate. She then extracted, with slight difficulty, a roll of parchment from her sleeve. Norrington's mouth dropped.

She had the map.

"The map and the compass. Did you really think I would leave them in my room, Lord Beckett?" she asked with a smirk.

Lord Beckett shook his head. "I assumed that you would not. But just in case."

Robin shook her head slightly. "So? Our bargain?" She looked expectantly at Beckett as Norrington looked from one to the other, completely confused. He had missed something on the island, and apparently in Singapore…and goodness knows where else…


	16. The Engagement

Lord Beckett smirked and held up a piece of folded parchment. "Letters of Marque." He set them down on the table. "Your ship and crew will be provided once we reach Port Royal." Robin arched an eyebrow, as though subtly remind Beckett that there was something more. Beckett, however, did not continue.

"And?" Robin prompted after a few moments.

"And what?" Lord Beckett replied, taking a sip of wine.

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. "The rest of the deal."

"Ah," Beckett said, setting down his glass. "Interesting that you should phrase it like that." Robin's brow furrowed. "You had three objectives, Robin; you completed two. I offered four rewards and gave you three. You've already received the better side of the bargain. I'm being quite generous given your failure to complete the 'rest of the deal.'" Beckett began eating again, behaving as though he had merely casually commented about the weather. Norrington still had no idea what the two were talking about, but the look of horror and anger on Robin's face showed that what Lord Beckett had said was certainly not casual.

"You said you would nullify it," Robin hissed through clenched teeth, glaring at Beckett with such a look that would terrify most men. Beckett merely smirked.

"So I did. But you were to bring me Jack Sparrow. You failed in that task."

"You have the map and the compass," Robin said, forcing herself to remain calm. "You don't need Jack for anything."

"Revenge is a thing," Lord Beckett said, his voice low and dark. He blinked as though clearing such thoughts from his mind. "But it would be rather unfair to me to give you everything when you only provided two out of three. As I said…" He picked up his glass. "You made the better side of the bargain, I should think." Robin's chest rose and fell rather rapidly as she stared at Beckett in horror. "I fear that our conversation has confused the Admiral," Beckett said as though reading Norrington's mind. Robin's eyes narrowed threateningly. Beckett paid Robin's glare no heed as he continued. "I take it you did not inform him of our engagement."

This was apparently a bad time to be taking a drink of wine, for Norrington spit the liquid that was in his mouth all over the food before him as this information sunk in. "What?" he exclaimed, turning sharply toward Robin, who was glaring across the table at Beckett, appearing to desire to kill the man. "Engagement?" Norrington said in disbelief. No wonder Beckett knew the name Jacqueline, with the two being so intimate. "_He's_ your fiancé?"

Robin avoided Norrington's gaze. "He shouldn't be—it was part of the agreement that that particular arrangement would be nullified. It never should have been made in the first place."

"It was little different than most contracts between a father and his future son-in-law." Beckett drained the rest of his glass of wine. "And as I recall, you were quite happy with the contract at the time," Lord Beckett said softly.

"Note the words 'at the time,'" Robin said coldly.

Beckett shrugged. "Your feelings, assuming that you have them at all, hardly matter at this point. We will be married when we reach Port Royal."

Norrington noticed that Beckett was giving him a rather odd look, as though attempting to put together pieces of a puzzle. It suddenly occurred to Norrington that his reaction to hearing that Beckett was Robin's fiancé did not match what Beckett knew of Norrington's relationship with Robin. Norrington nervously averted his eyes to the flag on the opposite wall, slightly afraid to look at either of the two other people in the room.

"And what good will a ship and crew do me if I'm married to you?" Robin asked venomously. Norrington glanced at Robin, whose eyes flickered briefly to Norrington—she almost seemed to be attempting to distract Beckett.

"I will allow you to take part in your silly pirating adventures a few months out of each year. That is, when you're not providing heirs to my fortune."

Robin's face turned a dark red that nearly matched her dress and she stared determinedly down at her plate. Norrington had probably never felt more sorry for her than he did at that moment. "I get to play your whore, how wonderful…" she muttered under her breath.

Lord Beckett chuckled. "Yes, it _is_ wonderful." Beckett stood and began walking slowly toward her. Norrington felt a strange anger building up inside him at the way Beckett was looking at Robin, and likely thinking about her. "I'm sure you'll perform quite well."

Robin glared at him fiercely, her eyes narrowing. "Are you implying something?"

Beckett smirked. "Don't play innocent—I'm sure that no one in this room believes that you are a virgin." Norrington was appalled by the casual way Beckett was speaking of Robin's virginity, or lack thereof.

Robin stood quickly, knocking the table and causing her glass of wine to topple over and stain the tablecloth. Norrington felt the sudden urge to laugh when he realized that Robin was a good two, perhaps three inches taller than Beckett. "I'll have you know that I am," she hissed at him. When Beckett smirked again, Robin suddenly struck him with such ferocity that Beckett nearly fell onto the table, only barely managing to steady himself. Robin rushed from the room, uttering a few well-chosen words as she slammed the door behind her.

Lord Beckett put a hand to his cheek, which was rapidly turning pink from the impact of Robin's hand. "She hit me," he said under his breath, completely taken aback. "She dared strike me!" he then exclaimed angrily. Lord Beckett took a few steps towards the door, seeming to forget that there was another person in the room.

"Lord Beckett!" Norrington said sharply, rising to his feet. "Do you think it's wise to go after her? With her being so…angry with you?"

Beckett looked at him in surprise. It seemed that he had indeed forgotten that Admiral Norrington was in the room. "You're quite right," he said, looking at the door. "We'd likely kill each other." Lord Beckett turned back to Norrington. "Well, don't let a lovers' quarrel keep you from enjoying your meal."

"I'm finished, Lord Beckett," Norrington said. He had not eaten as much as he could have, but Norrington did not want to stay in that room a moment longer than necessary.

"Then, Admiral, perhaps you could do me a favor," Lord Beckett began.

"You want me to convince Robin that a marriage to you would be very profitable for her," Norrington guessed.

"Very good, Admiral." Norrington was turning the handle of the door when Beckett spoke again. "By the way, I am curious as to your reaction to hearing about my engagement to Robin." Norrington froze. "You reacted quite strongly for someone she merely has a business relationship with."

"I was simply surprised that she was engaged to you, Lord Beckett," Norrington said, not looking at Beckett for fear of betraying himself. "I would never think of the two of you as a couple." Norrington left the room as quickly as he could, knowing that his lie had been less than adequate.

Robin was right where Norrington assumed she would be: at the front of the ship, gazing out onto the ocean. He knew her too well. "Go away," she said quietly as he approached. Norrington cautiously look another step forward. "I said go away!" she snapped sharply, causing Norrington to halt in his tracks. He briefly considered following her request before slowly walking up beside her. "Are you deaf?" she asked, turning her so he could not see her face. Her voice had cracked slightly, as though she was crying.

Norrington reached to the railing where Robin's hands were clenching the wood. He hesitated a moment before he lay his hand on top of hers. He was surprised when Robin did not attempt to pull her hand away as Norrington gently enveloped it with his own. She sniffed quietly, looking down into the waters below.

Norrington struggled with what to say as he tenderly brushed his thumb over Robin's soft skin on her hand. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after a few moments.

Robin looked sharply at him, revealing tear streaks on her cheeks. "There was no reason to," she answered after a brief moment of hesitation. She took a deep breath. "The engagement was to be broken after I did this job. A job I didn't entirely complete." Robin wiped away her tears. "And there's nothing I can do about it," she said angrily, her hand almost painfully clenching Norrington's. "He has me and he knows it." Robin looked up at Norrington again. "I suppose he's sent you to convince me that a marriage to him would be…profitable for me."

"He did," Norrington confessed. "And…"

"I know: the wealth, the power, the reputation. It should be exactly what I want!" Robin said. "But it isn't!" she added with a sigh, gazing out onto the endless sea.

Norrington bit his lip. "What do you want?" he asked quietly.

Robin turned to him again. "What?"

"What is it that you want?" Norrington asked again. "If not wealth and power, as I suspect most pirates would, than what?"

Robin looked away as she thought. "I want to be free," she answered quietly.

"Freedom," Norrington muttered. "But freedom is dangerous, especially now that the East India Company has gained so much power." Norrington swallowed hard. "I believe that…that you should marry Lord Beckett." Robin stared at him in shock, pulling her hand away from his. "He can provide you with safety and security," Norrington explained quickly, but Robin continued to gaze at him in horror. "Robin, the life you want to live will ultimately lead to a premature death—either by cutlass or hangman's noose." Robin put a hand to her throat at this comment. "Robin…do you…have you seen a hanging before?" Norrington asked curiously, remembering when Robin had made the exact same motion a long time before.

Robin blinked, surprised by the sudden change of topic. "Um…no. No, I haven't. And I don't care to, either." Robin shook her head. "I can't believe that you actually want me to marry Beckett." Norrington noted Robin's avoidance of discussing her apparent fear of hanging, but said nothing more on the matter.

"I believe that it would be best for you," Norrington said. "I did not say that I…wanted you to."

Robin bit her lip as Norrington fell silent. "You're thinking of Jacqueline," she said quietly. "Do not mistake me for her, James." Norrington smiled softly. "What?" Robin asked curiously.

"I wonder when that started again," Norrington said quietly.

"When what started again?" Robin asked when Norrington did not elaborate.

Norrington turned back to Robin. "You calling me James."

Robin's mouth opened slightly and she appeared somewhat startled. "I'm sorry, Admiral. I didn't realize I was doing that."

"Don't stop," Norrington said, receiving a rather bewildered look from Robin. "I don't mind," he said, smiling slightly. "I rather like it, really."

Robin grinned. "Don't let Beckett hear you talk like that."

Norrington smiled and nodded in agreement. "How did you get the map?" he asked suddenly.

Robin bit back a smile as she looked down at her hands. "Got you drunk."

"Oh, that was on purpose?" Norrington said, unsure of whether or not he should be surprised.

Robin laughed. "Honestly, yes. You didn't even notice me take it."

Norrington's brow furrowed. "And what did Elizabeth get?"

"A fake." Robin paused. "Though apparently I was quite drunk as well—I can't recall her taking it."

Norrington took a deep breath, turning away from Robin and towards the sea to hide his expression as he spoke again. "So you came back to the island so you could close your deal with Lord Beckett."

Robin was no fool. "Is there a question in there?" she asked, her eyes surveying him questioningly.

"There might be."

Robin thought for a moment before answering. "I came back to get my freedom—a ship, a crew, and an engagement broken." She paused, watching Norrington closely. "But that isn't all," she continued softly. "I returned because I realized something." Norrington gave into the temptation to turn back to her. Robin's eyes seemed to flicker almost nervously for a moment as he did so, and Norrington feared that she was not going to tell him what she had realized. However, this fear proved to be unfounded. "That you're a good man. There aren't enough of you in this world. And I wasn't going to let one of such a minority die—not if I could save him."

Norrington shook his head. "I am not a good man." He looked down at his hands. "I'm helping Beckett again…I betrayed Elizabeth…again."

"James," Robin said quietly, shaking her head slightly. "You've done some bad things in life, granted. What man can deny that?" She took a deep breath. "But you try to make things right; you try to do good, despite what the world has done to you. I don't know how you do it," she said, looking down at her hands, almost mimicking Norrington as she fingered the ring on her right hand.

"Now you're thinking of Jacqueline," Norrington accused with a small smile.

"I am so sorry, James," Robin whispered. "If there was any way I could go back and change that…"

"There isn't," Norrington interrupted. "But it seems you were even more inebriated last night than you think. You seem to have forgotten that I already forgave you."

Norrington's heart beat a little faster as Robin smiled shyly up at him, giving him a look that reminded Norrington so much of Jacqueline that he nearly believed that they were onboard the _Intrepid_ many years in the past. Norrington offered Robin his arm, which she accepted after a moment's surprise, and the two began to walk around the deck, just as they had long before…


	17. Goodnight

Lord Beckett walked onto the deck, showing no signs that he had previously been upset. Of course, he rarely revealed his emotions at all. Robin was a weak point when it came to that—she always had been.

Beckett expected to find Robin and the Admiral at odds with each other. Beckett knew how Robin's temper could be…a shiver shot up his spine, remembering when she had once become particularly angry with him. These memories caused Beckett to be quite taken aback when he saw Robin and the Admiral pacing slowly around the ship, arm-in-arm. Beckett's eyes narrowed dangerously as he approached them.

"I do believe you've kept my fiancé to yourself long enough, Admiral." The two turned around to face him, both appearing a little surprised to see him, as though they had forgotten he was onboard the same vessel as them. "Come along, love."

Robin glared at him as she detached herself from Norrington. She gave a little curtsy and said, "Goodnight, James." Beckett's glare turned harsher at this little symbol of familiarity between the two. He would have to put a stop to that.

"Goodnight," Norrington replied with a bow. The small smile the two exchanged did not escape Beckett's watchful eyes. He took a step closer to Robin and wrapped an arm about her waist, pulling her close to him. She subtly tried to pull away, but he held her firmly by his side.

"Good evening, Admiral," Lord Beckett said coldly, pulling Robin away from Norrington. "I understand how formalities can get tossed aside when amongst pirates," Beckett said in a low voice. "But you are no longer aboard the _Black Pearl_. You should be calling Admiral Norrington by his title."

"I am a pirate, Lord Beckett, whether you like it or not, and I'll call James whatever I please." Robin brushed some hair casually from her face, as though she was completely unaware of the dangerous waters she was treading. Beckett was not especially tolerable.

Beckett surprised Robin by releasing her waist and suddenly grabbing her arm. "What are you doing?" she hissed, trying unsuccessfully to pull her arm away from him, but Beckett was too busy taking in what he was seeing to respond.

There was a large scab on Robin's arm; apparently she had been rather severely wounded, and it had only recently begun to heal over. But what interested Lord Beckett more was the glimpse of a tattoo he did not recognize. _Links of a chain?_ Beckett thought in confusion as Robin angrily jerked away from him and tugged her sleeve down to hide the wound and the mysterious tattoo. _Could the stories be true?_

"Why did you not inform me of your wound? I would have had it attended to," Beckett said, deciding not to mention the tattoo for the moment.

"It didn't need 'attending to.' It's fine." Robin was clutching her arm quite protectively, looking at him as though appraising what he had seen, perhaps wondering if he had seen the tattoo—and if he knew what it meant.

Attempting to appear completely natural, Beckett smirked. "And you were afraid that I'd be the one attending it." He took her by the arm. "Come; I'm sure you are tired." Robin stiffened as Beckett began leading her back to her room. When they reached the door, he bowed. "Goodnight Robin. I hope you sleep well."

Robin watched him suspiciously as he opened the door for her and backed away to let her in. She had only taken one step into the room when Beckett suddenly forced her in and pinned her against the other side of the door, his hands flat on the wood on either side of her to keep her from moving. Robin's breath was rapid, and her eyes were wide with fear. Beckett smirked; he had never seen Robin this afraid. It was quite alluring.

"You've no need to worry," Beckett said in a deathly low voice. "I plan to let you sleep in peace tonight—at lest, that's my plan for the moment," he added, allowing his eyes to drop to the skin revealed by the low cut of Robin's dress. Robin's chest heaved, clearly not comforted. Beckett moved slightly closer and saw Robin's body tense. "What happened to you?"

Robin's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Robin gasped as Beckett grabbed her left arm and pinned it above her head, pulling down the sleeve. "The tattoo." He examined it. "A chain with seven links…" He ran a finger along design. "And four of them intertwined with vines." He lowered his eyes to hers. "And your eyes—they aren't the same."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked with a nervous smile.

"Do you think that I could forget the ocean in your eyes? But now…" He ran his fingers along the side of her face, and Robin turned her head away from him. Beckett smirked at this reaction. "I know something happened to you," he accused, his eyes narrowing. "What did she do to you?" Robin turned back to him sharply, her mouth opened slightly in surprise and drawing Beckett's eyes as he took a very slight step forward. "Did you think I did not know?"

Robin looked away. "I had hoped not." She tried to pull her arm from Beckett's grasp. Beckett chuckled quietly as she failed and used his free hand to move her head to face him.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?"

Robin suddenly smiled. "I believe you have already figured it all out. A marriage to me will give you nothing."

Beckett grinned. "Perhaps not power. But that isn't all I desire from you."

Robin's smile faded and she tried to turn away from him again, but his hand held her firmly. She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. "Lord Beckett…"

"It's Cutler, love," Beckett breathed, capturing her lips in his. Robin's faint cry of protest was muffled as Beckett kissed her deeply, his lips feeling as though they were on fire. Robin's body began to relax, and she began to return the passion he was showing her. He released her arm, entangling his hand in her hair as he pressed her mouth closer to his. He groaned when she allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth, and he soon found himself completely immersed in the kiss.

Beckett was brought back to reality when he was forced suddenly and painfully against the door, and the warm body that had just been entwined with his backed away. It took Beckett a moment to compose himself enough to realize that Robin was pointing a small gun at him. Beckett reached inside his coat to find that it was his own pistol she was threatening him with.

"Get out. Now." Robin's eyes flashed with anger.

Beckett opened the door. As he left, he smirked and said, "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." He quickly closed the door behind him.

O O O

Norrington awoke as he heard a faint creak. He opened his eyes. The room was rather dark, except for the flickering light of a candle coming from the small table next to his bed. Norrington closed his eyes again to go back to sleep when he realized that he had not left a candle lit. He then noticed that the front of his bed was dipping down…like someone was sitting on the edge of it.

Norrington sat up so quickly his head spun. He groaned as he tried to fight the dizziness, finally focusing on the dark haired woman sitting at the foot of the bed. "Robin? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

Robin smiled softly. "Language, Admiral." Her eyes dropped to look at his chest. "You know, for some reason I imagined that you sleep in full uniform." Norrington quickly buttoned the top buttons of his undershirt self-consciously.

"I see you couldn't wait to get out of the dress," Norrington commented, noticing that Robin was wearing her usual set of clothes. _That's good—I can keep Robin separate from Jacqueline now._ But his heart still felt strange…though this probably had something to do with the fact that a woman was sitting at the foot of his bed in the middle of the night. "Robin…what are you doing here?"

Robin sighed as she stood, and she began pacing back and forth front of the bed. "I'm not exactly sure how to phrase this…whatever I say will surely come out wrong…" She stopped and turned to him. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Norrington blinked. "What?"

"I knew you would take that the wrong way," Robin said, leaning against a wall.

"I didn't take it any way," Norrington said. "I'm nearly asleep." He thought a moment. "You're right, there is only one way a man can take that," he muttered, his cheeks darkening. Of course that was not what she meant, it could not be—could it?

"As if you've heard anything of that sort before," Robin said under her breath, looking at her fingernails.

"Excuse me?" Norrington said, thinking that he must have misheard.

"Well, it's obvious that you've never bedded a woman," Robin said with a shrug.

Not believing that he was actually having this conversation, especially with a woman, Norrington said defensively, "Who says I haven't?"

Robin smirked an all-too-knowing smirk. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"How would you be able to tell? You claim to be a virgin," Norrington responded accusingly.

"I'm right…aren't I?" Robin repeated, her eyes glinting.

Norrington growled. "Yes, you're right!" he admitted dejectedly. "Now you said you wanted to…stay with me?"

Robin's eyes darkened. "I can't stay in my room tonight."

"I doubt it's haunted," Norrington joked. Then it occurred to him that it just might be.

Robin chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised, actually. But staying in a room with a bed alone and no lock on the door…and after Becket…" Robin wiped her mouth and dropped her gaze, absentmindedly rubbing her left arm as though in pain.

Norrington suddenly grew very worried. "Did he hurt you?" Norrington asked, throwing his sheets aside and stepping out of the bed and approaching her. Robin said nothing, continuing to look away from him, almost as though embarrassed. "Did he…he didn't…"

"He didn't rape me, if that's what you're thinking," Robin said quietly. Norrington gave a small sigh of relief. "Though, if I hadn't gotten a hold of a weapon…" Robin hugged herself as she fell silent. Norrington had never seen her seem so vulnerable.

"I understand," Norrington said. He started pulling off the top sheet that was on the bed. "Come on, into bed." He also took a pillow and put it on the floor in between the bed and the door.

"No, no, I'll just take the sheet and sleep on the floor," Robin said quickly. "I didn't mean to kick you out of your bed."

Norrington sighed. "Into the bed. Don't make me make that an order."

"And what makes you think that you can order me about?" Robin said in amusement.

"Admiral," Norrington said with a smile. Robin laughed. "And the fact that if you don't I'll toss you out that door and back to your room…alone…with Beckett on board."

Robin's grin faded. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Into bed."

Robin sighed exasperatedly and shook her head. "If you wish your discomfort on my conscience, so be it." She removed her boots and slid under the sheets of the bed. "What are you smiling about?"

"You followed an order." He thought for a moment. "I rather liked that. Lay down."

Robin giggled and gave a little salute as she laid her head back on the pillow and pulled the sheets up to her chin. "Anything else, Admiral?"

Norrington's eyes wandered down the contours of her body beneath the bed sheets. Even though the room was very dark, he could see Robin flush in the candlelight. Norrington coughed, pushing those stray thoughts from his mind. "Just one thing—stop calling me Admiral."

Robin smiled shyly at him. "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Robin."


	18. What Happened Last Night

Norrington opened his eyes…again. He turned over and tried to make himself more comfortable, as he had already attempted nearly a dozen times. He half-wished that he had not insisted that Robin take the bed. Norrington sat up when he realized that he was hearing many people on the deck above him and moving through the hallway. It must already be morning.

He groaned quietly as he stood, his body aching due to his uncomfortable sleeping position. Norrington studied Robin for a moment. She was perfectly still, and appeared to have been in the same slightly curled-up position all night, for the sheets were not twisted or sloppy in any way. Norrington frowned and put a hand in front of her mouth; he was glad to feel her warm breath. For a brief moment, he had feared that she was dead.

Robin looked far too peaceful to bother, so Norrington stepped as quietly as possible to where his uniform lay. He dressed silently, frequently casting furtive glances at the woman in his bed. Norrington reluctantly put on his wig. He was really beginning to hate the thing. He tiptoed over to the bedside table, where he had left his hat, and he found himself gazing at Robin again. Her hair contrasted greatly with the white pillow, and her body was completely hidden from view beneath the sheets, for the cloth was pulled up to her chin. She had a very vague smile on her face, and Norrington wondered what she was dreaming about.

Norrington put on his hat, now prepared for the day. But then he wondered whether it would be wise to allow Robin to remain there. What if one of Beckett's men came in and discovered her in his bed? Norrington hated to think what impression that would leave on Lord Beckett, and the repercussions of that impression.

Norrington gently stroked Robin's cheek. He was briefly amazed at how soft her skin was, considering that she had spent her life at sea. Norrington bent over and whispered Robin's name in her ear. A faint moan came from her throat, and she curled up a little more, but did not open her eyes. "Robin?" Norrington breathed again, moving some of Robin's hair from her face.

"It's crooked." Norrington jumped back when Robin spoke, startled. Robin giggled as she sat up. "Though I see you have an excuse this time—you have no mirror in here. Get back here," she ordered with a smile, and when Norrington obeyed, she reached up and straightened his hat. "Still have trouble dressing yourself?" she joked, referencing a long ago experience, when she had been a different woman. Though, when Norrington dwelled on it, Robin was much more like Jacqueline than she seemed to realize, and more than Norrington had noticed before.

"Were you awake this whole time?" Norrington asked, embarrassed.

Robin smiled. "I woke up while you were putting on that absurd wig." Norrington found his cheeks flushing when he realized that Robin had felt him gently stroking her face and whispering in her ear like a lover. "I suppose I should be getting out of here," she said quietly, throwing the sheets aside and stepping onto the floor, slipping her feet into her boots. "And I suppose Lord Beckett will wish me to be in 'ladylike' attire," she said in annoyance, venomously spitting out Beckett's name. Robin leaned her ear against the door, listening for signs of life. "Thank you," she said quietly, and she nodded to Norrington and slipped out without another word.

Admiral Norrington went above deck shortly after Robin departed. He nodded in greeting to Mr. Turner, who was gazing at him in the same incredulous manner as he had when he had first seen him. Norrington positioned himself at the back of the _Dutchman_, not wishing to converse with Turner unless necessary. Their conversation would likely be awkward at best.

"Good morning, Admiral." Norrington turned to see Lord Beckett approaching. Turner was giving the man a hateful glare that did not seem to bother Beckett in the slightest. Beckett stood beside Norrington. "You look tired, Admiral. Did you not sleep well?" Norrington noted a small amount of bitterness in Beckett's voice. Perhaps Lord Beckett had not slept well the previous night.

"I slept quite well, Lord Beckett," Norrington lied. "I am simply still recovering from my stay aboard the _Black Pearl_."

"Ah. Of course." Beckett was silent for a moment. "You know, I went by Robin's cabin early this morning and was surprised to discover that she was not there."

Norrington's heart skipped a beat. _Because she was in my bed… _"Robin is an early riser, Lord Beckett."

"And how would you know?" Beckett asked, his voice calm, but his eyes intense.

"I served aboard the _Pearl _with her as ordered, Lord Beckett. I noticed that she is generally awake before the rest of the crew." Norrington avoided looking directly at Beckett.

Lord Beckett's eyes narrowed slightly and he turned to look out at the sea. He remained silent for a few moments before he asked, in a voice more like a low growl, "How was she?"

Norrington turned sharply to Beckett despite his attempts to have no reaction to his words. "What?" Norrington asked in astonishment.

Beckett took a deep breath and set his jaw. "How was she?" he repeated, turning to face Norrington again. When Norrington did not respond, Beckett said, "One of my men caught a glimpse of a woman leaving your quarters this morning." Norrington was almost unable to resist the urge to step back.

"Lord Beckett…" Norrington began, but he was unsure of what to say.

"I trust you discovered that she was lying about her…innocence," Beckett said in a low voice, his eyes burning with envy and fury, both of which were unfortunately aimed at Norrington.

Norrington's eyes widened and he gulped, his heart pounding. "Lord Beckett, I swear, nothing like that happened," he said fearfully, taking a small step back from Beckett. For a man so small, Beckett could be extremely intimidating.

"Then what was it, Admiral?" Beckett asked in a tone that made Norrington realize that no matter what he said, Beckett would not believe him. Of course, what other explanation was there, really?

"Good morning, Will," a cheerful voice said from nearby. Norrington closed his eyes, silently begging Robin to retreat while she could, for all the good it would do.

"Robin," Beckett said coldly.

Robin turned to the two and took a few steps toward them. "James," Robin said with a slight smile. "Lord Beckett." Noticing the glare that Beckett was giving her, she asked, "Have I come at a bad moment?"

"What makes you ask that?" Beckett asked, his voice icy.

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "You look like you want to kill me…a look I don't particularly enjoy receiving. Maybe I should leave and come back?"

"It isn't you I want to kill, Robin…at least, not yet," Beckett said in a deathly low voice, casting a quick glare in Norrington's direction. Robin looked at Norrington curiously before taking a few steps back to leave, but Beckett jumped forward and grabbed her arm. "Join us." It was not a request. Beckett practically dragged Robin over to stand between him and Norrington.

"Did you sleep well last night, Robin?" Beckett asked. Before she could answer, Beckett said, "Apparently you found your own bed less than satisfactory."

Robin looked at him inquisitively. "What are you talking about?"

"Do not act innocent—it will get you nowhere. I know what happened last night."

Robin blinked, apparently not understanding what Beckett was insinuating. "Er…I think I did come at a bad time. I'll just go."

When Robin tried to walk away again, Beckett grasped her arm so tightly that she gave a small cry of pain. Norrington nearly stepped forward to make Beckett let go of Robin, hardly catching himself before he made such a foolish move. "Denying your fiancé was…within your right," Beckett admitted. "But leaping into bed with another man the same night…"

Robin stopped trying to pull her arm from Beckett's grasp as she began realizing what Beckett was talking about. "I shared a bed with no one last night, Lord Beckett," she said sternly.

"One of my soldiers saw you leaving the Admiral's quarters this morning, Robin," Beckett said, his voice so low that Norrington could hardly catch the words.

"So?" Robin snapped. "Is it so odd that I wanted protection from a man who tried to rape me last night?" she snarled at him. Beckett seemed surprised at this sudden display of anger toward him, and Robin managed to pull her arm from his grasp. Beckett took a few moments to compose himself.

"I did not harm you last night," he said quietly.

"Only because I managed to get your pistol from you," Robin said, her voice dropping when she noticed that Turner seemed to be listening in on the conversation.

"That was no reason to give yourself to another man," Beckett said, his voice becoming angry again. He glared up at Norrington, who swallowed hard.

"I gave myself to no one, Lord Beckett," Robin said, taking a step closer to him. "But if it was a choice between you and James, I can guarantee that it wouldn't be you who'd have me." Robin's eyes flashed as she looked at the two. "Good morning." She took a deep breath and rid her face of all traces of anger before walking over and greeting Turner again.

Beckett glared after Robin for a few moments before turning to Norrington, who took another step back from him. "She's not _your_ fiancé," he growled. "I suggest you never let her into your bed again."

"Lord Beckett…"

"You need to work on your lying skills, Admiral," Beckett interrupted, walking away. Norrington lay a shaking hand on the wooden railing for support. He watched Beckett approach Robin again, taking her by the arm and steering her away from Turner. He was not sure whom to fear for more—Robin or himself.


	19. Blackmail

Lord Beckett found keeping Robin at his side difficult, for she was no longer trying to mask her attempts to pull away from him. She did not seem to care what the crew of the _Flying Dutchman _thought of her anymore. Beckett had to stop this behavior, and quickly—it would reveal to the crew of the _Dutchman_ that his power was limited, and worse, limited by _her_.

Beckett kept a hand firmly holding Robin's hand to his arm. If Robin had not so obviously been attempting to escape his touch, the motion would likely have appeared loving. But Robin was not going to receive Beckett's love until she would willingly accept it. Once she understood that she was his, and his only, she would embrace everything he had to offer.

Beckett glanced back at Norrington, who was currently steadying himself by leaning on the wooden railing. If he had been a low-ranking soldier, Beckett would have already had him eliminated. But Norrington was an Admiral, and his unfortunate high standing would cause him to be missed, given his greater value. And Norrington had served Beckett well, thus far—he had ensured that the free-spirited wench on Beckett's arm had fulfilled their agreement, though she did not complete it fully. Beckett smirked; he was rather pleased at how the arrangement had turned out, and glad that he had found a loophole.

Motioning to two East India soldiers to make sure that the couple would not be disturbed, Beckett let Robin to the very back of the ship and to a sort of balcony. Below them was another balcony where a member of the _Flying Dutchman's_ crew seemed to be taking an unscheduled break from work. Releasing Robin's arm, Beckett drew his small pistol (which he had retrieved from Robin's room that morning) and fired a shot through the dozing man's head, killing him instantly. Beckett put the pistol back within his coat and behaving rather nonchalant about the incident, which caused Robin to stare at him in horror.

Pretending to only just notice the look on Robin's face, Beckett said, "He was not doing his duty. Wouldn't you, a former pirate captain, have taken similar action?"

Robin shook her head. "No, I wouldn't have. If you kill a man, you give him no chance to learn from his mistakes. And that defeats the purpose of such a punishment, does it not?"

"Jack did not seem to learn his lesson, even after he was sent to Davy Jones' Locker and then returned." Robin looked at Beckett curiously, anger and hatred suddenly vanishing and being replaced with an intense gaze filled with interest. Beckett was instantly on his guard; Robin wanted something.

"Jack went to Davy Jones' Locker? And how did he return?"

"His pirate friends rescued him—for their own selfish reasons, of course. No one missed him." Beckett expected some sort of outcry at this statement. He knew of Robin's close relationship with Captain Jack, a relationship that had left a scar on Beckett's heart. But Robin did not say anything to defend her former captain.

"I doubt that you were happy to hear of his return," Robin commented.

Beckett's eyes narrowed. What was she doing? Trying to gain information? Attempting to anger him? "The only good thing about his return was the possibility of being able to kill him myself," Beckett said viciously. "He betrayed me, the Company, and you."

"He did not betray me!" Robin exclaimed, her eyes flashing. "Nor did he betray you! It was you who betrayed him, you who ruined his life, you who took away everything that was dear to him!"

Beckett had been completely unprepared for such a strong response to his statement, but he remained outwardly calm. "He betrayed the Company, therefore me, and therefore you," Beckett retorted. "And even if I did take some of what he held dear…" Beckett's voice became soft, and the coldness in his eyes vanished. "He took what I held most dear."

Robin mulled over this statement in her mind for a few moments before realizing what Beckett meant. "You…" She blinked, completely thrown off by his response to her brief rant. "You never loved me." Her tone of voice betrayed her doubt about her own statement. Beckett stepped closer to her.

"I did," Beckett admitted quietly. "You've no idea. I was willing to risk everything for a marriage to you." Robin's brow furrowed. "My father threatened to disown me if I married you."

"Because I was lower-class?" Robin predicted.

Beckett nodded. "And because you were…well…"

"Less than ladylike?" Robin said with a grin.

Beckett chuckled. "Something like that."

Robin's eyes softened. "You never told me that."

"I was…afraid." Robin shook her head to show that she did not understand. "I thought that…that you were perhaps." Beckett looked away from her. Why was telling the truth sometimes so difficult? "I thought that you may have only been pretending to be in love with me." Beckett took a deep breath. "That you only loved my family's fortune, and that you'd…that you would leave me if you discovered that I was likely to lose my wealth."

"Cutler…are you telling the truth?" Without looking at Robin, Beckett nodded silently. The awkward pause was almost unbearable as Beckett waited for a response to this. He should not be emotionally attached to this woman… "I've always wondered why you didn't tell me."

Beckett turned sharply to her, his mouth open in astonishment. "You knew?" _And you didn't leave…_

Robin nodded, now refusing to look at him. "Your father sent me a letter…well, a threat, really…" Robin looked at her hands. "But I still wanted to marry you. You were…I thought you were a good man. And I…" Robin's voice became suddenly harsh. "But then you ruined my father. And I finally saw you for what you were." Robin turned to leave, but Beckett caught her arm.

"I did what was best for the Company," he pleaded.

"Then go marry the Company and let me be!" Robin hissed through clenched teeth. "It's quite clear that your feelings for me were not nearly as strong as mine were for you." Tears filled her eyes. "And I've had enough of your lies." She tried to pull away, but Beckett managed to grab both of her wrists to keep her from escaping.

"Have I lied to you since you boarded this vessel?"

The question seemed to catch Robin off guard. She searched her memory for what seemed like an eternity until she finally said, in a voice so quiet that Beckett hardly heard her, "No."

Beckett noticed that she was no longer trying to twist her arms from his grasp. "Then believe me when I say this." Beckett stepped forward slightly. "I love you."

Robin stared at him, her mouth open and her eyes studying him, trying to determine whether or not he was being truthful. Almost as a sign of his sincerity, he released her arms from his tight grip. Robin shook her head. "I…" She bit her lip. "Though I know I will regret saying this, and am probably being a fool…I believe you."

_That's not something you lie about—but I am a damn fool for admitting it._

Beckett nearly gasped in surprise as he felt Robin's soft lips against his. He closed his eyes in response, but tried not to allow himself to get too caught up in passion, remembering what had happened before.

Robin did not attempt to seduce him with the kiss. It was much more gentle, much more…dare he think it…loving. Beckett's eyes remained closed as Robin pulled away, and when he slowly opened them, she was leaning against the wooden railing, staring out at the sea. She had not even attempted to leave.

Lord Beckett watched her for a moment, trying to decipher whether feelings or goals had made her suddenly…he touched his fingers to his lips. He walked up beside her and, after a few tense moments of silence, he dared to speak. "I do not understand you." Robin arched a quizzical eyebrow at him. "If you…I do not understand why you would betray me by allowing another man to—." Beckett's mouth snapped shut due to the sudden fierce glare Robin shot at him. After a moment, Beckett hesitantly continued. "Perhaps I am merely paranoid. I always have been." Beckett's voice became darker. "Jealous, as well."

"And who are you jealous of, Cutler?" Robin asked, her eyes glinting. Beckett swallowed, feeling almost weakened by Robin's use of his Christian name. "You are the man I am to marry."

Beckett allowed a small smile tug at the side of his mouth. She did, at least, accept that. "True. But your affections seem to be…split." Robin's eyes lost their mischievous glint as Beckett leaned closer to her, his voice dropping dangerously low. "I will not have my future wife fooling around with other men."

"I never—."

"It is obvious where the majority of your affections lie," Beckett said. _At least where the majority of your desires are satisfied_ he thought spitefully. "And the wife of the head of the East India Trading Company cannot be seen as an unfaithful whore."

"What about as a pirate?"

Beckett chuckled. "A privateer," he corrected. "And no one will know." He leaned even closer. "Your silly habit of pillaging is something I will tolerate. Your flirtations with the good Admiral, however…it would be most troublesome if a fatal accident were to be befall him." He let his words hang in the air.

"You wouldn't," Robin gasped after this sank in. "He works for you!"

Beckett smirked, allowing his eyes to casually glance downward at the dead sailor on the balcony below them. "His usefulness seems to have run its course, and now he's simply…in the way." Robin continued staring at him in horror. "Of course, if he was no longer vying for the affection of my betrothed…"

"He's not vying for my affection!"

"Oh? For use of certain 'talents' of yours, then?" Beckett asked, his eyes narrowing.

Robin flushed, glaring at him. "No. He's not vying for anything."

"Then you won't miss him. And if you don't wish an unfortunate accident to occur, you should make sure he doesn't get too close to you, my love."

Robin's eyes flashed in anger. "You liar!" she snarled. "I knew I shouldn't have believed you!"

Beckett stopped and looked back at her. "But I didn't lie, love."

"Oh, and blackmailing your fiancé is just your way of showing affection?" Robin said sarcastically, her eyes filling with tears. Beckett smirked. He had complete control of the situation now.

"That, too. But in this case, it's just good business."


	20. Cruelty's New Name

Chapter 20: Cruelty's New Name

**Chapter 20: Cruelty's New Name**

Admiral Norrington watched Lord Beckett head below deck alone. After a moment's hesitation, Norrington decided to find Robin, fearing that she may perhaps be hurt. After all, her fiancé had apparently attempted to rape her before. And with all aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ loyal to Lord Beckett, or at least under his control, Robin would have no one to turn to except Norrington.

Norrington halted in his tracks, momentarily confused by this concept. He was the only one Robin could turn to…and, when he thought about it, she was the only one he could turn to. They were each other's only allies now. Strange, seeing as they had been at each other's throats merely a few days ago…although their bickering had ended in a peculiar fashion…

Peeking around a corner, Norrington saw Robin heading toward him, roughly rubbing tears from her cheeks. When Robin caught sight of him, she turned and made to head back to wherever she had come from. "Wait, Robin." Norrington strode quickly to her and grabbed her arm. She gave a small cry, as though in pain, causing Norrington to quickly let go._ The bastard_ he thought, believing that Beckett must have manhandled her. "Are you all right?" he asked, scanning Robin's body for signs of abuse.

"I'm fine," she said shortly, and she moved past him, trying to walk away again, but Norrington followed. She stopped after a few steps. "What are you doing?"

"Walking with you," Norrington replied, offering her his arm.

Robin looked at it and made the smallest of motions that indicated that she was going to accept it. But then she glanced behind Norrington, folder her arms across her chest, and began walking again.

Norrington turned to see what Robin had been looking at, but saw nothing and no one of interest. He looked back at Robin curiously, keeping pace alongside her. "What happened, Robin? Did he hurt you?" Robin vigorously shook her head, refusing to look at him. "You're lying."

Robin stopped and looked up at him. Her eyes were still glistening with tears as her gazed dropped to the ground. "Not physically," she said under her breath.

Norrington knew how manipulative Beckett could be, and how cruel. "What did he tell you?" Robin said nothing. "Did he threaten you?" Robin bit her lip and continued walking. "Robin." He stepped in front of her. "Robin, please."

"What?" Robin asked sharply.

Norrington flinched. The coldness in her voice as she said that one word clearly revealed what her conversation with Beckett had included. "If Lord Beckett disapproves of our relationship, it doesn't…"

"What relationship?" she said quietly. "We worked together a little. That's all. Any other relationship was over years ago."

Norrington was so stunned by this that Robin managed to pass by him without any resistance. Once he regained his composure, he followed her again. "Robin…" His voice came out much more pained than he had intended.

Robin stopped and looked back at him, her eyes shining with tears that she refused to let fall. Norrington walked up next to her again, taking her by the arm. This time she did not protest, but she averted her eyes and refused to look at him. They were strangely quiet as they walked. But nothing seemed appropriate, nor did Robin appear to be willing to talk about anything at the moment, so the two were content to walk in silence. However, upon nearing the back of the ship, Norrington suddenly slowed to a halt. Robin nearly pulled her arm away as she took a step further than him. "Jam—Admiral?"

Norrington was slightly hurt when she avoided saying his name, but he was currently more distressed about something else. Norrington was not sure how to explain the sudden feeling of dread that was building up inside of him. That is, he was not sure of how to tell Robin. He knew quite well why he was hesitant to continue. The couple was merely half a dozen paces away from where Norrington had died.

"Let's turn around," he suggested. Norrington tried to turn, but Robin merely slipped her arm from his and remained where she was standing.

"Why?"

Norrington hesitated. "Because," he said quietly.

"As if that's a reason," Robin said with a small smile, walking toward the very spot where Norrington had died. She suddenly slowed and put her hands on the railing before her. She was standing exactly where he had fallen. Robin stood in silence, staring out onto the sea as one hand ran lightly over part of the wooden railing. "You died here," Robin said quietly. She turned back to look at him. "Didn't you?"

Norrington's mouth fell open. He walked up beside her, and a shiver shot up his spine. "Yes." Robin was gazing out onto the sea again. "How do you know that?" Robin did not look at him. "Robin?"

"Lord Beckett wants to see ya, miss," a familiar voice said from behind the couple. Norrington turned to look at the speaker, quickly putting himself between the man and Robin as he recognized the man's face. Though the body was no longer covered in barnacles and coral, Norrington knew who it was. In response to Norrington's reaction, the man asked, "Do I know you?"

"You ought to." Robin turned to face the man, taking a few steps so she was now standing between Norrington and the sailor. "You killed him." Norrington moved his eyes from his killer to Robin. How could she possibly know that?

"I know you." The man was no longer looking at Norrington, but at Robin. "What are you doing aboard the _Dutchman_?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Bootstrap," Robin said coldly. "You may tell Lord Beckett that I do not wish to see him. If he wants to take that up with me, he can come talk to me himself."

"I don't think he'll like hearing that," Bootstrap said.

"I don't doubt it." Robin glanced at Norrington and bit her lip, seeming to reconsider. "Never mind, don't tell him that. I'll be there in a minute."

"Robin," Norrington said worriedly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. He was now greatly concerned for her safety, and even more concerned that she was now behaving rather submissively. He knew that Beckett must have threatened her severely to cause this dramatic change in her persona.

Robin glanced above them, almost as to the heavens. "Tell him I will be there in a few minutes," Robin said quietly.

Bootstrap nodded and turned to leave. "As you wish, Miss Sparrow."

Robin's body tensed at these words as a shock rippled through Norrington and his mouth dropped open. He stared at Robin incredulously. "Miss Sparrow?" he repeated. "Miss Sparrow?"

Robin flinched as she turned to look at him, failing greatly in her attempt to appear innocent. "Did I fail to mention that I was also telling the truth about living aboard my father's ship?" She giggled nervously when Norrington said nothing. "As you said before, it wasn't all a lie."

"Your father is…Jack Sparrow?" Norrington said through his shock. "As in the pirate?"

"Are you really that surprised?" Robin asked, appearing to be sincerely curious.

Norrington took a deep breath. It was true that Robin had long black hair that could be seen as resembling Jack's. She also had a similar drunken swagger whenever she had a bottle of rum in her hand…she was most certainly cunning, as was Jack…but Norrington still could not believe it. "Yes. I am that surprised." Norrington thought for a moment, and then the horrible realization struck him. "You tried to get your own father marooned.

"Note how well that turned out; we ended up there too," Robin said quietly.

"When I found you…on that island…"

"Captain Barbossa had seen fit to maroon me," Robin said. "For saving young Mr. Turner, actually."

Norrington's brow furrowed. "But I found you years after Mr. Turner's rescue."

"Ragetti is not the best at keeping secrets." She apparently believed that this was all the explanation needed.

"Captain Sparrow was marooned before you…you did not stand up for him?"

"And be sent to the Locker?" Robin exclaimed. "No, thanks. Besides, it was part of the agreement that—." Robin's mouth snapped shut.

"You were part of the mutiny," Norrington breathed. Robin winced, convincing Norrington that he was correct. "You aided in what should have resulted in your father's death."

"He was in the way," she said quietly, refusing to look at Norrington again.

"You're not sorry, are you?" Norrington said in horror. Robin was silent. "You don't even regret what you did." Robin turned to him, glancing over his shoulder before biting her lip and remaining silent. Norrington threw a glance behind him, but saw no one. He took a small step back from Robin. "You don't regret anything…you don't even really regret what you did to me, do you?" His voice shook as he took another step back. Robin's eyes were filling with tears, but she still said nothing. _Damn it, say something!_ Norrington thought desperately. "It was a lie. Everything. Again!" Norrington felt tears of both anger and sadness coming to his eyes. "And I fell for it…again…"

Robin opened her mouth, but closed it again as she looked up. Norrington turned to leave, but then he paused and looked back. "You know, you and Beckett are a perfect match." A tear rolled down Norrington's cheek. "You are both completely heartless…you don't care who you hurt as long as it gets you what you want." Norrington was taken aback when a single tear made its way down Robin's face. After a brief moment of hesitation, Norrington said, "Crying won't help. I've seen you cry before. It's just as much a lie as everything else."

Norrington spun on his heel and walked away as quickly as he could, his heart feeling completely decimated. "You and Robin are the perfect couple. Good luck to you," he said coldly as he passed by Lord Beckett, who seemed to be heading to where Norrington had just left Robin. Without waiting for a response, Norrington stormed to his room, slammed the door, and sat down on the bed—the bed Robin had slept in the night before.

He put his head in his hands and tried to stop crying, but hot tears continued to spill down his cheeks as he felt his heart being painfully torn apart. Cruelty, which he had once associated with Lord Beckett, now had a new name to him—Robin Sparrow.


	21. To Have a Heart

"Mrs. Turner?" The voice brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Mr. Gibbs standing before her. "You all right?"

Elizabeth touched her cheek and noticed that she had started crying again. "As well as can be expected." She wiped away her tears. "I just…I don't know what happened to Will, and James is working for Beckett again…I don't understand what is going on." Elizabeth looked up at the helm, where Jack was currently standing. "And what was the relationship between Jack and Robin?" she asked suddenly. Elizabeth had been growing more curious by the minute ever since Pintel had pulled her aside and warned her not to mention Robin to Jack. Robin seemed a bit too young for Jack, but then again, would Jack care?

"I'm not actually sure…that was before I met him," Mr. Gibbs said, also looking up at Jack. "As for Robin and the Admiral…" Elizabeth turned sharply back to Mr. Gibbs, who appeared a little uncomfortable under her gaze. "Did you notice that the Admiral kept rubbing his right arm?" Elizabeth's brow furrowed as she nodded. She had noticed it once, but it had not seemed important. "Well, and this is only a guess, but I think that Beckett forced him into the Blood Oath."

Elizabeth blinked. "The Blood Oath?" she repeated blankly.

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs said, sitting on the steps beside her. "The Blood Oath ties two people together in a bond that keeps them from betraying each other."

"And how can blood stop treachery?" Elizabeth asked, feeling as though either Mr. Gibbs was making this up as he went along or that she was missing something.

Mr. Gibbs leaned forward and entered his storytelling mode "The two who participate in the Blood Oath ritual share some of their blood, which binds the two together for eternity. The heathen gods take this Oath very seriously—if one betrays the other, the betrayer dies. It is a rare thing do be done nowadays."

Elizabeth thought on this for a moment. "So Beckett bonded with James to make sure he…" Elizabeth remembered the conversation she and Jack had overheard on the island. "To make sure James got the map to him?" She shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. James and Robin kept almost killing each other when we were marooned—but they never did. Why would they have held back, then?"

"Because Beckett probably made Robin and the Admiral take the Oath together," Mr. Gibbs surmised. "Beckett would want to have the option of betraying them, wouldn't he?" he said darkly.

"So James had no choice," Elizabeth said quietly. "He's just Beckett's pawn."

"As is Robin, likely as not," Mr. Gibbs added.

Elizabeth's mind turned to her husband. "But what about Will? Where is he? Why isn't he in command of the _Dutchman_?"

Mr. Gibbs looked thoughtful. "Do you have his heart with you, Mrs. Turner?" he asked suddenly.

Elizabeth's own heart stopped when she realized that she did not—she had left it in the chest, in her bedroom, at her home. "No," she gasped. She put her face in her hands. "Oh, my God. Beckett—he must have taken it."

Mr. Gibbs put an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her, looking around almost guiltily to see if anyone was watching them. "I'm sure that William's fine. He's just…"

"Under the command of Lord Cutler Beckett," Elizabeth said venomously. She hated that man with every fiber of her being. He had murdered Elizabeth's father—Beckett had deserved his fate. He should not be alive now. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she thought of her home. "William! Jane and little William!" Tears began pouring down her cheeks once more. "What did he do to them?"

O O O

Norrington heard Robin approaching long before she opened the door. She seemed to be rushing down the hall as fast as her high-heels would allow her, and she sounded as though she was crying. Norrington stood in a rather obscure corner of Robin's room as the woman flung open the door and slammed it behind her. She leaned against it and muttered, "You bastard," as she wiped away the streams of tears that were flowing down her face.

"Robin," Norrington said quietly to alert her to his presence. Robin looked up. Doing a double take as her eyes took him in, she pushed herself flat against the door, drawing a dagger from somewhere in her dress, which was no doubt positioned for easy access to Robin in case Beckett attempted to touch her too intimately. Robin's eyes were wide and her breath was quick. She seemed to fear that Norrington was there to hurt her. Goodness knows what that monster of the East India Company had been saying or doing to her…

Norrington held up his hands to show that he was holding nothing and meant her no harm, slowly taking a few steps towards her. Bootstrap's words were still ringing in his ears. Bootstrap had knocked quietly on his door a quarter of an hour before, and he had relayed to Norrington part of a conversation he had recently overheard between Robin and Lord Beckett. Though Norrington would usually be inclined to distrust the man who had taken his life, the pirate's words had rung true, which was why Norrington was now in Robin's quarters.

"I want to talk to you," he said softly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Robin exclaimed, lowering the knife but keeping her hand firmly clenched around the handle.

"I believe I just answered that," Norrington said quietly. He motioned to the door. Robin understood what he meant, and she stepped away from the door, and when she spoke, her voice was quiet—it would not be wise to alert Lord Beckett that she was not alone in her room.

"Talk to me about what?" she hissed, forcefully wiping away the rest of her tears. "You expressed your views and feelings well enough." She turned her back on him, apparently no longer believing that he would attack her, or no longer caring.

"But you didn't," Norrington replied quietly. He took a step toward her. "I've never known you to be silent under attack. You would be talking yourself out of whatever trouble you were in." Robin said nothing. "Just like your father."

"You couldn't wait to bring that up again, I see," Robin replied coldly. "Yes, I betrayed him. You made your point. Beckett and I are a perfect match." Norrington jumped as a glint of metal flew past his head. He turned to see that Robin's dagger was now lodged in the map behind him, piercing the very center of the East India Company symbol.

Norrington swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths to calm his heart rate. After a few moments he asked, "Why won't you deny anything?"

"Perhaps because it's all true."

"That never stopped you from lying before," Norrington said, his voice cold. He was surprised to get no reaction. Sighing, Norrington said, "I know Lord Beckett threatened you." Robin turned to him sharply but remained silent. "I admit that I do not know what with, but I know he did." Robin was still staring intensely at him. "That's why you let me say all those…horrible things about you."

"I never said that you weren't correct," Robin said quietly, turning away again.

Norrington took another step towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently turning her to around to face him. He was slightly surprised when she did not resist. "Now you are lying." She looked away. "Robin." She continued to stare at the map on the wall. "Bootstrap told me about the assassins that were nearby, above and behind us." Robin looked back up at him, her eyes wide. "Beckett threatened your life, didn't he?"

Robin opened and closed her mouth silently, and she looked down at her hands. "No," she breathed. "Not my life." She took a deep breath and gazed up at him, her deep brown eyes still glistening with tears. "Lord Beckett is jealous of the rather close relationship we have—had," she quickly corrected.

"And so he threatened you to make you…break it?"

Robin bit her lip. "More or less. To keep you…at a distance, I suppose."

Norrington breathed deeply. Another man jealous of _him_—that was a new experience. "But if the assassins weren't there to keep you loyal to Beckett, then what were they to do if…?" Robin's eyes fell again, and a revolting realization hit Norrington, and all the blood rushed from his face. "Me?" he gasped, removing his hands from Robin's shoulders and taking a step back from her, as though close proximity would cause him to fall dead where he stood. "But…"

"But you have been working for him," Robin finished. "You were his pawn again," she added quietly. Robin turned her back on Norrington yet again. "It doesn't matter to him. You're a threat to his domination of me." Robin shuddered as she hugged herself, her fingernails digging into her upper arms, showing that she was even angrier than she was revealing.

A small glint from Robin's left hand caught Norrington's eyes. He grabbed her hand to examine the ring she bore. He heard her gasp in surprise, but Norrington did not respond, for he was completely focused on the diamond ring. The ring was the most elegant and probably the most expensive piece of jewelry Norrington had ever seen. It was also on her ring finger.

Norrington moved his eyes up to Robin's face. A single tear was trailing down her cheek. "You're doing it to protect me," he realized, reaching to her face and hesitating a moment before brushing away her tear. "You're marrying him willingly to keep me from harm." He could not help but smile slightly. "So it wasn't really all a lie." Robin shifted her weight uncomfortably.

After a moment of being locked in each other's gaze, Robin took a step back from Norrington, jerking her hand from his. "Why did it have to be you?" she hissed angrily. Norrington's brow furrowed, unsure of what Robin was talking about. "Why did you have to be the one Beckett sent with me? Why did it have to be _you_ who rescued me from that island?" Norrington shook his head slightly, unable to think of a way to respond to Robin's sudden anger towards him.

"I don't—."

"I was able to keep my emotions in check so that they would never hinder me," Robin interrupted. "I had to in order to survive. But when I'm around you, I start feeling…I start actually…" She collapsed onto her bed. "I would not be in this mess if it wasn't for you. If I had no emotional connection to you, which I shouldn't, then Beckett would not be able to use your life as leverage and I would be able to find a way out of this bloody marriage." Robin put her face in her hands as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Bloody bastard," she murmured through her tears.

Norrington was not quite sure whom Robin was referring to—given what she had just been saying, she could be talking about Lord Beckett or Norrington himself. He stood awkwardly nearby, watching her cry. Robin seemed so forlorn. He was probably the only person to ever see her like this—and he felt guilty about that. Norrington considered leaving, but that would be cruel. Cruel was the last thing he wanted to become. Norrington slowly approached her and sat down next to her. He began putting an arm about Robin's shoulders, but Robin abruptly stood. "You should go before something realizes you're here."

Norrington stood as well, but didn't head to the door. "I'm not going to leave you here like this," he said, reaching out to brush away her tears again, but Robin took a step back, shaking her head.

"You have taken far too great a risk already. Just leave and pretend that this never happened. That you don't know how I…that you don't know that I wasn't lying."

Unable to resist asking, Norrington said, "From the beginning?"

Robin looked at him and bit her lip. "It was a lie at first," she admitted.

"But not for long," Norrington predicted. Robin gave no indication whether he was right or wrong in that assumption. Norrington took Robin's right hand, the hand on which she still wore the emerald ring he had given her many years before. He hesitated before asking, "Why did you leave?"

Robin appeared shocked by this question, the pain in her eyes only surpassed by the pain in Norrington's own as he remembered the past. "Because…" She lowered her eyes. "Because I was afraid." She struggled with her next sentence. "Being around you…I felt…" She chuckled. "Exactly, I felt, I actually had a heart." She looked back up at him. "And having a heart never caused me anything but pain."

Norrington lightly pressed his lips to her hand before wrapping his arms about Robin and embracing her, holding her close to his chest as she cried. They remained like that for several moments before Robin continued. "I thought you'd…I thought you would hurt me. I feared it would happen again."

"Feared what would happen again?" Norrington asked quietly, hoping he was not asking too personal of a question. He knew virtually nothing about Robin's past before he had met her. What did she think would happen?

"The last man I had fallen in love with betrayed me," Robin whispered, burying her face in Norrington's uniform. "I was afraid you would, too."

Norrington felt his heart beat against his ribcage as Robin's words sank in, and he quite sure that Robin could hear it. Norrington's hand shook slightly as he stroke her hair. Robin's arms slinked beneath Norrington's coat and wrapped around his waist as Norrington kissed the top of her head, and the two remained there in a silent embrace…


	22. Worries

Lord Beckett was suspicious. Not that this was entirely unusual—he was often suspicious of those around him. One in his position had the right to be paranoid. But Beckett was growing increasingly apprehensive about Robin and Admiral Norrington. He could not explain why, for since the rather spiteful words Norrington had thrown at Robin when he had discovered whom her father was, the two had hardly spoken, and only then to give each other a cold but polite greeting as they walked by each other.

Beckett grinned. It had been a stroke of genius to send a man who knew Robin's parentage to fetch her. What Beckett had not known was that Norrington would come to the conclusions that had caused him to completely break down. The idea had worked even better than planned—Beckett had only been meaning to drive a small wedge between Robin and Norrington, and from there slowly force them apart if Robin did not do so quickly enough for Beckett's taste. But now that Norrington believed that Robin had done nothing but lie to him, Beckett had no reason to worry.

But he did worry.

Lord Beckett knew the value of information. He had thought that he had all the information he needed to know about Robin in order to gain control over her. Beckett did indeed know much more than Robin wished him to. But while listening in on Robin and the Admiral, he had discovered something he had not known, though begun to suspect: Robin and the Admiral had met before Beckett introduced them in Singapore. And the nature of their previous relationship sounded as though it had been quite friendly…perhaps even romantic.

Beckett's fists clenched at that thought. Perhaps he had been naïve, but Beckett had believed that the relationship between Robin and the Admiral stemmed from the time they had likely spent together in Tortuga and onboard the _Black Pearl_, and that the relationship was mostly physical. Beckett had also thought that any feelings besides sexual attraction were false, created by being allies and being bonded by the Blood Oath. But now Lord Beckett feared that there was something more, something real that was somehow keeping the two together despite Beckett's threats.

All evidence was to the contrary of this fear. Norrington was now constantly depressed, often either sadly gazing at nothing or shooting a glare at Robin. Robin also seemed very sad and appeared to actually feel a bit guilty. Beckett had everyone on the ship keeping an eye on them, and the only reports that he received were of brief encounters where the two exchanged short greetings before heading off in their separate directions. Yet Beckett still firmly believed that something was going on between the two of them.

One reason he believed that somehow the two were managing to continue their relationship was the fact that Robin still resisted Beckett's touch. She allowed an arm about her waist, but if Beckett's hand began traveling lower, she would either slap his hand with her fan (if others were around) or strike him (if they were alone). She tolerated kisses on her hand and cheek, but refused to let him even graze her lips. This refusal of intimate contact made Beckett begin to believe that Robin was receiving physical pleasure from someone else—namely Admiral Norrington.

Beckett would watch the two closely at meals, to which he would still often invite the Admiral. He often caught the two glancing at each other, but usually Norrington appeared angry and Robin appeared guilty. Further showing his fear of the two continuing to have a relationship, Beckett had formed the habit of intermittently putting an ear to Robin's door, listening for signs that she was not alone. Sometimes he swore he heard hushed voices, but often Admiral Norrington would suddenly appear from above deck and head to his room, eyeing Beckett curiously as he passed.

Beckett kept telling himself that there was no need to be paranoid. None of the Company's soldiers or the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ had reported anything remotely suspicious at all, and Beckett himself also never saw anything to support his worries. But he still feared that Robin was not completely his.

If Lord Beckett could have seen through Robin's door, he would have known that this fear was warranted. The evening that Norrington had confronted Robin about what he had heard from Bootstrap, Norrington had stayed with Robin through the entire night. Upon waking up lying in bed next to her the next morning, he had felt a gnawing feeing in his stomach. He was certain that Beckett would glare at him as soon as he appeared above deck, and that Norrington would die shortly afterwards in a fatal "accident." But no such accident occurred.

Though Norrington and Robin maintained the façade of sadness and anger towards each other around Beckett and the Company crew, they quickly became bolder in sneaking into each other's rooms to spend time together. Though they did not know it, they were spotted nearly every time—but the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ wished for them to continue to defy Lord Beckett, and even some of the Company soldiers sympathized and kept their mouths shut.

The crew was sure that the two were involved in an illicit love affair, but though the two would often fall asleep with Norrington's arms wrapped around Robin and her head buried in his chest, nothing of _that_ sort ever happened. The two spent their time in each other's beds talking quietly about their troubles and worries, confiding in each other. Neither of them would bring up their past relationship, and neither expressed anything for the other beyond friendship. Norrington did occasionally touch his lips to Robin's forehead or gently caress her neck with his hand, but he never even attempted to kiss her on the lips. He almost felt as though doing so would be betraying her trust in him.

The night before they were to reach Port Royal, the two were strangely silent. Beckett was planning to announce the engagement almost upon their arrival in the port, and then marry merely a week later. Robin had already expressed her worries over the marriage. She feared that Beckett would not even allow her the small amount of freedom he had promised. The night had also recently hosted the intensely awkward and rather brief conversation about the wedding night, something neither Robin nor Norrington wished to dwell on.

It was a particularly cold night. Norrington had an arm around Robin, and her body was pressed close to his. The two had not spoken for nearly an hour, but they were not asleep. The silence gave Norrington's mind time to wander back into the past, back to when he and Robin had been happy. His mind found its way to the last time he had seen Robin as Jacqueline.

"_Promise me you won't be out after dark." Jacqueline looked at him innocently, but promised nothing. "Jacqueline, it can be dangerous at night." He kissed her forehead. "And I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."_

_Jacqueline bit her lip. "Fine. As long as you promise not to go off and get killed by pirates."_

"_Worried?" Jacqueline did not look at him. "I'll be fine. I promise."_

_Their first kiss…_

Norrington smiled sadly at the memory before his brow suddenly furrowed. _"As long as you promise not to go off and get killed by pirates."_ It was such a specific request of him—not to be safe, or to return, but to not be killed by a pirate. And he had been killed by a pirate. His mind now leapt forward in time.

"_You died here," Robin said quietly. She turned to look at him. "Didn't you?"_

"You knew," he breathed suddenly. Robin looked at him questioningly, surprised by the interruption of the silence. "How could you have known where I died and by who's hand?" Robin looked away, hiding her face from him by burying her head in his chest. "And how did you know before it happened?"

Robin shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Norrington raised his hand and gently lifted Robin's chin so she was looking at him. "You told me not to go get killed by pirates," he said quietly. Robin moved her head away from Norrington's hand and managed to hide her eyes from him again. "You knew that I would die at sea by the hands of a pirate." She still refused to look at him. "Jacqueline…"

Norrington froze, his eyes wide. He could not take it back. Robin slowly raised her eyes to look into his. She gazed at him for a moment in silence. "It was a feeling," she whispered finally, reaching up and running a hand through Norrington's wigless hair. "I can't explain it, James."

Norrington smiled nervously, wondering if Robin was going to react to his use of the name Jacqueline. "You understand if I find it difficult to believe you," he said lightheartedly, although it was the truth. "I believe that there is much more to you than meets the eye, Robin." Robin smiled softly.

"Jacqueline." Norrington first thought that he had imagined it. "My name is Jacqueline."

Norrington stroked her cheek. "Jacqueline."


	23. The Last Time

It had been nearly a week since Norrington had last seen Jacqueline. Lord Beckett had immediately taken her to his home in Port Royal and apparently never allowed her to leave the manor. From what Norrington had heard, no one had seen Jacqueline, and it would be a great understatement to say that Norrington was concerned. He was sure that Beckett was somehow abusing her, most likely using her as his own personal whore. Norrington's fists clenched each time his mind ventured into that likely possibility.

Admiral Norrington leaned against the stone wall of the fort, gazing out onto the sea. He was standing quite near where he had been when Elizabeth had revealed whom she truly loved. Remembering that moment did not help lift his spirits.

Norrington was required to attend a hanging at the fort, which was to take place quite soon. He neither knew nor cared who was being hung. Some pirates, he had been told. There had been a time when he would have looked forward to watching such men face justice, but since arriving in Port Royal (by jolly boat, seeing as the _Dutchman_ could not make port), Norrington had done little but worry about Jacqueline.

"It's all right, go on with your business deal. You can leave me alone for a moment, my lord." Norrington almost refused to believe his ears as he heard Jacqueline's voice floating toward him from somewhere nearby.

"I shan't be long, my love."

Norrington's eyes narrowed as he heard Lord Beckett speak. "His love" indeed. Beckett did not love Jacqueline. He did not even care about her. She was nothing more than a prize to him, just another business deal Beckett had gotten the better side of by using underhanded means.

Jacqueline appeared suddenly, walking through the stone archway leading to the battlements. She wore a dark green dress inlaid with golden designs accentuating her curves, and her black tresses gently waved in the wind. James believed that she was the image of beauty. _Perhaps more lovely than Aphrodite herself_ he mused.

Jacqueline did not seem to notice Norrington as she gazed longingly out at the ocean. Norrington dared not go to her for fear that someone would see him, but he still attempted to get her attention.

"Jacqueline," he whispered. Jacqueline continued looking out at the sea as she paced closer to Norrington, still not acknowledging him. As soon as she was out of sight of those waiting to watch the hanging, she turned and smiled at him.

Jacqueline gasped in surprised as Norrington grabbed hold of her and embraced her, holding her tightly to his chest as though he would never let go. He had been too long since he had last held her. Though briefly flustered, Jacqueline returned the hug, closing her eyes and sighing as she wrapped her arms around him, appearing to have also missed his company.

Norrington took a deep breath and slowly pulled away. Jacqueline blushed prettily and smiled. "It's good to see you too, James."

"It's been days since anyone has seen you…" James trailed off. From what he could see of her, Jacqueline was not physically hurt. "Staying in Beckett's home for a week…did he…?"

Jacqueline bit her lip. "If you're trying to ask if he's had me yet, then no." She sighed and leaned against the stone wall where Norrington had just been. "Not that he hasn't tried," she said, flushing angrily. "But I have managed to…" She sighed. "It doesn't matter. He knows he has me," she said bitterly. "All he has to do is bide his time. And not for much longer." This comment brutally reminded Norrington that the wedding was to take place the very next day. And the wedding night… As though reading his thoughts, Jacqueline shuddered and said, "I plan to drink so much at the wedding I won't remember a thing." Jacqueline rubbed her neck with her left hand, and the sleeve of that arm fell slightly to reveal a series of cuts along her wrist. Norrington's eyes widened.

"Jacqueline…" She looked at him questioning, then seemed to realize that her wounds were showing and quickly made to cover them, but Norrington grabbed her arm. "What has he done to you?" Norrington asked in horror. Jacqueline refused to look at him, and comprehension dawned on Norrington. "What were you…what the hell did you think you were doing?"

Jacqueline's eyes remained downcast. "Nothing. It was…an accident."

"This was no accident, Jacqueline," Norrington contradicted, gently tracing one of the cuts with his finger.

Jacqueline winced and looked up at him. "It was…well, that's all it started as…but I was angry…Beckett…he had…" A tear rolled down her cheek. "Death is the only way out of this marriage," Jacqueline said darkly. "But believe me, if I had meant to take my own life, I would not be standing here talking to you now."

"I do not doubt it," Norrington whispered, wiping a tear from her face. "But don't even think of it, Jacqueline." He kissed her forehead. "I do not know what I would do without you." This admission caused a sudden flow of silent tears from Jacqueline. "I know this isn't much comfort, but we will see each other…the wedding does not have to end our relationship."

"You don't know?"

Norrington blinked. "Know…what?"

Jacqueline took a deep breath and averted her eyes, apparently preparing to tell him something unpleasant. "After the wedding, Beckett and I are going to his home." Norrington shifted awkwardly, hoping that this was not headed in the direction that it sounded.

"Isn't that to be expected?" he said when Jacqueline paused.

Jacqueline nodded. "Yes…but we are going to his 'main' home." Norrington did not understand what Jacqueline was trying to tell him, and this confusion apparently showed. Jacqueline took another deep breath and added, "In England."

Norrington felt his heart sink. "But I have been assigned to…"

"To remain in Port Royal, yes. Who do you think gave that order?"

Norrington could not believe it. Beckett had not even been to England for years, and now he was not remaining in the New World for even a short time after his wedding. Beckett was dragging Jacqueline away with him across the ocean…and very far away from Norrington. "Not because of…" Norrington began, motioning towards himself. Jacqueline arched an eyebrow and nodded slightly. "That is the most paranoid man I have ever met."

Jacqueline laughed quietly. "Apparently he should be," she said quietly, her breath on his face suddenly causing Norrington to become acutely aware of the very small distance between him and Jacqueline.

"But that means that this…this is the last time…" Jacqueline eyes fell again, indicating that Norrington was correct. "This is the last time we will be together and actually be…"

"Friends," Jacqueline finished.

"Is that what we are?" Norrington asked quickly.

Jacqueline gave a little laugh, and Norrington swore that she sounded almost nervous. "What else can we be? Obviously we aren't a couple, or enemies…what else is there?"

"Lovers," Norrington breathed so quietly that he was surprised Jacqueline heard it, but he knew she had when her cheeks became tinged pink. "I was just giving a general answer, not saying that we would be—are—." Norrington coughed and took a small step back.

Jacqueline laughed, entertained by Norrington's reaction to his own remark. "That may be the closest description, actually. We did share a bed, after all." Norrington felt his face flush and found his mind straying into the more common connotation of the phrase. It was not as though his mind had not gone there before—he had suppressed such thoughts with great difficulty while holding Jacqueline on board the _Flying Dutchman_ in the night. "And we did to quite a lot of sneaking around behind my fiancé's back."

"Lovers who shall never be," Norrington muttered.

A tear was making its way down Jacqueline's face again. As Norrington gently wiped it away, Jacqueline suddenly turned to look at the archway. "Has anyone seen my fiancé?" Norrington heard Lord Beckett's voice ask from somewhere in the fort.

Jacqueline made to leave, but Norrington caught her arm. She gasped in pain as his fingers wrapped around her cuts. Norrington loosened his grip, but did not let go. "Perhaps," he began. "Those few months of freedom a year Beckett will provide…" Jacqueline stepped closer to him to hear what he was saying. "Perhaps, somehow…we can meet." Jacqueline brushed away the remaining streaks of her tears.

"You have no idea how much I would like that," Jacqueline said softly.

"I will find a way to send word of a place, and there I will meet you," Norrington breathed. "I swear it." He leaned closer to her. "Remember me," he requested softly.

"I could never forget you, James." Norrington smiled slightly and let go of her arm. Jacqueline turned to go, but then looked back at him. She moved closer to him again, uncertainty reflected in her eyes. "You won't…"

Norrington put a hand near her lips to silence her, understand what she feared. "I promise. I would never do anything to hurt you, Jacqueline. I cannot live without you." He swallowed hard. "I love you."

Jacqueline inhaled sharply, her eyes shining with tears. He made a small movement to indicate for her to go to Beckett, but she instead moved closer to him. Norrington gasped as she put a hand on his neck and pressed her lips to his. Norrington closed his eyes, responding passionately despite his surprise.

"Robin?"

And then suddenly her soft lips were gone. Norrington had not even had a chance to open his eyes before Jacqueline responded to her fiancé's call. Norrington leaned back against the stone wall again, trying to keep his feelings hidden inside, but a tear managed to escape his eye. He quickly brushed it away, straightened his coat, and headed into the fort.


	24. The Hanging

James Norrington was dismayed by what he saw as he came from the battlements. It was not the gallows that had been constructed with five nooses that bothered him, though perhaps they should have. It was that the first sight he saw upon entering area was Lord Beckett lightly kissing Jacqueline on the lips. Norrington took a deep breath to calm his sudden burst of anger towards the little man, but he could not help but think that those lips were the same he had just kissed.

Norrington moved to stand next to the couple, the place his rank unofficially required. "Lord Beckett," he said, nodding to him respectfully.

Norrington noted that Beckett did not return the courtesy, but merely said, "Admiral."

Norrington turned to Jacqueline. "Miss Sparrow." He took Jacqueline's hand and briefly brought it to his lips before standing next to her, pretending now to ignore her and watch the soldiers begin to mark forward, guiding the condemned to the gallows. Norrington could not see who the criminals were from his position, and he was not very curious either. His mind was too focused on his loathing of Lord Beckett and his love for Beckett's fiancé.

The drums were sounding as a man began reading the list of crimes. They all sounded the same, as did all the crimes generally listed for pirates. Norrington recalled how Jack Sparrow's hanging was almost comical as his list of crimes was read. Remembering something about Sparrow impersonating a cleric from the Church of England caused Norrington to smirk slightly.

Sparrow…the name that Norrington had once held in contempt was now almost like music to his ears, though he still felt odd when using the name to refer to Jacqueline. Jack Sparrow must not be the man that Norrington made him out to be, if he managed to have such a daughter as Jacqueline. Then again, that could be the mother showing through.

Norrington's brow furrowed slightly. The mother…Norrington glanced sideways at Jacqueline. Jacqueline had once told him that her mother had left her father after she was born, and that she had never known her. Had that been one of Jacqueline's lies or had she been telling him the truth?

"May God have mercy on your soul."

Norrington turned his attention back to the hanging. Two men had just stepped up onto the platform. They looked strangely familiar, but Norrington could not imagine way. Then another pirate in shackles came into view. He was mostly bald with some straggly hair. Norrington's lips parted slightly in shock as he realized that he knew the man. He was the one who was always with…

"Ragetti," Jacqueline breathed as the one-eyed pirate came up the steps to the gallows.

Norrington now knew why all the men at the gallows were familiar. They were all from the _Black Pearl_. As she gazed at Ragetti, Jacqueline's eyes filled with emotion that even Norrington had rarely seen. He felt a small pang of jealously. He had noticed that Jacqueline and the pirate had a sort of friendship before, but he suddenly realized that perhaps it had been something more. Strange to be jealous of a man who was about to be hung.

The emotions Jacqueline was failing to hide did not go unnoticed by Lord Beckett either, who appeared slightly puzzled. "This 'Ragetti' a friend of yours, love?"

Jacqueline bit her lower lip and refused to look at Beckett. Norrington knew what she was thinking—Beckett had been perfectly willing to have Norrington killed simply because of his relationship with Jacqueline. Norrington shuddered to think what Beckett would have done to Ragetti upon discovering that Jacqueline cared about him. The pirate had no rank or reputation protecting him. Norrington grimly realized that the noose soon to be placed around the pirate's neck was likely going to save him from an even worse fate.

The middle space of the gallows had yet to be filled. Apparently, whoever was supposed to be up there was still futilely resisting. Finally, a thin pirate with long blonde hair was pulled up to the gallows by two soldiers.

Norrington's heart stopped. _No…it cannot be…_

"Elizabeth…"

O O O

Elizabeth could not believe that she was about to be hung. They could not really have been captured. Yet they had. The attack on the _Pearl_ had been a complete surprise, though they should have foreseen it. Lord Beckett, after all, had more than one ship under his command. It only made sense that he would send others after them. But even as she and the rest of the crew had waited for this time to come, this doom, Elizabeth had believed that everything would turn out all right.

Two soldiers were practically dragging her to her place on the gallows. She had planned to walk up the steps with her head held high, but somehow it was drastically different to actually be in chains and marching up to the gallows than she had imagined. She felt fear—she was going to die. This time, Will could not save her—he did not even know that Elizabeth was in danger. Jack could not come to her aid—he was locked up and guarded somewhere in the prison cells below. And James…

"James?" The name escaped her lips as her eyes fell on a tall man standing at the back of the crowd. James was in full uniform, complete with a white wig—the perfect officer, waiting to watch the pirate scum get what they deserved. Elizabeth glared at him. She did not want to believe that James was working for Lord Beckett again, but any hopeful thought vanished as Elizabeth saw him standing there beside _her_.

Elizabeth had probably never loathed Robin more than now. She did not care if the pirate was bonded by some sort of "Blood Oath." From what Elizabeth had gleaned from her conversation with Mr. Gibbs, those in the Blood Oath only had to remain loyal to each other—if Robin had wanted to, she could have gotten James and herself out of Beckett's grasp. But she had not even tried.

_But she did_ a small voice in the back of Elizabeth's mind countered.

"_Are we working for him anymore?" Robin arched an eyebrow._

_James started at the pirate for a moment before responding. "It depends…do you want to?"_

"_Work for him? No, I don't."_

"_Neither do I."_

So then why was Robin on Beckett's arm? Elizabeth's eyes fell on the only person Elizabeth hated more than Robin—Lord Cutler Beckett. The small man appeared overly pleased with himself as both James and Robin turned to him in shock as they saw Elizabeth and the others on the gallows. At least they would feel guilty, as little good that would do for the crew of the _Black Pearl._

"Jacqueline…" Elizabeth glanced at the pirate who had spoken. Ragetti was gazing at Robin. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as a noose was placed about Ragetti's neck. The name rang a bell, but Elizabeth had never heard the name applied to Robin before. Why did she know that name? She tried to shrug it off, thinking that she probably met some rich aristocrat's daughter at one point in her life with that name, but the face that Ragetti was calling Robin that made her search her memory. She _knew_ that name.

The hangman placed the noose about Elizabeth's neck. She watched James turn back to look at her, appearing utterly horrified. Robin looked at her as well, and then turned her eyes to Ragetti. She seemed sincerely sad. Elizabeth glanced at Ragetti, who took a deep breath as Robin looked at him. He lifted his chin slightly as though to show that he did not fear death.

Robin slipped her arm from Beckett's and turned to leave. Beckett caught her by the wrist, and Elizabeth saw Robin wince as though in pain as she turned to face Beckett again. The two spoke quietly, with Robin shaking her head a lot and glancing up at the people on the gallows. Finally, Beckett nodded slightly, said something else, and then lifted Robin's chin and kissed her gently.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. The two people she despised most in the entire world were romantically involved with each other? But surely neither of them was capable of experiencing decent human emotions. Glancing once again at Ragetti, Elizabeth saw that his eyes were pained as he watched the two. It seemed that he really cared for Robin, despite her treachery. Turning back to the ruthless couple, Elizabeth saw Robin walking away, leaving a smug Beckett behind as well as an obviously distressed James.

Robin slowed to a stop and turned back, looking once again at Ragetti. Her eyes swept over the five at the gallows, then fell to James, who glanced behind him as though sensing her gaze. Robin gave a slight shake of her head, and then looked at Lord Beckett's back. The sadness in her eyes faded, and was replaced by intense anger and hate. She turned away and appeared to tear something from her hand. She held whatever it was in a clenched fist for a moment before slowly opening her hand and letting a small object fall from it.

The ring clinked quietly as it hit the ground.


	25. Completely Illogical

The hangman reached for the lever that would end the pirates' lives. James Norrington's mind raced. He had to save Elizabeth—but there was no possible way. Lord Beckett was standing right beside him, and there were dozens of soldiers and pedestrians around. He could do nothing to save Elizabeth.

A gunshot echoed through the fort. At first, no one reacted to the sound, unsure of what they had heard. The executioner fell backwards off the gallows, dead before he hit the ground, and then a blade flashed through the air, slicing each of the ropes. The five on the gallows looked at each other in surprise.

A woman screamed, and the soldiers finally leapt into action as they realized what was happening. The pirates on the gallows removed their nooses, and a few managed to take weapons from the soldiers who were coming at them.

Lord Beckett motioned to an area on the battlements above them. "The shot came from there," he said to some nearby guards. "Make sure to trap the one responsible." Beckett's face was strangely calm, as though knowing that there was no possible way for the pirates to escape. Admiral Norrington was secretly hoping that the pirates would beat the odds and manage to get away.

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ was managed to hold off the soldiers, despite their chains. The fight was not helpful for the Royal Navy's image. Norrington worriedly searched for Elizabeth amongst those in the fray, but he was unable to locate her. He kept nearly leaping forward to help the pirates, but knew to do so would be suicide.

Beckett's face became livid as the two watched the fight in astonishment. The crew of the _Pearl_ managed to break through the soldiers' ranks and begin to make their way out of the fort. "Admiral, take some troops and stop those miscreants." Beckett was absolutely furious, and Norrington did not want that anger turned towards him. He nodded and quickly left, motioning for some nearby soldiers to follow him.

O O O

Lord Beckett waited impatiently for a report on the pirates. He hoped that Admiral Norrington had succeeded in capturing, or even better, destroying the crew of the _Black Pearl_. He urgently needed something to lift his spirits given the news he had just received, and the wine he was drinking was not helping.

Beckett looked up and set down his glass as the door to his office opened. "Admiral Norrington, sir." Admiral Norrington nodded to the man who had let him in as he entered the room. Norrington watched Lord Beckett nervously, forcing Beckett to conclude that the news he was about to receive was not what he had hoped.

"Admiral?" Beckett prompted, his voice deathly low.

Norrington opened and closed his mouth. Beckett did not need to hear the report to know that the crew of the _Pearl_ had escaped. "They got away," he stated. Norrington nodded, shifting his weight nervously. "And you aren't following them because…"

Norrington swallowed. "They took the _Black Pearl_, sir." Beckett was clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "There is no ship that can match the _Pearl_'s speed." Beckett stared slightly at the wall behind Norrington, his icy blue eyes seemed to pierce the wood as Norrington continued to explain the situation. "If we knew their destination, sir…"

"But we don't," Beckett concluded shortly.

"No, sir," Norrington admitted.

An awkward silence fell between them again. "Admiral, I have a question for you." Norrington simply nodded, unsure of what Beckett wanted. "During the time you spent with Robin," Beckett began, noticing Norrington clearly become even more nervous than before. "Do not worry, Admiral," he assured him. "I am not accusing you of anything. You know Robin as well as I do, perhaps even better—I have to accept that." Norrington did not relax. "Has Robin ever done anything…completely illogical?" Norrington's brow furrowed, indicating that he did not understand the question. "Did she ever do anything particularly irrational, something that you could not believe she would do?" The Admiral still did not speak. "Nothing you say will be held against you in any way, Admiral. I give you my word." Beckett knew that his word did not count for much, and Norrington probably did as well, but the Admiral began to speak hesitantly after a few moments of thought.

"Lord Beckett, I rarely understand what Miss Sparrow does. Most of the time, she seems to act on flights of fancy, not really thinking her actions through." Norrington became more confident as she continued. Beckett's eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed that the Admiral was speaking almost admirably of Robin, but he said nothing of it. "But I have come to learn that nearly all Miss Sparrow does is for a purpose. Even the most irrational act is often a step toward a larger goal—towards something she wants."

"Like her father," Beckett commented quietly.

"I suppose so, sir."

"What about sacrificial?"

Beckett noted a small amount of perspiration on Norrington's face. He silently cursed himself for not noting whether or not the Admiral had been sweating when he entered the office. "Not that I am aware of, Lord Beckett."

It was a lie. Beckett could tell; but he choose to say nothing about it. "Suicidal?"

Norrington shifted his weight uncomfortably again. "Do you mean suicidal as in attempting to take her own life, or doing something that is highly likely to cause her death?"

Beckett paused before answering. He had meant the latter, but the fact that Norrington asked about the more literal meaning of Beckett's question made him think that perhaps Norrington really did know something about Robin that Beckett did not. The Robin that Beckett knew would never even consider taking her own life, but Beckett suspected that, at some point, Norrington had witnessed, perhaps even prevented, a suicide attempt. Had Robin changed that much?

"Both?"

Norrington was apparently not expecting that answer. He shifted his weight yet again. "Yes."

"To both?"

Norrington cleared his throat. "Yes, Lord Beckett."

Beckett frowned. Then he remembered that Robin did everything for a purpose—Norrington had just confirmed that. Any attempt on her own life was likely to her own purpose, merely a ploy to get something she wanted. Thus, Beckett dismissed this news.

"I admit that I have no idea as of yet what Robin hopes to accomplish," Beckett stated.

"Sir?" Norrington asked, confused.

The door to Beckett's office opened again. "The prisoner as ordered, sir." The man escorted the woman into the room.

Norrington turned to see who it was, and Beckett was quite shocked to hear him exclaim the name that Beckett believed few even knew. "Jacqueline!"

Robin was in shackles, still wearing the elegant green dress Beckett had had made for her. "Admiral Norrington," Robin said, coldly but politely. "Lord Beckett." Her eyes were unfeeling, cold, even more so than that fateful night many years ago when she had left him… Beckett took a deep breath, pushing the past to the back of his mind.

"Why?" Beckett asked, his voice quiet and deadly.

"Why what, my lord?" Robin asked innocently.

Beckett grit his teeth. "You know very well what."

"Apparently I do not, Lord Beckett."

Beckett took a deep breath, attempting to keep himself from leaping out of his chair and strangling her. He held up a beautiful ring—the engagement ring he had given her, the ring that Robin had thrown to the ground as she went to betray him. Robin glanced at Norrington, who still seemed to be putting everything together.

"You risked your life…you threw away a life that any other woman would die for," Beckett said quietly.

"I am not 'other women,'" Robin said through clenched teeth. "You told me that yourself—as I recall, that's one reason why you wanted to marry me."

Beckett glared at her as he slowed stood. Robin really was infuriating. "Your individuality does not excuse aiding the escape of a crew of criminals," he sad quietly. "Neither does it excuse your flirting and…" Beckett took a deep breath, looking pointedly at Norrington. "…with every man."

Robin raised an eyebrow, and Beckett knew that she was going to make a remark about his hyperbole before she even opened her mouth. "I'm not sure if the Admiral counts as 'every man,' Lord Beckett," Robin said with a slight smirk. Damn, he knew her well. But he was slightly surprised that Robin admitted to the possibility of a romantic relationship with Norrington. Then again, he supposed that she probably thought there was no reason to try and hide what Beckett already knew.

"That kiss with Ragetti before you were captured was an accident, then," Beckett remarked casually. Robin's cheeks tinged pink, and she glanced quickly at Norrington, who appeared extremely surprised, either by the stupidity of Robin's actions or the fact that she had been kissing yet another man. Beckett was furious about both, but was strangely angrier about Robin kissing the pirate. Lord Beckett had attempted to personally shoot the one-eyed pirate when he had seen the two sharing that intimate moment, but unfortunately he was not as good at shooting from afar as his former clerk, Mr. Mercer, and the pirate had gotten away unscathed. "Nothing to say to that?" Beckett said quietly, walking around the desk and standing near Norrington.

Robin appeared to want to say something, yet she remained silent and merely watched Beckett as he moved. "I do not want to see you hung anymore than you want to die," he said. Norrington looked at Beckett in horror as Robin glared at him. Ignoring the Admiral, Beckett continued, "I have a proposition for you, one that I believe you will find even more to your advantage than our previous agreement." Lord Beckett took a deep breath and walked a few steps toward Robin. She watched him carefully, likely all too aware of her vulnerability with her wrists chained, but she did not move. "Admiral," Beckett said suddenly, continuing to gaze into Robin's eyes.

"Yes, Lord Beckett?"

"Leave us. And make sure we are not disturbed." Robin shifted one foot back, glancing worriedly up at Norrington. "This offer is private—something between Robin and me, alone." Robin's eyes widened slightly and she gulped, looking up at Norrington again as though begging for him not to leave. Beckett couldn't help but smirk slightly at her sudden unease. "Did you not hear me, Admiral?" Beckett asked with Norrington did not leave. He turned to look at Norrington, whose eyes were locked on Robin, although he quickly looked away from her when Beckett turned. "Go on." Beckett smiled slightly at Robin, enjoying her increasing dread.


	26. The Proposal

Admiral Norrington remained frozen for a moment before nodding curtly and slowly heading toward the door. He glanced back at the two as he opened the door, nodding to them again as he left, his eyes betraying his obvious feelings for Robin. Beckett shook his head slightly and then looked back at Robin, who was still watching him, wide-eyed and clearly a little afraid. He took a step toward her. Apparently he had just become too close for comfort, for now Robin took a step back.

Beckett smirked and reached out a hand toward her. Robin quickly took another few steps away from him, backing into the wall behind her. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, seeming to silently curse Beckett, herself, or possibly the wall. Beckett stepped forward again. "Don't touch me!" Robin exclaimed, much louder than was characteristic for her. Lord Beckett smirked yet again. The wench was attempting to get someone's attention from outside the nearby door. Too bad (for her) no one would come to her aid.

Beckett held up a small key. "You do not wish for me to remove your shackles?" Robin eyed the key, but it was clear that she did not believe him, and he did not blame her for her distrust. "I have no plans to touch you in _that_ manner…yet."

"If this is your way of trying to convince me to marry you, it's not working." Beckett blinked in surprise. Had he made it that obvious that their marriage was still his ultimate goal? Before he had come up with what to say in response, Robin continued. "I doubt that it would be good for your reputation. After all, I did just save a crew of notorious pirates from the noose. I highly doubt I would make a good wife to the head of the East India Company."

"Do you have an alternative plan for your future?" Beckett asked.

"Freedom, of course," Robin said smoothly. Beckett was astonished. Robin was just as arrogant as her father. Even in chains, she actually believed that she was in control of the situation. It was as though their roles were reversed.

"What makes you think I would simply let you go?"

Robin shrugged and leaned casually against the wall. "You will," she said with a smirk. Robin was becoming far too comfortable with the situation far too quickly.

"Really?" Beckett walked up to her again, and this time Robin showed no signs of fear. "You have two options—marriage or death," Beckett said, his voice deathly low.

Robin did appear troubled by this choice. She merely watched him, brown eyes unwavering. Beckett was once again struck by their color—the same spark of life was behind them, yet they were so different from the ones he had fallen in love with.

"I have decided to alter our original agreement," Beckett said, attempting to ignore her gaze as her eyes narrowed slightly. "I know that you do not wish to marry me—and, judging by your recent actions, even if you willingly gave yourself to me, you would eventually do something just as outrageous again." Beckett turned and walked a few paces away from her. "But I will have you, if only for a short time." He did not turn to see her reaction. He did not have to—he felt a change in the atmosphere of the room. She was curious as to what he meant by "a short time."

"We will marry and return to England," he announced. "You will not have your time off for pirating…" He felt her grow angry. Why her reactions were so potent in the air of his office, Beckett did not know. He spun on his heel to face her. "You will provide me with a male heir. Then you will be free."

Robin's face flushed considerably, and for the first time Beckett considered that perhaps he had been wrong about her lack of innocence. But then he remembered the way Admiral Norrington had been looking at her and her personality in general. She could not possibly be a virgin. "As I said—a male heir and then you will be free. You would never have to see me again, if you wished." Robin's eyes lightened at this notion.

"And how would you explain the disappearance of your wife?" Robin asked.

The side of Beckett's mouth threatened to turn into a smile. She was considering his offer. This wasn't surprising, though, considering the alternative. "I shall regretfully inform anyone whom it may concern that my darling wife died during childbirth."

"And then you'll be free to remarry someone who might actually like you, or at least not loathe you," Robin added with a charming smile. "You can save us both a lot of trouble if you marry this second wife first."

"I do not intend to marry again, Robin."

Robin seemed to take a moment to understand what he said. "Then who will raise the child?" she replied, her brow furrowing.

Beckett was mildly confused by this question. Robin could not have forgotten the extent of Lord Beckett's wealth. "He will have more than enough tutors and servants and the like to tend to him."

Robin shook her head slowly, as though she was still trying to comprehend what Beckett was telling her. "You do not even plan to be a father to him?" she asked, appearing rather startled.

"I do not see why the raising of my son would matter to you." Robin's reaction was really quite perplexing.

"_Our_ son." Merely saying this phrase made Robin's cheeks become quite red, but she continued nonetheless. "You mean that he shall grow up not only deprived of a mother but also of a father?"

"Why would you even care?" Beckett said, taken aback.

"Because he would be_ my_ son! It is awful enough that you apparently know me so little that you believe I would do to my own child what my mother did to me." Her eyes suddenly glistened with tears, surprising Lord Beckett greatly. Robin took a few deep breaths before continuing, trying to keep her tears from escaping. "But to believe that I would allow him to grow up as nothing more than someone to add to and inherit your ridiculous fortune, you really must not know me at all."

Beckett took a moment to take in this rant. "You're a pirate," he said quietly. "Freedom is all you have ever wanted, and I am giving you an avenue for that—are you telling me that your _heart_ won't let you?" he asked disbelievingly.

Robin was silent for a moment, her mouth opened slightly as she thought. "It is a good deal…a good business arrangement," she said with a slightly chuckle, her eyes distant as she stared out the window of Beckett's office. "A good deal for you, that is…and maybe even for me," she admitted. "But not for the child…or children, if your desired son is not first." She paused and bit her lip. "So, yes. I suppose my heart won't let me."

Beckett suddenly laughed, receiving an extremely confused look from Robin in the process. "Surely you do not expect me to believe that?" Beckett said when he had caught his breath. "First of all, my love, and I am sorry to bring this up again, but you are a pirate. You betrayed your own father more than once, not to mention that you have likely betrayed every man who has ever even had the smallest amount of feeling toward you." He chuckled. "My dear, no one who knows anything about you would believe that you would care so much for an unborn son that you would die to prevent his life of luxury."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps it is ironic. I suppose that you believe that I do not have a heart." She grimaced. "I didn't—I shouldn't." She glared accusatorily at the door of Beckett's office. "As I have already said—you apparently know much less about me, if anything at all, than you believe."

Beckett shook his head, still grinning at the absurdity of the entire conversation, but inwardly beginning to worry that Robin would indeed refuse. If she did turn him down, he had no choice… "If your heart has a part to play at all, it's that you have become a romantic—you expect a fairy-tale ending, and that is something that, for reasons that I cannot begin to fathom, you don't see happening with me." Beckett glanced at the door. "Perhaps this is because your attentions are focused on someone else."

Robin shifted rather uncomfortably at his reference to Admiral Norrington. "Whilst you worry about where my 'attentions' are focused, you seem to be missing the fact that I don't want to marry," Robin said firmly. "I want freedom—is that so hard to understand? I don't want to marry anyone," she repeated as Beckett opened his mouth. "You, or James, or a pirate, or a prince, I don't want to marry!" she insisted.

Beckett had no idea how to respond to this outburst. He blinked in confusion, trying to figure out how it was possible for a woman to be so thoroughly opposed to marriage. "You used to like the idea," he said finally, certain that this was not the best thing to say at the moment, but his mind was still busy attempting to figure out the woman standing before him. Every word that came out of her mouth seemed to serve to confuse him more.

Now Robin laughed. "I was young and foolish. I fell in love with the first man who knew just how to flatter me. It's a shame you have lost that particular talent." Beckett opened his mouth to speak, but Robin interrupted him. "Don't bother to try now. You lost—." She bit her lip before continuing. "_We_ lost our chance for happiness a long time ago." Robin hugged herself as well as she could with her wrists chained and avoiding looking directly at Beckett.

"You admit that we could be happy," Beckett said quietly, gazing out the window.

"Could have been," Robin corrected. "As I said, we lost our chance long ago. You betrayed my father, and I reacted…badly."

Beckett turned to her sharply. "You mean you wish you had stayed?" he asked, hope creeping into his voice.

Robin gave a sort of mirthless laugh. "Oh, hell, no!" Beckett's eyes narrowed. "But I should not have reacted as strongly as I did…perhaps then, when we did meet again, you would have been the charming and kind man I fell in love with. Perhaps you could have bribed or bargained for my aid instead of blackmailing me." Robin eyed Beckett and sighed. "It is a shame that I caused such a warm heart to grow so cold."

"You flatter yourself," Beckett responded callously.

"Then what caused your heart's fire to die, Lord Beckett?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow. "From what I hear, only a woman can cause such turmoil in a man," she said with a smirk.

Beckett snorted. "I was temporarily affected by that which vexes all men, but believe me, I got over that rather quickly. I followed in my father's footsteps, doing everything in the name of good business. As you may recall, I was doing that long before our relationship became romantic. You were merely a distraction."

During this little speech, Beckett had turned his back to Robin and walked a few paces away. He sensed a strange change in the atmosphere of the room, and when he turned around to face Robin again, he was quite surprised by the look on her face. She appeared completely horrified. Beckett rapidly went over his words in his mind and found what he believed to be the cause. "You have become a distraction once again, my love. I suppose you should take some credit for my 'cold' heart."

But the look did not go away. Robin continued to stare at him, her eyes wide as though seeing some sort of monster instead of Lord Beckett. Though, Beckett mused, she may indeed see him as a monster compared to the man he had been when they had first become engaged. He himself could hardly believe that he had been the man Robin had once known. When it came down to it, it was difficult to believe that Robin had been the woman he had fallen in love with.

It was impossible to deny that the two had changed greatly since their first flirtations. Yet they had changed in much the same ways—both leaving their heard and its desires behind in search of a state nearly impossible to reach, and then not having the ability to enjoy it if they succeeded. One would suppose that they would get along quite well given their similarities, but this was obviously an incorrect assumption.

But nothing that had been said nor their changes in character seemed to warrant the look that Robin was still giving him. For the first time since knowing her, Beckett saw true fear in Robin's eyes—fear of death. This fear filled the room, causing Beckett to shudder.

"I will not marry you," Robin said with conviction. "If you are the man you seem to be aspiring to be, that last statement will lead to my death. But if you are the man from the _Flying Dutchman_ who told me that he loved me, you will let me go at once."

She had laid it on the line, and it suddenly occurred to Beckett why her feelings were so strong in the air; why she now believed that she would die. His choice of words had given it away—he had met _her._

Robin appeared extremely apprehensive of his answer. Beckett himself was hesitant to speak. "I do not believe I am either, my lo—Miss Sparrow," he said, sorrow creeping into his voice. He silently cursed himself for revealing his weakness, and through this fact, revealing that he was no longer completely in control. "Guard!" The door to the office opened. "Take Miss Sparrow to the prison." Beckett turned away, but just as he heard the door closing he glanced back and met Robin's eyes for a moment before the door was snapped shut between them.

Lord Beckett sat at his desk and put his head in his hands.


	27. Imprisoned

Captain Jack Sparrow opened one eye slightly when he heard the door to the prison open, trying to appear asleep while seeing who had entered. His eyes widened, however, the moment he realized who was being led down the stairs to join him.

"Jackie…" he breathed.

Robin did not appear to notice him as she was thrown roughly into the cell with Jack and the other occupant, a little boy who had yet to speak. The boy watched Jack's daughter being thrown into the cell with wide eyes.

"Robin?" Jack said hesitantly when the soldiers who had brought Robin to the prison had left.

Robin sat up and held onto her arm, which had been twisted rather painfully when the soldiers had thrown her into the cell. She met Jack's eyes. "Jack?" She looked around, appearing to not the boy's presence, but not saying anything to him. "I had hoped that you had not been captured. Knowing you, you could have found some crazy and quite nearly suicidal way to escape Lord Beckett's grasp."

Jack smiled slightly. "True enough, love. Usually I would have." They fell silent for a while, until Jack's curiosity forced him to ask, "So why are you here?" Robin turned to him, arching an eyebrow. "Last I saw, you and Norrington were headed to the _Dutchman_ with the map."

Robin chuckled uneasily. "Well, yes…I suppose you can see how well that turned out," Robin remarked, motioning around her. Jack looked at the dress Robin was wearing. It was far more expensive than any gown she had ever worn before. Only one man could have had that made for her.

"So did Lord Beckett grow tired of you?"

Robin appeared to desire to slap him, but she did not. "For your information, I saved the lives of _your_ crew—something that Lord Beckett clearly did not appreciate me doing."

"Am I to expect you to be taken away tonight?"

Robin glared at him. "Lord Beckett has not taken advantage of me." She paused. "Not in that manner, anyway… And I would appreciate it if you would stop with the insinuations." Robin hugged her knees to her chest. "That isn't really an image I want in my mind," she added under her breath.

The door opened again, and Admiral James Norrington came down the stone steps almost at a run, apparently in a great hurry. He nodded to Jack almost in respect, which confused the pirate captain greatly. Norrington then looked at Robin, who had her back to him and had not bothered to turn around and see who had come.

"Lord Beckett is giving you another chance," Norrington said quickly. Robin remained silent. "It is your last opportunity." Robin still said nothing and did not turn around. Norrington glanced at Jack, appearing slightly nervous, and he suddenly knelt down by the cell. "Jacqueline, please, hear me out…"

"I have nothing to say to Lord Beckett," Robin said coldly, her back to the Admiral. "He knows full well why I won't agree to his terms."

Jack looked from one to the other. How did the Admiral know Robin's Christian name? Perhaps he had heard Ragetti while aboard the _Black Pearl._ But Robin often reacted strongly to the name Jacqueline, yet she did not seem bothered in the least that Norrington had used it.

"Don't you understand?" Norrington said pleadingly, his eyes wide with worry. "If you do not agree now, you will die on the gallows tomorrow. Do you expect me to allow you to throw away your life like that?"

Robin suddenly turned to face Norrington, her eyes cold. "Being Beckett's whore _would_ be throwing away my life," Robin said harshly. "Or is that what you want me to become?"

Norrington's face revealed that he was nearly as appalled at this idea as Jack was. Why he would care so much for a pirate, Jack did not know—though perhaps it was that, at heart, Norrington was a gentleman, and the idea was simply horrible in general. However, something in Norrington's eyes seemed to suggest that he specifically cared about Robin…which made no sense. Jack continued to watch the conversation rather suspiciously.

"No, no, of course not," Norrington said quickly. "But if Beckett has offered you a way out…I mean, he said that his terms would give you freedom."

"Did he happen to mention what I had to do in order to be granted that freedom?" She scoffed as Norrington slowly shook his head. "'Be granted'…I would provide an heir. A male heir. And now I'm sure you are thinking of what would be involved to complete such a task."

Norrington flushed considerably in embarrassment as Jack felt his own face grow hot in anger. That bloody Company bastard…he had probably already taken what he wanted from Robin, despite her claims, and wanted more…

"I wasn't…" Norrington said somewhat sheepishly.

"I'm not marrying him, James," Robin insisted, turning her back on the Admiral again.

Norrington stared at her for a few moments. He glanced to the stairs, checking to see if anyone was around, before he slowly reached into his coat. Jack noted that this movement revealed a pistol, but the Admiral seemed to be reaching for something further inside the decorated uniform. Jack's eyes glinted as Norrington withdrew a key.

As though sensing that Norrington was holding their freedom in his hands, Robin suddenly turned around to look at him. Norrington raised his eyes to hers as he held the key loosely in his hands. "I can distract the soldiers guarding the prison long enough for you to escape," he said quietly. He tightened his grip on one end of the key and stood.

Robin leapt to her feet. Jack, trying not to seem too eager, slowly raised himself up onto his feet and leaned casually against the wall of the cell. The little boy in the corner watched the adults' movements, remaining quite still and silent.

Norrington was about to put the key into the lock of the cell door when Robin suddenly reached through the bars and wrapped her fingers tightly around his wrist. The Admiral's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Jack smirked slightly at this reaction. Norrington should know not to trust a pirate.

But instead of forcing the key away from him as Jack had assumed she would, Robin pushed Norrington's arm away. "What's wrong?" Norrington asked with confusion.

"There's no way we can get out of here unnoticed. It's too heavily guarded," she said softly.

"I told you, I'll take care of that," Norrington whispered, reaching a hand through the bars and gently stroking Robin's cheek. Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the Admiral. He did not like men in wigs touching his daughter. "You and your father need to concentrate on getting out of Port Royal—I'll worry about the fort."

Jack's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Norrington knew that Robin was Jack's daughter? But how? Surely Robin would not have told him herself.

"And then Lord Beckett will have you killed." Robin took a step away from the bars and out of the reach of Norrington's hand. "I won't have your death on my conscience, James."

"One moment here, Jackie." Jack grabbed his daughter by the arm and pulled her further back into the cell and spoke to her in a low voice. "Since when did you have a conscience? Now is a bad time to get one—he's giving us a chance to escape. I have no idea why, but he is, and we should take it."

"Not at the cost of his life."

"He's willing to give it! You don't question a gift, Jackie; you take it."

"No!" Robin turned back to Norrington. "No," she repeated gently. "I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for me. Unlike Elizabeth, I can't live with that on my conscience."

"There's that word again…" Jack muttered in annoyance.

Robin's mention of Elizabeth seemed to have great effect on Norrington. He grew rather pale and looked down at the ground, his eyes filled with sadness. Robin stepped toward him, reaching through the door of the cell and lifting his chin so he was looking into her eyes. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Yes, you did," Norrington interrupted. He shook his head. "If you are trying to prove that you are better than Elizabeth…you dying will prove nothing."

Robin stared at him for a moment in silence, apparently speechless. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her sudden anger. "The world does _not _revolve around Lizzie!" she said, pulling her hand back into the cell. "This doesn't have anything to do with her. I was just bringing her up so that you would realize what a foolish thing you were planning to do, and that I won't let you!"

"Elizabeth didn't 'let' me die," Norrington said through clenched teeth.

"Didn't she?" Robin countered harshly. "If it wasn't for her, you would not have freed those pirates, am I right?" Robin did not wait for a response. "If you had not freed them, you would not have been killed! Did she even bother to try and help you? She wasn't worth it!"

Norrington appeared as though he had been slapped. "What?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"She wasn't worth it," Robin repeated quietly.

"And you are?"

"I didn't say that," Robin said, her cheeks darkening in anger.

The two fell silent. Robin sighed heavily, her arms crossed across her chest. Norrington had a hand on the bars of the cell, seeming to lean his weight against it. Jack stood by awkwardly, a little confused about what was going on. Memory of the last time he had seen the two fighting surfaced, and the image of them kissing passionately was suddenly in his mind's eye. He grimaced as he watched the two avoid eye contact, their breathing rapid in frustration.

"Are you in love?"

Everyone turned to the little boy when he spoke. He looked very uncomfortable as everyone turned their attention to him. Jack glanced at his daughter to see her reaction, and was quite surprised to see her flush deeply. She coughed nervously. Jack looked back at Norrington, who had also grown quite red.

"What makes you ask that?" Robin asked the boy, smiling uneasily.

The boy bit his lip. "Father and mother used to fight like that," he said quietly. "But then they would say that they loved each other and be happy…"

Robin knelt by the boy, who watched her carefully as though a little frightened of her. "What's your name?" she asked quietly.

"John."

Robin ran a hand through his tousled brown hair. "What are you in here for, John?"

John looked at his hands. "Father was a pirate. So his family needs to be punished."

Robin's mouth dropped open. "You're in here for something your father did?" The boy nodded. Without turning around, likely still hiding her reddened face, Robin asked, "When does he get out, James?"

Norrington shifted his weight. "I'm…from what I know, all the prisoners currently being held in the fort are to be hung tomorrow."

Both Jack and Robin spun around to look at him. "What?" Robin exclaimed, straightening and walking towards Norrington. "He's just a boy!"

Norrington held up the key again. "I will let all three of you out. As I said—I can hold off anyone who tries to come after you, at least long enough for you to get a safe distance away."

"I won't let you!" Robin said firmly, grapping his wrist again as he attempted to unlock the door to the cell.

"Jacqueline," Norrington said quietly. "Please, do not worry about me."

"My God…" Jack breathed as he realized what emotions he was seeing in Norrington's eyes. "Why is it always men in wigs? I don't like men in wigs…"

Norrington looked up at him in confusion and offense. "Excuse me?"

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Robin said quickly, flushing slightly.

"Will you just let us out already, Norrington?" Jack said in frustration.

"He most certainly will not."

Jack felt a sickening jolt travel through his body as he heard the voice—Lord Cutler Beckett's voice. He glared at the man hatefully as Beckett walked quietly down the steps. "I do have to wonder how you managed to get a key, Admiral—and why you appear to be offering to aid the pirates.

Norrington made a motion as though to put the key away. Jack held his breath, remembering the pistol hidden beneath the coat. But Beckett held out his hand for the key instead, and Norrington slowly lowered the key into Beckett's hand, now having no excuse to reach for the weapon.

"Have you reconsidered my offer, Miss Sparrow?" Beckett inquired casually, stowing the key safely in his coat.

Robin laughed harshly. "I've given you my answer, Lord Beckett. It has not changed."

Beckett stared at her and sighed. "Do you realize what you are doing?"

"She's a Sparrow, Lord Beckett—you must know that the lot of them are less than sane," Norrington said suddenly. Robin arched an eyebrow at him, and Norrington shrugged, probably thinking the same thing as Jack—she refused to let him save her life, so she must be a little crazy.

"Then tomorrow you die," Beckett said, ignoring Norrington as he turned and headed to the stairs.

Robin suddenly clutched the bars of the cell and called after him. "Cutler, you don't have to do this—you don't have to follow orders! You can fight them!"

Beckett spun around and gaped at her. "You are very much mistaken," he said darkly. Glancing at Admiral Norrington, he added, "I don't take orders from anyone. Come, Admiral."

Norrington followed, turning back and locking onto Robin's eyes. At first, Jack could only see concern and caring in his eyes—then suddenly his entire face changed, as though he finally understood.

There was much more going on than he had believed.


	28. Legends and Dreams

"Can't you sleep, John?" Jack glanced over at Robin, who was gazing worriedly at the boy sitting in the corner of the cell. John shook his head. Robin moved to sit next to him. "Come here." She wrapped an arm around him and held him close to her. "What does your mother do when you can't sleep?"

"She would tell me a story," John said quietly. "When she was alive…" he added sadly. Robin ran a hand through the boy's hair. John looked up at her. "I don't want to die alone."

Robin held him closer to her. "You won't, John."

"Will you be my mother?"

Robin looked up at Jack in confusion. "I think he likes you, love," he said with an amused grin.

"Mother held me and told me stories. So…you're like my mother for now," the boy explained. Robin smiled and shook her head slightly at the boy's logic.

"Of course I'll be your mother for awhile, John, if you want me to be." Robin's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Jack again. Jack smiled. Robin would have made a good mother if life had treated them differently. "What sort of story would you like to hear?"

John shrugged. "I don't know."

Robin moistened her lips as she thought. "All right." She glanced at Jack, appearing to almost be questioning whether or not she should be telling whatever story she had in mind.

"There was once a girl born of a goddess and a man." Jack raised his eyebrows. Robin appeared to avoid eye contact with him, making Jack all most the more suspicious. "The daughter was named Libertas. Now, Libertas' mother abandoned her to the father, letting him raise her however he wished. The heathen gods did not find this a problem—Libertas was not powerful enough to pose any sort of real threat should she ever choose to turn on them. Then Libertas did something entirely against her free nature." John looked up at Robin with interest at this point. "She fell in love."

"Is this a love story?" John asked, appearing to be slightly worried. Jack grinned with amusement, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, listening much more carefully than he appeared.

Robin chuckled. "In a sense. Libertas became engaged to a mortal man. But then the man Libertas had fallen in love with did something completely unforgivable. Libertas became angry, and with her anger, her true powers surfaced. With her powers over the sea, she destroyed the fleet stationed at the port where her fiancé lived."

"I heard that it was only half the fleet," Jack interjected. He opened an eye to catch Robin's reaction.

"It's a myth; I can exaggerate," Robin said quickly, her face flushing slightly. "Well, the heathen gods began paying attention to Libertas. Her action, in a sense, had been an act of piracy. The gods could not allow a goddess to run around wreaking such havoc on the mortal world. They considered her dangerous."

"The goddess Calypso was charged with binding Libertas into flesh, just as the sea goddess herself was. Using much of what was left of her powers, Calypso sealed Libertas' power inside of her and forced her to essentially become an average woman."

"There has to be a way out," John said. "There always is," he added knowingly.

"Yes. But it was something that the gods were sure would never happen. See, Libertas' nature is to desire freedom about all else. The one time she had allowed herself to be bound to another, through love, she had been deeply hurt. The gods were sure that this would keep her from ever feeling love for another again. So Libertas was bound with seven chains. She would have to reveal her love to seven others and connect herself to them forever before she could be free. And even then, as an extra precaution, Libertas would have to give her heart to another completely in order to become who she was born to be."

"How did she have to reveal her love?" John asked curiously.

"Through a kiss," replied Robin.

Jack opened his eyes just in time to see John stick out his tongue in disgust. Robin laughed. "Not only on the lips, John. Anywhere—on the cheek, the hand, the head…" Robin kissed the top of John's head as though to demonstrate. "As long as her love was true, the connection would be made and one chain link would no longer be a burden.

John appeared to be growing sleepy as Robin stroked his hair and continued with her story. "For a long time, the gods' plan worked. Libertas did not love."

"She has to win…" John mumbled as his eyelids became heavy.

Robin smiled. "It took years, but Libertas…" Robin looked down at John, who had fallen asleep. She sighed and leaned her head back against the cell wall, closing her eyes. Jack watched his daughter curiously for a few moments before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

O O O

"_Jacqueline? Jackie, my love!" Cutler removed his jacket, tossing it onto the nearby divan. He unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of his shirt as he headed out the back door. He smiled as he set his eyes on his lovely wife, who was playing with their son in the courtyard. Cutler kissed his wife gently before ruffling the tousled hair of their son. Jacqueline's eyes sparkled like the ocean as she smiled lovely at her husband. Cutler leaned forward and kissed her again, more passionately this time, and she returned with equal fervor._

_It was all too perfect…_

_Jacqueline and the boy, John, suddenly seemed to shrink into the distance and rise onto some sort of platform. Their clothes became dirty and ragged, and Beckett realized with horror that Robin and the boy were on the gallows. A faint shadow beside Robin became more pronounced and formed into the body of Jack Sparrow._

"_Not again…" Beckett breathed as nooses appeared around their necks. "No…"_

"_Some men have died, and some are alive, and others sail on the sea," the boy sang quietly. "With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay…"_

"_We lay to Fiddler's Green," Sparrow sang, joining the boy in the song._

_The two continued, with Beckett feeling the ever-growing anxiety of what was to come. He caught Robin's deep brown eyes, pleading silently for her to change her mind. "The bell has been raised from its watery grave…do you hear its sepulchral tone?"_

"_A call to all, pay heed the squall…" Robin mouthed the words as Sparrow and the boy sang._

"_No…no, Robin don't…don't made me…" Beckett said quietly, fear rising in him._

"_And turn your sail toward home." Robin's eyes were downcast as she continued to mouth the words to the pirate anthem._

"_I don't want to…just accept your fate; don't make me do this," Beckett muttered, knowing that Robin could not hear him. "Please…"_

"_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high…"_

_Robin took a deep breath. Beckett shook his head. "Don't…" he breathed._

"_Heave ho, thieves and beggars…" Robin had joined in the song. Lord Beckett had no choice. Robin had chosen a side. Robin lifted her head, her eyes closed. "Never shall we die." As the last not faded, Robin's eyes opened._

_Beckett tried to look away from the blue pools of Robin's eyes, but was unable to tear away from the scene as the hangman pulled the lever to end the pirates' lives. Again he was forced to watch the light fade from her eyes…_

Lord Beckett's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He put a hand on his heart, his breath quickened. He took a few deep breaths to calm down from the dream, trying to comfort himself.

But it had not been just a dream.

The three prisoners had died at dawn. Beckett had made it clear to Robin that she could change her mind up until the moment the lever was pulled. But she had not. More than that, she had purposely aligned herself with the losing side—she knew what she was doing when she joined in the pirate anthem.

Beckett put his head in his hands. He could not believe what he had done to Robin. He had loved her. Despite the fate that he should despise her with every fiber of his being, he loved her. Beckett punched a nearby wall, hardly noticing the sharp pain that shot through his hand as he did so. He was not even able to feel victory over the death of Jack Sparrow. He could not.

Beckett slid out of bed and walked to the window and stared out onto the sea. Damn it. Damn that _thing_ that had forced him to do this, and damn all to hell. He had not realized how truly out of control of the entire situation he was until that moment when Robin had looked up at him, singing that song…

Her blue eyes flashed in his mind.

Wait a moment…

"Blue?"

Beckett's mind raced. He remembered the ocean-blue eyes he had fallen in love with, and then Robin's spellbinding deep brown eyes. As Beckett put all the pieces together, he suddenly began to laugh maniacally. If anyone had been around to hear, they would have though him to be insane.

"Perhaps I am," Beckett thought with amusement. He poured himself a glass of wine. "Perhaps I am…"


	29. For You

Admiral James Norrington boarded the _Ruthless_, a relatively new ship that had a mixed crew from the British Royal Navy and the East India Company. It was a ship built for speed and power, with little room for comfort. Norrington avoided looking out at the ocean or at the sky, focusing instead on the ship and crew. The beauty of the sea was too painful for him to behold anymore. "Captain Gillette," Norrington said, greeting the Captain coldly.

The recently promoted Captain Gillette nodded to him. "Admiral Norrington."

"Everything ready for our journey to Shipwreck Cove?"

Norrington swore that he heard someone behind him gasp, but when he glanced around, he saw no one. He turned back to Gillette, who was curiously gazing past Norrington, attempting to see what the Admiral could have been looking at. "Yes, sir," Gillette said quickly. "We are ready to leave Port Royal at your command."

Nodding to Captain Gillette, Norrington said, "Then do so. I'll in my quarters." Gillette immediately began to give the crew orders as Norrington walked away. Norrington headed straight to his quarters, scarcely acknowledging the men he passed along the way. He sat at the small desk in his cabin and began to sift through some papers. They were all nothing but dull East India Company business, but any sort of distraction was welcome to him.

Unfortunately, despite his efforts to concentrate on the boring work, Norrington soon found that his mind was wandering. His hand clenched into a tight fist as he remembered how Lord Beckett had just stood there and watched Jacqueline die. The man had claimed to love her, but he could not have had nearly as much affection for her as Norrington had. Norrington still could not believe that Beckett had allowed, even brought about, Jacqueline's death.

The papers slipped from his grip and back onto the desk as it struck him once again that Jacqueline, the woman he loved, was dead. Norrington put his head in his shaking hands. How could this have happened? Even if he had only been able to see her once a year as they had planned, or never if it came to that, she would be alive at least. Norrington's heart had been torn yet again—but this time, there was no miraculous return of his love, no warm embrace to relieve the pain. She was gone. She was really gone. Forever.

Norrington's hands continued shaking as he put his fingers to his lips. He closed his eyes and instantly regretted the action. The image of Jacqueline in his mind was far too clear—too painful. God, she was beautiful…had he ever told her that? Had he ever conveyed to her how her lovely hair reminded him of the night, how delicate and tempting her skin was to him, how her eyes completely entranced him? Norrington suddenly realized with horror that he was unable to recall what color her eyes were. He thought that they were brown; yet, in his mind they were blue. Damn, did he really pay that little attention?

When he came to think of it, had he ever shown his true love for her? He had told her, of course, but Norrington was reasonably sure that Lord Beckett had also said those three words—the phrase probably had little meaning to Jacqueline. Those nights stolen aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ suddenly seemed ill spent. He should not have been confiding in her with his troubles—he should have been praising everything about her. He should not have been holding back his feelings for so long; he should have told her how he felt about her at every possible moment.

Norrington suddenly remembered something William Turner had told Elizabeth long ago. _"I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you."_ That was likely the wisest thing Mr. Turner had ever said, though that statement had cost Norrington his former fiancé.

A tear escaped Norrington's eye, and he did not bother wiping it away. "Jacqueline…" The name was barely audible as it passed over his lips in a shuddering breath. Oh, how sweet her lovely name tasted on his tongue…

Norrington opened his eyes and stared blankly for a few moments before realizing that he was gazing at the penknife on his desk. He reached out for it and delicately ran his thumb over its sharp edge. He did not cut deeply enough to draw blood, but it did sink slightly into his skin. He held the knife closer to his face, looking at the reflection of his eyes on the blade.

"_Death is the only way out of this marriage."_

Jacqueline's dark statement resonated in Norrington's mind. In his mind's eye, saw the cuts she herself had made along her wrist. She had been correct—she was free of the engagement in death. But what a price to pay for freedom… Yet even more chilling to Norrington was the fact that Jacqueline had seemed to know that her death was near at hand. The movement of her hand to her throat when Norrington would mention a hanging, her refusal to take any way out…she had known that she was going to die by hanging, just as she had known that Norrington was going to die on the _Dutchman _at the hands of a pirate. If he had only seen the signs, if he, too, had known of her fate, Norrington would have done so much differently… The blade of the knife in Norrington's hands glinted eerily in the candlelight as he turned it over in his hands, holding it close to his face as he gazed at it.

_Death is the only way out…_

The blade cut a thin line down his hand and to his wrist before the sharp edge turned over toward his throat….

Norrington's eyes widened and he dropped the penknife onto the desk, his heart racing. He took a few deep breaths, still staring fixedly at the knife. Surely he had not been considering…

But he had.

After a few moments, Norrington put his head in his hands again, shaking from shock as he forced his thoughts to turn to the hanging. He felt ashamed that he had not only failed to try and rescue her (as suicidal as trying would have been), but that he had not even had the courage to watch. He had turned away from the gallows at the last moment. Jacqueline had probably seen him look away just before her death. What had she thought of him in her final moments? Had her thoughts even included him? Tears slowly made their way down Norrington's cheeks.

He reminded himself that Jacqueline was a pirate, and Norrington had long stood by the idea that any person sailing under a pirate flag or wearing a pirate brand deserved to be hung. But not Jacqueline…

No. All pirates deserved death. It was piracy that had caused all this to happen. If her father had not become a pirate, Jacqueline would not have had reason to choose the way of life that led to her death. It was funny how everything seemed to go back to Jack Sparrow. If the pirate were still alive, Norrington would have personally assured that he paid for what he had done to his own daughter. Had Jacqueline not been forced into such a poor life, she would still be alive.

Norrington felt almost guilty as his thoughts momentarily turned to Elizabeth. What of her? She…no, Elizabeth had become a pirate of her own accord; she should die for it. One day she would die for it.

Perhaps Norrington could somehow make up for his lapses, for his moments of sympathizing with pirates. He saw now—Lord Beckett's cause was just. All pirates deserved death, and Norrington was going to do all he could to deliver such justice. But he was not going to go on such a mission, however noble, merely for the Company. Norrington would do it for Jacqueline. He would do it to have revenge upon those who had caused her suffering and ultimately her death.

Norrington sat up straighter, wiping his tears away. He picked up another of the East India Company papers and began to read it, though his mind continued to be occupied with his now reaffirmed purpose in life. Lord Beckett had been correct when he had told him that it was Norrington's destiny to help end piracy. Everything in Norrington's life had been leading to this ultimate goal. Norrington had merely wasted some time attempting to head in the opposite direction.

His first victory would be over the_ Pearl_. He would destroy both the ship and all those aboard. He would then move on to Shipwreck Cove with the Company armada and destroy the heart of the Brethren. Without the Brethren Court, the pirates would scatter, unorganized, unguided, and then the Royal Navy and the East India Company would be able to pick them off one by one with little effort, and Jacqueline would be avenged. Norrington put down the paper and picked up the penknife again, once again running his thumb along the edge of the blade. As he contemplated the pirates' destruction, a sinister smirk curled the side of his mouth.

A thin line of blood appeared where the knife had cut. He rubbed the thick, red liquid between this thumb and index finger, remembering the Blood Oath he had taken with Jacqueline. She would always be a part of him, living in his veins, and thus she would also have her own vengeance upon those who robbed her of her life. Norrington ran his thumb along the edge of the penknife again, cutting a little deeper this time and drawing more blood, yet he felt no pain. Even the hurting in his heart seemed to sting a little less as his conviction fully set in.

Yes, he would have revenge. The knife flashed ominously in Norrington's eyes as his smirk grew into a dark smile.

"For you, Jacqueline," he said quietly. "For you, they will die. Every…last…one." Norrington brought the penknife down on the table in a stabbing motion on this last word, where he left the blade standing vertically in the wood as he picked up the paperwork again, his dark smile lessening, but not fading.

"For you."


	30. Beckett and the Brethren Court

The mood aboard the _Black Pearl_ was melancholy at best. No one knew of Captain Jack Sparrow's fate—they had not been able to wait near Port Royal long enough to see if Robin had managed to rescue him as well. But everyone feared the worst.

Elizabeth was confused. She had hated Robin—and still did—but now she felt guilty about those hateful feelings towards the woman. Robin could very well be sitting in a cell waiting to be hung right now because she had rescued the crew of the _Pearl_ from the gallows. Elizabeth put her head in her hands, trying to understand why Robin would do something like that. She must have known that her chances for survival were slim. It seemed completely unlike her to risk her life for others. Perhaps Elizabeth had judged Robin too hastily.

Elizabeth snorted at this thought in grim amusement as she shook her head. Robin must have believed that she had much to gain if she succeeded. What she could have gained from her actions Elizabeth could not fathom, but there had to be something.

Elizabeth's thoughts turned to James. He had betrayed them again. He was working for Lord Beckett. But this did not make sense; at least, not completely. All previous evidence and actions the two had taken seemed to show that James and Robin had taken the Blood Oath together, meaning that neither could betray the other.

But if James was working for Beckett, then Robin had betrayed him. Yet Robin had not died as she rescued the crew. Thus either Robin had somehow not betrayed James, James had taken the Blood Oath with someone else (God forbid it was with Lord Beckett), or the Blood Oath did not really work and was merely a myth. Had Elizabeth not personally met the heathen god Calypso in the past, she would have likely chosen to believe the last of those possibilities.

"Mrs. Turner." Elizabeth was brought out of her thoughts as she turned to look at Captain Barbossa, who was holding out a coin to her. Elizabeth looked at it in confusion, wondering if Barbossa wanted her to take it and why. Barbossa suddenly stepped closer, causing Elizabeth to take a startled step back in surprise. Barbossa rolled his eyes and took another step forward, grabbing Elizabeth's arm and pulling her close to him. "Listen, Captain Turner," he hissed, putting the coin, a piece of eight, to her ear.

The piece of eight almost seemed to sing a wordless song in her ear, the sound enchanting…and familiar. "The call," Elizabeth said quietly, the song echoing in her mind and sending a shiver through her body.

"Aye, Mrs. Turner," Barbossa confirmed. "The song has been sung."

Elizabeth leaned onto the railing of the ship. "We have to go back."

There was a moment of silence before Barbossa responded. "To Shipwreck Cove, you mean."

"No." Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at her hands. "Jack is one of the Pirate Lords. We have to go back to Port Royal and ensure his safety.

Barbossa let out a long breath. "That would be taking a great risk, Mrs. Turner," he said. "We can't take the chance with all those Navy and Company ships about."

"We will take that chance," Elizabeth said quietly but firmly.

"I'm sorry to contradict you, miss, but—."

"King." Elizabeth turned around to face the pirate captain, an eyebrow arched. Barbossa saw that there was no point in arguing. Elizabeth was indeed the King of the Brethren Court, courtesy of Jack.

"If you insist, Captain Turner," Barbossa said grudgingly, heading to the helm.

Elizabeth looked back out onto the sea. She hoped that Jack was all right. He had to be alive. Jack had a way of surviving.

O O O

Jack opened his eyes. It was very dark. He squinted, trying to see where he was, but his eyes were not adjusting well to the dim light. Jack closed his eyes again as his head seemed to spin. Was he hung-over?

Jack felt his heart skip a beat as the word "hung" sunk into his mind. He put a hand to his throat as he remembered being hung…along with his daughter.

"Finally awake, Jack?"

Jack gasped in surprised and looked to where the voice had come from, but his eyes could only make out a faint silhouette seated nearby him. He realized that he knew that voice. "Jackie?" he said hesitantly. Jack could just barely make out a smile on the figure's face as Jack sat up and put a hand to his throbbing head. "What happened?"

There was a brief silence before Robin answered. "We died."

The bluntness of his daughter's statement startled Jack. The last thing that Jack remembered was standing on the gallows, and the natural ending to such a situation was death. But they could not possibly be dead…

"Dead?" Jack said in disbelief. "I've been dead before, love, and it wasn't like this…then again, that was Davy Jones' Locker, wasn't it, so I suppose it would be different…" Robin laughed brightly, again surprising her father. "What's so funny?" Jack asked in annoyance. "Being dead is not funny."

"Well, you're not dead _now_," Robin said in amusement, almost as though the statement was the most obvious fact in the world.

Jack blinked. "What?"

Robin stifled another laugh. "You're not dead."

Jack looked down at his body, which was barely visible in the dim light. "I'm not?" he exclaimed in surprise. He turned back to his daughter and hesitantly asked, "Are you?"

"Dead? No, of course not," Robin answered with a chuckle. "Sparrows aren't that easily gotten rid of."

Jack grinned and looked around. "The boy?" he asked when he noticed that John was nowhere in sight. Of course, it was so dark wherever they were that the boy could have been just a meter away and Jack probably would not have been able to see him.

"John is fine. He's at Lizzie's place. Her maid will take care of him—I gave her quite a large bag of gold."

"And how did you acquire said wealth?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Pirate."

Jack smirked and looked around again. "Where are we?"

"Use your senses, Jack."

Jack sighed, feeling as though his daughter was being far too entertained by his confusion. He realized that they were slowly rocking, a familiar and comforting feeling. He heard a faint creaking and then knocked on the floor below him, confirming that it was wood. "A ship," he said with a smile. "What ship?"

"The _Ruthless_," Robin said with a little shrug. "It's new, I believe."

Jack stroked his beard. "Sounds like a pirate ship…sure it's wise to stowaway aboard here?"

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "Actually," she began with a cough, "it's a ship of the Company."

Jack's blood ran cold as he stared at his daughter in shock. "The Company? The East India Company—that Company?" he hissed. "Are you mad?"

"Look who's talking…" Robin muttered under her breath. "Listen." Robin moved closer to him, her blue eyes sparkling. "The song was sung, Jack. The Brethren Court will gather—you must get to Shipwreck Cove."

"Is Beckett on board?" Jack asked completely ignoring what Robin was telling him about the Brethren Court, despite its importance.

Robin closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't believe so. Now, Jack, the Brethren—."

"Who's in charge of the ship if not Beckett?" Even in the darkness, Jack believed that he saw Robin blush.

"The captain is named Gillette," she answered simply.

"That little guy with the irons?" Jack said with a laugh. "He made Captain?" Robin's brow furrowed in confusion. "Long story, love." Jack looked at his daughter intently, her facial features become more visible as he adjusted to the lighting. "You didn't tell me who was in command of the ship."

Robin did not answer for a moment. "I said that the captain is someone named Gillette," she repeated quietly.

"Yes," Jack said. "But you are still not saying who's in command, love."

"Sharper than you look, aren't you, Jack?" Robin said with a grin.

Jack was not entirely sure whether this was a compliment or an insult. "Don't act so surprised that I have a mind, Jackie."

"Listen to me, Jack, the Brethren Court will be meeting. Cutler knows this—."

"Cutler?" Jack interrupted sharply, now ignoring the fact that Robin was still refusing to answer his question. "He is on board, isn't it?"

"No!" Robin insisted, her face flushing again. Jack was suspicious—surely his daughter could not still have feelings for _that_ man. "Will you listen to me? Beckett will know that the Brethren Court will be meeting—he will use this as another opportunity to destroy—."

A door suddenly opened, and the two ducked behind some barrels and fell silent as someone came in. The sailor was carrying a key, with which he opened another door and vanished for a few moments. When he came back out, he was carrying what appeared to be a bottle of rum. Jack's eyes glinted greedily as he watched the man lock the door and head back out of the storage room.

"Jack!" Robin hissed as Jack got up and headed to the door where the soldier had gotten the rum. "Jack, get back here!"

The door to the storage room suddenly opened again. "Damn," Robin breathed.


	31. Revenge

Admiral Norrington took a swig of rum, finding a strange sort of comfort in the drink that he had first discovered during his time in Tortuga after losing his commission. Thank God that part of his life was over. Norrington absentmindedly turned the penknife over in his hands as he waited for the recently discovered stowaway to be brought to his cabin. Captain Gillette had reported that a member of the crew had discovered the unexpected passenger attempting to gain entry into a locked storage room. Gillette claimed that the man they had found was a pirate. Oh, if it was a pirate…

Norrington's heart pounded in anticipation as he thought about the first who would pay for the crimes of his kind. He ran the blade of the penknife across the palm of his hand. The sharp blade created a thin cut that could hardly be seen until his hand began to bleed. Clenching his hand into a fist, Norrington felt the warm blood slowly drip down his arm. He closed his eyes, and for a moment he swore that he felt Jacqueline's presence in his cabin.

A faint smile pulled at Norrington's lips as he thought about Jacqueline. He took a deep, shuddering breath. "For you," he repeated yet again. It had become a sort of mantra to him, a constant reminder of the purpose for his continuing existence.

Norrington's eyes snapped open as he heard a knock at the door. He took a deep breath, quickly wiping his and Jacqueline's blood from his arm and tucking the handkerchief he used to do so safely inside his coat. "Enter," he said in a low voice.

He heard the door open, though he did not yet turn around. "The prisoner, Admiral." Norrington slowly moved to face the door. As he focused on the stowaway, Norrington's eyes flashed in shock and anger.

It was Jack Sparrow. But that was impossible. Jack had died on the gallows before his very eyes, beside Jacqueline. Yet there he was, standing just inside the door, and apparently very much alive. Norrington's mind raced as his hand closed into a tight fist. "Leave us," Norrington said to the man who had brought the pirate. The man nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"Admiral Norrington," Jack said, seeming to relax now that the two were alone. "Nice to see that Lord Shortness didn't punish you for your show in the prison."

A smirk curled the side of Norrington's mouth. Jack believed that he was safe now, the fool. "What are you doing here?" Norrington asked offhandedly, running his thumb lightly along the edge of the penknife.

"Me? Not entirely certain, to be honest with you," Jack replied. He suddenly seemed to notice the blade in Norrington's hands, his eyes narrowing slightly. Norrington held it up a little higher, moving the knife to catch the light.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Norrington said quietly. He turned the blade over as he examined it. "Small and elegant, yet so sharp and efficient. It has to be—its job requires precision," he continued, nodding toward a quill pen on the nearby desk. "Not that its only uses are so benign," he said darkly, looking up from the blade and to Jack, his eyes cold.

Jack abruptly appeared to realize that he was not nearly as safe as he had believed. "Taken up a fascination with weapons, have you?" he commented, watching Norrington carefully.

Norrington smiled sinisterly. "You could say that." Glancing at his hand, Norrington noticed that it was still bleeding, but he chose to do nothing about it. An idea occurred to him. If Jack was here, alive and well… "Where is Jacqueline?" he asked suddenly.

The pirate looked from Norrington to the penknife and back. He took a deep breath before answering. "You saw what happened, mate."

"You mean I saw her die?" Norrington said, wincing inside as he remembered his cowardice when he had turned away from the scene. "Interestingly enough, I also saw your death, and yet here you are."

Jack's eyes flashed, as though remembering something particularly unpleasant—his death, most likely. "Sorry, mate. She's gone."

This comment greatly increased Norrington's anger and hatred toward Jack. It was bad enough that Jack had said it in that casual, uncaring tone, but Jack had come back from the dead, giving Norrington the slightest bit of hope, and then he had brutally ripped all hope away.

"Why?" Norrington growled with such ferocity that Jack took a step back from him. "Why did you come back and not her?" he asked, his eyes flashing. Jack stared at Norrington as though he had never seen him before. "I asked you a question, Jack," Norrington said quietly, his grip on the handle of the penknife tightening. "Where is she?"

"I told you," Jack responded, eyeing the blade apprehensively. "She's gone. And I don't know why I'm back," he added quickly.

"Apparently the devil doesn't want to you stop causing chaos yet," Norrington said spitefully. He took a menacing step toward Jack. "But I doubt he can send a spirit back to a truly broken body."

Jack's eyes widened as he took another step back, running into small table behind him in the process. "Now hold on just a minute, mate. Think about what you're doing."

Norrington chuckled softly. "You've no idea, Jack. You have no idea of the dozens of different ways I have dreamed of having my revenge. But to actually use any of them on you…that is quite a blessing." In his mind, Norrington had been performing his violent acts of revenge repeatedly: cutting, beating, strangling, and every other possibility for pain and death…and nearly always on Jack.

"Revenge?" Jack repeated, appearing genuinely surprised. "What did I do? We've already established that William—."

"I don't give a damn about Turner," Norrington interjected harshly. "He got himself a bloody pirate for a wife—I wish him the best of luck." Jack appeared shocked by Norrington's response. Norrington nearly chuckled again, remembering how he used to care for Elizabeth. It all seemed so strange, so foreign to him now. He could not remember why he had cared for her before. It was as though she had placed some sort of curse on him, a curse that Jacqueline had managed to break.

"Then why—?"

"Your daughter, Jack," Norrington interrupted quietly. "You ruined her. You caused her life of suffering…and her death."

"No I didn't," Jack contradicted quickly.

"Oh, really?" Norrington arched an eyebrow. "So you becoming a pirate had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she became one as well?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Well…yes it did…" Norrington smiled slightly at his admission and took a step forward. "But it wasn't my doing!" Jack added hurriedly. "It was Beckett."

Norrington's eyes narrowed. "Lord Beckett understands the brutal nature of pirates," he muttered.

"But Beckett made me a pirate," Jack insisted as Norrington took another step toward him.

"He 'made you'?" Norrington said, amused. "It's Beckett's desire to rid the world of piracy, not add to their ranks." Jack was silent. "It is my desire as well," Norrington added darkly.

"Robin was a pirate," Jack reminded him.

Norrington was not even aware of approaching Jack, but he was suddenly standing above the pathetic man, his hand clenched into a tight fist. Jack was holding his jaw and staring up at Norrington in shock. Flexing his hand, Norrington realized how wonderful striking Jack had felt. He felt a peculiar sense of power, a feeling he found oddly satisfying, a feeling he did not want to lose. But he needed to go slowly. He wanted Jack to be literally begging for mercy, something that, of course, Norrington would not provide.

Norrington grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and roughly hoisted him to his feet. He pulled the man closer, putting the blade of the penknife to Jack's throat. Jack winced when he felt the cold metal press against his skin as Norrington hissed, "Because of you, you bastard." Norrington pushed Jack back, and the pirate fell to the ground again. Jack stood slowly, his breath quickened as he watched Norrington fearfully. Norrington's own breath was rapid, his body being pumped with adrenaline and his blood thundering in his head. His grip was so tight on the handle of the penknife that his knuckles were turning white.

"It wasn't me," Jack said shakily. "She chose it. I told—."

Norrington struck him again, interrupting whatever lie Jack was attempting to tell him next. "If you had not become a pirate, would she have?" Jack stared at the Admiral silently. Norrington suddenly lashed out with the hand holding the penknife, and a line of blood appeared on Jack's cheek. "Answer me!" Norrington ordered as Jack put a hand to his face, covering the wound.

"Yes."

Norrington stared at Jack in horror, startled by his answer. "You liar!" Norrington snarled, and he struck Jack again with such force that he knocked the pirate roughly to the ground again. "You filthy, mangy son of a bitch!" he shouted, kicking Jack in the side. Norrington smirked at Jack's cry of pain. His heart pounding, Norrington knelt down beside the cowering Captain Jack Sparrow. "I'm going to kill you, Jack," Norrington said in a low voice. "And when I'm through with you, you'll have no body to return to. This time you won't come back."


	32. Pain

The blade of the penknife glinted, slicing at Jack's face, his chest…the boot dug into his side, his back…the fist beat his arm, his skull…he was bleeding, burning, hurting…

Who knew that an officer of the Royal Navy would know how to cause such pain?

"I swear, it was her decision," Jack gasped as Norrington kicked him again. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Blood was splattered all over his face and clothing. He was not even sure if the blood was all his, given the many times Norrington had struck him with his bleeding hand he still had yet to attend to. "I swear…" Jack clenched his eyes shut as he felt the penknife slash at his face again.

"I've had enough of your lies," Norrington spat disdainfully. "Your entire life you've done nothing but lie."

Perhaps had done his fair share of not telling the truth, but he did not always lie. Jack bit his lip to keep from crying out as he felt a fist make contact with his face. A little voice in his head was telling him to tell Norrington that Robin was alive—then maybe he would stop, maybe the pain would stop…but then Norrington might hurt her. No, Jack would not let that happen; his daughter was too precious. Norrington claimed that this was all "For Jacqueline," but considering what he was doing to Jack, Norrington was far too dangerous.

"Admit that it's your fault," Norrington hissed in his ear. "Maybe the pain will stop." Jack felt a sharp pain in his back.

"I told her not to, I told her to remain behind," Jack mumbled. Why didn't Norrington understand; why wouldn't he believe him?"

"You mean you told her to marry Beckett?" Norrington said, his voice cold. "I thought that he was your enemy."

Jack gasped for breathed as the wind was kicked out of him. "But…" He was cut off by a hard boot violently impacting his mouth. Jack spat out some blood and struggled for breath. "Why are you doing this?"

"I believe I have already told you," Norrington said calmly. This was so unlike Norrington, it could not be him… Jack felt the penknife slice his cheek again.

"She chose it," Jack insisted. "I tried to convince her otherwise." Jack moaned as he was kicked in the side yet again. He had never imagined that such pain was possible. How long had this been going on? Minutes? Hours? Days? He had long lost all sense of time. Pain shot through his spine. "Please…" he gasped. His entire body was aching, bleeding, burning…

Jack realized that the pain was no longer increasing. He tried to regain his breath. Was it over? He heard movement nearby. "Please, what?" Norrington breathed. The Admiral's breath smelled of rum. Oh, how Jack wanted rum…it would at least help numb the pain.

The cold blade of the knife lifted his chin and look up at Norrington. There was a rage, a hunger behind those merciless eyes that Jack had never seen. This could not possibly be the same man who had been willing to do anything for Elizabeth, who had died for her. No one was this cruel. Well, some pirates probably were, and then there was Lord Beckett. But Norrington had never been like this…

"No?" Norrington said, bringing Jack out of this thoughts and back into the hell of the present. "Very well…" He brutally brought his hand across Jack's face. The pain began to increase again…

"I'm not lying," Jack said quietly. He was punished for this with another blow to his head. How much more did Norrington think Jack could survive? Tears blinded Jack's vision. What the bloody hell was wrong with this man? He wasn't even a man anymore—he was a monster. Jack's body convulsed in agony and he cried out. He was no longer even sure of where he was being struck or slashed anymore—unbelievable pain seemed to be all over at once…

"Why don't you admit what you have done?" Norrington asked, almost sweetly "Then perhaps I'll bring an end to all this."

Yes, end it…no, no, he meant death…Jack tried to shake his head, but found the movement nearly impossible. He could hardly move at all. "No…I told her not to…"

Something struck his face and a cold voice snapped at him. "Liar!"

"Ask her!"

Jack was suddenly and painfully hoisted into a sitting position. "What?" Norrington whispered.

Jack could not control his body's shaking as he realized what he had said—and that he had just admitted that his daughter was alive. "N-nothing…" he stammered.

Norrington struck him. "Try again," he hissed.

"I was just…I don't know…"

A hand held up Jack's face. Jack blinked away his tears and focused on Norrington's eyes. Norrington was studying Jack carefully. "She's alive," he breathed, his eyes losing their hatred. "Jacqueline's alive, isn't she?" he asked, hope creeping into his voice. Perhaps it was Jack's foggy vision tricking him, but he thought that he saw Norrington's eyes glisten with tears.

The look quickly vanished and was replaced by pure loathing. "You lied," he growled, raising the penknife again. Jack realized with horror that he was preparing for a final, deadly blow.

But Norrington did not strike. He continued to glare at Jack, an obvious desire to kill reflected in his eyes. "Where is she, Jack?"

"Nowhere, she's nowhere," Jack said hurriedly, inwardly cursing himself for letting this madman know that Robin was alive. Norrington struck him.

"Where is she?" he snarled.

Jack glared at Norrington defiantly. This bold look earned him another strike, and then another. Jack prepared for another brutal beating and the pain that would come with it…but it never came. Norrington stood and took a few steps back from Jack. "You will tell me." Jack stared at the Admiral in silence. Norrington growled as he viciously kicked Jack in the face. "Where is she?" he repeated. When Jack still said nothing, Norrington lifted him to his feet and shoved him roughly against the wall. "Tell me," Norrington said quietly, his breath rapid.

Jack took a shaking breath, but still said nothing. He would not let this monster near his daughter. Norrington put the penknife to Jack's neck again. Jack was sure that he was about to die given the look in Norrington's eyes. It seemed to take all of Norrington's willpower to step away. Jack slide down the wall and to the ground, too weak to stand. Norrington lowered the penknife slowly, his gleaming eyes fixed on Jack.

"I believe I will let your pain argue with you for a while," he said quietly. "Perhaps then you will tell me what I want to know." Jack tried to take a deep breath, but found the pain unbearable. In fact, even though Norrington had stopped hurting him, the aching throughout Jack's body seemed to be increasing. This man, this monster, certainly knew something about pain. "Guard!" Norrington called sharply.

The door opened, and an East India Company soldier entered, appearing quite nervous. But no wonder—he had probably been hearing all that was going on in this torture chamber. "Sir?"

"Take the prisoner to the brig," Norrington ordered, turning his back on Jack. The soldier's eyes widened in shock as he looked at Jack. Jack wondered how he must appear, and then decided that he didn't really want to know.

"Yes, sir."

"You have brought yourself some time, Jack," Norrington said quietly. He turned to look at Jack as the soldier led (nearly carried) Jack to the door. "You will tell me…and if her version of events doesn't match yours…well, I think you know," he said with a dark smile.

Jack was taken to a small cell further below decks. He was laid on a bench and locked in, but he was hardly aware of his surroundings anymore, only his pain. Jack found himself unable to keep his eyes open, and he slipped into unconsciousness…


	33. Reunion

Admiral Norrington cleaned the blade of the penknife again. There was no need to, really—Jack's blood had long been washed away. A few soldiers had managed to remove all evidence of the beating from Norrington's cabin. Norrington had washed the blood from his hands, though he could still see the cuts he himself had made. He took a drink of rum, continuing to go over the same thoughts in his mind.

Jacqueline was alive. Somehow, she had defied death. Norrington had to find her. He had to find her to protect her. He had once said that he wished to care for her and keep her from being hurt again…and he had failed. But he would not fail again. Jack knew where his daughter was—Norrington had to break him.

Norrington looked at the blade in his hands, remembering how it felt to strike Jack, to knife him, to hurt the man who had caused Jacqueline's suffering. He savored the feeling of power, craved it…

Norrington had left Jack alive. This was only because Jack had information Norrington wanted, but it made Norrington angry with himself for letting the pirate live. He also had many other pirates to go after, to kill. But how could he find and then protect Jacqueline if he was putting himself in harm's way while seeking revenge? His purpose, which had been clearer than ever merely hours before, was suddenly no longer as apparent.

Someone knocked lightly on his door. At first, Norrington ignored it and willed the unwanted visitor to leave, but whoever it was knocked again, a little louder this time. "Admiral? Are you awake, sir?" Norrington rolled his eyes at Gillette.

"Yes. Come in, Captain." Norrington quickly stowed the penknife in his coat as Gillette opened the door and peered in.

"Are you all right, sir?"

"Do you have something to report, Captain," Norrington asked coldly, ignoring the inquiry into his personal state.

"Yes, sir," Gillette said, shifting his weight nervously. Norrington noticed that the Captain's cheeks had flushed slightly. "We have discovered another stowaway, sir."

"Have we become a pirate transport?" Norrington muttered, his hands becoming tight fists.

"Sir?" Gillette said in confusion.

Norrington shook his head. "Nothing. Go on."

"I believe you may…like this one, sir," Gillette said, choosing his words carefully.

Like one of _them_? "Oh, really?" Norrington's heart suddenly skipped a beat. Wait a moment… "Really?" he repeated. Was it possible? Could Jacqueline be onboard the _Ruthless_?

_Could she really be here?_

"Miss Elodie," Gillette said quietly, motioning to someone just out of view outside Norrington's cabin.

Norrington's heart raced. Elodie was the name that Jacqueline had given as her own when the two had first met. Gillette had been there as well. He must not have ever discovered who Jacqueline really was.

Norrington struggled to breathe as a woman—no, a goddess—stepped into view. She was still wearing the green dress that Lord Beckett had bought for her, though it was now rather dirty and worn. _Oh, she is beautiful._ "Jacqueline," Norrington breathed, his eyes eagerly taking in her beauty through his tears. "Oh, my God…" He stood and strode over to her, wrapping his arms tightly about her and holding her close to his body.

"I'll just leave you, then," Norrington heard Gillette say. But the Captain's voice seemed so far away—it was as though he and Jacqueline were the only living beings in the world.

"Thank God you're alive," he whispered in his love's ear. He breathed in deeply, relishing her scent, his body cherishing the woman's warmth and her touch as she returned the embrace. _This is real…she's alive… _Norrington took a step back into his cabin, pulling her with him, and he closed the door.

"James," she began quietly, but Norrington cut her off with his lips.

The kiss started out as light and gentle, just as their first kiss many years before. Then Norrington's ran through her hair and held her head closer to him, and his mouth coaxed hers open. He kissed her more deeply than he had ever dreamed of doing, and finally there was no feeling of guilt or fear—he could do this now. She was no longer engaged to another man. She was his to love, his to protect.

She was his now.

After what felt like hours, though it was likely hardly a minute, Norrington reluctantly parted from her. Jacqueline swallowed hard and tried to catch her breath. "I…" She seemed completely overwhelmed by Norrington's behavior, and he desperately hoped that he had not overstepped any boundaries. However, Jacqueline smiled reassuringly. "It's nice to see you too," she said with a little laugh. Her laugh was lovely, just like the rest of her.

"You are so beautiful," Norrington whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"You have mentioned that," Jacqueline said with a nervous giggle. "On the island, remember?" She shivered as he pressed his lips to her ear.

"When I was drunk, you mean?" Norrington moved to kiss her neck.

Jacqueline gave another little laugh. "You smell of rum, James."

"I'm not drunk, I assure you," he breathed into her neck. "Not from rum, at least," he added.

"I don't really mind if you are," Jacqueline said, her voice revealing her nervousness. Try as he might, Norrington could not force himself away from her. "You're always—." Norrington cut her off again, capturing her lips in his and kissing her passionately.

"How?" he asked quietly when he parted from her again.

"Sorry?"

"You're alive." He kissed her forehead. "How?"

"How did you come back?" Jacqueline asked after a moment. Norrington was startled. He had quite nearly forgotten his own death. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not remember coming back to life. He could not remember how he had returned.

"I don't know."

Jacqueline nodded slightly. "The same." She inhaled sharply as Norrington began kissing her neck again. "What are you doing?" she asked, sounding almost amused.

"Loving you," Norrington replied in her ear.

Jacqueline laughed nervously. "This isn't like you."

"I'm sorry." Norrington's cheeks grew hot as he pulled away. "I didn't mean to make you…I've just…"

Jacqueline bit her lip, her face growing rather red. "I'm sorry, I'm…I'm not used to that…being loved and all…" After a few awkward moments of silence, she asked, "James, where is my father?"

Norrington felt his blood run cold. "Your father?" he repeated.

"Yes. I saw him get captured—I just want to make sure he's all right." Norrington backed away, turning his back on Jacqueline. "James?" She walked up close behind him. "What's wrong?"

"He's the reason why you became a pirate, isn't he?" Norrington asked quietly.

"I…" The question seemed to confuse Jacqueline. "Yes, I suppose."

Norrington smiled darkly. "I knew it."

"What?"

He turned back to her. "We talked. I came to the conclusion that your life of suffering was his fault." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You deserve to have the world served to you on a silver platter," he whispered.

"No one deserves that," Jacqueline said with an amused smile.

"You do."

She blushed and smiled shyly at him. "Are you drunk?" Seeing the hurt look on Norrington's face, she quickly added, "Not because you're acting foolish or anything, you're being very sweet but…I'm not used to it, I guess." She flushed harder. "Where is he, James?"

"It was his fault," Norrington said quietly. "All his…"

Jacqueline studied him silently for a moment. "James, are you all right?"

"Would you have become a pirate if your father had not been one?" Norrington asked, ignoring Jacqueline's question.

"I don't know…that didn't happen. Lord Beckett branded him a pirate because he did the right thing," Jacqueline said, suddenly angry. "Jack didn't choose to be a pirate—I hardly chose it. It was forced onto him, and because of that, indirectly on me." She worriedly watched Norrington take in this information. "James, what's wrong?"

"I was just wondering…everything's fine," Norrington said, averting his eyes from hers as he realized that he had been wrong about Jack. "It's nothing."

Though it was unlikely that she believed this lie, Jacqueline nodded silently. "Can I see him, then?" she asked after a moment.

Norrington looked into her eyes, noting that they were blue. He felt so foolish that he had been unable to remember that fact. "I…"

Jack had not been lying. He had actually been telling the truth. Norrington glanced at the wall that had been previously stained with blood, horrified by what he had done. But how would he have known? Jack was not known for his honesty. Jacqueline would not lie to him…or would she? Norrington looked at Jacqueline with suspicion. She had lied to him before, quite often in fact—it was in her nature—but why would she lie to protect someone who had ruined her life?

"Come," Norrington said, offering Jacqueline an arm.

Jacqueline took his arm, but watched him carefully. "Is there something wrong, James?" she asked, his name sounding so sweet on her tongue. Her eyes shone with concern as she appraised him.

Norrington took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you…it's…it may be…it will be…unpleasant." He could not tell her. She may not understand why, seeing as she did not blame her father. "When Jack was discovered," Norrington said slowly as they walked down toward the brig. "A few crewmen…roughed him up before he was brought to me." His heart stung as the lie passed over his lips.

"What do you mean?" Jacqueline asked, gazing worriedly up at him. Norrington avoiding looking into her eyes, afraid of betraying his lie.

"You may just have to see for yourself," he said softly.

He nodded to the man guarding the brig, who unlocked the door. "Sparrow is asleep," the guard said. Norrington breathed a small sigh of relief. That would make this much easier.

"We'll be quiet." Norrington looked at Jacqueline, who nodded. Apparently, seeing was enough for her. She wanted reassurance…but the sight she was about to behold would not comfort her. Norrington flinched. The last thing he wanted was to cause Jacqueline more pain. But he had no choice.

Norrington opened the door.


	34. Regret

"Roughed him up?"

James Norrington turned around at these words, setting the papers he was reading onto his desk. It was the first time Jacqueline had spoken since seeing Jack. Watching her face as she had seen her father's battered and bloodied body had torn Norrington's heart. But Jack would survive. With the proper care, he could nearly return to his former physical state, though there would forever be evidence of what Norrington had done to him.

"That wasn't…he's half-dead!" Jacqueline hugged her knees to her chest. Tear streaks were still on her cheeks, though her eyes had long been dry. Norrington stood and approached Jacqueline, who was seated on his bed. "What the bloody hell is your definition of a beating?" she asked quietly. "And how could members of your crew do that?"

Norrington flinched as he sat down beside her on the bed. "If I had known…" He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Jacqueline curled up against Norrington's body, searching for comfort. Norrington held her close to him for a few silent moments before saying, "It is getting very late. You should get some rest." Norrington gently retracted his arm from Jacqueline and stood, tugging at the sheets of his bed.

"What—?"

"Are we going to have this conversation again?" Norrington asked with a small smile. "Into the bed."

"Aren't you still working?" Jacqueline asked, looking at his desk. Norrington flinched when he realized that the penknife was in plain sight.

"No, not really."

"You don't mind?"

Norrington arched his eyebrow. "Mind?"

"Silly question," Jacqueline said with a little laugh.

Norrington had never felt more awkward climbing into bed with Jacqueline before, which was rather peculiar given that he was risking death each time he did so aboard the _Flying Dutchman._ The two had spent many nights together on the _Dutchman_, yet there had never been anything truly uncomfortable about it.

Jacqueline appeared to be completely unaware of how Norrington was feeling. She again curled up against his body, just as on the cold nights when they had been defying Lord Beckett. Norrington wrapped an arm around her hesitantly, his heart pounding.

"Goodnight, James," Jacqueline said quietly, sighing contently.

Norrington ran a hand gently through her hair. "Sweet dreams, Jacqueline."

He felt Jacqueline shift her body closer to him. "I hope so…but my father…"

"Will be fine," Norrington whispered, kissing Jacqueline's forehead. "Do not dwell on it." Guilt ate at Norrington's stomach, and combined with his love's body pressed against him, he feared that he would never get to sleep that night. He concentrated on Jacqueline's rhythmic breathing as she began to drift off to sleep…

Norrington opened his eyes and was instantly aware that something was different. He sat up and looked around. Where was Jacqueline? He feared for a moment that their reunion had been nothing more than a dream, but he knew that it could not be. His dreams last night had been nightmares. He glanced at the area of the room that he had beat Jack in, guilt again gnawing at him.

Norrington dressed quickly, stashing the penknife into his coat after putting on his hat. He walked swiftly up onto the deck, wondering where Jacqueline had gone. Panic struck him as he glanced around and failed to find her. "Oh, God," he muttered, realizing where she was likely to go. He turned to make his way down to the brig.

"Ah, Admiral!"

Norrington turned back to see Captain Gillette coming down the stairs from the helm. But the Captain was not alone. Jacqueline was on his arm. Norrington sighed in relief and realized that his hands were shaking. He had been so worried that Jacqueline would had gone to speak to her father, that she would have discovered what he had done. "Thank you for entertaining her, Captain." Norrington eyed Gillette suspiciously as he noticed that the Captain seemed to be hesitant to part from Jacqueline. Norrington took Jacqueline's arm almost forcefully and quickly led her away from Gillette.

"You seem to be in a hurry," Jacqueline said under her breath.

Norrington chuckled. "Gillette seemed a bit too attached to you, love."

"Oh? I didn't notice."

"Did you sleep well last night?" Norrington asked, noting the bitterness in his love's tone of voice.

"No, not really," Jacqueline admitted.

"You could go back to bed, love," he said, stroking her cheek.

"I'll just have nightmares again," Jacqueline said with a slight shake of her head, detaching herself from Norrington and leaning out onto the railing of the vessel. Norrington gazed at her sadly.

Wrapping an arm about her shoulders, Norrington asked, "Would you like to talk about it? It can help make unwanted dreams go away." Jacqueline shook her head. "Are you sure? We can go to my quarters and discuss it, if you wish," Norrington offered, looking around at the crew.

Jacqueline allowed Norrington to guide her back to his quarters. When Norrington sat beside her on the bed, she shifted away. Norrington wondered why she had not been this nervous the night before, as Norrington had been. It was not as though anything of that particular nature would happen. Norrington coughed as he wrapped an arm around Jacqueline. She hesitated for a moment before leaning back into him.

"You're shaking," Norrington commented quietly as he held Jacqueline close to him. He kissed her ear and felt a shiver shoot through Jacqueline's body. "Was the nightmare that horrible, love?"

Jacqueline took a deep breath. "Yes."

"What happened?" Norrington whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"Never mind," Jacqueline said. "It's not as though it could really happen…and I doubt you really want to hear it."

Norrington took her hand and pressed his lips to the soft skin. "I'll still listen. I hate to see you having disturbing dreams, love, and talking should help."

"I…well…" Jacqueline looked about the room. "It was in here." Norrington unwittingly glanced at the wall Jack's blood had recently stained. His own nightmare had taken place in here. "You were here—there—so was my father." Norrington's heart skipped a beat. Surely Jacqueline had not had a dream revealing the truth behind her father's condition. No, of course not, he was being silly. "There was a knife…a penknife…you were…" Jacqueline shuddered. "It was horrible." Norrington swallowed with difficulty as she continued. "I suppose I saw the penknife on your desk and—." She paused. "Oh. I must have been mistaken; there isn't a knife there. But, in the dream, you were…"

"I was harming your father," Norrington finished quietly. Jacqueline nodded. "There was indeed a penknife on that desk, love." He slowly withdrew the blade from his coat and held it in Jacqueline's vision. Norrington's heart leapt into his throat as Jacqueline's body tensed and she tried to pull away from him.

She knew.

"Oh, my God, it's true," she said, her voice quavering. "_Mon Dieu_," she gasped, closing her eyes as Norrington held onto her tightly.

"You talked to Jack, didn't you?" Jacqueline did not move nor reply. "I told you not to."

"For his health," Jacqueline said quietly. "Which was obviously a lie." She tried pulling away again, but Norrington kept his grip around her waist firm. "I can't believe you did that," Jacqueline said shakily. "And I can't believe that I shared your bed…was I next? Am I next?"

Norrington's mouth dropped open in horror. "I would never hurt you, Jacqueline," he replied in dismay at what she had said. Jacqueline looked at the penknife apprehensively.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"No…Jacqueline, please, let me explain," Norrington said quickly.

"Explain?" Jacqueline repeated in disbelief. "Nothing can explain that, _Admiral_!" Norrington winced at her use of his title. Jacqueline struggled against his grip again. "Let me go!" she yelled. Norrington dropped the penknife down onto the bed and used his now free hand to cover her mouth as he glanced at the door.

"Shh…Jacqueline, love, please…"

Jacqueline hit his hand away and twisted out of his arms, slapping him and grabbing the penknife from the bed. Before Norrington could react, she had rolled on top of him, straddling him and pinning him to the bed while holding the penknife to his throat.

"Why?" she hissed.

Norrington gazed up at Jacqueline in shock, cringing as he felt the blade of the penknife against his neck. He had somehow forgotten how dangerous Jacqueline could be. "For you," he breathed.

"Excuse me?" Jacqueline said disbelievingly. "I don't recall asking you to torture my father." Norrington saw a flash of metal and then felt a sharp pain. Something warm was on his face. "Try again," she hissed.

"I thought Jack was the reason you became a pirate," Norrington explained.

"He was," Jacqueline confirmed, obviously not understanding how that had any bearing on the situation.

"But I did not know that your father was not a pirate of his own free will."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jacqueline asked in annoyance.

"I thought he was the one who caused your life of suffering…your death," Norrington finished with difficulty.

"My 'life of suffering'?" Jacqueline repeated softly.

"You deserve the fairy tale life…not Elizabeth."

Norrington was surprised to feel the blade slice his cheek after this statement, but he did not protest. Let her do with him what she desired—he probably deserved it. "Couldn't wait to bring her up, could you?" Jacqueline snarled.

"What are—?" The glint in her eyes was somehow different now. She was…jealous? "No, I wasn't bringing her up, not like that, I was just…"

"Comparing me to her, as usual," Jacqueline spat.

Norrington winced at the harshness of Jacqueline's voice. "Yes," he admitted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"I suppose you didn't mean to beat my father, either," Jacqueline said angrily, and Norrington flinched again. "You're a treacherous ass, you know that?"

Norrington swallowed hard. "Jacqueline, please…"

"Please, what?" Jacqueline asked, her eyes flashing.

Norrington found that he could say nothing. Nothing could make up for what he had done. Yes, he had believed that he had been doing it for her, he had believed it was right—but that did not make it true. The pain in Jacqueline's eyes was too much for him to bear.

"How could you do that?" Jacqueline asked him quietly. "You are the only man I've ever truly trusted. And then you…you…"

"I am so sorry," Norrington interrupted. "I never wanted to hurt you, Jacqueline. I would never do anything to hurt you, not purposefully. Please believe me." Jacqueline's eyes softened. "I would do anything for you. I love you."

Jacqueline gazed at Norrington silently as she captured his eyes and seemed to study his soul. "You really did believe it was for me."

"You have no idea how I regret it…and I can never ask your forgiveness. I don't deserve it."

"You're damn right, you don't," Jacqueline replied coldly. Norrington closed his eyes, prepared for her to strike him or knife him again. But instead he felt a soft cloth against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw that Jacqueline was gently cleaning the wounds she had made. "But it's so bloody hard to hate you," she said quietly, setting down the knife and folding the cloth to reveal a clean area to continue wiping Norrington's blood from his face. "And you did believe that it was for me…though it wasn't," she said sharply as he eyes flashed.

Norrington nodded silently as he sat up the best he could with Jacqueline still straddling him. Norrington tried to move slowly and keep from making any move that Jacqueline could perceive as threatening. Realizing the awkward position she had put Norrington in, Jacqueline started to move off of him, but stopped as Norrington leaned forward and kissed her gently.

He pulled back quickly, gauging her reaction and fully expecting to be struck. But she simply stared at him in surprise. "I am so sorry for what I did," he said earnestly.

When Jacqueline did nothing to protest, Norrington leaned forward and kissed her again. She did not pull away. His heart pounded as he wrapped his arms around his love and held her close, his mouth exploring hers fervently. He moved to press his lips to her neck, trailing down the soft flesh.

"James…"

Oh, how he loved the sound of his name on Jacqueline's lips. He moved back up to her mouth, capturing her lips in his again, and was delighted when she began to respond passionately.

_We really don't fight properly_, Norrington thought with amusement.

"I haven't forgiven you, you know," Jacqueline breathed.

Norrington smiled against her mouth. "I know."

Norrington slowly leaned back onto the bed, pulling Jacqueline down on top of him. His breath quickened as he held Jacqueline closer to his body, and his hands began to run down her back, over her curves, and he shivered as he responded to the intimate contact. He had never felt like this…

There was a sharp knock at the door.

Norrington would likely have ignored the sound if Jacqueline had not suddenly rolled off of him. He growled a little in disappointment and anger at the interruption before taking a few deep breaths to help him regain his senses. Jacqueline hugged her knees to her chest and leaned against the headboard, her face flushed. It took another knock to prompt Norrington to climb off the bed. He quickly straightened his coat before opening the door. "Yes?"

Captain Gillette was apparently more intelligent than he often appeared. Norrington had hardly opened the door before the Captain was blushing and apologizing profusely for the interruption. "But we are coming up on the _Black Pearl_, sir," he said after his fourth apology.

Norrington's eyes flashed. "Already? Surely we cannot have caught up to them so quickly."

"They appear to be heading our way, sir."

Norrington's eyes narrowed as he wondered why. He looked back at Jacqueline, who was watching him with her maddeningly unreadable gaze. "When will we overtake them?"

"Quite soon, sir. Admiral, are you all right?" Gillette drew a finger across his cheek to show that he was referring to the cuts on Norrington's face.

Norrington nodded. "I'm fine. I want you to have someone bring Jack here, and then post guards at the door as a precaution. I don't want Jacqueline injured during the battle."

"Battle?" Jacqueline repeated, sliding off of the bed and approaching the two.

"Make sure everyone knows that we give no quarter."

Gillette nodded. "Yes, sir."

"What?" Jacqueline gasped as Gillette walked away. Norrington noticed Jacqueline watch Gillette walk away with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Norrington stroked her cheek and she looked back to him. "I know you liked the _Pearl_, love, but I'm afraid that it would be far too dangerous to attempt to take the ship by hand." Norrington kissed her gently before turning to leave.

"But…Elizabeth is on there."

Norrington turned back, eyebrows raised. "Jacqueline, do you honestly believe that I am still in love with her?" He shook his head with a small smile. "I love you, Jacqueline. I do not care for Elizabeth. And I know that you do not either." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Could you perhaps be worried about a certain one-eyed 'friend' of yours?" Jacqueline's mouth opened slightly in surprise, but she remained silent. "I thought so." James stepped closer to her. "Lord Beckett is not the only man who can be jealous," he said softly.

"James…"

Norrington kissed her again. "I'm going to make sure you are never hurt again, Jacqueline. Pirates can't hurt you if they're dead."

Jacqueline stared after him in shock as he left. The look seemed to drive a knife through Norrington's heart. But she would understand—he was doing this for her.

All that he did was for her.


	35. Like Lord Beckett

Jack pretended to be was asleep as the door to the brig opened and two soldiers entered. "Come on, get up." Jack did not move. Someone unlocked the door to his cell. Jack kept his eyes closed and his breathing slow. "Come with us."

Surely Norrington had already done enough damage. And he likely would not dare to anything on that scale with Robin aboard…unless he had done, or was willing to do, the same to Robin. Jack felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. No, Norrington would not have harmed Robin. He couldn't. But Jack would also never believed the Admiral capable of the atrocity he had already committed.

"I know you're awake, Sparrow," the soldier said exasperatedly. "And we have our orders." Jack felt a hand on his shoulder.

If Jack had been in full health, he would have used this moment to gain the advantage and make a miraculous escape. But, of course, he was not in full health, thanks to Norrington.

The soldier growled in annoyance and the two men lifted him to his feet. Jack finally opened his eyes a little, searching for some way to escape, though he doubted he would find one. He dragged his feet as the men carried him from the brig. "Where are you taking me?" Jack asked, his voice raspy.

Without hesitation, one of the soldiers answered, "The Admiral's quarters."

"No…" Jack moaned, his knees buckling beneath him. No, he could not take anymore; he would not survive more. Jack's body was broken, and his soul was not much better. Another torture session like the last would most certainly kill him.

The solders both appeared quite frustrated with Jack when he refused to walk any further, but they said nothing as they dragged him along to Norrington's quarters. There were two guards stationed outside the Admiral's quarters, one of whom unlocked the door, allowing the soldiers to shove Jack inside.

Jack was unable to stand on his own, and he fell onto his hands and knees as the soldiers closed and locked the door. His arms shook as he tried to hold himself up, but he did not dare look up. The penknife would come down on his face again, or a boot would strike him in the mouth, or…

"Jack?"

Jack lifted his head slowly at the voice. That was most certainly not Norrington saying his name. He smiled slightly when he realized that it was his daughter speaking, but frowned when he saw her seated on the Admiral's bed, a penknife…_the_ penknife…in her hands.

Robin slid off of the bed, still clutching the penknife, and came over to him. Jack froze, watching the sharp blade closely as Robin approached. Robin gazed silently at him for a moment before shocking Jack by hugging him tightly. He flinched when he realized that now the knife was at his back, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I am so sorry I didn't believe you, Jack," she whispered as she pulled away. "I just…I couldn't believe that James would…" Robin's eyes surveyed his body, taking in the dried blood and cuts that covered him.

"Nor can I, love, but he did." Jack was thankful that his daughter believed him now, though he was not sure why she had changed her mind. He eyed the penknife in fear and backed away.

Robin looked at the penknife and took a deep breath. "He's…"

"Like Lord Beckett," Jack finished bitterly when his daughter fell silent.

Robin turned to him sharply, her blue eyes filled with such rage that, for a moment, Jack saw Norrington in her place. Fear filled him as he remembered Norrington's glare, his burning hatred, the feeling of the knife slicing his skin, the blood seeping from the wounds…

Robin's grip tightened on the handle of the knife. Jack's eyes widened with horror as she shoved him back against the door, the blade at his throat and gently pressing against his skin.

"Robin," Jack said quietly, shaking in fear and surprise at Robin's sudden fury towards him. His daughter's eyes remained cold. "Jackie," he breathed.

The old nickname seemed to trigger something in Robin, and her eyes softened as she stood and backed away, looking at the trace amount of blood on the knife in shock. She dropped the penknife, which nearly impaled her foot, but she did not seem to care. "I'm…I'm sorry. I…I don't know what came over me…" Her eyes filled with tears. "My God, he is…"

"What?" Jack asked when his daughter trailed off. She put her head in her hands.

"Like Beckett," she answered quietly. "I can't believe I didn't see that…Cutler acted just like that, before…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. Jack wondered what Robin meant. Before Jack had been branded a pirate, Beckett had been a bit less than gentlemanlike when alone with Robin, he knew that, but Norrington would never do anything short of proper. Jack turned his gaze to the Admiral's bed.

His eyes widened as he noticed the way the bed was disarranged. Two had obviously slept there the night before and gotten up on different sides of the bed.

"We have to get out of here, Jack," Robin said, but Jack hardly heard it.

Jack continued to stare at the bed in shock, now also noticing that there was evidence of people rolling on top of the sheets. His daughter and the Admiral? The thought sickened him as he slowly turned back to his daughter. "And…and how do you propose we get off this ship? I'm afraid I can't swim far, love," he said, motioning to the wounds on his body.

"I know," Robin said sadly. Her eyes hardened. "Admiral Norrington plans on destroying all pirates, starting with the _Black Pearl_."

Jack chuckled. "He'll have to catch it first, love."

The ship suddenly rocked and the sound of cannon fire filled Jack's ears. "They already have," Robin said remorsefully. "Damn it," she said under her breath.

"That's _my_ ship they're shooting at!" Jack exclaimed in anger, attempting to stand. He fell back against the wall, his body still greatly weakened.

Robin bent down and picked up the penknife, turning it over in her hands thoughtfully. Jack was not sure he liked the gleam in his daughter's eyes…

O O O

"Fire all!" Elizabeth shouted again. The battle was not going well. No matter what they did, it seemed as though the enemy ship did more damage. Elizabeth was still slightly in shock. She had recently avoided having her head blown off—by none other than James. "What the bloody hell is wrong with that man?" she asked herself as she ran up to where Barbossa stood at the helm.

Pintel and Ragetti ran up behind her. "Isn't it about time that we start headin' away from them?" Pintel asked nervously.

"Nay, they'll follow us to Shipwreck Cove, and we can't have that. Now get back to your posts!" The two pirates quickly gave Barbossa a little salute and ran back down to the main deck.

A grappling hook suddenly caught onto the rigging above them. "They aren't really going to board," Elizabeth said in surprise. They were blowing the ship to pieces; there was no advantage to coming on board. But there were two people clearly swinging on a rope from the _Ruthless_ and onto the _Pearl_. The two fell roughly to the deck of the ship. Elizabeth aimed a flintlock at them, preparing to fire, when the flash of cannon fire illuminated their faces.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed, rushing to his side. Her only acknowledgement of Robin was a suspicious glare, but she embraced Jack warmly. Another flash of cannons revealed the harsh lines cut into Jack's face and the dried blood that covered his skin and clothing. The sight was revolting and terrifying. "Oh, my God, Jack, what happened?"

"Your first fiancé," he growled in response.

"My—what?" Elizabeth looked over onto the deck of the other ship. Through the smoke, she could just make out Admiral Norrington's form as he shouted orders to the crew. "James would never…" Elizabeth surveyed Jack's body again. James could never do something as dreadful as that.

"He did," Robin said coldly, her eyes strangely empty.

A nearby railing was suddenly blown to pieces. Barbossa yelled in pain, apparently struck by some of the debris. He fell to the ground, clutching his side as Robin took his place at the wheel and kept it from spinning out of control. Another volley of cannon fire rocked the ship. Elizabeth heard someone from the _Ruthless_ shout, "The captain's down!"

Elizabeth glanced at Robin, who closed her eyes and took a deep breath, almost as though she was pained by the enemy captain's fate. But that did not make sense. Robin opened her eyes again just as the main mast of the other vessel began to fall towards the _Black Pearl_. Robin turned the wheel vigorously to the starboard, watching the mast as it came down toward them.

A sudden wave forced the two ships apart, and the mast fell harmlessly (for the _Pearl_, at least) into the sea. "That was lucky," Elizabeth muttered as Robin steered the ship around, now heading to Shipwreck Cove and leaving the enemy ship stranded. Elizabeth noticed that Jack was staring at Robin strangely, as though extremely surprised about something.

Elizabeth felt a small pang of guilt as she realized the cruel, drawn-out death they had just left James and his crew to. One glance at Jack, however, and she decided that was exactly what they deserved.

"Robin."

Elizabeth and Robin both turned to look at Barbossa. In the mist of the battle, Elizabeth had not noticed how badly wounded Barbossa had been. But now she saw that there was blood pouring from multiple wounds and that each breath seemed to pain him greatly.

"I'll take over," Jack said quietly, motioning for Elizabeth to help him stand. Jack used the wheel of the_ Pearl_ as support for his weak body. Elizabeth watched Robin curiously as she cautiously approached Captain Barbossa.

"Robin…you know I despise you."

Elizabeth smirked and Robin smiled faintly at Barbossa's comment. "But no one can deny that you are a true pirate." Barbossa's voice lowered and Elizabeth could hear no more, only watch the two speak quietly. Whatever Barbossa was saying seemed to stun Robin. The pirate captain's eyes were becoming dim, and Elizabeth realized—he was dying. Robin nodded slightly as Barbossa said something else, and she took his hand in her own. Barbossa's grip tightened for a moment before the light suddenly vanished from his eyes and his hand slipped from Robin's grasp.

Captain Barbossa was dead.

Robin remained kneeling before him for a moment before she slowly stood, clutching something tightly in her hand. Her hand was covered in Barbossa's blood. Jack the Monkey chattered softly as he poked at Barbossa's body as though trying to get a response.

Elizabeth almost could not believe that Barbossa was gone. He was so tough; he had lived through so much, including death. She had had no idea that she would feel such pain for the pirate's death.

"What did he say?" Jack asked curiously after a moment of silence.

Robin turned slowly, her eyes revealing her confusion. "He…" She glanced at her fist as she slowly opened it, revealing that she was holding a piece of eight. "He made me a Pirate Lord," she said in disbelief. The monkey climbed up onto Robin's shoulder. "He made me captain."


	36. Captains

The penknife was covered with blood. More blood was dripping down his arm. James Norrington glanced down, wondering how the wound had appeared. Had he sustained the wound to the arm in the battle, or had he just inflicted it on himself? His mind was so clouded, so foggy…he was no longer certain of what was happening anymore. There was only one thing that seemed important at the present moment.

Jacqueline was gone.

A scrawled note had been left in her place on the bed, the penknife pinning it to the headboard. Norrington had yet to decipher most of it—it had obviously been written in a hurry.

From what Norrington had already read, Jacqueline had planned (and apparently succeeded) to leave the _Ruthless_ and board the _Black Pearl_ with her father. After she had written that, the script had become much more careless, almost as though written in anger. The only parts Norrington could read at a glance were "bastard," "like Lord Beckett," and then her signature: Robin Sparrow.

Robin—not Jacqueline. Norrington hit a nearby wall, hardly feeling the pain that shot through his arm as he did so. Why did she do this? Norrington took another gulp of rum, annoyed when he discovered that it was the last of the bottle. He looked at the letter clenched in his fist again. With an angry yell, he threw the empty bottle at the wall behind him and watched it shatter into thousands of little pieces and scatter across the floor.

There was a hesitant knock at the door. "Admiral? Are you all right, sir?" someone asked.

Norrington looked at the door, briefly considering shooting whoever was on the other side. "No, I'm not. But neither is anyone else onboard this ship. Do you have something to report?"

"Casualty list, sir, and a report on damages to the ship."

Opening the door, Norrington asked, "How soon can the ship be ready for pursuit?"

The Lieutenant shifted uncomfortably. "It won't be, sir."

Norrington raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" he said simply, twirling the penknife casually in his fingers. The Lieutenant watched the blade uneasily.

"They took out our main mast and our mizzen-mast, sir. We can't do anything but drift and hope that another ship comes along."

"Or we all die," Norrington finished casually. "Which brings us to the casualty list."

The Lieutenant held out a paper upon which was written a rather long list of names. "They really hit us hard, sir."

"The captain did not recover?" Norrington commented, noting the name written at the top of the list.

The Lieutenant shook his head sadly. "No, sir. Captain Gillette never really had a chance, with a wound like that."

Norrington took a deep breath. "Very well. Apparently we drift. Thank you for the report, Lieutenant." Without another word, Norrington slammed the door in the man's face. He stood there for a moment, looking around the room: at the wall that had been covered in Jack's blood, at the desk where his own blood stained the wood, and at the bed…

Norrington fell to his knees, the penknife in one hand and the note from Jacqueline in the other. He felt his legs being cut by the broken glass from the bottle of rum, but he did not move. He dropped the penknife and unfolded the note again, rereading what he could through the angry tears that were filling his eyes.

How could she do this to him? How could she betray him so, again? He, who loved her, who had done everything for her, who was willing to die the worst of deaths for her, who was willing to slaughter the world for her. Why wasn't everything he did ever enough? He was only a man, for God's sake; he could not control the seas or do away with death. All he could do was try and destroy pirates so as to make the seas safer and possibly hold off death a little longer.

And he had failed, yet again. Gillette, his long-time fellow officer, his friend, was dead. So were many others of the crew. Jacqueline was not here anymore; Norrington could not protect her. Tears of fury and sorrow trailed down his cheeks. Why would Jacqueline do this to him? She knew how he felt. She must have known what leaving would do to him. She had left before, all those years ago, but later admitted that she would change that if she could—so why would she leave again? Why would she tear out his heart again?

Norrington gazed at her signature and wondered why she had signed it Robin, not Jacqueline. At first, he had believed that it was meant to hurt him more. But why would Jacqueline want to hurt him? Why would she have written all of this?

The answer suddenly presented itself in his mind, so obvious that Norrington was ashamed of not realizing it before.

Because she didn't.

Jacqueline would never do this to him, he was certain of it. She had no reason to pour such hatred into a letter a then abandon him. He looked up at the bed. The woman he had shared it with could not possibly hate him, and the only thing that she could be angry with him for was something that she apparently already forgave on some level, given what had nearly happened. And then there was the matter of the Blood Oath.

But that left only one possibility for what had happened to the Sparrows. Norrington's hand clenched into a fist again, crushing the letter. His blood thundered in his head and hatred filled him yet again as he snarled the name, "Jack!"

O O O

"The Blood Oath?" Jack repeated quietly to Mr. Gibbs.

"Aye, Captain."

"You're sure about this?"

Mr. Gibbs nodded. "Not completely, but damn well near it."

Jack and Mr. Gibbs stood at the helm, watching Robin, Captain Robin now, carefully as she stood and silently gazed out at the sea, Barbossa's piece of eight still clutched in her hand. Jack sighed heavily. "Mr. Gibbs, I regret to inform you of this, and I think you should keep this to yourself, but Robin and I did not make it out of Port Royal unscathed."

"That was obvious, Captain."

Jack was momentarily confused. Was the crew of the _Black Pearl _aware that he and his daughter had died on the gallows? Then he noticed that Mr. Gibbs' eyes were surveying his body, taking in the heavy damage Norrington had done to him.

"No, no…well, that too…but Robin and I…I never thought these words would be out of me mouth again…we died." Jack was rather amused by the wide-eyed look he received from Mr. Gibbs as he said this.

"Did you now?" He looked back at Robin, who seemed to be talking to the monkey that was clambering around on her shoulders. "In truth, I don't know if death breaks the Blood Oath or not. That's never really been tested before, to my knowledge." Jack smiled slightly. "But if not…" Mr. Gibbs gave Jack a knowing look.

"We can't risk having her wander free, you mean." Jack took a deep breath. "She's not going to like this." Jack took a step away from the wheel and stumbled. Mr. Gibbs hardly managed to keep him from falling down the nearby stairs.

"Are you all right, Captain?"

Jack steadied himself against the railing. "Bloody Norrington," he muttered with frustration.

"You need rest, Captain."

"I'll get it later," Jack said quietly. "If Robin really is still working with Norrington, we need to get her to the brig…"

"Still working with James?"

Jack turned to see Elizabeth approaching him. She looked down at Robin. "But she's a Pirate Lord now." Turning back to Jack, Elizabeth continued, "We cannot have someone like _her_ in the Brethren Court."

"I'm afraid that the choice is not yours to make, Lizzie."

Jack was confused to see his daughter suddenly standing behind Elizabeth. How had she gotten up there so quickly, and without anyone noticing?

"Captain Barbossa named me his successor," Robin said, her blue eyes glinting. "Even the Pirate King can't do anything about that," she continued with a smirk as she scratched Jack the Monkey's head.

Elizabeth drew her cutlass and put it to Robin's neck. "Oh, can't I?"

Robin continued smiling despite the blade threatening her life. "Kill me and the Brethren Court will never meet in full again, and without the Brethren, the pirates will fall."

"You speak as though you are not one of them," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth.

"So do you," Robin responded quietly.

There was a rather awkward silence as Elizabeth slowly lowered her weapon. "Take her to the brig," Elizabeth ordered. Mr. Gibbs, being the only one nearby without the title of "Captain," motioned for Robin to precede him down the stairs. Robin glared at the Pirate King, but nodded in mock respect and headed down to the brig, gently pushing the monkey from her shoulder.

Jack the Monkey climbed into the rigging of the ship and stared unblinkingly at Jack Sparrow, who tried to ignore it for a few minutes before finally saying, "Shoo."

But the monkey stayed.


	37. Sleeping Troubles

Elizabeth watched Robin silently. Robin was lying on a bench in the cell, her eyes closed, appearing to be asleep. Elizabeth had so many questions to ask about James, about what happened to Jack…maybe even about Will. But Elizabeth knew that Robin would likely not wish to give up any information, and that most of what she said would probably be a lie.

"Am I really that interesting?" Robin asked suddenly, her eyes still closed.

Elizabeth jumped slightly in surprise, not having realized that Robin was awake and aware of her presence.

"Am I bothering you?"

"You sound hopeful," Robin remarked with a slight smirk. "And no, not really."

"Then I shall have to try harder."

Robin smiled. "Doesn't the Pirate King have something better to do than annoy a prisoner?" Elizabeth said nothing, gazing silently at Robin and wondering what to ask her first. "If you wish to interrogate me, asking a question would be a good start. Or shall I just talk?" Elizabeth blinked in surprise, but still said nothing. "You are wondering what happened to Jack. You want to know if James really did that to him, and why."

"Are you planning on telling me?"

Robin opened her eyes and sat up. "I might be." Robin stared at Elizabeth, her intense gaze sending a shudder through the Pirate King's body. "You are also worried about William."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Yes."

Robin thought silently for a moment before continuing. "As you fear, Lord Beckett does have control over him." Elizabeth searched desperately for a hint of a lie in Robin's blue eyes, but found none. "I'm afraid that he has no way out, Lizzie."

"You sound almost as though you care about him," Elizabeth said quietly.

"I do."

Robin said it so simply, so unemotionally, that Elizabeth took a few moments to register what the woman had said. "You do?" Elizabeth said in surprise. Elizabeth shook her head, thinking that this was obviously a lie. "Why are you are working for Lord Beckett? Do you like playing his whore?"

Robin suddenly leapt off the bench and towards the door of her cell, causing Elizabeth to leap back in fear. "_Never_," she hissed, her eyes flashing harshly. She turned her back on Elizabeth. "I am not working for Lord Beckett," she said firmly.

"Maybe not directly." Robin turned to look at Elizabeth, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "But you are working for Admiral Norrington."

Robin's eyes flashed again at this mention of James. "No."

Elizabeth grinned and was pleased to see Robin look at her with suspicion. "I know about the Blood Oath, Robin."

Robin smirked. "Oh, really?" she said, sitting back down on the bench. "Assuming that James and I were bonded by the Blood Oath, that would mean that I could not betray him, not that I would work for him. Besides…" Robin leaned back against the wood behind her. "Death has a way of breaking bonds."

"James is…dead?" Elizabeth said in shock.

Robin chuckled darkly. "You wished him to be dead when he first saw what he did to Jack, did you not?" She closed her eyes. "No, James is alive." She took a deep breath, sounding as though the subject of James pained her in some way. "I was actually referring to my own death."

Elizabeth blinked. "Your—what?" She surveyed Robin, almost as though expecting to see through her like she was a spirit. "You appear quite alive, unless, of course, you are planning on taking your life. If so, be my guest," Elizabeth said coldly.

Robin laughed. "Oh, dear Lizzie," she said mockingly. Robin leaned forward and lowered her voice. "I already have."

Elizabeth stared at Robin in shock and confusion. "You really are mad, aren't you?"

Robin laughed again, more brightly this time. "Did dear old Jack not tell you?" Robin's smile broadened at the look on Elizabeth's face. "He didn't!" she exclaimed with glee. She lowered her voice again. "We died, Elizabeth. We were killed on the same gallows from which I rescued you." Elizabeth stared at her in horror. "I had many ways out. But I did not take any of them. So we died."

Elizabeth shook her head. Jack would never keep something of that magnitude from her. And it was impossible anyway—wasn't it? "You're lying."

Robin shrugged. "Ask him."

Elizabeth shook her head again. Robin was obviously just trying to confuse her. "You're lying. And it is a very poor lie, too."

Robin lay back down onto the bench. "Believe what you will." She closed her eyes and fell silent, indicating that their conversation was over."

Elizabeth slowly stood. "I do hope you have nightmares, Robin."

Robin smiled sadly. "I shan't sleep at all, Lizzie."

"Do you feel guilty about working for the wrong side?" When Robin said nothing, Elizabeth continued, "Silly me, obviously you don't. You have no conscience. Perhaps the bench is uncomfortable," Elizabeth said in mock concern.

Robin sighed softly. "Let's go with that," she said quietly.

Elizabeth watched Robin silently for a few moments, wondering why Robin would really be unable to sleep if it was not lack of comfort. She was about to turn to leave when a tear suddenly escaped the side of Robin's eye and ran across her face towards her ear. Robin brushed it away quickly, her eyes still closed, as Elizabeth watched in surprise.

Elizabeth left the brig, the tear remaining in her mind's eye. What on earth could make such a coldhearted woman cry?

O O O

"Ah, Admiral," Lord Beckett said as Admiral Norrington entered the room. Beckett's eyes swept over him, taking in his bloodstained and torn uniform, his unshaven face, the odd wounds on his cheeks, and the dark lines beneath his eyes. "You look terrible."

Norrington chuckled in a rather dark manner that seemed unlike him. "I feel bloody awful," he said, looking down at himself. "Actually, I look a right bit better than I feel, I think."

Beckett raised his eyebrows. "You were fortunate that the _Flying Dutchman_ came along," he said, pouring two glasses of wine. He held one out to the Admiral.

"Yes, very fortunate," Norrington agreed quietly, taking the glass and draining it in one gulp. Beckett filled another glass for him.

"I am somewhat surprised at the level of damage the _Black Pearl_ was able to inflict upon the _Ruthless._" Beckett watched Norrington drain another glass. Beckett had meant to gain some sort of reaction from Norrington defending his performance in the battle or something of the like, but Norrington seemed to hardly notice that Beckett had spoken at all. "Are you well, Admiral?"

Norrington turned to him and arched an eyebrow. "Do I look 'well,' Lord Beckett?" he asked with an amused grin, taking the bottle of wine from Beckett and refilling his glass again.

Beckett was beginning to feel a little uneasy. Norrington was not behaving at all like the Admiral he had sent aboard the _Ruthless_ to head to Shipwreck Cove. This Norrington did not appear remotely afraid of Lord Beckett, as Beckett wished all those who worked for him to be. He also did not seem to be worried about losing a ship under his command and there was something about his air that was, for lack of a better word, different. Beckett did not like different; it created unpredictability, and that was dangerous.

"You look tired," Beckett commented.

"I haven't been sleeping well."

Beckett was sorely tempted to ask if he was used to having Robin sleep by his side, but decided against it. The Norrington he remembered would likely blush and insist that he and Robin had never shared a bed—but Beckett had no idea what this Norrington would say or do in response.

"I admit to having trouble sleeping of late as well," Beckett remarked quietly.

"Nightmares, sir?"

Beckett looked up at the Admiral in surprise. "Partially."

"About Miss Sparrow?"

Beckett stared at Norrington for a few moments in silence. He was not too sure that he liked this Norrington. He was far too bold and perceptive. "Yes."

Norrington nodded. "The same."

Beckett's eyes narrowed slightly. "Really, Admiral?"

"Is it so surprising, Lord Beckett, to have nightmares about the death of the one you love?"

Beckett blinked. Surely he had not heard the Admiral correctly. "You admit it?"

Norrington arched an eyebrow at him again. "Admit what? That I love Miss Sparrow? I don't believe that is a secret, Lord Beckett, thus there is no reason for me to deny it." Norrington drained another glass of wine. Beckett briefly considered that Norrington could be drunk, but he appeared to be in control of all his faculties. More than that, he sounded suspiciously like someone else, though Beckett could not put his finger on whom.

"Miss Sparrow may not be as dead as you believe," Beckett said quietly. He noticed that Norrington froze for a brief moment as he reached for the bottle of wine again. "But you already seem to know something about that."

Norrington smiled grimly. "Unfortunately her father is also alive, Lord Beckett." Beckett watched curiously as the Admiral withdrew a penknife from his coat and turned it over in his hands, the blade reflecting eerily in his eyes. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Beckett's eyes narrowed. So Jack was alive as well…that was annoying. "What has Jack done to earn your hate?"

Norrington let out a sharp laugh. "You made him a pirate, did you not?" he asked, his eyes suddenly flashing in such a manner that Beckett put a hand in his jacket and wrapped it around his handgun.

"Officially, yes," Beckett said cautiously.

"But not Jacqueline."

Beckett was again suspicious of Norrington's use of the name "Jacqueline." They must have known each other quite well for Robin to let him call her that. "No, not her."

"It was Jack. Jack forced her to become a pirate, thus ruining her life and causing her death." Norrington suddenly punched a nearby wall, startling Beckett. "Then the bastard took her aboard the _Pearl_."

Beckett quickly thought through everything. "She…she was on the _Ruthless_?"

"Yes, as well as her father," Norrington said hatefully. "And now they are aboard the _Black Pearl…_that bloody pirate took Jacqueline with him."

Beckett opened a drawer in his desk. "They will head to Shipwreck Cove. I'm afraid that I am not aware of the Cove's exact location, given that we met their fleet before reaching it before." He glanced at Norrington and noted his confused expression. "Forgive me, Admiral. I forgot that you had died before then." Norrington smiled slightly at this comment. Beckett withdrew Jack's compass from the drawer in his desk. He did not bother opening it; he had already tried earlier that day and was annoyed to discover that it refused to point in a fixed direction for him. "What is it you want most?" he asked, holding the compass out to Norrington.

Norrington eyed Beckett suspiciously. "Does it not work for you, sir?"

Beckett frowned. "No. It doesn't," he admitted with irritation.

The Admiral reached out and took the compass from Lord Beckett. Beckett took a few steps forward so he could watch the compass as Norrington slowly opened it. The compass pointed immediately in a direction just to the left of the_ Flying Dutchman's _current heading.

A strange thought suddenly occurred to Lord Beckett. Was the compass pointing to the woman Norrington loved, or to the man he wanted to kill? He pushed the question aside, deciding that it was not really important at the moment. "To the helm, Admiral?"


	38. For You Reprise

Jack walked hesitantly down to the brig. His daughter was not happy with the situation, and the news he was about to give her would make everything worse. Even if she was working for Norrington, she _was_ his daughter.

Robin was lying on the bench in her cell, her eyes closed. Jack could not tell whether or not she was asleep. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

Jack flinched at the sharpness of her answer.

"Robin, love, I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Robin sat up and glared at him. "Perhaps you've come to explain why I'm in here?"

Jack shook his head slightly. "You know why you are in here." He sighed. "Robin…how close were you to Ragetti?"

Given what Jack had seen aboard the _Ruthless _in the Admiral's quarters, he had no idea what to expect as an answer. The question seemed to catch Robin off guard. "Quite close, you know that." There was a brief pause in which Jack nervously twirled his beard. "Why are you using the past tense?" Robin added, her eyes suddenly worried.

Jack took a deep breath. "Ragetti was shot in the battle, love. We didn't realize how bad the wound was in time."

Robin stared at him for a few moments before putting her head in her hands. "You mean he's dead," she said quietly.

"I'm afraid so, love."

Robin swallowed hard before looking up at him, her eyes hard and cold. "Why didn't you let me at least talk to him? Or try to help? For all you know, I could have saved him!" She stood, glaring at her father. "Oh, of course, because I'm locked away in this godforsaken cell for some nonexistent alliance with the man who did…" She motioned to some of the scars on Jack's body. "…that." Her eyes filled with tears.

Jack sighed. "Robin, you can't hide it forever, love," he said quietly.

"Hide what?" she snapped angrily.

Jack gulped, wondering how to word his answer. "Your…intimate relationship with the Admiral."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "And what, precisely, are you implying about the nature of my relationship with James?" Robin said, her tone of voice clearly indicating that she knew full well what Jack meant.

"And after what he did to me," Jack continued in disbelief. "My own daughter…you really have a way of seducing the cruelest of men, don't you?"

Robin smirked in apparent amusement. "Seducing?"

"I know you're quite good at it. I just never realized…I didn't realize what you would do…"

Robin quickly shook her head. "Jack, you've got it all wrong."

Jack eyed his daughter questioningly. "_He_ seduced_ you_?" Robin stared at Jack in horror.

"No, no, that's not what I—."

"Or worse," Jack breathed. "I will kill that man," Jack said through clenched teeth. "He'll never touch you again." Jack turned and made to leave the brig.

"No, Jack, it isn't—we never—get back here!"

And then Robin did something Jack had rarely seen her do. She suddenly began to cry. "Damn," she breathed as she slumped to the ground. Jack watched his daughter in surprise; Robin did not cry. But then again, if Norrington had indeed rape her, what else was she supposed to do?

"Jackie, love…" Jack knelt by the cell and was about to reach in when he realized how foolish a move that would be.

"What?" Robin snapped. "You come here, tell me that a close friend has died, and then you accuse me of seducing the man who tortured you…" She vigorously wiped away her tears. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Love, I jumped to conclusions. I couldn't imagine Norrington being capable…but then again…" Jack looked down at the scars that covered his body. "He won't touch you again, Robin."

"You don't understand," Robin said under her breath. She gazed at him silently for a few moments, and Jack could almost hear her mind working as she thought. "Quite frankly, I don't see why you care," she said suddenly.

"I'm your father," Jack exclaimed. "I can't help but care."

"Well, you should help it." Robin stood and got onto the bench. "I've lied to you, betrayed you, tried to get you killed, and I allegedly have sexual relations with one of your worst enemies." Jack stared at his daughter in horror, and Robin grinned rather nastily. "And I don't recall saying that I don't like James 'touching' me." Jack stood, continuing to stare at his daughter in dismay. "So stop caring, Jack. Caring only leads to hurt. Bonds of love only lead to pain." Jack felt tears coming to his eyes as his daughter continued her speech. "It's a hard lesson to learn, I know." Robin lay back onto the bench and fell silent.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Jack asked as he backed away from the cell. "What happened to you?"

"Life happened, Jack."

Jack retreated from the brig as quickly as he could, not believing what his own daughter had said to him.

If Jack had remained behind for a little while longer, he would have witnessed his daughter silently crying. Perhaps then he would have realized that she had lied to him as she stroked the gold ring on her right hand and whispered, "For you."

O O O

James Norrington opened his eyes. "Damn," he muttered in annoyance. He had only just drifted off for the first time in days. The nightmares he had been having were part of the reason for his lack of sleep. The other reason was that he found it difficult to sleep without his arms around Jacqueline.

He sat up, thinking on the dream he had just had. It had been about Jacqueline telling Jack about how much pain love and caring can cause. That was most certainly true, but Jacqueline had sounded as though she cared for no one. Norrington put his head into his hands as he tried to remember the rest of the dream.

"For you."

He looked up sharply. Norrington had sworn that he had heard Jacqueline speak. He shook his head. The voice must have been a remnant of the dream. He winced as he remembered the part of the dream where Jack had decided to kill Norrington, apparently believing that Norrington had raped Jacqueline. How dare he think that? Norrington was an honorable man, and he would never commit such an atrocity.

And then Jacqueline had behaved nothing like herself…

She had implied that she did indeed have a sexual relationship with Norrington, and that she enjoyed it; then she had said again that Jack should not care for her. If Jack believed everything Jacqueline had said, he would likely stop caring so much about her, perhaps even grow to despise his own daughter more than he hated Norrington. Jack would no longer be so adamant in his desire to kill Norrington.

But it was just a dream, wasn't it?

_For you_…

Or maybe it wasn't…

Norrington thought over the conversation with Lord Beckett about Jacqueline. _Lord Beckett, I rarely understand what Miss Sparrow does…But I have come to learn that nearly all Miss Sparrow does is for a purpose. Even the most irrational act is often a step toward a larger goal—toward something she wants._" If it was not a dream, Jacqueline had reason for pushing her father away. Was it possible that she was trying to protect Norrington? Was it at all possible that it was Norrington that Jacqueline wanted? Norrington's heart raced as he thought on that possibility. He reached to the table by the bed and picked up the compass. He could not see it in the darkness of the room as he opened it, but he knew precisely where it pointed.

"Jacqueline…"

His mind wandered back to his conversation with Lord Beckett before Jacqueline had been brought into the room in shackles. Beckett then sent her to jail, and from there, to the gallows. He was a powerful man—he had the ability to hide whom Jacqueline really was, whether or not Jacqueline agreed to marry him.

Lord Beckett had caused Jacqueline death.

Norrington blinked in surprise at this thought. No, Beckett did not cause her death, Jack had, Jack was the one who had brought Jacqueline with him when he became a pirate, he was the one who had taken Jacqueline from the _Ruthless _and onto the _Black Pearl_.

But if it had not been for Lord Beckett, she would likely have never died. And Jacqueline obviously hated the man…and if Beckett had never made Jack a pirate, then Jacqueline would not have, and she could have possibly lived the fairy tale she deserved.

"I'm such a fool," Norrington said quietly. Yes, Jack was most certainly to blame, but Lord Beckett had done just as much damage, if not more. And now Norrington was on the same vessel as that man, aiding him in his fight against pirates. Norrington reached to his bedside table again, this time wrapping his hand around the penknife. "For you."


	39. Calypso

Jack Sparrow disembarked the _Black Pearl_, ignoring the splendor of Shipwreck Cove. Jack was both angry and confused about what Robin had said to him. Maybe she was correct—maybe caring really did cause nothing but pain. It certainly seemed true at the moment.

Jack and Elizabeth had argued over whether or not it would be overly awkward to have a Pirate Lord arrive in chains. Jack had finally managed to win the debate, and thus Robin was not even in shackles. Granted, it probably would have been much safer and wiser to have gone along with Elizabeth's proposal. Glancing back at his daughter, Jack noted that she seemed completely unimpressed with the port. She made eye contact with Jack and then quickly turned away, busying herself with feeding Jack the Monkey a peanut.

Jack was still trying to take in everything that his daughter had said to him. It was so difficult for him to accept. He had never considered not caring for Robin. It seemed impossible that Jackie...his darling daughter, Jackie…had become who she claimed to be.

Something that Jack was also still trying to comprehend was Elizabeth's attitude towards him of late. Obviously he had not always been completely honest and all that, but he had done anything recently that warranted the suspicious glares and the cold shoulder she had been giving him of late.

All the women around him were acting very peculiar…

Then Jack remembered that Elizabeth had spoken privately with Robin before Jack had. Glancing from one woman to the other, Jack felt suddenly paranoid. Perhaps it was just a coincidence. But Jack knew better than that—there were no true coincidences. The two hated each other, but Jack had made deals and worked with his enemies before. And Elizabeth was not looking at Robin with quite as much hatred as was usual. Confirming Jack's fears, Robin walked up behind Elizabeth, and the two began speaking quietly.

The two women walked up to Jack, greeting him with silent nods. The three Pirate Lords then made their way to where the Brethren Court was meeting.

Upon arriving in the chamber, Jack quickly skimmed the room and noticed that Ammand the Corsair appeared to be the only Pirate Lord not present. Everyone in the room looked at Robin with suspicion and interest, as she was the only Pirate Lord present who had not attended the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court.

"Found him," a gruff voice muttered. "He's drunk, but conscious." The inebriated Ammand was helped into a chair. Ammand muttered something about not wanting to be there before all eyes turned to Elizabeth, gazing at her expectantly.

Elizabeth shifted her weight nervously, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. "Well…here I convene this the fifth Brethren Court," she began. "The song has been sung—it appears that the East India Trading Company is once again threatening our survival."

"And once again," Jack interjected, "We will defeat them."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Yes, we may have to fight," she said. Jack was surprised by the hesitancy in her voice. Elizabeth had been the one who had wished to go to war during the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court. Jack noticed Elizabeth throw a quick glance sideways at Robin.

"If we do go to war," Mistress Ching said, "We need you, the Pirate King, to declare it." Despite her blindness, or perhaps because of this handicap, Ching appeared to have noticed the doubt in Elizabeth's voice as well.

Gentleman Jocard, who was seated beside the blind Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean, spoke up. "But is Captain Swann still the Pirate King?"

"It's Turner, actually," Elizabeth said under her breath, unheard by all but Jack and Robin.

"After all, we appear to have a new member of the Court," Jocard continued, motioning to Robin and nodding his head to her slightly in greeting.

"I don't think that the Code would require another vote for the Pirate King," Jack said quickly.

"But it may," the Frenchman Capitaine Chevalle pointed out, much to Jack's annoyance.

Elizabeth appeared strangely nonchalant about this threat to her power. She had always had a fascination with pirates, even before meeting one—perhaps she knew what the Code said on this matter. "I call on Captain Teague, the Keeper of the Code."

Jack flinched and glanced at Robin, thinking on how his father was unaware that he had a grandchild. The sound of heavy boots resounded as Captain Teague walked down the steps and into the chamber. Two older pirates carrying a very large book followed Teague as he approached the table around which the Court sat. Jack's father whistled, and a dog ran over, carrying a key.

There was absolute silence as Teague read through the books, searching for the answer to their predicament; apparently he had been eavesdropping on the meeting. "Jocard is correct," Teague said after a few minutes. "Anytime there is a new member at a meeting of the Brethren Court, a new vote for Pirate King must be taken. My apologies, Captain Turner."

Much of the Court sighed, assuming that Jack was planning on voting for Elizabeth as he had before—which was quite true. Jack wanted to finally and completely destroy the East India Company before the Company destroyed the Court, and Elizabeth was the only member of the Court who would likely declare war.

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman!" Chevalle began.

"Ammand the Corsair," Ammand muttered.

"Sumbhajee votes for Sumbhajee," one of the aides of the silent Pirate Lord announced.

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Villanueva!"

There was a brief pause as the voting came to Robin as she gently stroked Jack the Monkey's head and appeared to be deep in thought.

_She wouldn't_, Jack thought as he looked from his daughter to his father.

"Captain Jacqueline Robin…Sparrow," she voted, glancing at Jack.

"Oh, God…" Jack muttered. He avoided making eye contact with all in the room; he could feel the many pairs of eyes looking at him.

"Jack?" Elizabeth breathed, her mouth dropping open as she gaped at him in shock.

"He didn't tell you about me, either?" Robin said quietly with a small smirk. "Goodness, the man keeps quite a lot from you." Jack glared at his daughter. "Your vote, Jack," Robin said with a sweet smile, petting Jack the Monkey's head.

"Elizabeth Turner," Jack mumbled, wishing that he could disappear. He accidentally caught the eyes of his father and found himself unable to look away from Teague's questioning gaze.

Elizabeth was the only one left to vote. Of course she would be voting for herself, so Jack at least had no reason to worry about that. "Captain…" She paused, glancing at Jack and then Robin. "Captain Robin Sparrow."

"What?" Robin exclaimed, turning sharply to Elizabeth.

"What?" Jack echoed as the Court erupted in surprised protests. But Robin was working for the enemy, possibly at least. Robin had never actually confirmed anything about that. But his daughter, the Pirate King?

"The Code is Law," Captain Teague said quietly, and the Court fell silent.

Robin smiled awkwardly as everyone stared at her silently. "Um…" She glanced at Elizabeth suspiciously again. "Right. We shall go to war."

The Court erupted in cheers. Jack knew that few of the Court actually agreed with his daughter, but they were all trying to gain favor with their new King. Captain Teague walked around the table and over to Jack. "Oh, bugger…" Jack said under his breath, stepping away from the table to meet him.

"What relation is the new Pirate King to ye?" he asked.

Jack grinned nervously. "She's my daughter."

Teague nodded, smiling softly. "I thought as much." He looked over Jack's shoulder at Robin. "She's beautiful." He looked back at Jack. "Dare I ask who the mother was?"

Jack coughed. "You may not want to know." Jack turned to glance at Robin.

"With a child comes responsibility, Jackie." Jack could not help but wince at the sound of his own pet name for his daughter. "Though it looks like I'm a little late to tell you about that." Jack smiled grimly. "Do you trust her, Jack?" Teague asked suddenly.

"No," Jack answered quietly. "I don't."

"Apparently Captain Turner does," Teague said, looking at the former Pirate Captain with interest. "Friends, are they?"

Jack let out a sharp laugh. "Captain Turner distrusts Robin more than anyone."

"Then why should she name her Pirate King?"

Jack frowned, trying to find an answer.

And he could not.

What was Elizabeth up to?

O O O

James Norrington's heart pounded with apprehension as he approached Lord Beckett's cabin. The penknife was concealed in his coat sleeve, but it was also easily accessible to him. He saw light under the man's door, indicating that Beckett was still awake. The guard standing outside the door nodded to the Admiral and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come," Beckett's cold voice said from inside.

The guard opened the door. "Admiral Norrington, sir."

Norrington inclined his head to the guard before he passed through the door. Lord Beckett was seated at his desk, appearing to sign some sort of form. Norrington quickly skimmed the surface of the desk and noted that there was a penknife within Beckett's reach. "Good evening, Lord Beckett."

"What brings you here at this hour, Admiral?" Beckett asked, writing something else down on another piece of parchment. "Nightmares?"

"In part, sir." Norrington's eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering what Beckett was scribbling so furiously. At least it meant he would be distracted… "I take it that you are also unable to sleep, sir."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I'm sorry, sir." Norrington took a step closer to the desk. "Shall I pour a glass of wine for you, sir?"

"Pour one for yourself as well—it can help," Beckett said as he continued to write furiously.

Norrington watched Beckett out of the corner of his eye as he opened the bottle of wine. It would all be too easy. When he handed Beckett the wine, he could retrieve the penknife from his sleeve and slit the man's throat before the lord had a chance to react. He just had to time it right.

"Curious, isn't it?" Beckett remarked quietly.

Norrington paused. "What is, Lord Beckett?"

Beckett was continuing to write, and now appeared to be drawing some sort of diagram. "That you and I should fall in love with someone so completely unlike us." Norrington's brow furrowed slightly as he poured the second glass of wine and continued to listen to Lord Beckett. "For all men are drawn to her, just as to the sea," Beckett said quietly, turning to gaze at Norrington. "Perilous though they both may be."

"Is that some sort of riddle, sir?" Norrington asked after a moment of Beckett's icy eyes piercing him.

Beckett stood, picking up the parchment on which he had been writing fiercely and bringing it over to Norrington. "It's the truth." Norrington's heart was nearly beating out of his chest. Beckett had walked out of range of the possible weapon on the desk—Norrington had only to act quickly and the man would be dead.

But Norrington let the moment pass. Curiosity was getting the better of him as he pondered what Beckett was talking about. Norrington took the paper that Lord Beckett was holding out to him. Glancing down at it, he saw that Beckett had laid out the plans for the battle against the pirates. Norrington looked up at him in surprise and opened his mouth to ask why Beckett was giving this to him now, but Beckett shook his head slightly. Norrington's brow furrowed.

"The sea called and I answered. There's no going back. But you should answer _her _call."

Norrington was beginning to wonder if Beckett was delusional. "Lord Beckett, are you all—?" But his question was cut short when Norrington froze as he saw movement behind Beckett. The form of a woman came into the candlelight from a dark corner of the room, but for some reason Norrington was unable to completely focus on her, as though she was only half there.

Beckett turned slowly, sidestepping in front of Norrington, almost as though attempting to hide the papers in Norrington's hands. "What do you want, Calypso?"

Norrington's eyes widened in shock. Calypso was the goddess of the sea in legend—but Norrington had never really believed that she existed. The woman stepped forward, becoming more defined as she did so.

"You sound as though you no longer wish to be our ally," she said warningly, her speech rather difficult to understand.

"Ally, you say?" Beckett repeated quietly. "That's an interesting way of saying pawn."

Calypso stepped forward again, glancing up at Norrington. "You…" She took another step forward, gazing curiously at Norrington. "You were dead."

"You didn't bring him back," Beckett muttered under his breath. "Not like me…"

"And I can send you back to the dark abyss with a mere thought," Calypso said harshly. "Remember that."

Norrington's mind raced. Calypso had brought Beckett back, apparently in order to gain control of the East India Company, which would indicate that she also desired to use the Company as a means to destroy the pirates. But then how had Norrington returned from the dead?

"_Cutler, you don't have to do this—you don't have to follow orders! You can fight them!"_

"_You are very much mistaken."_

So that is what Jacqueline had been talking about—she somehow knew that Lord Beckett and the Company were under Calypso's control. When Jacqueline had pleaded for him to let her and her father free, Beckett refused. He had been saving his own skin—and perhaps the skins of all who worked for the East India Trading Company.

Beckett had offered Jacqueline the only safe way out for both of them—a marriage. Jacqueline would then be on the opposite side, not the side of the pirates, and thus would not be a subject of wrath from the goddess Calypso, as it appeared she desired the pirates' destruction. Beckett had done all he could to save Jacqueline's life.

But Jacqueline had refused. And Jacqueline had known what would happen. Her death was not anyone's fault—not any mortal's fault, at least.

"You were going to defy us," Calypso said, stepping forward again. Norrington noted her use of the word "us." Were there more of her kind? More gods with her goal? "And you were going to use _him_ as a tool."

Norrington wrapped his hand tightly around the papers in his hand. Beckett had known what Norrington had come to his quarters to do. Even if Norrington had slain him, the papers with the plans would have remained, and Norrington could still warn Jacqueline. But that also likely meant that Beckett believed that he was doomed already.

"You wish to join the Brethren?" Calypso asked Norrington. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "I will not stop you." Norrington watched the goddess carefully. "After all, the Brethren Court will soon be destroyed. But you may not even survive that long," she added forebodingly. Norrington wondered if Calypso was merely trying to frighten him, or if she foresaw something dreadful happening to him in the future. "Go!" she ordered.

Norrington quickly put the papers into his jacket as discretely as he could before walking to the door, giving the goddess a wide berth and never turning his back to her. But Calypso appeared to be paying absolutely no attention to the Admiral as she stepped even closer to Beckett, who appeared to be using all his willpower to keep from stepping back.

"We had a deal," Calypso said. "You broke it." Calypso suddenly reached out and grabbed Beckett's wrist. "And now you will pay for your treachery."

Norrington was unable to look away as Beckett's hand began to decay. Beckett's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, his face contorting in pain. His clothing was now beginning to decompose, his sleeve disintegrating to reveal that his arm was now little more than rotten flesh and bone. Beckett gasped, "Calypso, please!"

"You have defied us one time too many," Calypso said quietly, and Beckett fell to his knees as death began overtaking him. He looked up at Norrington, his eyes begging for him to get away. Norrington found the handle of the door behind him, finally tearing his eyes away from the sight and running toward the deck as fast as his legs would carry him, hardly noticing that the guard outside Beckett's quarters was dead.

Norrington began getting a jollyboat ready to leave the ship, which was difficult with his shaking hands. Calypso may be the goddess of the sea, but she was currently preoccupied and would hopefully keep her word and not stop him. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

Norrington leapt back and drew the penknife from his sleeve, ready to strike. Will Turner held up his hands, eyeing the penknife apprehensively. "Easy, mate."

Slowly lowering the penknife, Norrington asked, "What do you want?"

"You're stealing a boat," Turner remarked nonchalantly. He glanced behind him and towards Beckett's cabin. "Did you kill him?"

Norrington shook his head. "Not me," he answered, wincing as the image of the decaying Lord Beckett came to mind. "No—she did." Turner's brow furrowed. "Calypso," Norrington clarified. "She's been in control of him—I don't know how long," Norrington realized. "But I have to warn the Brethren Court. They have no idea…"

Turner nodded as he began to help Norrington get the boat ready. "Do me a favor." Turner took a deep breath. "Tell Elizabeth that I love her."

"Elizabeth?" Norrington repeated under his breath.

"She's the King of the Brethren Court," Turner said. Norrington arched an eyebrow curiously. "I know, I think she should be Queen, too," Turner said with a small smile.

Norrington got into the boat. "I'll tell her," he said quietly.

Turner smiled. "Thank you. And good luck, Admiral."

Norrington took Jack's compass from his jacket and prepared for what would be a long, tiring trip.


	40. Not So Nice

Jack stood back from the Brethren Court as they began their plans of attack. He looked from Robin to Elizabeth, trying to figure out their objective in making Robin Pirate King. Or were they working with each other at all? Robin had appeared sincerely surprised by Elizabeth's vote. But Jack was no longer going to trust either of them.

The door he was leaning against opened without warning, and Jack stumbled backwards. Whoever had so rudely interrupted his thinking was at least kind enough to catch him. "What are—?" Jack froze as he saw who had caught him. "No…" Jack stood and looked over the man's body in disbelief. There were no signs of the wounds he had seen the man suffer and no evidence that the man standing before him had died.

"Ragetti?" Jack exclaimed in astonishment.

"'ello, Captain," the one-eyed pirate said with a little nod.

Jack continued staring that the man in amazement, thinking that he must be seeing things. "You were dead. I saw you die."

Ragetti looked down at his body and put a hand to his chest where he had been shot. There was no sign of the fatal wound. "I thought I was dying, too."

Jack shook his head. "Mate, we tossed your dead body overboard. You can't be here." Ragetti gazed at him, his eye wide. It seemed that Ragetti had not even believed that he had really died.

Just as Jack had felt after he was back from the dead…

Jack glanced behind him at his daughter and the others in the Brethren Court. Half the Pirates Lords were drunk, it appeared, but Robin and Elizabeth were both focused on planning, along with Ching and Jocard. "You can't come in here, mate—the Brethren Court is planning our strategy."

Ragetti sighed. "I hoped to…well…" He coughed nervously. "Never mind—I have a message for the Pirate King."

"About…" Jack prompted.

Ragetti shrugged and replied, "Some men told me that they had a prisoner to interrogate. They assumed that the Pirate King would want to be there during the questioning, I suppose."

"Oi, you!" Jack said to a passing pirate. "Do you know about the prisoner?"

"Aye. He's being 'eld in the old tavern, I think," the man said, pointing in the direction of a dilapidated building nearby.

"Who is it?"

"Some Captain—no, Admiral, I believe. Someone important," the pirate said before walking away.

Jack's hands clenched. An Admiral? The only Admiral that Jack knew of in these waters was a certain Admiral James Norrington. Jack's fist tightened as the flash of the penknife appeared in his vision, appearing just as real as when he had been in the Admiral's quarters.

"Captain Jack?" Ragetti said, breaking into Jack's thoughts. "You all right?"

Jack turned back to Ragetti. "I'll tell the Pirate King. Go on. I'm sure you can talk to Robin later." The pirate nodded and left Jack standing outside the Court's chamber. Jack put a hand on the door handle, but instead of going through, he quietly closed the door.

Jack went straight to the tavern that the pirate had indicated. "The Pirate King sent me to interrogate the prisoner," he lied easily to the men standing outside the door.

Nodding, one of them said, "He's a little beaten up already—he didn't come willingly."

Jack entered the building, his eyes taking a few moments to adjust to the low level of light. Norrington was seated on the floor, his wrists shackled and chained to the wall above him. He was currently tugging at them in annoyance, clearly uncomfortable with his position. He did appear to have had a minor beating—his face had a small cut beneath one of his eyes, and his clothing was much less than orderly. Norrington's hat was on the wooden table a few feet from him, as well as his weapons: his sword, a pistol, and a small blade. Jack's eyes flashed as he walked toward Norrington.

Jack noticed a familiar compass lying next to the weapons, and he picked it up. "I was wondering where this had run off to," he commented, opening it and watching the arrow point directly at Norrington.

Norrington looked up at him, his eyes widening slightly as he focused on Jack. "Jack!" Norrington exclaimed as Jack smirked. "I have to talk to Jacqueline," he said quietly.

"Oh, I'll bet you do," Jack muttered, mostly ignoring Norrington as he ran a hand over the different weapons on the table, finally resting on the penknife. "Ah!" Jack exclaimed, picking it up. "I remember this. Used in the making of quills, is it not?" he commented.

Norrington tugged at the chains, eyeing the blade of the penknife in apprehension. "I have to warn her, please, just let me talk to her…"

Jack took a few steps closer to the fearful Norrington. "But you discovered another use for it, did you not?" he continued, ignoring Norrington's plea.

Norrington's breath quickened and he flattened himself as best he could against the wall. "Jack, I need to warn Jacqueline—."

Norrington's plea was interrupted by a sharp of pain as Jack brought the knife across the Admiral's face. "Warn her about what?" Jack asked nonchalantly as he studied the blood on the penknife. Norrington appeared to be either too startled or too frightened to answer. Jack brought the penknife across Norrington's chest, doing little damage because of the layers of clothing his victim was wearing, but another slice brought forth both a gasp of pain and thick, red blood that seeped into the surrounding cloth. "Did you really think that you would get away with what you did to me?" Jack growled. "Were you expecting a warm welcome?"

"No…" Norrington admitted quietly. "But I have—." He gasped as Jack kicked him in the stomach. "Will you listen to me for just one—?" Jack interrupted him again by punching him in the face.

"Why should I listen to you?" Jack kicked him in the stomach again. "You didn't listen to me." He slashed out with the knife again and again, mercilessly slicing at Norrington's arms and chest. Norrington was not even able to try and block the blows due to his shackles, and Jack was not sorry about it. Blood splattered everywhere as Jack ruthlessly struck out at the defenseless man over and over and over again…

He stopped and took a step back, as though an artist admiring his handiwork. Norrington gasped for breath, silent tears rolling down his cheeks and mixing with blood. His uniform was quite nearly torn to shreds from the assault, the remains stained dark with blood. "Jacqueline…" Norrington said quietly, his eyes tightly closed as his body trembled from the agony.

Jack glanced around and found what he was looking for—a key. "Ah, ha," Jack said to himself as he took the key from where it hung from a nail on the wall. Norrington looked up weakly, his green eyes glistening with tears of pain. Jack smiled slightly as he walked over and freed Norrington from his chains. Norrington collapsed onto the ground, both unable and unwilling to hold himself up.

"How's the pain? Not so nice, is it?" Norrington slowly looked up at him and opened his mouth, but Jack did not give him a chance to say anything before kicking him brutally in the face. Jack was about to kick the man again when he asked, "Out of curiosity, who seduced who?"

Norrington shook his head slightly in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he muttered, blood and tears dripping down his chin.

"Or did you rape her?" Jack added in a low growl, his eyes narrowed into angry slits.

Norrington shook his head again, his eyes wide with horror. "Who? I've never—." Jack struck him.

"My daughter, you bastard."

After a moment's hesitation, Norrington said, "I swear that nothing—."

Jack struck him again. "Liar," he hissed. Jack raised the small weapon in his hand and began knifing and hitting the Admiral over and over again. No wonder Norrington had done so much damage to Jack—it felt so good to do this to one's enemy.

"Jacqueline!" Norrington gasped as Jack kicked him again.

"You can call for her all you want—she won't come," Jack said maliciously, kicking the man even hard and causing Norrington to cry out again.

"Jacqueline!"

O O O

Jocard was the last to leave the Brethren Court's meeting, leaving Elizabeth alone with Robin in the chamber. Elizabeth was slightly confused as to Jack's absence, for she had not noticed him leave, though apparently he had.

"Well, that was generally less-than-productive," Robin said in annoyance. "It got better after that Frenchman left, though."

"And Mistress Ching. She's just…a bit frightening, really," Elizabeth admitted as she stood to leave and was surprised when Robin stood in her way. "Could you move?"

Robin surveyed the former Pirate Lord for a few moments. "Why?"

"Because I want to leave," Elizabeth answered coldly.

Robin shook her head and took a step closer to Elizabeth. "No, why did you vote for me? You had the power within reach."

"I never wanted it," Elizabeth sad quietly, watching Robin carefully.

"Neither did I." Robin nodded slightly and took a deep breath. "Strange that you should have voted for me, of all people. One would almost think that you trusted me."

"I don't believe anyone who knows me at all will believe that," Elizabeth said quickly.

Stepping forward again, Robin said, "I knew that you wouldn't be so foolish. But perhaps you have come to trust me more than a certain family member of mine." She grinned as Elizabeth shifted her weight uneasily. "I thought you were close to my father."

"I am," Elizabeth said after a moment. "And I know that you are quite close to Lord Beckett," she added, glaring at Robin.

"Oh, really?" Robin replied, her voice cold, which gave Elizabeth the impression that her statement was correct.

"And James."

Elizabeth was shocked to see such a drastic change in Robin's eyes. Elizabeth remembered that the last time Robin had spoken of James, she had behaved as though it was painful to discuss. Being involved with someone who had done such horrible things to her father could explain it…but there was something else there as well.

"You are as well," Robin said after a moment.

"Not anymore," Elizabeth said coolly. "Not after what he did to Jack."

"For me," Robin whispered, gazing at her right hand.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. Why would James do such a horrible thing to Jack _for Robin_? That made no sense at all. "You really are working for him," Elizabeth concluded.

Robin sighed softly and shook her head. "No."

"But then, what are you—." Elizabeth could almost hear a bell to off in her head as she suddenly made the connection. "Jacqueline?" she gasped. Robin looked sharply at her. "Jacqueline Elodie?" Robin simply arched an eyebrow. "He rescued you," Elizabeth said in disbelief as she remembered the story James had once told her about a woman he had rescued after she had been marooned by pirates. "Years ago."

"You have a good memory, Miss Swann," Robin said, using Elizabeth maiden name almost mockingly.

"He loved you." Robin's eyes narrowed. "I could see it when he talked about you," Elizabeth explained. "Does James know who you are?"

Robin laughed callously. "Of course he does." Robin took a few steps toward Elizabeth, now coming so uncomfortably close to her that Elizabeth could no longer stand looking at her and had to turn her eyes over Robin's shoulder and watch Jack the Monkey scrambling about the table. "And William is in love with you…though I can't see why." Elizabeth glared at her. "A Pirate King cannot betray the Brethren Court without spelling the pirates' destruction. But a Pirate Lord…and you're doing more than keeping me in check." Robin took another step forward and Elizabeth backed away and ran into the wall behind her. "You're planning on betraying the Brethren Court."

Elizabeth shook her head vigorously as her heart pounded. "No-no, I'm not."

Robin grinned devilishly. "You are a terrible liar, Lizzie."

How had Robin figured it all out so easily? Elizabeth was indeed planning on betraying the pirates. She had to. Will was being forced to work for Lord Beckett, and Elizabeth could not, would not, fight him. "Could you go into battle against the man you love?"

"And help destroy the ship on which his heart is hidden," Robin added, her smile cruel and grim. "But if he's fighting for Cutler, there should be no problem, should there?"

"Could you kill the man you love?" Elizabeth asked.

Robin smirked, but Elizabeth swore it was halfhearted. "I doubt that you believe me to have a heart at all, Lizzie."

If Elizabeth had never seen Robin shed that single tear in the brig of the _Black Pearl, _she would have agreed immediately that Robin had no heart. But now… Elizabeth noticed that Robin had avoided the question. She swallowed hard and dared ask, "Could you kill James?"

Robin struck Elizabeth. The former Pirate King blinked in shock, hardly believing that Robin had just hit her. "Was that because I'm right?" Elizabeth was certain that she would receive another hit for this question and was surprised when Robin did not instantly deliver it.

"That was because you killed him," Robin said, startling hatred burning in her eyes. Robin struck Elizabeth a second time with such strength that the blow brought tears to Elizabeth eyes. "And that was because you were right. I couldn't kill James. Nor send Jack to Davy Jones' Locker," Robin added.

"I had no choice in that," Elizabeth breathed, shocked that Robin had learned of that event. "And I didn't kill James…" Elizabeth felt a small pang in her stomach as she realized that, although she had not been the one to kill James, it had been her fault.

"And it all leads back to the subject of betrayal," Robin said with a grin. "Is that your middle name?" Robin suddenly inhaled sharply, almost as though in pain. "James…" she breathed, her brow furrowing. Elizabeth watched inquisitively as Robin cocked her head slightly to the side, almost as though listening intently to something. "James?" she repeated, appearing very confused.

"Jacqueline?"

Elizabeth looked over Robin's shoulder and her mouth dropped open, gaping at the man who had just entered the room.

"Ragetti!" Robin gasped, suddenly running over to him and embracing him tightly. Elizabeth watched silently, still staring disbelievingly at the man she had seen die.

Robin pulled away from Ragetti. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"So am I," Ragetti said with a laugh. He looked up at Elizabeth. "Did Jack give you the message?" he asked.

"What message?" Elizabeth said with a shake of her head.

Ragetti blinked, apparently fully expecting an affirmative answer. "He said he was going to tell the Pirate King—."

"I'm the Pirate King now, Ragetti," Robin said, smirking.

Ragetti gazed at Robin for a few moments before smiling broadly. "Really? Congratulations!"

Robin nodded and impatiently said, "What message?"

"Oh, right," Ragetti said quickly. "He was supposed to tell you that there was a prisoner to be interrogated; and Admiral, I think."

"A what?" Elizabeth and Robin said in unison.

"An Admiral," Ragetti repeated, glancing from one woman to the other with great concern at their reactions.

"Jack didn't tell me," Robin said quietly.

"And he vanished sometime during the meeting," Elizabeth added. Elizabeth made eye contact with Robin, whose eyes suddenly widened with horror.

"My God!" Robin gasped. "Ragetti, where was he?"

"Who?"

"The prisoner?"

Overwhelmed by the sudden panic the two women were in, Ragetti pointed to the door. "An old tavern nearby. But why—?"

"Later, Ragetti," Robin promised quickly, kissing Ragetti on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Elizabeth followed Robin out the door and down to a rundown building nearby, her heart pounding. If it was James, and Jack had gotten a hold of him…Elizabeth tried not to care about James, but she could not help it.

The men outside the door stepped in their way as they approached.

"Move!" Robin ordered.

"She's the Pirate King," Elizabeth added, and the men quickly moved away from the door to allow them inside.

Their eyes adjust to the light, and Elizabeth gasped in horror at what she saw.

Jack was standing over James, a bloody penknife in his hand. But Elizabeth paid little attention to Jack, finding herself unable to look away from the beaten and bloodied body of her former fiancé. His clothes had become rags and most of his uniform seemed to have fallen apart, only kept on his body by blood. James' chest was mostly bare, revealing dozens of gashes; he hardly seemed to be breathing. "Oh, my God," Elizabeth breathed, putting a hand over her mouth. The sight was utterly sickening and terrifying. And Jack was not even stopping—as Elizabeth and Robin watched, he kicked James in the side and raised the penknife to strike him again.

Robin ran over and caught Jack's wrist before he could hurt James more. Jack glared at her and wrenched his arm from her gasp. Jack made to knife James again, but Robin got in between them so quickly that Jack did not have time to stop his motion. Robin winced as the penknife dug into her arm.

Jack withdrew the blade, appearing shocked as he watched blood slowly drip down Robin's arm. Robin took a shuddering breath and said, "Give that to me…now." Jack held the knife away from his daughter, his eyes still focused on the wound she was cradling. Robin suddenly snatched the penknife away with her uninjured arm and put the knife to Jack's neck.

"Robin!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Robin took a few deep breaths and backed away, wiping the penknife on her pant's leg and placing it into her belt. "You call this an interrogation, then?" she asked quietly. "Did you even bother to ask questions?" Robin knelt down beside James. Elizabeth tried to move toward him as well, but she seemed to be frozen where she stood. Robin put a hand on James' chest. "He's still breathing," she sad after a moment. Robin shot a glare at her father. "Why the hell did you do this?"

"Look at what he did to me, love," Jack said, motioning to his own body. "I couldn't let him get away with that. And with…" Jack glanced at Elizabeth before looking back at Robin. "Nor with what he did to you."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "You still believe he raped me?" she asked quietly. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. James would never do a thing as dreadful as that. But a look at Jack's body made her a bit doubtful. "He didn't. And I notice that you're still caring, Jack. I told you—love only leads to pain." Robin gasped as one of James' hands suddenly moved onto the one she had on his chest.

"Jacqueline…"

Robin leaned over James, gently stroking his cheek as she took his hand in hers. "It's all right, James. I'm here."

"I called," James muttered. "He said you wouldn't come…"

Robin threw a dirty look back at her father. "I heard you," she told James quietly. Elizabeth's brow furrowed, remembering when Robin had suddenly paused in their conversation and said, "James." Could she have really heard him?

"I'm sorry I…the attack…" James turned his head slightly and looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth…" She took a few tentative steps forward, glancing nervously at Robin, who was appearing rather annoyed. "Turner…Will sends his love." Elizabeth smiled slightly, tears coming to her eyes.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, unable to think of what else to do.

"Jacqueline…I have to warn you…the Brethren…" James' eyes were rather unfocused and his voice hoarse, and Elizabeth was suddenly struck with the fear that James may be dying.

"Decided you didn't like working for Beckett, then?" Jack interrupted. James gasped as he looked at Jack, his body starting to shake as he stared at Jack in fear.

"He's—don't let him—please listen to me—."

"Shh," Robin whispered, caressing his neck. Elizabeth watched Robin's loving gestures with wonder. Robin could not care about James of course…she must have just been trying to get information from him. But doubt at those beliefs still lurked in Elizabeth's mind. "No one is going to hurt you; I'm listening."

"Beckett's dead."

Elizabeth was not certain that she had heard this properly. "What?" Robin asked quietly, also apparently mistrusting what she had heard.

"Lord Beckett—he's dead. _She_ killed him." James shuddered. "He did not want to…she was controlling him…"

"Who, James?" Robin whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Cal…"

"James?" Robin prompted when James fell silent and his eyes closed. "James?"

Elizabeth felt her heard drop into her stomach. "Is he…?" She could not bring herself to finish the question.

Robin put her ear to his chest. "He's alive," she breathed. "He's alive," she repeated thankfully. "But barely." Robin glared at Jack as she stood, her hands covered in James' blood. "How could you?" she growled. Again, Jack motioned to the scars adorning his body. "You think that excuses this?" Robin asked, taking a threatening step towards Jack. "Get…out," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Get out now, before I do this," she motioned to James, "to you."

Jack backed away, knowing full well that Robin may hold to that threat, and left the tavern. Elizabeth wondered if she should leave as well. She watched as Robin removed James' wig and tenderly peeled away the blood-soaked remains of James' uniform. Elizabeth swallowed hard before cautiously approaching Robin and kneeling beside her, taking one of James' motionless hands in her own.

Robin was currently looking at something bloody in her hand. A tear escaped her eye—the second Elizabeth had ever seen. "_Mon dieu_…he was defecting." Robin held out what appeared to be a small piece of parchment. Through the bloodstains, Elizabeth could see part of a diagram of ships and tactical information. "The East India Company's battle plans," Robin explained.

"Jack wasn't interrogating him…he was just…and James was willing to tell him everything…" Elizabeth could not believe what Jack had done, and to no purpose. The men in her life were all turning out to be cruel monsters.

"It's strange what a desire for revenge can make a person do." Robin ran a hand through James' hair. "Even the kindest gentleman can turn into a sadistic killer under its influence." Robin found another piece of parchment. "Jack did a good job of destroying these," she commented. "Go get some cloth and alcohol," Robin suddenly ordered. Elizabeth did not need to be asked twice.


	41. King

Norrington opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his body ached. _Where am I?_ He flexed his hand and felt something soft. He then became aware that he was laying on something that was quite comfortable. A bed, he supposed. Norrington blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. He was staring up at a wooden ceiling, which was partially covered with thin cloth hanging down from it and making the ceiling appear less plain.

He sat up against the wall behind him, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting through his body. He was lying in a large bed and covered with a sheet of what appeared to be Chinese silk. The room itself was lavish, but the décor was peculiar. Everything appeared to be of a different style or land.

Norrington turned to the door of the room when he heard a lock click. He did not have a chance to lie back down before the door opened. The woman who had entered locked the door before turning to him.

"Jacqueline!" Norrington gasped. She was wearing her pirate garb, which momentarily confused Norrington, for he had not seen her in such clothing since their time aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. But she was just as beautiful as ever.

Jacqueline smiled, her blue eyes twinkling as she walked over to the bed. "Good, you're awake." She gazed at him for a few moments, almost appearing to wonder how she should react. "I'm so glad that you're alive. How are you feeling?"

Norrington quickly made certain that every part of him was at least functioning and was shocked when he realized that, underneath the sheets on the bed, he was completely naked. "I'm…all right, considering." Jacqueline took out a roll of parchment and began reading over it. "Um…" Norrington shifted, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. "Is there…?" Jacqueline turned to him, arching an eyebrow, and Norrington felt as though he was not covered by the sheet at all as her eyes swept quickly over his body. "Is there a reason why I'm not…wearing anything?" Norrington asked hesitantly, pulling the sheets self-consciously up over his chest.

Jacqueline smirked and appeared to be attempting to keep herself from laughing. "You have a problem with that?" she asked, her eyes glinting in a manner Norrington had never seen, and he was not certain what it meant. Norrington watched Jacqueline carefully as she walked to the foot of the bed. "Your uniform was…well, pretty much destroyed, except your hat." She bent down and picked up a small bundle of clothes from the floor. "Here." She tossed it to him. "I know they aren't necessarily as becoming as a military uniform," she commented. "But they'll have to do."

Norrington was not sure if Jacqueline was being sarcastic or not as he unfolded the clothing. He sighed—he had hoped that he would never be dressed like this again. At least, he thought he hoped that, but memories of his too tight and itchy uniform made him reconsider. Norrington glanced up at Jacqueline. "Um…could you leave, please?" Jacqueline raised her eyebrows. "Or turn around, at least?" Norrington amended.

Jacqueline smirked again, slowly turning her back on him. "It isn't as though you have anything that I haven't seen already."

Norrington stared at her back, eyes wide with mortification. "What?" he exclaimed after a moment.

"Well, me, Lizzie, and half of Shipwreck Cove," Jacqueline added, examining her fingernails.

"What?" Norrington repeated, his voice unintentionally high-pitched.

"Your clothes were little more than scraps of cloth after…after what my father did. They weren't exactly covering anything." Norrington felt his entire body go red as Jacqueline slowly turned to him with an evil grin.

"You're joking," Norrington said, desperately hoping that he was right.

"Shipwreck Cove saw nothing," Jacqueline said. Norrington opened his mouth again, but Jacqueline raised a hand to silence him. "And neither did your dear Lizzie."

"She's not my dear—." Norrington froze. He gulped before speaking. "I notice that you didn't…um…" Jacqueline arched an eyebrow again, but said nothing. "You're joking," he repeated.

"I might be."

Norrington turned his eyes away from Jacqueline's. "You are cruel, you know that?"

Jacqueline laughed darkly. "I'm surprised you can call _me_ cruel, after what my father did to you." Her smile faded instantly and her eyes grew cold. "You do know that you deserved it, don't you?"

Norrington shifted uncomfortably, trying to put on the trousers Jacqueline had given him while keeping himself hidden under the sheets. "Yes," he said quietly. "I know." He felt much more comfortable as he finally succeeded in getting the trousers on. He watched as Jacqueline walked around to the side of the bed; he found that he was afraid of her. Norrington was no fool—he knew that Jacqueline, particularly when angry, could be very dangerous. He remembered when she had put his own penknife to his throat and pinned him to his bed…not that he had really minded her being on top of him, of course, but he could not really enjoy it at the time, but looking back…

"Are you all right?" Jacqueline asked, breaking Norrington from his progressively sinful thoughts. "I mean…you know, better than before?" Norrington nodded. "You won't suddenly drop dead or anything?"

"Um…I don't think so," he said with a slight smile.

"Good."

But something about the smile she gave him was fake, and the way her hand flexed made Norrington believe that she desperately wanted to strike him. However, if she did, she managed to keep herself from doing so as she walked around to the other side of the bed. She glanced at Norrington and then quickly away as she began to pace.

"Jacqueline?"

She looked over at him again, her usual emotionless mask replaced with a look of pure confusion. "What?"

"Are you…all right?"

Swallowing hard, Jacqueline said, "I…no. I'm not." She sat on the bed and put a hand to her forehead. "James, is this…is this going to keep up? You and my father?" Without allowing Norrington to answer, she continued, "Believing horrible lies about the other and taking it upon yourself to have vengeance?" She turned and hid her face from him. "And it's all my fault."

Norrington shook his head, gently taking one of Jacqueline's hands in his own. "All—what? How is any of this your fault?" Norrington asked.

"You did it for me because you believed my father responsible for my death," Jacqueline said quietly. "And my father…because you did that to him…and because he believed you…used me."

"Used you?" Norrington repeated in confusion. "Never! I'm not like Lord Beckett, I wouldn't manipulate you like that."

Jacqueline coughed and turned to Norrington. "That's…that's not exactly what I meant," she said, her cheeks tinting. "But you didn't."

"_Or did you rape her?"_

Norrington winced as he remembered Jack's horrid accusation. "I see."

"I'm sorry."

Norrington gazed at Jacqueline incredulously. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked, stroking her cheek. "It isn't your fault."

"I should never have allowed you to care for me."

"Wha—Jacqueline, neither of us had a choice in that. And don't talk like that. My life is nothing without you." Jacqueline shyly raised her eyes to his, and Norrington was startled by the sadness behind them. It was inhuman sorrow, so deep and strong that surely the worries of ten thousand men were being reflected at him.

Then she blinked, and the look was gone.

"James, when you…well…you said that Cutler was dead. Who killed him?"

Norrington stared at her blankly, startled by the change of subject, and finally shook his head. "I…what?" He searched his memory and could find nothing suggesting that Lord Beckett was dead. He then abruptly realized that he could not remember how he had got to Shipwreck Cove, nor why he was there.

"You…" Jacqueline gazed at him worriedly. "You don't remember?"

Norrington shook his head again. "I don't know how I got here, either…"

"What do you remember?" Jacqueline asked, now appearing deeply worried.

Norrington ran a hand across one of the many gashes on his chest and flinched. "I remember what Jack did," he said, allowing more malice into his voice than he had intended. "But I don't remember before that. I mean, I do, but not recently before that…does that make any sense?" Norrington said, beginning to panic as he realized the great gap in his memory. "What happened?" he said, putting his hands in his hands.

"James, it's fine," Jacqueline said. "I mean…it'll come back."

"You sound doubtful."

"Damn him," Jacqueline muttered. "Jack is such a fool; he knew that you would have information we could use, and yet he did not even bother to try and get it out of you."

Norrington shifted slightly, remembering once again what terrible crime Jack had accused him of. If anyone found the two on the bed together… "Is it late?" he suddenly asked, looking toward a small window covered with thin drapes. "It looks dark."

Jacqueline nodded. "Yes—I was just about to turn in for the night."

"Then, why…is this your room?" Jacqueline again nodded as she reached over to the bedside table to turn the light of the lantern quite low, causing Norrington to shift a little away from Jacqueline. "Then shouldn't I be…elsewhere?" he asked, his voice suddenly rather hard to find as Jacqueline joined him under the sheets.

"This was the only place where you would be safe. No one would dare come in here, and Jack isn't the only one in Shipwreck Cove who would like to see you dead."

"I…I could sleep on the floor, I won't mind."

"You're horribly wounded, James, I can't let you do that. Which reminds me…" Jacqueline reached under one of the pillows and pulled out a small bottle of rum. "I thought that this would be useful. You know, to relieve the pain," she said, handing it to Norrington.

How Jacqueline could be in bed with a half-naked man and not even show the slightest amount of nervousness or awkwardness was beyond Norrington. He took a drink of rum, watching Jacqueline out of the corner of his eye as she gazed at him. "Besides, the Pirate King desires that you remain right where you are."

Norrington wondered if the title "Pirate King" was supposed to mean something to him. Perhaps this was something else he had forgotten. "And, um…why would the Pirate King want me to stay here?" Norrington asked hesitantly.

Jacqueline eyed him for a moment, biting her lip. "Because the Pirate King has discovered that she cannot sleep alone."

Norrington stared at her silently, his heart pounding. He had had no idea that what had been keeping him from a good night's rest was also affecting Jacqueline. He honestly had never considered it. He flushed, unsure of how to respond. "You're…you're the Pirate King?" he said finally. Jacqueline nodded, her face slowly reddening. "And you…"

"I know, it's ridiculous," Jacqueline said with embarrassment. "I mean, it's like a I'm a child…"

"But it's true." Norrington took another drink of rum. "I…I've been having the same trouble, actually."

Jacqueline giggled. "I think we may have spent a little too much time together aboard the _Dutchman_."

"I could never spend too much time with you, Jacqueline," Norrington said quietly, his mind traveling back to a time when he had said something similar…just before he proposed to her. He gazed at Jacqueline for a moment, wondering if she remembered that time, back when the two were both happy. Then Norrington wondered if she had really been happy at all—she had admitted to lying at first, to flirting only to guarantee her safety. Had life in his manor been like a prison to her?

Jacqueline held out a hand. "You should save some of the rum for tomorrow morning. You'll probably need some then, too." Norrington took another swig of rum, hoping that the drink would make the last of the pain in his body go away. Jacqueline smiled and shook her head. "That's an order."

"And what makes you think you can order me about?" Norrington said with a mischievous smile.

"King. You have to do _everything _I say," Jacqueline said, her eyes twinkling. "Now give me the rum, James." Norrington defiantly held it out of her reach with a grin. Jacqueline shook her head and giggled. "Hand it over, James; I'm sure we don't want to you get drunk." Jacqueline suddenly shot out a hand and grabbed the bottle of rum, pulling it away from Norrington; however, the Admiral did not let go.

Norrington heard the bottle crash to the ground and shatter, but he could pay this no mind. In the teasing battle over the bottle of rum Jacqueline had nearly managed to pull the rum from him, but had fallen back onto her pillow as she did so. Because Norrington had no let go of the bottle, he had been brought down onto her so he was face to face with her, staring into her eyes. His breath quickened as Jacqueline flushed.

"Get back to your post," Jacqueline said, glancing toward the other side of the bed and smiling nervously. Norrington slowly began lowering his face to hers, ignoring her order. Jacqueline swallowed and breathed, "This is mutiny."

"You can punish me later," Norrington whispered before capturing his love's lips in his own.


	42. Interruption

Norrington's skin tingled as Jacqueline wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer and moaning softly as he kissed her slowly and deeply. The touch of her hands gently touching his bare skin seemed to spread a burning sensation throughout his body that was completely unrelated to his injuries. Jacqueline ran a hand through his hair, pressing him closer to her and intensifying the kiss almost greedily as her tongue touched his. Norrington finally released Jacqueline's mouth and allowed her to breathe as he pressed his lips to her ear and then moved down her neck. Jacqueline's chest was heaving as Norrington began kissing lower, his lips gently trailing down the neckline of her shirt.

"You smell of the sea," Norrington whispered. "And rum," he added with a chuckle.

Jacqueline giggled as Norrington's hot breath tickled her soft skin. "How else would a pirate smell?"

Norrington moved back up her neck and then caressed her lips with his own. "You taste better than rum," he murmured in her ear. "And even better than the finest wine."

"Why, thank you." Jacqueline giggled again as Norrington kissed her throat. His hand traveled up the side of Jacqueline's body, resting first at her neck before lowering to Jacqueline's shirt and fingering the top button. As Norrington undid the first button, he looked up at Jacqueline through his eyelashes, silently asking her permission. Her smile was enough. He brushed his lips over her delicate skin, trailing his mouth lower as he unbuttoned another button and he suddenly wondered why he had put the trousers on…

"James…"

Norrington slowly made his way back up to Jacqueline's lips, meeting her in a hungry kiss that was more passionate than any he could recall, and a shiver shot through his body. After the hell in that old tavern, he was now in a place higher than heaven.

There was a knock at the door.

Norrington kissed Jacqueline's ear as whoever was interrupting this paradise knocked again. "Tell them to go away," he breathed.

"What do you want?" Jacqueline asked, attempting to mask her breathlessness.

"It's Ragetti."

Norrington growled softly as Jacqueline tried to sit up. "What is it?" she asked, not noticing Norrington's annoyance at her sudden interest in the man on the other side of the door.

"Another prisoner," Ragetti said. "He says he has something important to tell the Pirate King."

Jacqueline sighed heavily, catching Norrington's gaze, who was looking at her with jade eyes filled with desire. "Now?" she asked regretfully.

"I thought it'd be wiser, considering what happened to the last prisoner who did not get to see you right away."

"A very good point," Jacqueline admitted, sitting up and sliding out from under Norrington, who rolled back to his side of the bed and glared at the door with extreme irritation. Jacqueline fumbled with the top buttons of her shirt, her face furiously flushed as she tried to hide all evidence of what had just been occurring in her room.

Because of the low lighting of the room, Norrington was unable to make out the exact facial expression Jacqueline had upon opening the door but he could see that she was smiling. "Thank you, Ragetti." She turned to whoever was with the pirate. "Come in."

Norrington's eyes widened as a man in a Royal Navy uniform stepped into the room. Even with little light, Norrington knew who it was—but he could not believe it. He also could not believe what horrible timing a single man could have. "Gillette?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Captain Gillette froze as he laid eyes on Norrington. "Not again," he muttered, glancing from Norrington to Jacqueline, his cheeks darkening. "Not really…"

"Yes, you have terrible timing, now what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Miss Elodie?" Gillette said uncertainly. "You are the Pirate King?"

Norrington was continuing to stare at Gillette in shock. "You were dead!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"I thought so too, sir."

The fact that the recent addition to those in the bedroom had been dead seemed to have little affect on Jacqueline. "Well, you're obviously here now," Jacqueline said, taking Gillette by the hand and pulling him towards the bed, sitting down and motioning next to her. Gillette looked at Norrington again, this time his eyes following the various gashes on the man's chest and face. "Come on," Jacqueline said, motioning again. "I don't have any other furniture."

"I'll stand," Gillette said, shifting his weight awkwardly. "I could come back…not now, later, if that would be better…"

Jacqueline sighed. "You're already here; you may as well say whatever it is you came to say."

Gillette nodded slowly, looking at Norrington nervously when he noticed the glare Norrington was giving him. "Lord Beckett sent me."

Jacqueline glanced back at Norrington. "Go on," she said, eyeing the man in her bed suspiciously. Norrington had no idea why he had apparently said that Beckett was dead. Had he been lying? Had he been delusional? Again the question of why and how he had come to Shipwreck Cove came to mind, a frustrating question that seemed to have no answer—at least, no answer that he could recall.

"He wishes to Parlay with members of the Brethren Court," Gillette said quickly.

"Is that all?" Jacqueline asked.

Gillette thought for a moment. "I believe so…"

Jacqueline was silent as Gillette looked down at his feet, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. "Did Lord Beckett say anything else?"

"That's all he told me to tell the Pirate King, Miss Elodie."

"That isn't the answer to the question I asked." Jacqueline stood and took a few steps toward an increasingly apprehensive Gillette. "Did Lord Beckett say _anything_ else?"

Gillette gulped nervously. "He told me not to come back."

"He told you to remain in Shipwreck Cove," Jacqueline clarified.

Nodding, Gillette said, "I assumed that he meant I would likely be killed, and thus not return." Gillette swallowed and bit his lip, perhaps fearing that he would indeed be killed.

"But that isn't what he said." Jacqueline turned and walked back toward the bed. "Why would he send such a high-ranking officer?" she muttered to herself, suddenly turning on her heel back to Gillette. "Were you involved in planning the attack on us?" Gillette nodded fearfully. "Have the plans changed recently? Since James left?"

Gillette nodded again. "Yes, actually. How did you know?"

"I doubt a Parlay was part of the original plan," Jacqueline answered. "Is that everything?"

"Yes, miss." Jacqueline arched an eyebrow. "Really, Miss Elodie, that was everything."

"All right." Jacqueline climbed back into the bed, leaving Gillette standing awkwardly nearby.

"Where should I go?" Gillette asked after a few moments.

Jacqueline leaned against the wall with a sigh. "You can't really go anywhere. You'll most likely be killed if you leave."

"Oh." Gillette stood silently for a few moments before asking, "Then where can I go?"

Jacqueline glanced sadly at Norrington. "You'll have to stay in here."

"What?" Norrington hissed.

"He'll have to, just for tonight," Jacqueline said apologetically. She turned back to Gillette. "Tomorrow morning I can explain to the Court that you have joined us, and I can get you a place to stay. With a friend of mine, preferably. Ragetti probably wouldn't kill you if I told him not to," she said, the corner of her mouth twitching and threatening to turn into a smile. Gillette appeared quite astonished at the apparent danger he was in, and he was certainly not comforted by the glower he received from Admiral Norrington.

"I suppose I'll just sleep on the floor?" Gillette suggested. He gulped as he looked at the couple on the bed. "I can, uh, not listen," he said with a cough, his face turning a very deep shade of red. Norrington felt his own cheeks reddening as Jacqueline shook her head. "I can't have a guest sleep on the floor." She tried to get up, but Norrington gently pulled her back.

"You aren't sleeping on the floor, either." Norrington, despite the anger he felt at considering Gillette sleeping in the same bed as Jacqueline, made to get off the bed himself, and was surprised (though pleased) when a hand caught his arm and pulled him back.

"You're injured, you're the last one who should be on the floor." The three fell silent until Jacqueline said, "Captain, come here." Gillette cautiously took a step forward. "Closer, Captain," Jacqueline said with an amused grin.

Norrington was rather dismayed to discover that Jacqueline's solution involved all three of them sleeping in the same bed. Gillette gave Norrington an apologetic and slightly fearful look as he lay down beside Jacqueline. Norrington wrapped his arms protectively around his love and held her close.

"Goodnight, James," Jacqueline said quietly.

"Sweet dreams, my love," Norrington whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, Admiral. Goodnight, Miss Elodie."

Norrington sighed heavily. "Goodnight, Gillette."

O O O

Norrington awoke, but did not yet open his eyes. He did not want another day to start—he was not ready. He still had an arm about a body. He smiled and tried pulling the body closer; but he was suddenly suspicious when he realized that he did not smell rum.

His eyes flew open and focused on a white wig. "Ah!" Norrington exclaimed, pulling back as fast as he could and nearly falling off the bed in the process of backing away from Captain Gillette, who was curled up contently, still sleeping.

Norrington heard someone giggling, and an aggravatingly cheerful voice said, "You two make such a cute couple."

Norrington glared at Jacqueline, who was leaning against a nearby wall and smirking. "That was _not_ funny!"

"Oh, I disagree," Jacqueline said with a grin. "It was rather entertaining."

"Cruel wench," Norrington muttered as he threw off the sheets.

Jacqueline put a hand to her mouth and gasped in mock horror. "Bloody bastard!" she spat at him, unable to keep a smile from tugging at the side of her mouth.

Norrington arched an eyebrow and got out of the bed with slight difficulty due to his injuries. "Pirate scum," he said with a grin.

"Military rat," Jacqueline retorted as Norrington approached her.

"Whore," he growled.

"Mock man!"

Norrington grabbed Jacqueline and kissed her passionately, his hand running through her dark hair and holding her closer as he explored her mouth, goose bumps forming on his back as Jacqueline trailed her fingers delicately across the bare skin. He parted from her and breathed deeply. "Good morning, my love."

Jacqueline laughed brightly. "Good morning to you too, Admiral," she said with a wink. Glancing past him, she flushed, and Norrington turned to see that Gillette was now awake, watching the pair with great confusion. Norrington chuckled at the incredulous look on the captain's face as he wrapped his arms around Jacqueline and embraced her tightly.

"Good morning, Gillette." Gillette nodded slightly, seeming to be unable to speak. Norrington laughed again, kissing the top of Jacqueline's head. He felt strangely elated, as though nothing in the world could go wrong.

"Go on, get dressed," Jacqueline ordered, running a finger gently along one of the scars on Norrington's chest. "You can't very well go to a meeting of the Brethren Court like that. Although you may intimidate some pirates with all of those scars. You look tough."

Ignoring the last part of what Jacqueline said, Norrington stared at her in shock. "What?"

"You and Gillette are going to be my…entourage," Jacqueline explained. "You know, follow me around, do whatever I tell you to do." Jacqueline giggled as Norrington arched an eyebrow suggestively. "You know about enemy tactics James, and Gillette knows about the more current plans. It will be a good way to keep both of you safe, as well. "Jacqueline gave Norrington a little shove. "So go get a shirt on!"

Norrington lifted Jacqueline's chin and kissed her gently. "If you're certain that's what you want," he said with a wink. Jacqueline laughed.


	43. Betrayal

Elizabeth watched in surprise and suspicion when Robin joined the Brethren Court with two men following close behind her. One was a man wearing a Royal Navy uniform, who looked vaguely familiar, but Elizabeth could not place him. The other was taller, wearing pirate garb, and very familiar to her—James Norrington.

His wavy brown hair was tied back with a black ribbon and his face had a small amount of stubble, though these details were difficult to focus on given the gashes on his face and the visible part of his arms and chest. James received some odd and curious from nearly all of the Brethren Court, even more than the man in the Royal Navy uniform. He also received a harsh glare from Jack.

As she gazed at him intently, James suddenly turned to her, his brow furrowing slightly when he saw that she had been watching him. Elizabeth smiled slightly at him, but James did not return the gesture as he surveyed the Brethren Court. Elizabeth looked at Robin and saw that the Pirate King was glaring at her.

Robin briefly introduced the Royal Navy man, a "Captain Gillette," and Gillette proceeded to quickly explain the latest battle plans of the East India Company. James stood by rather silently throughout most of the meeting. He appeared both annoyed that his knowledge was not being used and relieved that he did not have to speak to the pirates.

"And so we reach the decision as to who will join me in the Parlay with Lord Beckett," Robin said. She glanced at Elizabeth. "Captain Turner will join me, as well as Captain Sparrow." James leaned forward and whispered something in Robin's ear. She hissed something back before saying, "Each of us going to the Parlay can be accompanied by an aide. Choose wisely. This meeting is adjourned."

Elizabeth again watched suspiciously as Robin spoke quietly in James' ear before she and Gillette turned and left. James nodded and then walked over to Ragetti. The two spoke in low voices as the room emptied, and Ragetti left, leaving James and Elizabeth alone. James did not appear to notice Elizabeth, or was ignoring her, as he headed for the door.

"James."

James halted in his steps and slowly turned to face her. "Yes, Captain Turner?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "You don't need to address me so formally," she said with a small smile, walking up to him. "I wanted to make sure that…that you were all right."

James arched an eyebrow. "I haven't fully recovered, Captain, but I will." Elizabeth's brow furrowed when he again used her title. "Is there anything else?" he asked after a moment. "Because, if not, I should return to the Pirate King."

She was barely able to hold in the sudden urge to scream at him about his relationship with Robin. "James, why are you working for her?" she exclaimed. James said nothing. "I know who she is, James," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Oh?"

"Miss Elodie. The woman you rescued." James appeared sincerely surprised that Elizabeth remembered this. "But that woman was a lie!"

James smirked and shook his head. "Is that what this is all about? My relationship with Jacqueline?" he asked with an amused smile.

Elizabeth sighed sadly, wondering if James really did not see whom that woman was. "Robin is cruel. She uses people, she's a pirate, she…"

"Sounds quite a bit like you," James finished, his eyes cold.

Elizabeth stared at James in shock, her mouth hanging open. "What?"

"Do you not recall accepting my proposal only so that I would go save another man? Another man you chose to marry, might I add, despite your engagement to me." James suddenly smiled broadly. "Although, perhaps I should be thanking you for that. If I had married you, I would have no chance for a real relationship with Jacqueline."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly as she took all this in. "I care about you, James. I don't want to see you hurt by _her._"

James stared at her, studying her as he formed a reply. "Elizabeth, what do you want me to tell you?" He took a step toward her and lowered his voice. "What do you want to hear?" he asked. "That I plan on betraying her? That I'm really in love with you?" Elizabeth gazed at him, silent and wide-eyed. "Because you will never hear that from me. I don't know what you want; apparently I never have. But I know what I want. And what I want—what I need—does not involve you."

"James, that's not what I meant at all," Elizabeth said quickly. "I am honestly worried for you." Her brow furrowed as James shook his head slightly. "Robin would betray you in a second if it would suit her purpose—and I have no doubt that she will."

"No, she won't."

Elizabeth gaped at him. "Don't let her seduce you into thinking she's someone—something—she's not," Elizabeth hissed.

James licked his lips, suddenly appearing nervous. "Seduce?"

"You did stay in her room last night," Elizabeth said quietly. "I was afraid this would happen…"

James swallowed hard. "My relationship with Jacqueline is none of your business," he hissed after a moment. "Kindly do not pry."

"I think she's just jealous."

The two jumped, turning to see Robin leaning casually against the doorframe. "She wishes it was she who shared a bed with you last night," the Pirate King said with a smirk. So it was true; the two really did have an intimate relationship. Elizabeth shook her head violently in response to Robin's accusation, to which Robin arched an eyebrow. "No? Don't tell me you are jealous of James sharing a bed with _me_, Lizzie."

It took a moment for Elizabeth to realize the nature of the accusation Robin had made. "You're disgusting!" Elizabeth exclaimed in horror.

Robin laughed brightly. "Good to know you truly hate me. Shouldn't you be preparing for your betrayal, Lizzie?" James turned to Elizabeth, his eyes wide.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth said smoothly.

Robin smirked, shaking her head as she turned from Elizabeth to James. "Come on, James. I want to talk to you in private." She smirked again at Elizabeth as she took James by the hand and headed out the door, and doubtlessly to her room, pulling James along behind her. Elizabeth shook her head sadly. If James would not listen to her, he would end up hurt again, and there was apparently nothing Elizabeth could do about it.

O O O

Lord Beckett had originally planned to meet on the beach of a nearby island, but decided at the last moment to have the Parlay aboard the _Flying Dutchman._ He was certain that his pirate counterpart would be less than thrilled, but if Admiral Norrington had managed to warn the Brethren Court about Calypso, then they would at least understand. He had left a messenger on the beach to inform them of the change of plans. Poor man—he would likely be killed upon delivering his message.

"The Pirate Lords are approaching, sir," a soldier announced. Beckett nodded, standing slowly from his desk and heading out onto the deck.

Jack was the first to come aboard the _Dutchman_, followed shortly by Admiral Norrington, who was dressed in such a manner that Beckett honestly had to look twice to recognize him. But not only that hid his identity—every part of visible skin on his body was covered in cuts and bruises. Beckett winced, wondering what story was behind those injuries.

Beckett's heart skipped a beat when he laid eyes on Robin, whom was helped by Norrington from the jollyboat. She was really alive. Robin was followed by Mrs. Turner, and two men were left in the boat.

"Welcome aboard the _Flying Dutchman_," he drawled, noticing that Mrs. Turner was gazing up at the helm. A short glance revealed that Mr. Turner was walking down from his place at the wheel. Beckett looked at Mrs. Turner again and caught a significant look she was giving to her husband. It did not take long for Beckett to realize that Mrs. Turner planned on betraying the Brethren Court. That could cause the downfall of the Brethren, given that she was the Pirate King.

Yet when he opened his mouth to speak to Mrs. Turner, Norrington suddenly spoke up rather sharply. "You will address the Pirate King herself, Lord Beckett." Robin smirked as she stepped forward.

"You?" Beckett exclaimed in shock. This was a very interesting—and quite unexpected—development.

"That does seem to surprise everyone," Robin commented quietly. "I must admit, I do not see what good having a Parlay will do either of us." Beckett's brow furrowed slightly as he glanced at Norrington. Had the Admiral not informed them of who was really in control of the East India Company fleet?

"We'll speak in my office." Beckett turned to Mrs. Turner. "At least, all of you who wish to remain on the losing side."

Mrs. Turner looked at Beckett in surprise, and Robin smiled slightly, catching Lord Beckett's eye as she did so. Robin knew of Mrs. Turner's plan as well. Robin must have some sort of grand overall scheme if she was just going to let one of the Pirate Lords betray them. "Go on, Lizzie. Join your husband," Robin said with a smirk comparable to Beckett's.

Jack appeared to be the only one who was unaware of Mrs. Turner's plan of betrayal as she approached her husband, glancing back remorsefully at the Pirate Lords. "Elizabeth?" Jack said in astonishment as the Turners embraced each other, both appearing regretful about the side they were now both on.

"Now if the remainder of your party would step into my office," Beckett said, motioning to the door. "I have a few things to discuss with you."

O O O

Jack was much less than comfortable going into Lord Beckett's office, but followed closely behind his daughter and alongside Norrington. Jack shot a glare at the Admiral, earning an equally hateful look in return. Jack did not understand his daughter at all. It was one thing to use the man to satisfy her desires, but it was quite another to trust him so implicitly.

"The outcome of a confrontation between our forces is quite clear," said Lord Beckett. "But the Brethren Court's total destruction is not tasteful for either of us, I'm sure."

"The best solution would be for both our fleets to simply disband," Robin said smoothly. "I admit that I do not desire the complete annihilation of the East India Company."

Beckett stepped closer to Robin, and Jack took a protective step towards her as well, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at Lord Beckett. "Do you really believe that you have a chance? The sea is against you, Robin." Robin froze, staring at Beckett intensely, and Jack sensed that there was something underlying Beckett's words. "Did Admiral Norrington fail to inform you?" Beckett asked after a moment. Jack wondered what he meant.

"Regrettably, James has suffered some memory loss." Robin eyed Beckett suspiciously. "Was there something that he was to inform me of?"

Lord Beckett leaned closer to Robin. Jack wondered why his daughter did not move away as Beckett brushed aside some of her hair and whispered in her ear. Robin's eyes grew cold and she nodded, briefly glancing down at her left arm. "No," she said, taking a step away from Beckett.

Beckett stared at Robin in apparent surprise—whatever he had said, he had accepted an affirmative answer. "Then you are leading your kind to their graves," he said in a low voice. He did not state it as much as a threat, but more as a fact.

"Either way, our discussion is over. Jack, James; we're leaving." Robin was about to turn around to leave when they all heard a gun being cocked. Jack looked from the gun pressed into his daughter's back and then up at the man who held it.

Norrington's eyes flashed. "Don't turn around," he ordered, his voice cold. "Don't move."


	44. Love

For a moment there was complete silence. Robin bit her lip and was the first to speak. "James, what are you doing?" she asked the man holding her at gunpoint. Norrington said nothing.

Jack glared at the Admiral, hatred flooding his veins as he looked at the man. "I should have killed you," Jack growled.

Norrington smirked. "But you didn't. _She_ stopped you," he added, jabbing Robin in the back with the gun. Norrington walked around Robin, keeping the weapon aimed at her. "Did you actually believe that I would help the Brethren Court?" he asked as he came to stand beside Lord Beckett. Jack's hand clenched into a fist as he imagined throttling the Admiral.

"James…" Robin said quietly, her voice pained.

Norrington laughed callously. "Did you really believe that I was in love with you?" Jack wanted to strangle the man, or to get a hold of his penknife again; he could almost hear his daughter's heart breaking. "I could never love someone like you."

Robin closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. "A pirate?"

The Admiral smirked. "A whore."

Jack stepped forward abruptly, prepared to beat the life out of Norrington with his bare hands, but Robin put out an arm to hold him back as Norrington raised the gun a little higher, still aiming it at Robin.

"I can't believe I shared a bed with you, you son of a bitch," Robin snarled.

"Likewise, pirate scum."

"Mock man."

But the Blood Oath—if Norrington was indeed betraying Robin, as he obviously was, then he would die. But Jack did not know if the Blood Oath held after death, and Robin had already died. But Jack decided that he did not really care. If the Blood Oath was not going to, then Jack would kill Norrington in any way possible.

Jack caught a glimpse of the slightest of smiles briefly tugging at Robin's mouth as Norrington growled, "Wench." Jack blinked, thinking that he must have imagined it. But when he turned back to Norrington, the Admiral's eyes glinted mischievously as Robin called him a bastard.

The two were acting very odd. They almost seemed to be enjoying themselves…

The scene on the island suddenly came flooding back. The two losing control and shouting insults and hurling rocks at each other, Jack's realization that they would meet on the other side of the island and likely kill each other…and then the very unexpected conclusion to the fight.

"_I hate you," Robin breathed. "Get out of my way!" She tried to shove Norrington aside, and he grabbed her waist, ready to lift her out of the way. But then Norrington's hand suddenly reached up and entangled itself in Robin's hair as the two came together in a passionate kiss._

Jack had an epiphany. Norrington was not betraying them at all. He and Robin had planned this, and were basing this conversation off of their previous argument. Robin glanced back at Jack, her blue eyes glinting as though she realized that he understood. They were meant to leave Norrington here, where he would…what?

"Robin," Beckett said. "Jacqueline," he breathed. "One last chance. Surrender or death."

"Surrender _is_ death."

Robin whirled around and headed to the door. Beckett did nothing to stop them as she and Jack left, returning to the jollyboat.

"Jacqueline," Ragetti said quietly as he helped her into the jollyboat. "Where is the Admiral?"

"Elizabeth wasn't the only traitor among," Robin muttered, exchanging a look with Jack. "Let's get out of here."

O O O

Will and Elizabeth Turner stood at the back of the _Flying Dutchman_. The two had hardly said a word to each other since being reunited. Elizabeth felt extremely guilty about her treachery. She had known it would be difficult for her, betraying Jack (again), but she had not fully realized before that she was betraying an entire people. A ruthless, violent, and untrustworthy people to be sure, but she had once led them, and now she had abandoned them. She could not fight her husband. She could not and would not fight against Will.

"What about Jack?" Will asked suddenly, finally breaking the long silence.

Elizabeth shifted her weight uneasily. "What about him?"

Will looked down at his hands. "He's our friend. And…"

"I'm not in love with him, Will," Elizabeth said quickly. "Please don't think that."

"There is more than one kind of love, Elizabeth," Will said quietly. "You care for Jack more than you do for most." Elizabeth nodded slowly, knowing that Will was correct. "And Norrington?" Elizabeth turned to Will in surprise. "You care about him as well, do you not?"

"Well…yes…but…"

"There's always a condition with you, isn't there, Mrs. Turner?" a cold voice said from behind them.

Elizabeth spun around and stared at the speaker in shock. The Pirate Lords had all left—the Parlay was over hours before. Yet James was standing there before them. James walked up beside her. "Admiring the view?" he commented casually. Elizabeth was not entirely certain whether his remark was meant to refer to the sea or to him as "the view," but Elizabeth's cheeks tinted pink when she realized that she had been staring at him intensely.

When Elizabeth overcame her surprise and embarrassment, she asked, "James what are you doing here?"

James smiled darkly, making Elizabeth feel rather uneasy. "The same as you." Elizabeth blinked in confusion, and James chuckled. "Did the entire world think that I was actually going to help the pirates in this impending battle?" He laughed again as Elizabeth gaped at him. She no longer recognized the man standing beside her. James had worked long to be rid of pirates, but this…

"What of Jacqueline?"

The laugh died instantly as James glared at Elizabeth. "What of her?" he asked in a low voice.

Elizabeth shook her head slightly in bewilderment. "You love her!" she exclaimed. James said nothing. "James, I know you do. As twisted as I believe Robin is, I know you love her."

"Robin?" Will interjected. "The woman Lord Beckett was trying to force into marriage?" A strange look passed over his eyes, and Elizabeth studied him suspiciously for a few moments, wondering what Will was thinking about the woman.

"I don't love Robin," James stated coldly. Elizabeth was horrified to find no trace of a lie in his eyes. She had simply urged him to be careful, no…this. "Lord Beckett and I wish to speak to you, Mr. Turner," James said suddenly. "Come with me," he ordered. Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand as he made to follow the Admiral.

"Don't worry," Will said quietly. He learned forward and kissed her gently before pulling his hand from her grasp and following James, leaving Elizabeth alone, staring out at the sea.

Elizabeth had been so sure of James' love for the woman, despite Robin's cruel nature. He would never have betrayed her like this. Not the James that Elizabeth remembered, at least. Admittedly, much had happened since the two had spoken—their conversation after the meeting of the Brethren Court had been the first time they had interacted since the island.

_James smirked and shook his head. "Is that what this is all about? My relationship with Jacqueline?"_

"_Robin is cruel. She uses people, she's a pirate, she…"_

"_Sounds quite a bit like you."_

Elizabeth had never meant to hurt James as she had when she decided not to marry him. It hurt to know how much pain her choice had caused him.

"_Although, perhaps I should be thanking you for that. If I had married you, I would have no chance for a real relationship with Jacqueline."_

Elizabeth wondered if that entire conversation had been a lie. He had as good as admitted to loving Robin during their conversation. Then, just moments ago, he had cruelly stated the opposite.

"_I don't love Robin._"

James had become more like a pirate than Elizabeth could believe. He was coldhearted, a liar, a traitor… She wince at the last of these words, knowing that the term could also be applied to herself.

_I don't love Robin…_

Elizabeth blinked. Had those been his exact words? "I don't love Robin," she said quietly to herself, nodding as she confirmed that that was exactly what James had said. "James calls her Jacqueline…" It suddenly occurred to Elizabeth that the reason she had detected no lie from James was that he had not lied. He did not think of Jacqueline as Robin. Robin was just a name. Jacqueline was the entity he loved.

So if he did still love Jacqueline, what on earth was he doing aboard the _Dutchman_?

"_The same as you."_


	45. Death of a Goddess

"Care to inform me of the plan?" Jack asked as soon as the rest of the Brethren Court had left the latest meeting.

Robin looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"The plan. The one that you and Norrington have."

Robin grinned as she stood. "You'll know if the plan works."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "'If' it works?" Robin said nothing. "You sent your lover on a mission that could fail?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "He is not my lover!" She sank back into her chair, putting a hand to her head. "Not in that manner, anyway."

Jack's brow furrowed as he watched his daughter. Robin seemed to almost regret what she had done…whatever exactly it was that she did. "Is the plan that dangerous?"

Robin swallowed hard before answering. "It will be a miracle if he succeeds," Robin admitted quietly.

"Then why did you send him? I was under the impression, though perhaps I was mistaken, that...well, that…you loved him." The words felt so strange coming out of Jack's mouth. Robin looked up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she shook her head.

"I don't know. It had to either be him or Gillette."

Did she not know why she had sent Norrington, or did she not know whether or not she loved him? "Then you should have sent Gillette," Jack said. "If you really care about Norrington…" _I cannot believe I am having this conversation_.

"I care about them both," Robin muttered under her breath. Jack gazed at his daughter in surprise. "But James is the only one I was certain would not betray us…betray me." She took a deep breath. "And I'm using him. I'm using his devotion to me to my advantage."

Jack shifted his weight as Norrington's screams, his cries for Jacqueline, echoed in his mind. Norrington was certainly more than devoted to Robin. The man adored her; he almost seemed to idolize her in his love for her, an obsessive love that drove him to such extremes as torturing Jack and risking his life on what appeared to be a suicidal mission. "It's in your nature to work the world to your advantage, Robin," Jack said. "That's why you're still alive. You get that from me," he added with a slight grin.

"I know. I use people to my advantage, then throw them aside when I can no longer gain anything from them."

"That's not what I meant," Jack said quietly, although he knew that what Robin said was not exactly false.

"I just hope James is all right," Robin whispered. She looked back up at Jack. "Jack…there's something you should know." Jack nodded slowly, wondering what his daughter was about to reveal to him, or to admit. "Lord Beckett is not our enemy." Jack's brow furrowed disbelievingly. "He, and through him the East India Company, he being controlled by Calypso."

Jack's heart stopped.

O O O

James Norrington looked around the brig. He sighed heavily as he tried to figure out the happenings of the last hour. The plan had been going quite well. Lord Beckett had figured out that Norrington was working for Jacqueline very quickly, which seemed to be a problem at first, but Beckett seemed to want to work with them. Yet, even though they had planned a way to keep either side from losing many men, Norrington was now in the brig.

Norrington turned to look at the man he shared the cell with. Lord Beckett was sitting silently and staring absentmindedly at the door of the cell. "What the hell happened?" Norrington asked suddenly.

Beckett did not bother turning to him as he spoke. "We plotted to keep a fight from occurring. That was plotting against the goddess Calypso. She did not like that. Now we are here." Beckett sighed. "You really do not remember my death?"

Norrington shook his head. "No, I don't. But you look alive."

"So you don't believe me," Beckett guessed. Norrington said nothing. "Damn! You were there, Admiral!"

"I don't remember anything about you dying or about a goddess," Norrington said quietly. He was not certain what to believe. He remembered Jacqueline telling him that he had mentioned that Lord Beckett was dead, yet Beckett was right here. Of course, Jack and Jacqueline had also both died, and they were now alive, not to mention Norrington himself. Also, they were now in the brig, curtsey of Calypso.

"Robin knows now…but I don't know if she understands…" Norrington wondered if Beckett was talking to Norrington or to himself. "I as such a fool. I told _her _about the vines." Norrington had no idea what Beckett was talking about, but he continued listening anyway. "And now Calypso plans…" He trailed off.

"What?"

Beckett swallowed hard and opened his mouth to explain when the _Flying Dutchman_ suddenly rocked violently. "The battle has begun," Beckett said quietly.

"Then Jacqueline knows our plan failed—and I will be presumed dead," Norrington said sadly. "I hope she knows I'm alive…somehow…"

"She will," Beckett said quietly, sounding strangely confident of that fact. "She will."

The battle raged on for what seemed like days to the men in the brig. Norrington and Beckett were unable to do anything, something that was driving Norrington mad. He wanted to help; he needed to protect Jacqueline. But he could do nothing while he was locked in the brig.

The door to the brig suddenly opened, and Norrington' eyes widened as a woman rushed into the room, holding a key in one hand and a sword covered in blood in the other. "Jacqueline!" Norrington gasped, standing and going to the door of the cell as she approached. She sheathed her sword as she approached, and Norrington saw that her hands and clothing were covered in blood. He desperately hoped that none of it was her own. "Jacqueline," he repeated, reaching through the door and stroking her cheek.

"James," Jacqueline breathed with a small smile, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm so glad that you're—." Jacqueline's bright blue eyes suddenly focused on Lord Beckett. "But—." She blinked. "But how did…?"

Lord Beckett appeared behind Jacqueline at the entrance to the brig, his face emotionless. Norrington stared at the other Beckett in shock. If that was Lord Beckett, who was in the cell with him?

Jacqueline's eyes widened. She quickly drew her pistol, whirling around to aim the gun at the Beckett behind her. But the Beckett drew a weapon even faster, and Norrington jumped in shock as a shot echoed in the brig. The gun flew from Jacqueline's hand, and she cradled her arm, dropping the key.

"Jacqueline!" Norrington exclaimed, reaching out to her. Norrington glared at the Beckett who had injured his love. The Beckett smirked, suddenly morphing into a dark-skinned woman. Memories came flooding back to Norrington.

This was the woman who had killed Lord Beckett, who was in control of him.

This was goddess of the sea, Calypso.

Jacqueline backed against the metal bars of the cell, her breath quick with fear as Calypso continued following her with the pistol. "What do you want, Calypso?" she asked, her voice surprisingly steady.

Calypso stepped forward. "So blinded by your desire to help him, you did not recognize me," she said, almost in disappointment. "Let me see your arm," she ordered.

Jacqueline held her left arm behind her back. "Why?"

"You have something to hide?" Calypso asked knowingly.

Norrington's heart pounded as Calypso stepped forward again. He felt so powerless in the cell. He was so close to being able to protect his love, yet so far. Norrington took Jacqueline's hand. She jerked in surprise, but grasped his hand and squeezed it gratefully. "What do you want?" Jacqueline repeated, her voice strong, but her hand was trembling.

"To fix a mistake."

"You already did," Jacqueline responded, her voice slightly pained.

Calypso shook her head. "The gods know of the growing threat to our power."

"Me? A threat?" Jacqueline laughed nervously. "Surely not." Calypso raised the weapon in her hand a little higher, indicating her intentions. "Surely you don't plan to…you don't want to…" Jacqueline stuttered, fear now revealed in her voice.

"I have no choice. I created the problem—it is up to me to solve it."

"Killing her won't solve anything," Beckett interjected, getting to his feet.

"Yes, it will," Calypso countered, her eyes still focused on Jacqueline. "You should never have been born, Libertas."

_Libertas?_

"Well, that's your fault, isn't it?" Jacqueline exclaimed angrily. "But you cannot kill me. You cannot kill your daughter."

_Your daughter…_

The words rang in Norrington's ears. Jacqueline was the daughter of Jack Sparrow and…the goddess Calypso? But did that mean that she was mortal, or… Norrington's eyes widened.

_I've been sharing a bed with a goddess. I'm in love with a goddess._

"I can and I will," Calypso answered coldly. "You cannot be free. You threaten us all with your existence."

"You made certain that I would never be free, Calypso. You have said it before—I cannot love."

"Apparently you can. Beckett told us of your chains—how four were no longer a burden to you." Beckett winced. "A half-breed is often little more than a mortal. But you were much more."

Blood dripped onto the floor from the wound on Jacqueline's arm. "Isn't a gun a little 'mortal' for you?" Jacqueline tightened her grip on Norrington's hand.

"True," Calypso admitted. "But, at the moment, _you_ are mortal."

Calypso pulled the trigger.

Jacqueline's nails dug into Norrington's hand for a brief moment before her hand slipped from his. Calypso took a deep breath before she seemed to melt before them, turning into a collection of crabs that scuttled from the brig, leaving the gun behind.

At first, Norrington thought that the weapon had misfired, or that Jacqueline was somehow uninjured. But then his love stumbled back and fell against the bars of the cell, her breaths suddenly little more than short gasps. Fresh blood stained her chest as she slid to the ground.

"No!" Norrington gasped in horror.

Beckett picked up the key from the ground just outside the cell and unlocked the door, his eyes watching Jacqueline as Norrington stroked her hair through the bars. Norrington roughly shoved Beckett aside as soon as the door was open.

"Jacqueline," he said as he knelt before her. "Jacqueline…" Jacqueline gasped for breath, a hand over her heart and bright red blood covering it. Norrington moved beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "You'll be fine." Beckett picked up the pistol, looking back at Norrington and Jacqueline before heading above deck. A tear escaped Jacqueline's eye.

"We're going to lose," she said quietly.

Norrington held her closer to him, shaking his head. "No. We are going to win." He brushed some hair from her face. "I promise."

"James…" She blinked, forcing out another tear as she lifted a shaking hand and ran it through Norrington's wavy hair. Norrington lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently.

"You'll be fine," he repeated quietly.

Jacqueline's eyes widened and she gasped fearfully. "I can't see you…James, I…"

Norrington shook his head slightly. No, Jacqueline could not die. She was the daughter of a goddess; Libertas could not die. Jacqueline's breaths were pained, her once bright eyes dim. "James Norrington…" she whispered. Norrington leaned closer to her. "My heart is yours."

Norrington smiled softly as he stroked her cheek. "Jacqueline…I—." Jacqueline's eyes fluttered closed. "Jacqueline?" Norrington breathed, his heart racing fearfully. "Jacqueline!" He felt for a pulse, for breath. His heart stopped—he could find none. "No…no!" He held Jacqueline closer to his chest. "Jacqueline?" he whispered, running a hand through her hair as tears began falling down his face. "Jacqueline, please…"

But Jacqueline remained silent and unmoving.

"No, Jacqueline…please, don't leave me." Norrington closed his eyes and hugged Jacqueline's body to his. "Jacqueline, my love…" Tears flowed down his cheeks. "Jacqueline…"


	46. Failure

Elizabeth felt horrid as she struck down another pirate. She hated fighting for Lord Beckett and the Company, but she had no choice. She could not fight Will. Elizabeth wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. She heard someone moving behind her, and she whirled around, finding herself facing Jack. She kept her sword raised, prepared to fight, but she prayed that he would decide that he could not attack her—she was not sure she would be able to force herself to fight him.

They stood there, staring at each other for a few moments, each wondering if the other would attack. When it became apparent that neither wished to fight the other, Jack finally spoke. "Is Robin here?"

Elizabeth blinked, surprised by the question. Searching her memory, she did remember seeing Robin board the _Flying Dutchman_, but Elizabeth had not seen her since. She glanced around at the chaos on the deck, but did not see her. "I believe I saw her earlier, but I don't know where she is now."

"She's below deck."

Elizabeth jumped slightly as she heard Lord Beckett's voice from nearby. She glared hatefully at the man who had caused her and her husband to fight for the wrong side. Beckett's expression was cold as usual, but his eyes were surprisingly and uncharacteristically sad.

"In the brig," Beckett specified, motioning with the pistol in his hand.

Jack eyed Beckett suspiciously. Beckett sighed when Jack did not move, and headed below deck. Jack followed behind him hesitantly, and after a moment of indecision, so did Elizabeth, although she was not sure why.

Elizabeth heard what sounded like crying, but it did not sound like a woman. When they entered the brig, Elizabeth saw James leaning against the bars of one of the cells. He was cradling a bloodied body, holding it close to his chest. He looked up as they approached, his eyes sweeping over the three, gazing at Jack for a moment before locking onto Elizabeth. His eyes were filled with heartbreaking sorrow and pain, and tear streaks stained his face.

"Jackie?" Jack brushed past Beckett, kneeling beside James. "No…"

Elizabeth realized that James was holding Robin…or what was left of her. She was dead. Feeling a strange pang in her heart, Elizabeth realized that she was actually sorry about that. She hated Robin, obviously, but the men around her loved her: Jack, James…maybe even Beckett, given his current expression.

"The battle is lost," Beckett stated quietly.

Elizabeth looked at him in confusion, and then to Jack and James. James kissed Robin's forehead, still tightly holding her body. Jack turned to Beckett, also confused.

"Libertas was our only ally," Beckett continued. "The only god who would fight the others."

"You knew," James whispered, gazing down at Robin and gently moving some hair from her face.

Elizabeth looked from Beckett to James and back, trying to figure out what they were talking about. She remembered Robin and Barbossa once discussing someone named Libertas a very long time ago. But what did Libertas have to do with anything?"

"The battle is not over," James said quietly. He looked up again and around at everyone in the brig. "How can you give up now? You would let them get away with…with murdering Jacqueline?" he asked, tears still flowing down his face. He got to his feet, somehow managing to stand while still holding Robin's head body. "With murdering Libertas?" Elizabeth's eyes widened as this information sunk in.

Robin was Libertas. She was a goddess.

"We cannot fight the gods," Beckett said quietly. "We are not powerful enough."

"It would help if you stopped the East India Company's attack," Jack said rather spitefully. "The gods are just using you as a tool for the Brethren's destruction." Jack tenderly stroked Robin's cheek. "Who did this?" he asked James quietly.

"Calypso," James breathed. His eyes flashed dangerously. "Her own mother!"

"Tia Dalma?" Elizabeth breathed in disbelief, staring at Jack. Jack looked at her, his eyes growing cold. He nodded shortly.

"We can't fight them," Beckett repeated. He stared at Robin's lifeless body. "But we cannot let them get away with this either.

"We will fight," James said firmly. "And we will win."

Beckett shook his head. "It's suicide."

"I made Jacqueline a promise," James said. "And I intend to keep it."

O O O

James Norrington knelt by the freshly turned dirt. Lord Beckett had managed to arrange a respite in order for each side to regroup and to bury their dead. For most, this meant simply committing the bodies of the dead to the sea. But Norrington refused to allow Jacqueline's body to be placed in the ocean. After all, the sea itself, in the form of the goddess Calypso, had killed her.

Jacqueline was buried in an idyllic clearing in the forest on a nearby island. The Brethren and the Company were going to Parlay on the beach of that same island shortly. Norrington hoped that Beckett would choose to oppose Calypso, but he knew that Beckett would not risk the entire East India Company to fight a battle that would almost certainly lose. There was hardly even a fool's chance.

Norrington was the only one left at Jacqueline's grave. Jack had left only when he had been fetched for a meeting of the Brethren Court, leaving Norrington alone. Norrington's eyes were red, and he had long since run out of tears. "I made you a promise, Jacqueline," he whispered. "But I am not strong enough to keep it. I am not afraid of death—I am afraid of failure. I fear that I will fail you."

He listened to the wind blowing through the trees, the leaves rustling, and the sound of the waves on the beach. "I am alone," he realized. "I am not a pirate; I am not an officer of the East India Company. You, my love, were my only true ally. And now…I have no one."

Was it silly to be speaking to the dead? Foolish to be whispering to a grave? But whom else would he talk to? Norrington had never been very open with anyone in all his life. It would contradict his position as an officer to reveal the weaknesses in his heart and mind. But he had spoken to Jacqueline. He had allowed her, and only her, to see everything in his heart. And now she was gone.

A small part of Norrington insisted that she was not dead, that she would not be gone forever. She had come back before. Even when he had despaired and lost all hope, she had reappeared…only to discover that the man she trusted so implicitly with her fears had turned into a monster in her absence.

Norrington would never let that happen again. Revenge was a very ugly thing. It made him an ugly man. He had committed seemingly unforgivable acts in his lust for vengeance. Yet, even after everything he had done, Jacqueline still trusted him. Perhaps she had even felt the same way for Norrington as he did for her. She had come to the brig of the _Flying Dutchman_ to save him. And her desire to help him caused her death.

Jacqueline had died because she had been so blinded by her concern for Norrington. She had died because she had cared for him. Norrington remembered how when Jacqueline had first been struggling with having true feelings, with having a heart, she had accused him of being the reason for her weakness.

"_I was able to keep my emotions in check so that they would never hinder me. I had to in order to survive. But when I'm around you, I start feeling…I start actually…I would not be in this mess if it wasn't for you."_

Horror shot through Norrington as he came to a dreadful realization: Jacqueline had died because of him. If it had not been for him…

Norrington put his head in his hands. "Oh, God…" He could not bear the fact that he had been the cause of Jacqueline's death. Through that, he had quite probably destroyed all hope for the Brethren Court, and, in a way, for the East India Company. Norrington could not live with this. He could not live on knowing that all the suffering that was to occur would be his fault. He could not live knowing that it had been him who had brought about Jacqueline's death.

Norrington reached into his jacket and withdrew the penknife. Jacqueline had returned it to him before the Parlay with Beckett. She had trusted him to succeed. But he had failed. And when he had failed, she tried to help him. And she had been killed for it.

His body somehow managed to find new tears to fall as he remembered holding her, kissing her, assuring her that everything would be all right—that she would survive. Then she had silenced.

Norrington would give anything to hold her warm body again. But there was nothing that could be done. Norrington could almost feel hope slipping through his fingers as he tightened his grip on the penknife.

He remembered their "fight" over the bottle of rum, and what had followed, and the unfortunate interruption by Gillette. He remembered how they fought and argued so much a long time before, when both were denying the feelings they had for the other. He remembered the way she would close her eyes every time anything touched her lips. Her smile, her laugh…

Norrington worked to steady his hand as he raised the penknife higher.

He remembered her admitting that her flirtations with him had not all been an act. He remembered the fluttering feeling in his heart when she had requested that he call her Jacqueline again. He remembered her warm body against his as they embraced…

Norrington turned the penknife towards his chest, aiming it at his heart.

_James Norrington…My heart is yours._

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and gripped the knife even more tightly, his heart pounding as he pictured Jacqueline clearly in his mind.

"For you."


	47. Heartbeat

Elizabeth looked around worriedly. She was seated on the beach at the water's edge with Will, who was seated in the water given his inability to set foot on land for many years yet. Elizabeth kept glancing out to the still ships on the ocean nervously and then to Jack, who was standing about twenty feet away from her with Ragetti, Captain Gillette, and Gentleman Jocard. Elizabeth then turned to look at the forest. She knew that they had buried Robin in there, though she and Will had remained with Lord Beckett. She hated being on the wrong side. Of course, the lines had been greatly blurred of late. It was difficult to figure out what sides there even were any more.

"Waiting for something, Elizabeth," Will asked from where he sat in the shallows.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered, still gazing at the trees. "James has not come back yet." She looked at Will. "I'm worried about him," she said as she got to her feet. Will stood quickly as well, still standing ankle-deep in the sea. "I'm going to make sure he's all right."

Will made to grab Elizabeth as she stepped away. "He is on the other side, isn't he?"

Lord Beckett turned around, an eyebrow arched. He had apparently been listening in on the conversation. "Admiral Norrington is not on either side, Mr. Turner." Beckett also turned his gaze towards the trees. "He has been gone a rather long time," he muttered quietly.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll be right back."

"You don't know where he is, Elizabeth," Will said.

"He can't be far."

Elizabeth did not wait for anyone else to say anything before she hurried towards the forest. But as she entered the shade of the trees, each step grew increasingly hesitant. The scars that now adorned Jack's body suddenly came to the forefront of her mine. Obviously James would never do such a thing to her…but the fact that he had done it to Jack still frightened her. James had become a man she no longer really knew.

Elizabeth followed what appeared to be some sort of faint path, assuming that she would indeed be led to Robin's grave. But what would she find there? James had been so utterly grief-stricken by Robin's death, and Elizabeth was not certain of how he would respond, or how she would respond to him when she found him. How do you comfort a weeping man?

But she did not hear crying. She did not hear anything except for the sound of the wind in the trees and the waves on the beach. Perhaps this path did not lead to Robin's grave. Elizabeth decided to follow it just a little longer before heading back or trying another direction.

Elizabeth came upon a clearing with a mound of freshly turned earth in the center. But her eyes quickly focused on the body lying beside the grave. "James?" She walked over to him and knelt beside him. She put a hand on his should and gently shook him. "James?" He could not have just fallen asleep…

Terror shot through her as realization struck.

"James!" she cried out, shaking him again. "No…" She turned him from where he lay on his side and onto his back. He was unmoving, his eyes closed and his chest still. A small amount of blood stained the clothing around his heart. "Oh, my God," Elizabeth gasped in horror as she saw the penknife in James' hand. "He didn't—he couldn't—." She began to cry over James' motionless body. "No, James…why?"

O O O

The pain had been too much. It had seared through his chest, his body—he had desired to end it. But he had had no control over his body as fire flooded his veins. He could not drive the penknife into his heart, no matter how strongly he desired it. And now…

"_You promised me, James."_

_James opened his eyes as he heard the voice…her voice. He was on a ship. Fog surrounded him, and he appeared to be alone._

"_You promised that we would win, yet you quite nearly handed victory to Calypso. Or were you taking your life in my name?"_

_The fog was receding, revealing Jacqueline leaning against the railing of the ship. "Did you think you would be at peace? Did you think the world would be better off without you?"_

_James walked over to her, not daring to blink for fear that the woman he was seeing would vanish. "Jacqueline…are you…?"_

"_Dead? Yes. I am, in a way." James' brow furrowed. What did she mean, "in a way"? Jacqueline turned to him, her brown eyes sweeping over his body. "And you nearly were." She arched an eyebrow. "Ending your own life? Isn't that rather foolish?"_

_James stood next to Jacqueline, staring out into the fog with her. "Yes. But…"_

"_You really need to learn to handle my death better, James," she said with a small smile. "Torture and suicide are not good ways to respond. To anything, really."_

"_Even to the loss of the only one I could trust? The one I love?" James said, stroking Jacqueline's cheek. She was soft and warm, and so real…_

"_You should really choose your allies more carefully, James," Jacqueline said, her eyes twinkling. "You are the only man who ever truly trusted me."_

"_Yes, I am quite a fool, aren't I?" James said, allowing a small smile to tug at the side of his mouth. Jacqueline laughed, the delight in her voice paining James more than a penknife ever could, for this was but a dream. He knew he would soon wake up and she would be gone._

"_But I'm here now, aren't I?" Jacqueline said quietly, reading his mind. "And will I not always be?" She put a hand on James' chest. "In here? Or would you have me fade into no more than a mere memory?"_

_James wrapped his hand around hers. "You've always been more. I love you, Jacqueline," he said in response, lowering his face to hers and kissing her gently. It all felt so real—her body close to his was warm, her lips opening to his soft…it felt like so much more than a dream. If only it was a dream that would never end…_

His heart pounded in his ears. It was so strong, so loud—it was almost as though he had two hearts inside him, beating simultaneously and strongly. The sound reminded him that he needed to breathe. James gasped for breath, feeling as though his lungs had long been compressed. He clenched his hand around something—the handle of the penknife.

He heard someone gasp. He opened his eyes.

"James!" a voice exclaimed. "Thank God you're alive!"

James blinked a few times, trying to focus on the person above him. He sat up slowly, his head spinning. "Elizabeth?" She nodded vigorously before hugging him tightly. "I thought…oh, my God, James, I thought you had…"

"I tried," James interrupted, looking at the penknife. There was a small bit of blood on the tip from where it barely pierced his skin before the sudden severe pain had caused him to lose consciousness. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about Jacqueline. He looked at her grave through his tears. "I promised…" He tried to hold onto the dream, to the feeling of her hand in his and his mouth on hers. Why had the dream ended so quickly?

"James?"

James turned back to Elizabeth, who was gazing at him with concern. "Has the Parlay happened, yet?" he asked, blinking away his tears.

Elizabeth shook her head. "It should be starting soon. I came here to find you. I was worried when everyone else had returned and you hadn't."

Smiling grimly as he looked at the penknife, James said, "Apparently you were right to be worried." Elizabeth eyed the blade worriedly, as though she feared what he would do with it.

James sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. "The gods are preparing for war. They will destroy the Brethren Court, and the Company as well if they choose to oppose them." James got to his feet, putting the penknife inside his jacket and continuing to gaze up at the sky.

"How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" James began heading towards the beach. He heard the faint tolling of a bell on a far away vessel as a light rain began to fall. He smiled slightly as the as the rain gently caressed his face. "We are going to win."


	48. Home

Jack watched as a few crabs scuttled from the ocean and then became the form of the goddess Calypso. He glared at his daughter's mother and murder hatefully as it began to rain harder. Calypso approached Jack and the other pirates who were there. "The Brethren Court once held me captive in a mortal body. For that, you will die." Jack continued scowling at the woman in silence. "But the gods are not all merciless. Anyone wishing to renounce the Brethren will be spared."

Well, that was it then. They would be fools not to accept that, wouldn't they?

"And let you win?"

Jack looked at Norrington in surprise as he and Elizabeth emerged from the forest. Elizabeth went right to Will, seeming to assume that Norrington would follow, but Norrington stood between the representatives of the East India Company and the Brethren Court.

"You can't win, Calypso," a voice said quietly. Jack stared at Lord Beckett in shock. "We will not be your puppets—your pawns."

"Then you will be dead."

Beckett grinned gloomily. "I've died before. It seems to be a less-than-permanent state with me."

"Do you care to see if you come back a third time?"

Beckett gulped. "We will not fight for you."

Calypso turned to the sea, the waves growing more treacherous. "The waves are not selective about those they take down. We can destroy everyone on the water." Beckett watched, his eyes widening in horror as a terrible storm began brewing.

Beckett watched the storm increase in intensity. "You would not kill so many people." Calypso stared at him unblinkingly. Beckett looked at Norrington, who shook his head, and then turned his eyes back to the ships. He put a hand to his head and closed his eyes. "Fine," he breathed. "Fine. We'll fight for you," he said dejectedly.

Calypso smiled, and the storm decreased in intensity, but did not dissipate completely. Norrington shook his head and sighed heavily in disappointment.

"I cannot be responsible for the deaths of hundreds under my employ," Beckett told him. "Would you like all that blood on your hands?"

Norrington looked at the ground. "No."

"James Norrington," Calypso said, taking a step closer to him. "What will it be? Joining us…or death?"

Norrington raised his eyes to hers and gazed at the goddess for a few moments in silence. "Why are you asking?" he said quietly. "Why is what side I choose so important?" Calypso said nothing, her eyes narrowing. "You have not asked anyone else personally."

"I asked Lord Beckett."

"Lord Beckett is in control of the entire East India Company." Norrington eyed Calypso inquisitively. "But I am one man…one man who refuses to fight for you." Jack the Monkey suddenly appeared from the shadows of the trees and crawled up onto Norrington's shoulder. "And nothing you say or do will change that."

The bell on one of the ships began to ring, the sound echoing eerily across the water.

"Do you hear its sepulchral tone?" Beckett muttered.

The storm suddenly began to fade. The clouds began to drift away, the waves calmed, and the rain became little more than a light mist. Calypso looked around in confusion. "What?"

"_A call to all, pay heed the squall…"_

Everyone looked up at the sound of the mystical voice on the wind.

"_And turn your sail to home,_" Jack sang quietly with a faint smile as he looked up at the sky. "Jackie?" Dare he believe it? His brow suddenly furrowed. "But then who…?" he muttered to himself.

Calypso's eyes widened and she looked up at the dying storm. "Impossible!" She growled in anger as the storm regained its intensity, and she glared accusatorially at Norrington, who smirked, before vanishing into the sea.

Lightening struck, waves crashed, the wind howled—yet somehow all the ships at sea managed to remain afloat, as though something was attempting to keep the storm from destroying them. Something…or someone.

Jack smiled as tears came to his eyes. "Jackie," he breathed.

"She's alive?" Ragetti exclaimed excitedly.

"There will be no battle here today," Jack announced. "Libertas is fighting for our freedom." He looked at Beckett. "As long as you agree to a truce."

Lord Beckett's eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded. "A truce." He smirked. "For now."

"We aren't fighting or anything?" Jack turned to Gillette, amused. Gillette shifted his weight nervously. "Well, then…I hope you don't mind…" Jack laughed. He could do little else—his daughter was alive and free. And so were they. "I'll just…go then…" Captain Gillette nodded to Norrington as he passed and joined Lord Beckett.

Beckett was watching Will and Elizabeth as they embraced happily. It seemed that the two would have to separate again. Beckett looked up at the sky and sighed as he took a small bag from inside his coat. "I believe this belongs to you." Elizabeth looked at the pulsating bag and Beckett in surprise. "Take it before I change my mind," he muttered after a moment, glancing up at the sky again.

Elizabeth smiled broadly and took it before kissing William passionately. "I'll take better care of it, I promise," she whispered against his mouth.

Beckett looked at Norrington, who remained standing in place and staring up at the sky. "Admiral?" Norrington shook his head slightly. "All right. Goodbye, Admiral. Come, Captain." Beckett and Gillette turned to leave.

The allies of the Brethren Court all turned in the opposite direction to leave as well, and Elizabeth came to join them as Will went to board his ship. She kissed Jack's cheek as she passed him to join the Brethren. Jack looked up at the sky. "Thank you, Jackie." He chuckled. "Libertas."

O O O

James closed his eyes, feeling the rain on his face, which hid the tears that were escaping his eyes. Jacqueline was alive. Or, at least, some part of her was in the goddess Libertas. But even as the storm above raged, he remembered how Jacqueline, or the ghost of her, had told him she was dead. Was Libertas a different woman, a different entity than the woman he loved?

The battle of the gods seemed of die. But it was not over, and James knew it. Libertas had just delayed him—held them off. "And she will grow stronger over time." James opened his eyes and turned to the man who had spoken, the monkey moving to his other shoulder as though to get out of the way. Jack was standing nearby, his scars stretched by his small smile. "She's alive." James nearly stepped back, slightly afraid that Jack may attack him. He had every right to, after all. But Jack made no such move. "Calypso seemed to think that you were valuable in some way." Jack took a step forward. "So it's you, then."

James stared quizzically at Jack for a moment before speaking. "What are you talking about?"

"Jackie chose you."

James' brow furrowed. Jack rolled his eyes and reached out a hand. "She's in here, isn't she, mate?" He put a hand on the right side of James' chest.

James coughed. "Well, yes, but my heart's on the left…"

Jack laughed and shook his head. "_Your_ heart, yes." Jack removed his hand. "Go on."

James wondered if Jack was drunk (as usual), but put a hand to the right side of his chest anyway.

_Ba dum._

James' eyes widened.

_Ba dum._

But that was impossible. He felt the other side of his chest.

_Ba dum_.

He had two hearts. But how could that be true?

_James Norrington…My heart is yours._ And then she had been gone…but her heart… He looked at Jack in shock.

"I suppose you aren't as bad as all that, if my daughter entrusted that to you." Jack nodded towards the retreating Brethren. "I have room aboard my ship, until you decide what you want to do with your life and all."

"Thank you." James again looked up to the sky. "Will she come back?" Jack was silent. "Jack?" James prompted.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know." He looked up at the clouds above them. "I really don't know."

"You mean I may never see her again?" James asked quietly. Jack said nothing, confirming his fear. "But she's alive. We won." A tear trailed down his face, camouflaged by the rain. "We won."

"This battle, mate. The war is not won. There will always be those against freedom. But now freedom is free. The gods cannot defeat her. Not now." Jack smiled sadly before he turned and slowly walked away.

"I love you, Jacqueline," James breathed. "I always will."

O O O

James Norrington sat at the desk, writing a letter. The person he was writing to would never read it, yet he had been writing such letters since the _Black Pearl _made port in Tortuga. He was a fool and he knew it, but that did not stop him as he wrote his letter.

_My dearest Jacqueline,_

_Yes, I am writing to you again, despite your absence from the mortal world. I cannot bear that thought of never speaking to you again, and somehow (and I know I've said this before) writing makes me feel a bit closer to you. I am a fool, I know. And insane? Most likely._

_My promotion ceremony is today. I admit that I question my decision to return to duty—after all, I will once again be fighting pirates while in such a position. I hope the decision is not against your wishes; I know not what else I can do._

_Lord Beckett used his influence to help me regain the rank of Admiral in the British Royal Navy. He has also released my manor from the possession of the East India Trading Company. I plan on moving back in there after the ceremony. My servants have already returned and have prepared the mansion for me. But I fear that it will only pain me to walk in the halls you once walked and sit at the table where you once ate. Again, I am a fool._

_I have been living in the Turner household for some time now. Elizabeth has been extremely kind. We are alike, in a way. Both our loves are somewhere far away, in some other world: you with the gods, Mr. Turner in the afterlife. But we differ in that Elizabeth knows that she will see her husband again, while I fear that I shall never see you again._

_Why have I not seen you? Calypso had the ability to assume human form at will. Do you not have that same power? Is that why you have not come to me, even for a brief time? If not, why have you not appeared? Why do you force me to face the cruel world alone? Can you not face me, even for a moment? I just want to speak to you, to see you, to hold you, even if it's for one last time._

_I love you, Jacqueline. I reiterate that in every letter, and whisper it every night. Surely, sometimes, you hear? Or feel it? Or can you not? Your heart is in my body now. Does that mean that you can no longer return the feelings I hold for you? Am I now loving a being who cannot love me in return? I pray not._

_But I am run away with emotion. I have yet to tell you about John—you remember him, I am sure. He is living with Elizabeth, Jane (Elizabeth's maid), little William, and I. John misses you, my love. He even refers to you as mother. And yesterday he called me father. I have no children of my own, and never shall, but he has begun thinking of my as his father. It is a great honor._

_I shall always_

"James?"

James turned around, pausing mid-sentence in his letter as Elizabeth entered the room. She sighed. "Oh, James. You're writing another one?"

"I know; it's foolish," James said, putting down his quill.

Elizabeth smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Perhaps Ro—perhaps Jacqueline has been reading them."

James' heart (his heart, not Jacqueline's) skipped a beat. "Oh, dear…I hope she didn't read the second one I wrote…"

"Why?" Elizabeth asked with an amused grin at James' sudden unease.

James coughed. How was he to explain this? "It was in Tortuga. I was a bit…inebriated at the time…" He flushed. James had been much less than gentlemanlike in the second letter he had written, given the rather large amount of rum he had drunk, and the letter had included more than a few detailed reference as to what he would like to do with Jacqueline in a bedroom.

Elizabeth shook her head, smiling softly. "You should be getting dressed, you know. The ceremony starts in less than an hour!"

James looked at the partially completed letter before taking a small key and opening a drawer in the desk and gently putting the letter in it. He then closed and locked the drawer. "I'll be ready in time."

"James?" He turned to Elizabeth again, who was gazing at him sadly again. She had apparently seen the tears in his eyes. "Oh, James…" She embraced him. "It's all right. I understand."

James shoved her away much more roughly than he had meant to, but he did not take the time to apologize. "Understand? No, you don't understand! How can you? You ended up with the fairy tale," he snarled.

Elizabeth gulped, her gaze now fearful. "No, I didn't. Seeing the man I love once every ten years is not a fairy tale."

"At least you get to see him. And at least you know how he feels for you. At least you know that he loves you!" James turned his back on her and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. After all, it was not Elizabeth's fault. "I'm sorry," James said quietly. "I didn't mean to get angry at you."

"You know how Jacqueline feels for you, James."

"Do I?" James shook his head with a small chuckle as Jack the Monkey jumped from his perch and onto his shoulder. "She never told me. Never." He sighed, stroking Jack's head. "From what I know of her, she could have merely been using me the entire time."

"You don't believe that," Elizabeth said quietly.

"When it comes to Jacqueline, I don't know what to believe. Jack, stop that," James scolded the monkey as he tugged at James' wig.

Elizabeth walked up behind him. "And yet you still write those letters. And you still talk to her every night, don't you?"

James swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. He did not know that Elizabeth was aware of that little idiosyncrasy he had developed. "Because I love her. I just don't know…"

"She gave you her heart, James. What does that tell you?"

James touched the right side of his chest. "I don't know. She was dying; I was the only one there…she could have just done this to save herself. She was a pirate, after all."

"I doubt that it works that way."

"But—."

"Stop thinking on it, James. Go on; get ready for the ceremony. You get your rank back today." He heard Elizabeth leave the room and close the door behind her.

"My rank, yes. But not my life or love…"


	49. Acceptance

The ceremony felt pointless to James as he walked through the lines of soldiers. He paid little attention to the ceremony going on around him, his mind in the past and his eyes frequently wandering up to the sky. It was only when he nearly tripped that he stopped looking towards the heavens and began focusing on the people around him.

Most of the people in the fort appeared as a blur. He knew none of them, and those he had met before seemed like strangers to him. He found Elizabeth in the crowd, who smiled kindly at him. His eyes moved on, but snapped back toward Elizabeth, his heart racing, while Jacqueline's heart remained slow and strong as usual.

James had sworn that he had seen a beautiful, dark-haired woman standing behind Elizabeth. But apparently he had been imagining it. He sighed softly, fighting to keep tears away as he thought of Jacqueline, the woman he loved but was doomed not to be with.

James and Elizabeth walked along the beach after the ceremony, watching John and the monkey playing further along on the beach. "I really thought I saw her…

"James, it's all right."

James shook his head. "I'm talking to her when she isn't there, writing letters she will never read, and now I am seeing her in a crowd." He put a hand to his head. "I fear I am losing my mind."

"I'm sure you're not. I would have noticed." James shook his head doubtfully. "And if you were, would you be aware of it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," James said with a sigh.

"You don't have to move back to your manor yet, James, if you're not ready," Elizabeth offered. "You're always welcome in my home."

James smiled. "Thank you, but I do not wish to impose on your hospitality any longer."

"It's no problem, honestly," Elizabeth replied. "The house feels…full, as it should be. And William needs a father," she added quietly. "And you make a good one."

James smiled slightly. "But William does have a father."

"Not here," said Elizabeth quietly. "A boy needs a father, does he not? And what about John?"

James thought for a moment. "I will take John to my manor. I cannot leave you with the burden of two children."

Elizabeth smiled gratefully. "I can bring him there tomorrow so you can have a night to…adjust," Elizabeth said carefully. James nodded. "I believe he will enjoy living with you. He thinks of you as a father now, anyway."

"And of Jacqueline as a mother…" James came to a halt.

Elizabeth took a few steps further before realizing that James was no longer with her. "You still haven't told him, have you?"

"No," James replied softly, shaking his head. "I suppose I will have to, though. He cannot go on forever believing that she will return."

"She might."

James chuckled darkly. "Then why hasn't she already? No, Elizabeth. She is gone. I need to accept that she's never coming back, as does John." He took a deep breath. "It would probably only be painful to see her again now, knowing that she would leave again…but she is a goddess. She has much better things to do than spend time with a mere mortal."

"But surely you _want_ to see her."

James closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "No. No—it would be far too painful."

"Oh." Elizabeth coughed. "That's a pity, seeing as she has been following us since we left the fort."

James turned sharply towards Elizabeth. "What?" he gasped. He looked behind him, certain that he must have heard Elizabeth incorrectly.

But there was the beautiful young woman he so longed to see, walking in the shallows a short distance behind them, holding her dress up above the water. She tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear to keep it from her face as she eyed James rather nervously. James looked from the goddess and back at Elizabeth.

"Well, go on," Elizabeth said with a smile, motioning towards Jacqueline. "I can find my own way home." She began walking towards John and Jack the Monkey.

James turned back to Jacqueline, who was looking at her feet as she kicked at the water. James strode to her swiftly, grasping her shoulders and staring at her, taking in her beauty. "Oh, Jacqueline!" he gasped, embracing her tightly. He never wanted to let her go, but since it was obviously not practical to stand on the beach with his arms around her for eternity, James slowly backed away. He opened his mouth to speak again, but found that he was unable to say a word.

"Hello, James," Jacqueline said with a small smile. Her bright blue eyes swept over his body. "An Admiral again, I see." She sounded neither proud nor disappointed, and James wondered whether or not she approved of his returning to the Royal Navy. "It looks like you are getting your life back. The one before all this nonsense began with my father and all," she said with a grin.

James smiled and swallowed hard. "I…yes. Yes, I suppose I am." His gaze fell to her mouth and a hand traveled up Jacqueline's arm and to her neck. He slowly lowered his fact to meet hers, closing his eyes and kissing her gently. Jacqueline began to respond passionately, but James abruptly pulled away and turned his back to her. "No…"

"James?" Jacqueline put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I was right," James said quietly. "It's too painful." He put a hand over his mouth. "I love you, Jacqueline—and I can't bear knowing that you will leave me again." There was a brief silence.

"So you lied?"

James turned sharply to his love, noting the pain in her eyes that seemed to echo in the other heart in his chest. "What?"

Jacqueline turned to look out at the sea. "Nothing," she breathed. "Never mind. I'll just go now, then. I'm sorry."

"Wait, Jacqueline!" James said, almost panicking at the thought of her leaving as he caught her by the arm. "I have never lied to you."

"Apparently you have. Maybe not out loud, but you have." Jacqueline pulled her arm from James' grasp.

"I've never lied." James winced. "Well, there was the time about Jack, but I swear—."

"And just this morning."

James' brow furrowed. "This morning?"

"About wanting to see me again, one last time and all that?"

James' eyes widened. "The letter," he breathed. "You've been reading them?"

"Was your love for me a lie as well?" she asked harshly, her eyes cold.

"I—no, of course not!" Jacqueline shook her head as she turned away from him. James grabbed her and turned her back to face him. "I love you. I have never lied about that. I love you," he repeated. Jacqueline stared at him, her lips parted slightly as she tried to assess his sincerity. "You must know…" James said quietly, his voice pained. Jacqueline slowly nodded her head.

"Yes. I suppose I do." James stared at her intensely, waiting for a specific answer. Jacqueline tried to back away, appearing nervous under his gaze, but James did not allow her to move. "James?" she questioned.

James blinked tears from his eyes. "You can't even say it, can you?"

Jacqueline dropped her gaze, avoiding making eye contact with him. "What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about." James leaned closer to her, dropping his voice. "If you can't say it, how can I believe that you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Jacqueline said, shifting nervously.

"You don't, do you? You never loved me at all, did you?" He raised his eyebrows when she said nothing. "You can't even deny that?"

The goddess gaped at him. "I gave you my heart, James!"

"But that's not the same thing, is it? And it saved your life—giving away your heart freed you from your human bonds." He swallowed. "And perhaps even freed you from the emotions you despised."

"What?" Jacqueline gasped.

"You hated feeling anything. You told me so yourself, Libertas." Her true name sounded so foreign to him. "It was against your nature. Having a heart never caused you anything but pain. Well, congratulations. You're finally free." Tears filled James' eyes as he looked away.

Both the hearts inside James' chest pounded furiously as Jacqueline remained silent. James dared not turn back to her. "You…you actually believe that?" she finally said quietly, and James allowed himself to look back at her. "Just because my heart is no longer in my chest doesn't mean that I don't feel anything." Jacqueline stepped closer to him and put a hand to the right side of his chest. "It's still here." James' eyes momentarily dropped to Jacqueline's chest before raising back up to her eyes.

"I have to know," James breathed, his eyes pleading. "Please, Jacqueline."

Jacqueline moved closer to him, and James felt his heart racing in his chest as Jacqueline closed her eyes and tenderly pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms about his neck, and the kiss quickly became fervent. James' strong arms held Jacqueline's body close to his as they stood there on the beach, consumed by passion and desire. Jacqueline finally pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, James Norrington." She swallowed hard and backed away from him. "Which is why I cannot cause you more pain. It is apparent that my presence hurts you somehow…" James watched as Jacqueline fiddled with her gold ring, the ring he had given to her all those years before. "You can have it back, if you want," she offered when she saw what he was looking at. "It is yours, after all."

"No, no, Jacqueline; you keep it." He took her hands in his. "Please keep it…" James stroked the cool metal with his thumb, his watery eyes staring blankly down at their hands.

And that's when he realized: the ring was on her left hand.

James quickly moved to stand behind Jacqueline, making sure that he was not in error. The emerald ring was clearly on Jacqueline's left ring finger. He spun her to face him. "Really?" was all he managed to say.

Jacqueline dropped her gaze, flushing. "Do you know where we are?"

James briefly scanned their surroundings—the beach, the ocean. "This is…" He swallowed with difficulty. "This is where I asked you to be my wife." Jacqueline nodded silently. James bit his lip as he remembered that evening. She had turned him down then, but indicated that her answer would one day change. "So you…"

"No, James." Tears appeared in her eyes. "It would only cause you more pain when I have to leave. I can't hurt you like that." She turned away. "I do not want to leave you. But I have to. And…"

"But you came here to accept, did you not?"

"It was my intention," Jacqueline said shyly. "But I did not think it through. I would rarely be with you. You deserve better."

James laughed sharply, causing Jacqueline to turn back to him with curiosity. "Better than you? My love, it is you who deserves someone better than I." He smiled boyishly. "There is no man nor god who deserves you."

"And you do?" Jacqueline said, arching an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that—quite the opposite, really. No, I don't." He swallowed hard. "Are you…I mean…"

"If you'll still have me," Jacqueline said quietly.

James blinked, astonished that she believed that he might turn her away. "Jacqueline…" She gave a small yelp of surprise as James suddenly lifted her up off the ground as he embraced her. "My God, yes!" He kissed her passionately, hardly believing the moment to be real. "My goddess, yes," he whispered against her mouth before pulling away. "How can you question that?"

Jacqueline blushed appearing rather flustered by his enthusiastic response. "You understand that I…well, that I would not always be able to be with you. Actually, I would have to leave quite often," she admitted. "I can't guarantee…"

"I was willing to see you once a year, Jacqueline, and not even as your husband," James pointed out.

Jacqueline giggled. "True…but it may sometimes be longer."

James was hardly listening to her anymore as he silently begged for this not to be a dream. "How did Elizabeth know you were following us?" he asked suddenly.

Jacqueline's hand twitched. "Bringing her up at a time like this?" she said, arching an eyebrow, her lips pursed.

"Your jealous of me asking a question about her?" James said in surprise. "Jacqueline…"

"You have been living with her."

James found himself growing quite red as he realized what Jacqueline likely believed. After all, both he and Elizabeth were alone…or had been. "Jacqueline, we never shared a bed. I lived on the other side of her home." Jacqueline studied him a moment before grinning.

"Good. After what I read in that second letter of yours, I was afraid that your primeval desires may have overwhelmed you." She flushed and shifted. "But I suppose you are generally a gentleman," she said with a little wink.

"Oh, God, you read that…" James said in mortification, putting his head in his hands. "Jacqueline, I am so sorry, I was drunk, I…"

"I particularly liked the third paragraph."

James looked up at her. Jacqueline was blushing deeply, but also smirking at him, delighted at his embarrassment. "The third paragraph?" James lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "Care to remind me precisely what actions were in that section of the letter?" he said as he kissed her ear.

Jacqueline giggled as James kissed her neck. "James," she said in a warning tone as he pulled her body so it was almost fully against his. "We're not married yet, love."

"We soon will be."

"Society may not smile upon you suddenly marrying someone they have never known…except as Lord Beckett's fiancé and then a pirate on the gallows…"

"To hell with society," James breathed as he kissed Jacqueline's ear again. "They can think you're a whore if they want, as long as I have you…" Jacqueline tried to slap him, but James caught her wrist and grinned impishly. "Not that anyone would mistake you for one," he said, still smiling. Jacqueline laughed quietly.

"Oh, James…"

James silenced her with another kiss. "I already have our marriage planned."

"You knew I was coming?" Jacqueline said in surprise as James took her by the hand.

"No." He kissed his bride-to-be again and looked out into the harbor. "Trust me."


	50. My Goddess

"Come in," Captain Jack said as someone knocked urgently on the door to his cabin. Jack quickly put his compass out of sight as Pintel came into the room. "Admiral Norrington is here, sir."

"Jack looked up sharply. "What's he doing here?"

"I think he may have Robin captive, sir."

Jack blinked. "That's just ridiculous."

"Well, he's with Robin."

"Not quite as ridiculous." Jack wondered what the Admiral wanted, and if Jacqueline was really with him. After all, she was a free goddess now, but perhaps she could assume human form as her mother often did. "Show them in."

Norrington tilted his head in respect as he walked in. "Come to rejoin my crew, Admiral?" Jack joked. "Jackie!" he gasped as his daughter followed the Admiral into the room.

"Father!" Jacqueline greeted Jack with a smile, uncharacteristically friendly as she embraced him.

"You all right, Jackie?"

"I'm wonderful," she replied with a bright smile.

Jack watched his daughter carefully as she rejoined Norrington's side. She nudged the Admiral. "Oh!" Norrington exclaimed, reaching into his jacket. "I have something for you, Captain." Jack placed his hand casually on the handle of his pistol, just in case; but he need not have worried, for Norrington only pulled out an envelope. "Letters of Marque." He placed them on Jack's desk.

Jack eyed Norrington suspiciously as he reached for the envelope. Just as he was about to pick up the papers, Norrington quickly put his hand on them, pinning them to the desk. "There is a condition."

"Ah," Jack said, withdrawing his hand. "Sorry, mate. I'm not working for the East India Company."

"Nothing of that sort," Norrington said quietly. "I only need you to perform a ceremony for me—for us," he amended, taking Jacqueline's hand.

"I'm not a witch doctor."

Norrington laughed. "Jack…Captain. I would like…" He glanced at Jacqueline. "I have asked your daughter's hand in marriage, and she has accepted, after much consideration." Jack stared at Jacqueline in shock, who flushed and nodded with a small smile. "And I want you to perform the ceremony."

"Here?" Jack asked, still staring at his daughter in surprise.

"Right here, on the deck of the _Black Pearl_…right now."

Jack looked from one to the other. "Are you serious about this?"

"Very," Norrington said quietly, gazing into Jacqueline's eyes lovingly.

Eyeing the Letters of Marque on the desk, Jack said, "Now?" Norrington nodded, still gazing at Jacqueline. Jack turned to his daughter. "Are you sure that's what you want, Jackie?"

Jacqueline smiled encouragingly at Jack. "Yes."

"There is one little problem with this arrangement." Norrington and Jacqueline both looked at him inquisitively. "I'm not happy with it, savvy?" He motioned to Norrington. "_You_ didn't even bother to ask my permission."

Norrington stared at him, openmouthed. "But—I love her!" Jack shook his head slightly. "I asked her before I knew you."

"You did?" Jack asked, brow furrowing in surprise.

"And it's not your choice, anyway," Jacqueline interrupted. "It's mine. Savvy?"

"I'm your father."

"I'm a god." Jacqueline smirked as Jack tried to find a good response to that.

"I'm…the father of a god," Jack replied. Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

"Jack, James is being very considerate and kind about—."

"He did not bother asking me," Jack interrupted. "I don't care when he asked you." Norrington stared at him in amazement. "Love, I know you," Jack said to Jacqueline. "You can never be happy in marriage. If you want something from him, take it without marrying him." Norrington shifted and flushed uncomfortably. "It's against your nature to marry," Jack added, gazing emotionlessly at Norrington. Jack felt almost bad for both of the couple; but Jack also knew that a marriage simply could not work and would only serve to cause both pain in the future. His daughter, the goddess of freedom, willingly marrying anyone, particularly an officer of the Royal Navy, was inconceivable.

"But, Jack…"

"I'm sorry, love. But I know you could not be happy."

"James will never be happy without me." Norrington nodded. "Nor I without him." She took a deep breath as Norrington wrapped an arm about her. "I love him, Father."

Jack stared at his daughter in disbelief. Jacqueline had never claimed to love anyone. She had never even told Jack, her own father, that she loved him. Jacqueline's eyes shone with sincerity as she watched his reaction in silence. Jack sighed heavily as he reached out and picked up the Letters of Marque. "Get out on the deck," he said quietly.

"You will…?" Norrington asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Jack muttered.

Jacqueline's face lit up with a dazzling smile. She kissed her father lightly on the cheek. "Thank you," she breathed. She made to leave with Norrington, but Jack caught her by the arm.

"Are you absolutely and positively certain that this is what you want, Jackie?" he asked under his breath. "No matter what the consequences?"

Her eyes darkened slightly, but regained their happiness a moment later. "Yes. I've thought about it for years. As James said, he asked me long before he knew you," she said with an enigmatic grin as she took Norrington's arm and left the cabin.

"Oi! You two!" Jack said, motioning to Pintel and Ragetti as he followed Jacqueline and Norrington onto the deck. "Over 'ere, we need witnesses for this!"

Jack felt a sudden lump grow in his throat as the attention of those on the deck turned to him. He watched his daughter as she gazed into Norrington's eyes. She had not been lying or deluding herself. She really did love him. "We are all gathered here today…well, we are now, at least…" Jack coughed. This was much harder than he had thought it could be. "We are gathered here to unite this man, the Admiral, and this goddess, my daughter who is far too good for him…"

"Jack," Jacqueline interrupted, unable to keep the sides of her mouth from pulling into a smile.

Jack smiled kindly at his daughter and took a deep breath. "Do you, James Norrington, take this goddess, Jacqueline Sparrow, to be your lawfully wedded wife until…" He paused. "I'm not certain the death part works here…" he muttered. "Forever," he corrected. "In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and to cherish her and love her…forever?"

"I do."

Norrington spoke with no hesitation, his words filled with more emotion than two syllables should allow. His hand held Jacqueline's tightly, almost as though he feared that she may suddenly change her mind and pull away. Given Norrington's luck with fiancés, Jack could certainly understand why he had this fear.

"And do you, my lovely daughter, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, until…" Jack paused. "Is this the forever thing again or what?"

"I'll have to explain everything to you later," Jacqueline whispered to Norrington, who nodded slightly. Finding that he could say no more, Jack fell silent. "And to love and cherish him forever," Jacqueline finished. "I do."

"By the power vested in me by me rank," Jack continued hesitantly, "I pronounce you man and wife." Jack swallowed hard. "You may kiss the bride."

Norrington was about an inch away from Jacqueline's lips when he suddenly pulled back. "One moment." Jacqueline gazed at him curiously as he removed his hat. He held it out to her, and she held it for him, watching him with a growing smile as he removed his wig. He tossed it casually behind him before gently taking Jacqueline's face in his hands and kissing her passionately. Jacqueline put the hat back on his head as she wrapped her arms around him, smiling against his lips.

Jack watched the couple with a small grin. He sighed heavily before raising his arms and shouting, "Drinks all around!" Norrington and Jacqueline parted, both laughing as Jack motioned energetically to some of the crew to indicate for them to bring barrels of rum onto the deck.

"I love weddings," Pintel said quietly, dabbing at his eyes with a rather dirty handkerchief. Ragetti nodded.

"Music!" Jack exclaimed. "We need music!"

As the sun set, the _Black Pearl_ was alive with drinking and music and dancing—much like Tortuga, except with no fights. Well, no real fights. Pintel and Ragetti had a small argument over who got to dance with Jacqueline after Norrington, but Jacqueline made the choice for them, choosing the one-eyed pirate and leaving a scowling Pintel in the shadows.

O O O

Jacqueline sat down beside James and held out a bottle of rum to him. "You're not drinking anything," she observed.

James shook his head. "I may be the husband of the Captain's daughter, but I am still an Admiral of the Royal Navy on a pirate ship. I don't want to make it too easy for him," he said, smiling shyly at his new wife.

His wife…after all these years he was actually married. And to the goddess of freedom, of all women! Jacqueline slid closer to him, leaning against his chest and looking up at the sky. "It's a beautiful night," she commented. James wrapped his arms about Jacqueline's waist, holding her close to him. "Just as the night you proposed. It certainly took me long enough to accept, didn't it?" she said with a giggle.

"It is probably a record," James said with a grin. "How many years was it?"

"Far too many," Jacqueline said quietly. She looked around at the drunken pirates. "It's very loud here, isn't it?"

James smirked. "Pirates with a good excuse to get drunk; why shouldn't they be a bit unruly?"

Jacqueline laughed quietly. "True," she agreed. "Half of them have probably already forgotten that it was a wedding." She sighed. "This was…so sweet of you. This, here, on the _Pearl_, and with my father. It really means a lot to me. And this is probably the last place you ever thought you'd marry."

James sighed and nodded. "To be honest, I was resigned to never marrying at all, seeing as the women I proposed to had the habit of running off with pirates."

"You're talking about Elizabeth, you bastard!"

James struggled to hold back a smile and caught her wrist as she reached up playfully to smack him. "Wench," he replied quietly, kissing her fingers. He looked around. "It's very loud here."

"I just said that," Jacqueline said with a grin.

James stroked his bride's hair. "We could take a walk on the beach," he suggested.

"You know what everyone will think as soon as they realize we're gone." She turned around on his lap and kissed him slowly and deeply. "It seems almost unfair to deprive them of being right," she breathed as she pulled away, smirking slightly. James swallowed hard as she stood and took his hand. "I haven't seen your manor in ages."

"_Our_ manor, Mrs. Norrington," James corrected as he stood. Jacqueline blushed prettily as the two snuck away from the party.

James had left his horse tied near the docks, and so the two rode to his manor, with Jacqueline taunting him with teasing touches beneath his jacket the entire way. He was both humiliated and aroused as she quoted parts of his second letter to her, whispering the sinful words into his ear.

"Are you trying to make to me unable to get us home?" he finally asked.

"You wrote it," Jacqueline breathed in his ear.

"To be done, not spoken," James muttered.

"Oh, they will be," Jacqueline breathed.

James swallowed nervously.

The two attempted to sneak into their home undetected. They managed to get all the way upstairs without running into the butler, but failed to get to the bedroom and were caught by James' maid.

"Admiral Norrington! We were beginning to believe that you—Miss Elodie!" Anne exclaimed in surprise as she set eyes on Jacqueline, who smiled kindly at her. "Miss—but—you're all right!" Anne curtsied to her. "I'm sorry, miss…we just thought…I never expected to…"

"It's good to see you too, Anne," Jacqueline interrupted.

"Um…the guest bedroom isn't exactly ready for company, but I'll—."

"No need," James said with slight irritation at this interruption. "Jacqueline shall be sharing my room tonight."

"Sir?" Anne said quietly, her eyes widened in surprise. James flushed as Jacqueline giggled and held out her left hand, showing off her ring. "Oh!" Anne exclaimed. "Congratulations! I did not know…but how did you meet again? And when did this happen? And where have you been all this time, miss?"

James sighed softly, annoyed at the excessive questions. "It's sort of a long story," Jacqueline answered. "Actually a _very_ long one…one which I'm certain James will be happy to explain to some extent tomorrow—if he's up to it, of course. He may be too tired."

Anne seemed to finally realize what she was keeping the couple from, and she blushed and apologized before running downstairs, likely to inform Charles, James' butler, about James' marriage and how he would be occupied that night.

_Oh, God…_

This was real. Completely real. Jacqueline was his wife; she was here, in his home, pulling him along toward his—toward their—bedroom. It was utterly unbelievable. It was almost as though he was years in the past, and Jacqueline had accepted the proposal the night he had proposed, yet so much had happened, and so much had changed—they had both changed.

"Something wrong, love?" Jacqueline said, interrupting his thoughts as they entered the bedroom.

"I…" He smiled at her. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" Jacqueline asked curiously, putting her arms about his neck.

"Everything."

Jacqueline grinned wickedly at him. "We can't have that now, can we? You need to focus."

And suddenly he was being kissed fervently and passionately, his mind clouding as he felt Jacqueline's hands working to remove his jacket. He tried to catch his breath when Jacqueline pulled away and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You seem rather eager," James said, kissing her slowly and deeply. "Don't you want it to last?" he asked, kissing her neck and moving the fabric of the gown from her shoulder.

"It will, I'm sure," Jacqueline breathed as James pressed his lips to her bare shoulder. She shivered slightly under his touch as he worked to remove her gown. "Well, it might," she said suddenly. James paused and looked at her inquisitively. "Does Captain Gillette ever visit you?"

James' brow furrowed slightly in confusion before he smiled at the joke. "Not usually, but knowing him, he will tonight."

"Just so we're clear, we're ignoring him. Unless he wants to join, of course." James stared at Jacqueline incredulously before she winked at him. "I'm only joking!"

"Good! I'm not particularly partial to the idea of Gillette interrupting our wedding night, and I particularly don't like the idea of him taking—." James closed his mouth quickly and flushed. He coughed nervously.

After watching him in silence for a few moments, Jacqueline sighed and said, "I'm sure you aren't exactly partial to the idea of your bride leaving out of sheer boredom either." Smirking at James' surprised expression, she managed to let her dress slide completely off of her and to the ground, where she stepped out of it and stood before James in nothing but a thin chemise.

"I…oh, God…"

"Goddess," Jacqueline said quietly, again working at unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed him again.

Smiling against her mouth as they fell back onto the bed, James breathed, "My goddess…" Jacqueline giggled.


	51. She Will

James gasped for breath. He now firmly held the belief that goddesses never ran out of energy. He glanced out the window and laughed as he trialed his fingers along the smooth skin on Jacqueline's bare back. "The sunrise," he said. "My God, we've been at it all night."

Jacqueline giggled, moving a hand gently in little circles on James' chest. "'My goddess,' remember?"

James chuckled quietly. "Yes," he breathed with a content sigh.

Jacqueline kissed him gently. "Tired?"

"No."

"Liar." Jacqueline laughed, and James wondered how on earth (or in heavens?) she could still have so much energy and be so fully awake after that night. He himself was quite surprised that he was still conscious. "I know you're tired. You need sleep." James pulled Jacqueline in for another passionate kiss, smiling against her lips. Giggling, Jacqueline pulled away. "You know I mean actual sleep." She stroked his cheek. "Sleep," she whispered, kissing him lightly. "Sleep, my love." James felt his eyelids growing heavier, almost as though her words were putting some sort of spell on him. He smiled slightly as he thought that perhaps her words were a spell. "Sleep, James." He felt a drop of liquid on his face. Struggling to open his eyes, he saw tear streaks on Jacqueline's face.

"Jacqueline?" he asked with great concern. "What's wrong?"

"Shh…" She kissed him again. "I'm sorry." James tried to ask what she was sorry for, but he drifted into unconsciousness before he had the chance.

O O O

James' eyes opened as he heard a knock. He groaned. "That'd better not be Gillette…" he muttered as he struggled to sit up, feeling extremely drowsy. The person knocked again. "Admiral Norrington, sir?" he heard the voice of his butler say.

James sighed heavily. "What is it?"

"Are you just waking, sir?"

James looked outside and was shocked to see that it had to be at least midday. He never slept in this late. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, reaching down and picking up a shirt from the floor. "Yes, it seems that I am."

"I understand. Do you want help, sir?"

"I'm fine," James answered quickly.

"Mrs. Turner is here to see you, sir. Shall I have her return later or wait?"

What was Elizabeth doing here? _Oh, she's bringing John, of course. How could I forget?_ "I'll be down in a few minutes. Ask her to wait, please."

The events of the previous day and night suddenly flooded James' mind. Jacqueline had met him there, on the beach, accepted his proposal, they had married, and… James turned around, but there was no one else in bed with him. It had most certainly not all been a dream, though. As proof, there was the indentation of another body, not to mention the intensity of the memories James had. Where had Jacqueline gone?

There was a rolled up piece of parchment on the pillow beside his. He reached out and untied it, beginning to feel rather anxious as he remembered Jacqueline apologizing to him just before he had fallen asleep. Much of the letter was scratched out, as though the writer could not decide what to say. There were also some parts that were blurred by tears.

_Dear James,_

_I am no good at writing letters, especially…well, you can tell I'm no good at this, judging by how often I have crossed off what I have written. I'm sorry. I am trying._

_I am so sorry, James. One night of happiness (sheer bliss is more like it) cannot be worth the pain that you are feeling—that you will be feeling, at least, once you realize that I am gone. I did warn you of what marrying me, the goddess of freedom, would mean. I do not know when I will return, but I promise to come back to you as soon as I can, whenever I can._

_By all rights you should hate me, James Norrington. Perhaps after reading this you will. Then again, I was certain that you would after I broke your heart, after I lied to you, after I manipulated you, after you discovered who I was…yet you still cared about me. And no matter how hard I tried not to have a heart, you made me fall in love with you. Twice._

_Perhaps I should tell you why I know where you had died and who had killed you…I have kept that secret long enough. It was mostly intuition, but it was also because I was the one who brought you back._

_Not exactly me, to be honest, but my power. But not my…well, this is complicated. That kiss on the cheek, that night you first proposed to me—do you remember that? That permanently bonded me to you, because I loved you, even then. That bond gave you a second chance at life, as well as kept one of my own bonds from being a burden. I had to reveal my love for seven others, and then give my heart to one—you know how the rest goes._

_I love you, James. Never forget that. I will return as soon as I can._

_Jacqueline_

James held the letter to his chest, closing his eyes and listening to the beating of the hearts inside him. So she was already gone. One night. That's all the time she had had to be with him.

Remembering that Elizabeth was downstairs waiting for him, James got out of bed and began to dress. He tried to keep Jacqueline from his mind. He did not want to appear distressed or saddened in Elizabeth's presence. If he did, she may insist that he move back in with her. James put the letter from Jacqueline inside his coat, near his heart.

James entered the parlor, where Elizabeth was sipping a cup of tea. John was seated next to her on the divan, his legs swinging, for his feet did not reach the ground. He gazed around with a vague smile on his face as he took in part of what was to be his new home. Jack the Monkey climbed about on the back of the divan and being watched suspiciously by Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," James greeted, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Hello, James." Elizabeth scanned him, apparently trying to see how he handled his first night "alone." "Are you all right? You look tired."

James could not help but smile softly, his mind traveling back to the events of the previous night. "I'm all right. I Just did not get much rest last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elizabeth said.

_I'm not_, James thought, almost unable to hold back a grin.

"John has been so excited to see your manor."

John nodded as he looked around. "Is mother here? I miss her."

James flushed slightly. How was he going to inform John about Jacqueline? Looking at Elizabeth, James suddenly wondered how he would tell anyone about him and Jacqueline being married, but that she was not here, and rarely would be. It was much less than conventional for the wife to be mysteriously absent most of the time. Perhaps he should keep it to himself. "No. She's not here." He glanced at Elizabeth. He could trust her with the information, surely—she knew of Jacqueline's true identity. "But she will be." Looking back to John, he said, "Do you want to see the room we've made for you?"

The boy nodded and jumped to the ground. Elizabeth followed, eyeing the monkey distrustfully as they left it behind and James quickly showed John around the room. John began bouncing on the bed mere moments later, and then promptly fell asleep. James turned to Elizabeth inquisitively.

"He was up all night," she explained as they left the room and quietly shut the door behind them. "He was so excited about coming here, and about seeing Jacqueline again." James quickly averted his gaze to the nearest window. "I couldn't tell him," Elizabeth said quietly. "I thought you should." When James said nothing, Elizabeth asked, "Did you mean that? When you said that she will be here?"

James nodded. "Yes."

"How do you know?"

James put a hand to his heart, where Jacqueline's letter was hidden. "She told me."

They returned to the parlor and sat down on the divan, where Jack the Monkey still sat. Elizabeth leaned forward slightly, curiosity overtaking her. "So…what happened? You two seemed happy when I last saw you."

James coughed, suddenly uncomfortable as he realized that Elizabeth had been watching him and Jacqueline on the beach. "It went…well," he said, taking a deep breath.

"How well?" James tried to keep from blushing as Elizabeth continued. "Come on, James. What happened?"

"Forgive me for being blunt, Elizabeth, but what happened last night was private."

"It was day when I left you," Elizabeth commented quietly. She suddenly flushed deeply. "Oh…I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry into…well, such a…such a private matter." She coughed and got to her feet. "I'm sorry."

James caught her by the hand. "Where are you going?"

"I just…I thought…I'm sorry."

James gently pulled on her hand to guide Elizabeth back down onto the divan. "Elizabeth…you don't understand."

"Oh, no, I think I do," Elizabeth said, blushing.

James' cheeks darkened, but he shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Elizabeth, we're married."

Elizabeth stared at him as though he had just proclaimed that he had decided to give up his commission to go be a pirate. James' smile faded as Elizabeth continued to gaze at him in silence. Finally, she said, "You and Jacqueline? Married?" James nodded hesitantly. "That's…that's wonderful!" Elizabeth smiled and embraced him. "I am so happy for you." James returned the hug, relieved that Elizabeth approved, though part of the approval could be because she was guilty about breaking their engagement…but that was the past.

"Where is she?" Elizabeth asked as James pulled away.

James swallowed, slowly withdrawing the letter from his coat and gazing at it through tear-filled eyes. "I don't know," he admitted.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, sounding surprised. "When is she coming back?"

James shook his head and bit his lip. "I don't know."

"Oh," Elizabeth said again, her brow furrowing. "Then how do you know…?"

"She said she would return," James interrupted firmly. "She will come back."

"She's the goddess of freedom, James," Elizabeth said gently.

"And she married me, Elizabeth," James said quietly. "Me. She did not have to marry anyone at all, and yet she chose me. She _will _come back." James stood, putting the letter back into this coat. "I would appreciate it if you kept my marriage to yourself. I don't want any callers wishing to meet the bride, for obvious reasons."

"James, I didn't mean to, I just…I just wanted to help prepare you in case she does not return."

"She will."

But a gnawing feeling began eating at him. Jacqueline had left before, and their reunion had been by chance, not be desire. And she was Libertas, the goddess of freedom. What if she did not come back?

"She will," James Norrington repeated, listening to the hearts beating in his chest as one. "She will…"

O O O

Lord Beckett looked up at the man who had just entered his office without taking the time to knock. "Yes, come in, by all means," he said dryly. "What brings you so boisterously into my office, Captain?"

"I was not boisterous," Captain Gillette muttered. "I apologize for the intrusion, but my crew and I are becoming quite annoyed with all this secrecy." Beckett merely arched an eyebrow at this. Gillette swallowed hard before continuing. "Sir, the crew, including myself, wants to know where we are going; how long are we to be gone; our mission; something!"

Beckett smirked slightly. "You are the Captain—I suppose you do have a right to know where we are headed." He motioned to the map he was currently studying on his desk. Gillette moved to stand beside Lord Beckett as he gazed at the aged map.

"This is unlike any chart I have ever seen," he muttered. "Do these move?" he asked, pointing at one of the rings that made up the chart.

"Yes," Beckett said, pouring two glasses of wine. "Don't touch it," he ordered sharply as Gillette reached closer to it. "I have it set how I want it." He held out one of the glasses of wine to the Captain, who accepted it without looking up from the map. "That," Beckett said, pointing to a small drawing on the map, "is our destination."

Gillette frowned as he puzzled over the foreign words for a moment, causing Beckett to chuckle. "The Fountain of Youth, my friend."

Gillette looked sharply up at him. "The Fountain of Youth?" he repeated, both doubt and desire in his voice.

Beckett nodded. "You have been dead before, I believe." Gillette nodded, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "So have I." Beckett took a sip of wine. "Twice, actually," he added. "And it isn't exactly an experience I look forward to repeating."

"But this…" Gillette said, motioning to the Fountain of Youth on the map. "This will…?"

"This will keep us from ever dying again." A slow smile crept across Gillette's face. "I take it you like the sound of eternal youth and immortality."

"Who wouldn't, Lord Beckett?"

Beckett laughed quietly and nodded. "True, Captain. True," he said, taking another sip of wine.

"These charts," Gillette said, gazing at the map curiously. "Where did you get them?"

Beckett smiled slightly, fondly remembering Jacqueline, despite the fact that his attempts to marry her had been so unsuccessful. "A friend acquired them for me," he answered enigmatically.

"Should I bother to ask who the original owner was?"

Beckett grinned, shaking his head. "Of that, I have no idea. But it seems to have been passing between pirates for quite some time."

Gillette winced at this information. "So we are likely to meet up with some of them along the way."

"Quite possibly," Beckett agreed with a little nod. "But it would be a rather efficient way to be rid of some of the Empire's foes, for them to come to us for their destruction, would it not?"

Nodding, Gillette said, "I suppose I is." He coughed. "But…wasn't Jacqueline…you know…?"

Beckett frowned. "Jacqueline was a goddess, Captain. Not a pirate. She's not like them—those rascals and scoundrels…" He took another sip of wine.

"Villains and knaves, the lot of them, sir," Gillette said in agreement, also taking a drink.

Jacqueline's voice suddenly seemed to float through Beckett's mind, and he was taken back to the tavern in Singapore when they had first reunited. "They're devils, they're black sheep, they're really bad eggs…" he said quietly. He looked up at Gillette and arched an eyebrow. Gillette grinned and raised his glass.

"_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"_

END


End file.
